


Recovery, Redemption and Romance

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Changing The Course Of My Fortunes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is a surprise Healer, Developing Relationship, Dwarves are amused and sneaky, Gifts, Healer Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Thorin, M/M, Rebuilding Erebor, SCONES!!!, Slow Build, Thilbone OT3, Thorin is smitten, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 118,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin is injured in the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo surprises everyone with his healing abilities.<br/>Then as Erebor starts to rebuild he continues to surprise people with his knowledge and skills. On top of everything else that is occuring there is a dwarf king and a hobbit who might be trying to court one another without the other knowing - while their companions are either helpful or confusingly gleeful.</p><p>Direct Spoilers for the end of the book though this is an alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Healer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Recovery, Redemption and Romance by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735793) by [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers)



> **Disclaimer** – I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did. I really, really don't own the quote at the start.  
>  I've seen the movie but I've only just started to re-read the book so I am sure there will be many mistakes and everyone will be OOC but bear with me if you please. I have read almost every story I have been able to get my hands on and I am so desperate for more I decided to have a go.  
> Sorry for the terrible title.

**Recovery, Redemption and Romance**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Surprise Healer \ \ \**

_"Take him, if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mine goes with him." - Thorin Oakenshield_

_. . ._

_There indeed lay Thorin Oakenshield, wounded with many wounds, and his rent armour and notched axe were cast upon the floor. He looked up as Bilbo came beside him. "Farewell, good thief," he said. "I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and deeds at the Gate."_

_\- 'The Hobbit' by JRR Tolkien_

"All is not lost, King Under the Mountain," Bilbo said, kneeling next to Thorin.

"The best of my healers have seen me and they have confirmed there is nothing they can do."

Bilbo shook his head and stood to call on the two dwarfish guards. "Do you know of a plant with dusky white leaves and a flower the colour of blood?"

"Aye," one of the guards said. "We call it Fallen Night."

"I need enough of that to fill a bowl the size of your head, roots and all."

The guard looked beyond him to the King.

"Get my burglar anything he asks for," Thorin said, in a firmer voice than Bilbo had heard since he came into the tent.

"I need three more dwarves to collect supplies." Bilbo said, to the other guard.

Both guards rushed off on Bilbo's orders. He turned back to the King. "I cannot promise anything, of course, but…do you trust me?"

Thorin looked at him for a few moments before he nodded decisively with a smile. "For what I said at the Gate I will never be able to atone but I know you are a trustworthy companion and I would trust you with my life."

"You will be. I need to remove the dressing and your clothes so I may see the wounds."

Four dwarves appeared at the doorway.

"I need barrels of water," Bilbo said, to one dwarf who went running. "I need the sap from an antling tree," the next dwarf ran off out of camp. "I need two stones to break down plants," the next dwarf left. "I need new wrappings and clean cloths as well as leaves from the largest cordeus tree in the area and the white moss that will grow at its base." The last dwarf ran from the tent.

"You asked more of him," Thorin rasped behind him.

Bilbo turned. "He will ask someone else for the bandages, now I am going to need to check your wounds."

Bilbo dragged one more dwarf in to help who seemed more terrified of hurting his King than he was interested in holding his weight comfortably. It took Bilbo some time but the clothes were cut from his body until nothing but his hair and the soaked red bandages covered Thorin. Bilbo laid a cloth over Thorin's modesty and started checking his wounds, one would be infected before nightfall, but the rest would probably be able to be mended if Bilbo was able to work fast. He would need to work very fast, Thorin had the pale look of someone who had lost a lot of blood and his wounds were numerous but if Bilbo could staunch the blood and close the skin Thorin had a chance.

"Master Baggins," a voice said quietly from the doorway of the tent.

"Come," Bilbo called out.

"Master Baggins, Sir, I was sent to inform you that Kíli, heir to the King Under The Mountain, is close to death."

"Have him brought into the tent here and I shall see what I can do."

"Do you know of Fíli's fate?" Thorin asked, with a wet cough.

"They brought me straight here," Bilbo said. "I will check on him when I am done with you."

Two dwarves rushed into the tent, one holding an armful of Fallen Night and the other the sap of the antling tree.

"Pull the flowers from the Fallen Night and brew them into a tea, leave everything else with me."

Three dwarves appeared at the tent opening and set a table at the base of Thorin's bed with a mortar and pestle on top before they carried in two barrels of water. Bilbo started to grind the roots of the Fallen Night into a fine powder.

Behind him a group of dwarves delivered Kíli to the tent and set him up on a cot, there was little room between the two cots but Bilbo, being smaller than a dwarf, did not find it a problem. He checked on Kíli before directing a dwarf to strip the heir down. He added the sap from the antling tree to the powdered root of Fallen Night and set it alight. There was a flash and a bang which caused a number of dwarves to rush to the tent opening but Bilbo ignored them and began to remove the bandages from the King Under the Mountain's wounds and washed them thoroughly with water before pressing the mixture he had made into the wounds. Thorin hissed at him but told the other dwarves to leave while Bilbo worked quickly and then turned around to work on Kíli.

"How is he?" Thorin asked, weakly.

"No better, nor worse, than you." Bilbo said. "He has a chance, though a couple of his wounds are more likely to run to infection. I need the items from the cordeus tree to stave off infection but they will be harder to find than anything else I have asked for. The things I will need for tomorrow will be even worse to locate but this will at least keep you alive through the night."

Thorin watched him tend to Kíli, who had fewer wounds than Thorin but they were deeper and had bleed more.

"What else do you need?" Thorin asked, though Bilbo could hear his exhaustion in his voice.

"I have the tea, Master Baggins," a dwarf said, at the door and carried in a great cauldron of tea.

"Give the King a cup and then you will need to get someone to force some on Kíli."

"Aye," the dwarf said, as two dwarfish woman came in behind him carrying armfuls of white linen.

"We had to boil it and then dry it near the fire," one of them said, though her eyes were not on Bilbo but on Thorin behind him slowly struggling to sip his tea. Bilbo did not offer to help; allowing the King this bit of independence.

"Excellent, I am not quite ready for them. I need the salve to harden partially before I wrap them away from the air. Do you have a place that we can keep them clean?"

Both she-dwarves nodded and rushed out of the tent.

"It shames them to see their King so close to death." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned and glared at Thorin before stalking towards him. "Do not say that! You will not give up on your own life while I fight to save it, do you hear me, Thorin Oakenshield?"

Thorin nodded slowly. "I have never seen you so fierce, little one."

"I am not about to lose you now, Thorin."

"Then I shall fight, for you."

Bilbo smiled and poured Thorin some more tea. "This shall help you sleep, will lessen the pain, and help the toxins leave your body."

"It tastes terrible," Thorin said.

"It is supposed to; it is for healing you not for fun." Bilbo reminded him. "When you are better I shall make you a proper afternoon tea, with my special blend of tea and my famous honey cakes with scones and cream. It is very good."

"Worth living for," Thorin said, with a sigh and drank more tea.

The final dwarf that Bilbo had sent out returned with a bag full of leaves and a pocket full of moss. Bilbo smiled his thanks and told the dwarf feeding Kíli the tea to give him three full cups and then to leave him to rest. Bilbo poured water and moss into a bowl and went out to set it next to the fire. There was a group of five she-dwarves working at powdering more roots of the Fallen Night plant.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, coming over to them after he had set his bowl on a hot stone.

"There are many wounded apart from the King," one of them said. "Our medicines are not enough to save them, we thought to help them."

Bilbo smiled, he had not thought of anyone but Thorin. "When it is a fine powder like…this one," Bilbo said pointing to one dwarf's work. "Then add the sap from the antling tree, until it looks like this," Bilbo poured sap in and mixed. He pulled a flaming stick from the fire and held it above the mixture. "You set it alight and it will," there was a flash and a bang. "Then you need to apply it to the wounds."

"I saw you apply the salve to our King," one of the she-dwarves said. "I know how to do that."

"Good, leave the salve to the open air. Have you sent someone off to collect all the things I asked for?" One of the dwarves nodded. "Good, put the moss in a bowl with enough water to cover it and put it on a hot rock." Bilbo went over to his moss and stirred it, it was not ready yet so he went back to them.

"Thank you, Master Baggins," one of the she-dwarves said.

Bilbo looked at them. "Why do you call me that? My name is Bilbo."

The dwarves shook their head. "You helped Thorin Oakenshield reclaim his throne; you shall be Master Baggins until our King is well enough to bestow upon you your earned name."

Bilbo flushed. "I see," he turned and checked on his moss, found it to be ready and showed the dwarves before he turned and fled from them with an offer to check on anyone that they wanted him to.

"There you are, little one." Thorin said, to Bilbo when he returned. The King was blinking slowly and close to sleep.

"Have you had enough tea?" Bilbo asked, taking the mug from his hand.

"Three cups," the dwarf who has been watching over them said. "The same as I gave Kíli."

"Then sleep, Thorin." Bilbo instructed.

"How did I not know you were a healer, Bilbo?"

Bilbo rested his hand on Thorin's forehead to check for fever. "Tookish Hobbits have always had a skill for healing, did you not know that?"

"No, I did not," Thorin said, slowly.

"Sleep now, my King, and I will be here when you awaken."

Thorin looked at Bilbo and smiled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bilbo looked to the dwarf. "I will need you to watch over them both but first you need to find me a party of strong, healthy dwarves so that I can go and collect the rest of the items I need."

"Anything you require, Master Baggins, we will collect for you. There is no reason for you to venture out."

"I know what I am looking for and where it hides, but I need dwarves to help me bring it back if I have more patients than the King and his heir."

The dwarf nodded and rushed from the tent. Bilbo set himself to covering the wounds that looked close to infection with the hot moss mixture and then wrapping Kíli and Thorin's wounds. When he was done he found furs to cover both dwarves before leaving with the party that had been gathered to accompany him to collect all the things he might need to save the King.

**/ / /**


	2. Stitching Up The King

**/ / / Stitching Up The King \ \ \**

When Thorin awoke Bilbo was working on something at the table that had been placed at the end of Kíli's bed. Thorin watched as the hobbit repeatedly pushed his hair away from his eyes while he worked.

"Come here, Halfling," Thorin said. Bilbo jumped and Thorin was surprised at his own gruffer than normal voice.

"My name is Bilbo, dwarf." Bilbo said, when he had turned around.

Thorin laughed causing him to cough. "Very well, Bilbo, come here."

Bilbo washed his hands in a basin and then walked over to the King and sat on a small stool between the two beds.

"Does your hair annoy you?" Thorin asked, smelling something heavy and earthy on Bilbo. Now that the hobbit was close he could see that Bilbo looked tired and was still wearing the same rumpled clothes from the day before. "You have not slept."

"Later this afternoon I will be able to sleep. I have more to do before I can rest." Bilbo pushed his hair from his face again.

"Come closer," Thorin said, and lifted himself slightly so that his shoulders were just off the bed. Bilbo pulled a pillow from somewhere and pushed it beneath Thorin's shoulders. When Bilbo was close Thorin clutched his chin and pulled Bilbo's face closer still. "Sit still, little one, and I will make it easier for you to do your work."

Bilbo frowned at him but did not move as Thorin ran his fingers carefully through Bilbo's hair. Thorin moved Bilbo's head again and began to twist and tuck the front section of his hair away from his face and into a braid. Bilbo was surprised that Thorin had found the strength but the King's hands moved with all the assurance of a greatly repeated task.

"Why do male dwarves plait their hair?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the fingers moving near his forehead.

Thorin frowned at him. "Male hobbits do not plait their hair? Even when they are working?"

"No, we keep our hair groomed short enough not to bother us in the fields or in our own gardens."

"For dwarves we braid our hair to keep it out of the way while we work but it has more meaning for us, for instance a dwarf without a partner rarely wears plaits in their beard for their chosen will braid them as a sign of their affection and as a claim against other dwarves. We have few female dwarves, only one in every three children born are female and as such they are often courted quite excessively before marriage. Once a female dwarf has chosen her partner she will defend their relationship to death. As will any dwarf that is bonded to another. We are a possessive and protective race. All dwarves braid, to increase the dexterity of their hands, we braid the hair of our kin to show affection and we braid the hair of our comrades before a battle so that each and every one will know they will be missed if they fall." Thorin pulled one of the beads from his own hair and twisted the end of Bilbo's new plait. "There you go, Bilbo. It will not get in your way now."

There was a small cough from the door and Thorin looked up to see three dwarves holding the tent flaps open and staring at him strangely. Thorin understood why they were looking at him as they were but he did not bother to offer them an explanation for his actions; it was none of their business if he had neglected to explain one final reason for braiding someone's hair. Though now that he was done he felt an acute ache in his limbs.

"Master Baggins, we have your needle and the stitcher's cotton you asked for."

"Thank you, Gluna," Bilbo said, and took the package from the dwarf's hands. "Stitching up the wounds is important and allows the flesh beneath to heal more quickly as I am sure your healers know but by soaking the cotton in the steeped leaves of the cordeus tree the infection that can set in around the stitches holds off for longer."

Thorin watched as two of his female kin stepped forward to watch Bilbo carefully as he unravelled the cotton and dropped it into the bowl Thorin had seen the hobbit at when he woke. The third dwarf, Gani, was standing at the entry to the tent and still staring at Thorin. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the dwarf who dropped his eyes and slipped from the tent.

"Are Bilbo's skills so foreign?" Thorin asked the two female dwarves - Gluna and her sister, Glona.

"No, my King," Gluna said. "The same things we do but, Master Baggins," Thorin noticed Bilbo flush a little at the name and resolved to ask about it. "Uses plants we do not, plants we have not had in the Blue Mountains."

"How do you know of these plants then, Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo swirled the water in the bowl and then turned to Thorin. "We have many of the same plants in the Shire. There is a story, an old story, of Tooks who took to wandering around the land, leaving the Shire and coming back with stories and gold and many skills they had not had before. My mother taught me all the plants and the ways of the healing Tooks but my father, a Baggins of repute, encouraged a desire to heed the call of hearth and home."

"So, I would have your mother to thank for giving me my burglar?"

Bilbo smiled at him. "My mother would have probably come along," he paused and looked down at his feet. "Except, I lost her many long years ago."

"I think she would have been well worth meeting then."

Bilbo looked back at the cotton in his bowl. "I find it odd that the Blue Mountains, being so much closer to the Shire than the Lonely Mountain, does not have similar plants."

"Please," Thorin said. "Now that it has been reclaimed in the name of Durin and his descendants, call it by our name; Erebor."

"Of course, I suppose there are more to the tales of Tookish adventures than most give credit to, they must have carried the plants back with them."

"Apparently."

"You are right," Bilbo pressed his hand to his forehead. "It is much easier now."

"I am glad."

Bilbo turned to Gluna and Glona and started to pull the cotton from the water. "You can see how it is slightly green now; you will need to wait for that before you start stitching."

"Yes, Master Baggins," they said, before turning and leaving.

"I have been talking to your healers," Bilbo said, pulling the fur off of Kíli. "They are so good with burns. I have been taking notes to send back to the Shire. But so few of your injuries come from burns and you have not had access to the same plants and herbs for treating them. We have been teaching one another. I will just be a moment."

Bilbo ducked out of the tent and came back with a steaming pot of water. Thorin watched as he started to gently and quickly, but still firmly, wash Kíli, not simply the wounds but all the skin he could reach.

"Last night when I returned," Bilbo said, as he worked. "I sat with the healers and we talked about all the items I had collected. They told me about Fíli, I had not had a chance to check on him. He was injured in the same fight as you and Kíli but unfortunately there is nothing that I can do for him. Fevers and cuts and infections I can help with but Fíli was hit on the head so hard he was knocked out, he has not woken up yet. I checked his wounds but the female healers have done an amazing job, with far more patients than I have."

"Do you think he will live?" Thorin asked. If he did not make it past his own injuries he would have no heir to take over his Kingdom and claiming Erebor from the dragon may have been for naught. Dwarves were a strong race, more so than any other but they liked having a King to follow, there were good leaders among his dwarves and it might be wise to name a Regent in the case he did not survive. Thorin thought of the telling off Bilbo had given him yesterday and decided not to tell his Halfling about that decision.

"I have hope; your nephew is strong and I believe he will fight."

"Bilbo," the hobbit turned to look at him. "Why do you dislike my kin calling you Master Baggins?"

"I do not dislike it, but, they said you would give me an earned name when you were well."

"And I shall," Thorin said.

"I do not think I should like to have one," Bilbo said and turned Kíli on his side to wash his nephew's back.

"Why not, little one?"

Bilbo looked over his shoulder. "I hid during much of the fighting – I do not deserve one."

"You saved my life from Azog, that filthy beast, and have assisted my dwarves in returning them to their rightful seat deep within Erebor. You shall be sung about in song and poem and all dwarflings of Erebor from this day forth will know your name and the things you did for us. Fear in the heart of battle, against such foes, is nothing to be ashamed of, Bilbo."

Bilbo turned to Thorin and grabbed his hand; Thorin was surprised at how warm it was. "I ran and left my friends to fight. Please do not give me a name. I have not earned it."

Thorin held tight when Bilbo started to pull away. "Bilbo Baggins, you have proven yourself so much more than a hobbit or a grocer or a burglar, you stood in front of a pale orc and saw the only weakness of our enemy Smaug. You faced a dragon, trolls, and the giant spiders you feared to help your friends. You will be given a name Bilbo Baggins of Bag End."

Bilbo ducked his head.

Thorin gripped his chin and lifted it. "Why did you hide, Bilbo?"

"I was scared."

"See, my burglar, it is much more impressive than you know to admit to being scared."

Bilbo pulled away. "I have to tend to Kíli."

Thorin rested back; tired and sore from moving so much.

"Oh," Bilbo said, and stopped to pour Thorin a mug of tea. "This is a different brew, though I cannot say it will taste any better."

Thorin accepted the mug and watched Bilbo who began to stitch up Kíli's injuries.

"Why did you not stitch the wounds last night?" Thorin asked, hoping to change the subject and take the idea of a name earning act out of Bilbo's mind.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder and smiled. "The salve I put on yesterday was to stop the bleeding but also to clean the wound, you cannot know what is on an orc blade and I did not want to sew that into your wounds to breed."

"You have stopped calling them goblins," Thorin noted, quietly.

"I am in the land of dwarves, so I call them what dwarves do."

"Very well, did you find all you wanted last night?"

"Mostly, I found all the items for your tea and the other things I will need if you enter a fever," Bilbo said, but Thorin could tell his focus was on Kíli.

Thorin was silent and watched Bilbo not realising he had fallen asleep until he felt the wet, hot swipe of a cloth over his shoulder. Thorin reached a hand out and gripped the wrist that was moving over his skin. He opened his eyes and found Bilbo watching him carefully.

"I had hoped you might sleep through this. It will be very painful and I cannot give you anything that will help." Bilbo said, tugging on his hand.

Thorin released him and looked over at Kíli who was once again covered by a thick fur. "How long did I sleep."

"A couple of hours," Bilbo said. "I stitched Kíli up and redressed his wounds and then checked with the other healers."

"Have you rested?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo shook his head. "When I have stitched your wounds I will rest."

Thorin nodded and Bilbo went back to washing him down. Thorin stared at the roof of the tent and thought on things that were not the firm swipe of cloth or the soft press of fingers that skirted over his skin occasionally. He was uncomfortably aware of the small towel covering his dwarfhood. He had to assume that Bilbo had seen it but Thorin had no interest in showing himself off in all his glory if he could do nothing about it and was not sure of its reception.

As soon as Bilbo was finished with his front and moved on to cleaning his back Thorin hissed at the pressure of his body pressing on the wounds along his side.

"I am sorry, Thorin, but I need to cleanse your wounds and skin before I stitch you up." Bilbo said, pressing a comforting hand to Thorin's shoulder.

"It is fine, Bilbo, I can withstand the pain."

"Of course you can," Bilbo said, and went back to his work.

When Bilbo was finished cleansing the wounds and had slipped a clean sheet beneath Thorin he produced a stick of wood and pressed it between Thorin's teeth so he could start stitching his wounds. Thorin bit down hard on the wood and felt every press and slide of the needle and cotton. When Bilbo had stitched all the wounds on Thorin's front he handed the dwarf another cup of tea and wiped at his brow. Thorin's teeth ached as he drank his tea. While he drank Bilbo covered each wound with a goo that smelled of mintand then covered them with clean, white bandages before he turned Thorin to work on his back.

Thorin felt himself falling asleep as Bilbo again covered his body with a fur, all of his healing work done. "Will you rest?"

"Yes, go to sleep, Thorin," and Thorin slept.

He did not see the little hobbit wash himself quickly in the now cold water, nor did he see him slip into a large dwarf shirt and curl up in the space between Thorin's and Kíli's beds to sleep.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is in complete contradiction to the books, I'm working from memory, movie and the LoTR wiki :)  
> Thank you so much for the support so far!


	3. Altered Expectations

**/ / /** **Altered Expectations \ \ \**

Kíli woke slowly, his world a swirl of pain, aches, and coldness.

"Fíli?" Kíli croaked out.

"Kíli," Bilbo appeared above him, a wet, coldness pressed down on his forehead as the hobbit spoke to him. "You are okay, rest."

"Fí-li?" Kíli asked again even as the world around him started to turn black.

"He is alive," were the last words Kíli heard before the darkness took him.

/\/\/\

"Is he well?" Bilbo jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see Thorin staring at him.

"He has a fever," Bilbo said. "How do you feel?"

"Why did you sleep on the floor?" Thorin asked, Bilbo looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

"Um, well, I…did not?"

Thorin smiled at him. "I saw you when I woke."

Bilbo sighed and sagged. "I did not want to leave you alone in the night and there is not enough room for another cot," Bilbo looked around the tent and then licked his lips and turned back to Thorin. "I have become used to sleeping on the floor."

"When I am well, and have had a chance to rebuild some dwellings, I shall have the softest bed made for you. Then you will not have to sleep on the floor anymore."

Bilbo blushed. He knew that Thorin could not know that the gift of bedding was an important part of hobbit courting. Bilbo turned to get Thorin some water.

"No tea?"

Bilbo smiled at him. "I am brewing some, to help with the pain and help you sleep, but it will not be ready for a little while." Bilbo turned to press something violently orange to Kíli's mouth before getting Thorin more water.

"What is that?"

"A mixture of the berries from a night blooming plant called foxtears, the petals from a gopi plant and the seeds from the middle of an appleplum with honey."

"What will that do? I have heard of those plants and they have no medicinal purpose," Thorin said gruffly, so much more like he had spoken to Bilbo before the Arkenstone.

"Together they help fight fever and infection but if simply eaten or applied they will not do anything," Bilbo said. "I have used this before, on my second cousin when he fell from a high place and broke his arm. You said you trusted me in this."

Thorin nodded but did not say anything and the next time Bilbo looked at him he was asleep, his face slack and calm. Bilbo ran his fingers through the tangle of Thorin's hair and checked his forehead but he felt no hotter than he had during their journey.

Bilbo called another dwarf in, named Gani, to watch over the King and Kíli so that Bilbo could go and find some food and check on the other patients. He took with him a bag full of pots that he had spent the day filling. He had slept on the floor but Bilbo had been up for hours preparing the mixture to fight infection since Thorin had seen him. Orc blades were sharp and deadly but, worse than that, they left behind them a swath of infection and Bilbo knew that before nightfall at least half of the dwarves would be running hot with fever. He delivered pots to every tent holding injured dwarves with instructions on how to use it; the only downside to the mixture was that it could not be used to stave off infection, only to fight it. Only the elves knew of things that would stop infection before it set in but Bilbo, and the rest of the healers, were doing all they could.

Bilbo sat on a log near the food tent when he had delivered all of his mixtures with a bowl of rabbit stew. He did not care about the seasoning he would have used or the fact that the rabbit was tough he just shovelled it into his mouth and wished he could find a quiet corner to sleep. He needed to check on Fíli and go back to Kíli, redress all his wounds, and then check on Thorin before he could honestly rest. Bilbo knew that he was looking after only two, when so many of the healers were looking after more but he felt the weight of needing to save these dwarves' King every time one of them looked at him, every time he saw Thorin - paler than normal and mostly still, on a cot.

Bilbo looked up from his food to watch the great number of dwarves that were travelling to and from the mountain. They had been going since the day after the fighting finished. As soon as they heard there was a chance that Thorin, King Under the Mountain, might live they had been working hard to reclaim the halls and rooms from the neglect of Smaug's occupation. The dragon had apparently done little but breathe fire on rooms, burning the wood but leaving the stone mostly unharmed. Bilbo had only caught moments of activity, snatches of reports but they seemed to be systematically cleaning the great halls under the mountain. Bilbo knew that a great number of the dwarves had also gone out into the forest to fell trees for buildings above ground. Though dwarves preferred to live underground there had once been a great city where Bilbo now sat and the dwarves had started to think of reclaiming it, collecting supplies for when their King could direct them in what to do. Bilbo felt their eagerness for a King recovered every time he left the tent and he worried that he would not be able to do it for them. More than that he worried he would not be able to do it for himself and the idea of a world without Thorin was one Bilbo desperately did not want to think about.

Bilbo pushed himself off the log and thanked the dwarves who had been tasked with feeding everyone. He asked for a broth, from a soup full of meat and vegetables, to be made for the King and other patients. The dwarves nodded and rushed to do his bidding, which also left Bilbo confused. He was a hobbit and yet when he asked for anything the dwarves obeyed without question, he pushed the thought aside since they were obviously simply trying to help their King's healer.

He went to Fíli's tent, shared with three other dwarves all laid out on furs on the ground. All four had head wounds and there was every chance that none of them would wake up. Bilbo settled down next to Fíli and took the dwarf's hand.

"Kíli woke earlier," Bilbo started. "First thing he did was to ask for you. If you can hear me, Fíli, keep fighting and come back for your brother." Bilbo looked at Fíli, who had become such a good friend on the road. He was pale and still but something made Bilbo have hope so whenever he could he came into the tent and sat with Fíli since Kíli was unable to. As he looked at Fíli he noticed, for the first time, that the dwarf's moustache was plaited. Bilbo knew he must have noticed this before and yet it was the first time he had ever paid the fact any mind. If what Thorin had told him when he braided Bilbo's hair was true then Fíli had a sweetheart, a wife, and yet the young dwarf had never mentioned anything unlike Glóin who spoke often about his wife and son, Gimli. Bilbo reached out and ran a finger along the plait and wondered if Fíli's wife would be in one of the groups travelling from the Blue Mountains already. Bilbo shook his head, he hated that he could do nothing to help Fíli, the blond dwarf had some sword wounds but none of them were as worrying as Thorin's or Kíli's.

"The King offered me a comfortable bed once he was able to properly reclaim his Kingdom. I have not told him that his dwarves are working to do so already or that more arrive from the Blue Mountains daily. For a hobbit offering bedding is almost as big a step in courtship as cooking your intended the very best recipe you know. The King does not know that though, oh how you would laugh if you were awake to hear of your King courting a hobbit." Bilbo stared down at Fíli wishing for that laughter. "I have to go. I need to attend to your brother and the King," Bilbo stood quickly. "I will return, it is, oh, Fíli, it is such a silly thing to hope for…"

Bilbo left the tent and collected more bandages and another dwarfish shirt to change into when he had finished tending to his patients. A dwarf had appeared at the tent that morning to take the other things for washing but Bilbo was not hopeful that any of his clothes would survive a wash, they had all become so terribly ruined. For now none of the dwarves said anything about him walking around in what was basically a dress with a belt to secure it. He supposed so few of them even saw him that they could not know that this was not how he always dressed. Moreover he found he cared little for what he was wearing as he cared for his patients. When Thorin was better Bilbo would ask for some cloth and make himself some new clothes, he would need something sturdier to help his friends begin to rebuild their lives. He thought fleetingly of Bag End, knowing, even as he missed it to the very pit of his stomach, that he would not be seeing his home for a reasonable time to come.

**/ / /**


	4. Hateful Weakness

**/ / /** **Hateful Weakness \ \ \**

Bilbo had finished his work on Kíli – washing all of his wounds and had left two deep gashes out to the air so he could freely apply the orange salve that would fight the infection he could see reddening the surrounding skin. He had just turned to Thorin when a dwarf pushed the tent flaps aside.

"Master Baggins?"

"Hello…"

"Blaón, at your service," the dwarf said, though he held off on bowing since he was holding a couple of bowls in his hands. "I have your broth for the King and Kíli."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, and took the two bowls.

"The second bowl is some food for you, soup and here is a small loaf of bread," Blaón said pulling it from a small ingredients pouch next to his hip.

"Thank you, but you did not need to bring me anything."

"Happy to," Blaón said before ducking back and out of the tent.

Bilbo ate the food brought to him and then set himself to checking Thorin's wounds. The King Under the Mountain woke when Bilbo was covering the wound on his arm with salve.

"That smells like apple," Thorin said sleepily and watched Bilbo for several long moments.

"It starts as apple blossoms boiled in water and never loses the smell," Bilbo explained as he worked.

"I am feeling hungry," Thorin said, finally.

"I have broth for you," Bilbo said. "Just let me finish your front and I will help you eat."

"I do not need your help to eat, Bilbo," Thorin said, firmly.

Bilbo stared at him. "Very well, do it yourself then." Bilbo wrapped the last two of the wounds and then handed a small amount of broth to Thorin and sat back to watch while the King struggled to sit up and feed himself. Bilbo had known that eventually Thorin's dependence on others would annoy the King who had fought so vehemently against his short recovery after they had been saved by the eagles.

"Are you ready for me to help yet?" Bilbo asked.

The King glared at him and continued to struggle alone.

Bilbo ignored him to drop apple blossoms into water so he could boil it before he added the other ingredients for the cream that was the best thing he knew for staving off infection. He was making the mixture from a half forgotten recipe his mother had taught him that he had not needed in years. Bilbo would give a lot of his share of the fortune to be able to have his mother's healing books. He was not sure if he was even making it correctly but he was doing the best he could and they had no other options to try and stop the infections before they set in. He hoped his efforts would be enough; there was still every chance that he could lose all of them. Three of the dwarves that had been treated using his methods had already died.

Thorin grunted behind him but Bilbo ignored him until he decided to actually say something.

When he was done Bilbo checked on Thorin, who was glaring at him still, before he hefted the pot in his hands and carried it out of the tent to sit over the fire. Bilbo considered for a moment sitting next to the fire and waiting for the water to boil but he decided that Thorin's frustration over being unwell and dependant on others was not a good enough reason for him to hurt himself further. He smiled at Gani as he passed the dwarf and went back into the tent. Thorin had put the bowl down on the chair between the two cots and was glaring down at his own chest.

"Are you in pain?" Bilbo asked, collecting the bowl.

Thorin grunted at him.

"Do you think you could eat some more?"

Thorin nodded silently.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said, standing above the dwarf taking full advantage of the unusual height difference. "If you do not tell me what is wrong with you I cannot do anything to help."

"I feel weak," Thorin said, quietly.

Bilbo nodded. "More broth, then we will get you up for a walk. You will be weak, we will not leave the tent but it will get your muscles moving."

"I feel weaker than I did yesterday," Thorin said, accepting the mug of water before Bilbo sat next to him to help him eat.

"Of course you do," Bilbo said. "Your body is fighting to replenish blood and to heal itself. Yesterday you still had the benefit of leftover energy. You do not have any now."

"I am tired."

"And cranky," Bilbo said with a smirk as he fed Thorin.

Thorin glared at him again.

"I have been watching you, Thorin Oakenshield, for many months now and I know that you do not like to let anyone take care of you but you have no choice at the moment and there is no one here but me to see you. Therefore, you need to ask for assistance rather than making things harder on yourself."

Thorin stared at him but continued to eat the broth that Bilbo fed him.

"I checked on Fíli. He still has not woken but he looks no worse than the last time I saw him," Bilbo said, changing the topic. "I have checked Kíli's wounds and only two of them are obviously infected so I have left them uncovered allowing me to apply the fever ointment. And, if you do not stop pouting I will leave you to your own company when I have washed the wounds on your back."

"You are washing my wounds again?"

"To discourage infection," Bilbo nodded. "Do you think you could eat any more of the soup?"

Thorin shook his head.

"Very well," Bilbo put the bowl back on the table and came back over to Thorin. "We are going to sit you up now."

Thorin nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows but Bilbo reached out to help him noticing that the King was looking even paler than he had looked yesterday. Thorin had lost even more blood than Bilbo thought. Thorin was breathing heavily when he was finally sitting.

"Would you like to stand now or wait?"

"Wait."

Bilbo smiled at him in encouragement. "Then while you are sitting I shall tend to your back."

Thorin responded by twisting to make it easier for Bilbo to access his back.

Bilbo worked quickly and when he was done he helped Thorin to stand. The dwarf leaned on Bilbo heavily for a few moments and then he took a few steps around the tent one arm firmly pressing over Bilbo's shoulders.

"I am going out into the sunshine," Thorin commanded, and started for the tent opening.

"You are still weak; it is not wise to overdo it." Bilbo said.

Thorin looked at Bilbo with his very best regal stare. "I am going to show my subjects that their King is recovering."

Bilbo nodded once and helped Thorin move towards the tent flap, holding it out of the King's way. When they were outside Thorin tried to pull away from Bilbo but the hobbit kept his grip.

"I will walk alone for a little while, Halfling."

"You really should allow me to help, dwarf."

Thorin shook his head and Bilbo let him go so he could take a few steps before he stopped to look around at the dwarves in camp. The dwarves all stopped, staring up at their King they dropped to one knee. Thorin lifted his hand and nodded at his subjects before he turned back to Bilbo and walked past him into the tent. Bilbo rushed after him. Just inside the tent Thorin sagged and Bilbo rushed to his side.

"My Kingdom needs to see me as strong," Thorin said, as Bilbo helped him over to his bed and settled him down onto his back.

"You should have told me," Bilbo said.

"You would have argued with me and I am the King of this mountain," Thorin said imperiously. "I need to show my strength."

Bilbo nodded and settled Thorin before he turned for more water.

"I cannot abide my own weakness," Thorin said, quietly so that only Bilbo could hear.

Bilbo smiled at the King and ran his fingers down the edge of one of his bandages. "You told me that it was not shameful to have been scared in battle, to have run away. You cannot say that and then tell me that it is a weakness to stop and allow yourself to rest when you are injured and to allow your friends to help you."

"I should be getting stronger," Thorin said.

Bilbo shook his head. "This cannot be the first time you have been injured; your wounds need to heal before you will start to regain your strength."

"I have always worked through my pain," Thorin said. "What other choice did I have?"

"You do not seem to understand, Thorin, that no matter how strong you are, your body was close to death. We all know that you are so strong, you would face down a dragon and orcs and anything else that came at you and would never flinch away from it. There is nothing wrong with giving your body time to heal and accepting help," Bilbo had a sudden thought. "Even if only inside of this tent. When we go outside you can be independent but in here let me help you."

"I do not know how to rely on anyone."

"I shall teach you," Bilbo said. "You have recaptured your mountain so you can relax a little now."

"There is still much work to do before I will be able to relax. The mountain must be reclaimed completely and the town rebuilt and my dwarves called back from the Blue Mountains. I need to send envoys to the Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of Lake-town to organise their portion of our treasure."

"You said they were not entitled to anything," Bilbo pointed out.

"They saved my dwarves from the orcs and helped me to slay Smaug. I will give them each half of my share of the treasure."

Bilbo smiled. "Save half of your treasure and give the Men half of mine. I would never be able to use it all and I have no children to leave it to, those Sackville-Baggins do not deserve it, that is for sure."

"You do not have a sweetheart at home?" Thorin asked.

"I have never found that lasting type of pleasure in the company of any hobbits I have ever known," Bilbo said.

"Though, when you go home with a fortune that may change," Thorin said.

Bilbo shrugged. "You might not have been able to tell, dwarf, but I was not a poor hobbit before the beginning of our quest. Besides, hobbits care for food, company, and our land not the riches of gold and jewels." He got Thorin a cup of his newly brewed tea, it smelled of citrus and Bilbo knew it would taste better than the other teas he had given the King since his injury.

"I find it strange that you would not have a partner," Thorin told him, drinking the tea with a smile. "Finally you give me some tea that does not taste like you are attempting to do me damage."

Bilbo smiled. "It is not as good as the tea I shall make you when you are better. If you are lucky I shall make you my violet petal cake, it is my very best recipe and even you will enjoy it."

"That sounds very impressive; I shall look forward to it. Will you have time to wait until we have ovens for baking?"

Bilbo looked down at his hands. "I thought to stay and help you but if I will be of no use I will leave when you are healed."

"I would appreciate your help, Halfling," Thorin said.

"I only wish I had my healer's books." Bilbo said wistfully.

"I could send out a rider," Thorin said.

Bilbo shrugged. "By the time I got them you will be healed."

Thorin nodded but called out anyway. "Gani!"

"King," the dwarf said, darting in and kneeling.

"Have the three fastest riders and their ponies summoned to me."

"You do not have to," Bilbo said, while Gani disappeared from the tent.

"Find some parchment and write instructions on where to find it and anything else you require. You might not be able to use them for us but if you are going to stay you might need them."

"Thank you," Bilbo ducked out to find parchment. He wrote down all the titles he would need and the locations of them, as well as a select few things that he would need since he was going to be staying in Erebor for a while longer.

Bilbo came back into the tent and found three dwarves kneeling next to their King and receiving his orders. They turned to Bilbo and nodded. "Master Baggins, we would be honoured to ride out for your needs."

"Thank you," Bilbo said. "I have a list; it has the titles and locations of the books."

"They shall send a messenger bird towards the Blue Mountains, in case some of my kin is close and can collect these items for us." Thorin said. Bilbo could tell he was tired and close to sleep.

"Thank you," Bilbo said.

"Master Baggins, King Thorin," the dwarves said with a nod before they left the tent.

"Thank you, Thorin." Bilbo wanted to say more but he did not know how to tell the dwarf how much having some of his things would mean. "Here, have a little more tea and then sleep."

"How much more could I possibly sleep?" Thorin asked, and started drinking the tea.

"Fi, no, stop! Tho…hot," Kíli mumbled in his sleep and Bilbo grabbed some of his fever cream to press to his lips. Kíli opened his eyes and looked up at Bilbo, hot with fever and glassy eyed. Bilbo gave him some tea, holding the cup to his lips and slowly pouring it into Kíli's mouth while the dwarf swallowed and looked around the room. Bilbo was able to give Kíli almost an entire mug of the tea before the dwarf passed out again.

Bilbo turned back to Thorin but the dwarf King was asleep and snoring gently. Bilbo got some hot water and washed quickly and thoroughly pouring water over his hair though he did not pull out Thorin's braid. Then he dressed himself in a clean shirt and prepared to lie down on the floor and sleep again.

"Master Baggins," Gani said, pushing his head into the tent and looking down at Bilbo with surprise. "They've just told me – Fíli is awake. They want you to come."

**/ / /**


	5. Breaking Your Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just cut almost all my hair off so I am celebrating by updating...

**/ / /** **Breaking Your Fever \ \ \**

Bilbo smiled. "Can you stay with the King, Gani? I need you to keep giving Kíli the orange paste you were giving him earlier."

Gani nodded and Bilbo picked up his belt to tighten around his waist before ducking out of the tent and heading for Fíli's lodging. Bilbo pushed his way into the tent and the dwarf healer, Mäir, grinned at him.

"I am pleased you are here, Master Baggins," Mäir said, waving him closer.

Fíli looked past the healer to Bilbo. "Burglar, you are alive."

"As are you, Fíli," Bilbo said, with a smile and knelt next to the dwarf and pressed his hand against Fíli's forehead carefully. It was a little warm. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Fíli said, slowly. Bilbo looked at him closely; his eyes were bright but not glassy with fever even though he was pale and thinner than Bilbo had ever seen him before. He looked obviously unwell but not as bad as he had yesterday when he was still unconscious.

"Has he sat up yet?" Bilbo asked.

"I wanted to wait for you," Mäir said.

Mäir and Bilbo each grabbed an arm and helped Fíli to sit up. The dwarf swayed a little and looked paler than before – Bilbo was worried he was about to swoon.

"The world is spinning," Fíli said, weakly. Bilbo and Mäir held him steady while the world righted for him. Fíli reached up to grip Bilbo's arm tight.

"It is all right, Fíli, take deep breaths." Bilbo let go of Fíli's arm leaving Mäir to support his weight while Bilbo rubbed Fíli's back. Fíli breathed like Bilbo was asking him to and eventually his world brightened again and he could focus on the beings in front of him.

"That was horrible," Fíli said, as Bilbo stepped back and Mäir started to let go. They watched their patient carefully as he sat by himself. He was starting to colour a little more under his facial hair and was taking shallow breaths with his eyes closed.

"Better?" Bilbo asked.

Fíli nodded, grimaced, and then opened his eyes to smile at Bilbo.

"Are you wearing a dress?" Fíli asked.

Bilbo blushed. "My clothes were basically ruined and I am smaller than the dwarves."

"And to think you were so particular about your clothes," Fíli said, with a grin that was a shadow of his normal one.

"It is not a dress by the way," he said lifting his chin, "it is a shirt. When I am sure of Thorin and Kíli I will make myself something more respectable."

Fíli sobered immediately. "How is my brother, my uncle?"

"They both came close to death," Bilbo admitted honestly. "Thorin is recovering and I am hopeful that he will not suffer an infection but Kíli has a fever."

"I want to see them," Fíli said.

"No," Bilbo and Mäir said at the same time.

"I am caring for him," Bilbo said. "I believe he will heal. You need to take care of yourself, Fíli."

"I want to see my brother," Fíli said.

"As soon as you can stand," Mäir said, handing Fíli some water.

"Would you like some of the tea I made for Thorin, it helps with pain and sleep."

"I have some," Mäir said. "I have been giving it to a number of my patients."

Fíli yawned widely. Bilbo and Mäir helped him to lie down again.

"Rest, Fíli," Bilbo said. "I am looking after Kíli."

Fíli smiled at him and started to blink slowly. Bilbo waited until Fíli fell asleep before he and Mäir stepped out of the tent.

"What do you think?" Mäir asked.

"Oh, no, I do not have skill with head wounds. My skills are in herbs and potions. What do you think?" Bilbo asked, shaking his head.

"He is awake and he is lucid. I have faith he will recover. The next time he is up and ready to move I will check him out more thoroughly but it is looking positive for a full recovery."

Bilbo beamed. "That is what I thought. If I can do anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Master Baggins."

"Please call me Bilbo."

Mäir smiled at him but gently shook his head and they said their goodbyes before Mäir returned to Fíli's tent.

When Bilbo returned to Thorin's tent Gani was sitting between the cots. At the base of Thorin's bed was a pile of furs.

"You cannot sleep on the floor, Master Baggins. King Thorin would not be happy about it. I did not think you would want to move into a tent by yourself so I got you some bedding."

Bilbo smiled. "Thank you, Gani, I appreciate it."

Gani nodded and left the tent, Bilbo knew he had leave to rest and someone else would be put on guard but Bilbo did not bother to even poke his head out to see who it was. He laid out the furs and settled down on them after taking off his belt. The fact that Fíli had noticed his attire was a positive sign. Bilbo snuggled down into the soft bedding and fell asleep before his eyes were even closed.

Thorin slept most of the next two days. He would wake for fits and starts to drink tea and soup before he fell asleep again.

More of the dwarves of Durin's folk arrived – called to Erebor with news that the dragon had been slain. Balin welcomed the new arrivals in the name of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and had set most to tasks. As dwellings beneath the mountain were being freed and opened he was settling families into the mountain. He had told Bilbo, on one of his many visits to see Thorin, that he was organising the treasures to be delivered to Bard of Lake-town and Thranduil of Mirkwood in the name of Thorin with the notes that Thorin had written. Bilbo was a little surprised at the information that Balin had been sharing with him but he liked being involved in what was happening outside of the tent. Balin was working hard in the name of his King and Bilbo could not wait to re-enter the mountain and see what had changed without the dragon.

Kíli woke more often though he was still sick with the infection. The fever was cooling slowly. He always asked for Fíli who, while awake, was weak and moving poorly. The dwarf healer said his skull, though tough, had a crack in it that would need to heal. It made it hard for him to stand and it would mean an extended period of recovery as they could not risk him doing more damage to the injury.

They would all need time to heal before they were able to take on the roles they had fought so hard to fill but the longer that Thorin did not succumb to infection the greater Bilbo's hope became.

On the third day after Thorin's appearance before his subjects two things changed; the King grew warm and Bilbo walked into the tent, having fetched more water, to find a petite flame-haired, female dwarf kneeling next to Kíli's bed holding his hand.

"You must be, Master Baggins," she said, when she saw Bilbo. "Fíli told me about you. Thank you for all you have done for Kíli, and for our King."

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Oh, I am sorry. Biorn, daughter of Glain, wife of Fíli. At your service," she bowed her head to Bilbo since she was sitting.

"Oh, hello. Bilbo Baggins, at your service." Bilbo said, with a smile. "I have wanted to meet you since I realised the significance of Fíli's braids."

Biorn smiled at him. "Fíli did not mention me?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Umm, I…"

Biorn laughed. "Do not worry. Fíli is not the type to talk about me non-stop. I bet that my uncle, Glóin, spoke about his wife and my cousin Gimli all the time."

"He did," Bilbo said. "You are Glóin's niece?"

"Yes, I grew up with Kíli and Fíli; we were playmates for years with Gimli."

"And now you and Fíli are married?"

"For only a couple of years," Biorn said. "Kíli and Fíli have been my best friends our whole lives and then things changed."

"Kíli did not mind?" Bilbo asked, before he could stop himself.

"Of course not," Biorn said, with a laugh and then her face smoothed out and she frowned at Bilbo. "Oh, you do not…no, Kíli has always been very happy for us, he is still my very best friend. Will he survive?"

"His fever has broken so he should be fine so long as the infection does not take hold again," Bilbo said, trying to understand what he obviously did not know about Kíli.

"Can I help you care for him?"

"Fíli needs you more than Kíli at the moment."

"I understand though if that changes, please ask. I want to look after him."

"You could sit with him for a little longer while I make tea," Bilbo said.

"Thank you." Biorn looked relieved to be of some use.

"Fíli will need a lot of care," Bilbo said, after a few moments of silence. "His wound will keep him from doing much for a long while."

Biorn smiled quietly. "I will do whatever I can for him but I love them both and want to look after them both."

"I am so very pleased. I care for them both too," Bilbo said, before he turned and left the tent to fetch water and another cup to give Biorn tea.

When Biorn had left and Bilbo was checking Thorin's wounds he noticed that a number of them that were pinkish the night before were now an angry red and he was getting hot.

By the time it was dark Thorin was almost too hot to touch. Bilbo sat up next to him throughout the night. By the time the sun came up Bilbo was incredibly worried about Thorin and had decided that he needed to do something drastic before the King succumbed to the fever wracking his body. Bilbo left Thorin with Gani and rushed down to the spot where the river ran shallow to see how cold it was. The water carried down from the mountain and was frigid, it would be perfect. He rushed back and told Mäir of his plan and the dwarf agreed there was no other option when the fever was so very strong.

Bilbo went back to the tent listing all the things he would need and asking Gani to fetch anything he did not have. Most of it he had but as he threw off the furs, he had had over Thorin, he realised one thing he did not have.

"Ummm," Bilbo said, to Gani with a blush. "I need something to…well to…" Bilbo made a gesture towards Thorin before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to blurt out his need. "I need something to cover Thorin's…p…penis."

Gani blushed and nodded before running out of the tent to fetch something.

Bilbo uncovered Thorin, and started to quickly undo his bandages so he could wash the wounds in the clean stream water. Gani reappeared and handed the garment to Bilbo bouncing on his feet as he tried to leave but worried he might need to stay.

"You can go; I will need help to carry the King though. The water is cold so ask strong individuals."

Gani sighed in gratitude and turned to find some help. Bilbo pulled the undergarments up to cover Thorin and opened the flap for the four dwarves to come in and raise their King in a sheet to carry him to the river. Bilbo walked into the water in front of Thorin who was walked in between the dwarves. At the shock of cold water Thorin opened his eyes and looked around blindly.

"Bil-bo?" Thorin said, before he went limp again.

Bilbo took the opportunity to clean him; he pulled the braids from his hair allowing the water to flow through his hair and over his skin as Bilbo washed every wound gently. The dwarves holding Thorin's weight were shivering from the cold but Bilbo ignored it to rub at Thorin's skin and pray that the cold could seep into his skin and freeze out the fever. When Bilbo touched the King and his skin was no longer hot to the touch he directed the dwarves out of the water before him. They carried Thorin back to the tent and Bilbo smiled to himself at the fresh sheet that had been placed on Thorin's bed. They placed the King on the bed and Bilbo rushed to dry him as he skin slowly heated again. He checked all the wounds, some healed enough to not need continued attention and yet others red and angry. Bilbo slathered them in the ointment and hoped that he had done enough.

Just as he was done a weak hand wrapped around his wrist, he looked up into Thorin's blue-grey, half lidded eyes.

"Bilbo," Thorin rasped out.

Bilbo smoothed a hand over Thorin's cheek. "You have a fever, fight it. You will be all right, you will recover."

Bilbo grinned at him weakly. "Bilbo," and he fell asleep again. Bilbo sighed and found a brush to comb through Thorin's hair before he started to fix the braids back into the dwarf's grey touched hair.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to move along a little faster now, though there will still be a fair bit more of the lovely caring for Thorin (and gang) stuff.  
> Thank you so much for all the support for this story, it makes me want to utterly ignore my RL and just write.


	6. Gifts For Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is conflicting information (from Tolkien) about who is older, Fili or Kili, so I have gone with the movie (and LoTR) to make Fili older.

**/ / /** **Gifts For Bilbo \ \ \**

"Master Baggins," a female voice called, before the tent flaps in front of him opened and Biorn stepped in.

"Please, call me Bilbo," the hobbit said. "Just ask Fíli, there is no reason to call me Master Baggins."

"You provided the information that allowed Bard of Lake-town to slay the dragon and you are healing our King."

"And before that I was just any old hobbit, so please call me Bilbo."

Biorn nodded at him and stepped into the tent properly. "I come with something for you. Fíli mentioned that you did not have anything to wear so I-"

"Yes, our burglar seems to be wearing a dress," a weak voice said, from the other side of the tent.

With an un-dwarf like squeal Biorn rushed over to Kíli who was smiling at her with more strength than he had done anything since the battle. She threw her arms around Kíli and hugged him. He grimaced but lifted his arms to hug her back tightly. Bilbo watched them for a second, feeling like he was intruding, before he turned, pressed his hand to Thorin's head and left when the King felt no warmer than he had the last time Bilbo had checked. He could hear quiet talking behind him when he took his first deep breath of air outside the tent in what felt like days.

Gani appeared in front of him suddenly. "Is the King well?"

Bilbo nodded slowly. "I am just giving Biorn and Kíli a moment alone."

"Can I get you anything, Master Baggins?"

"No, I am going to check on Fíli." Gani nodded at him and Bilbo started for the tent where they had moved Fíli after he had woken. One of his previous roommates had woken as well but the remaining patients were still unconscious and Mäir was becoming less optimistic about them. Around the tent-town more and more injured dwarves could be seen moving around. Balin had come to visit the King earlier that day and while Thorin was still not awake Balin talked to Bilbo about the plans for Erebor. The dwarf had been able to open more dwellings than he thought and he told Bilbo that he should come and look at the work that had been done. Bilbo would love to see Erebor but he would wait for Thorin to show him the mountain. Balin had mentioned that the Royal Chambers were being worked on, ready for Thorin as soon as he was well enough to move into his home and Bilbo had thought of the bed that Thorin had promised him…not that he expected the King to have time to deliver on the promise with so much waiting for him on his recovery.

Fíli was sitting up when Bilbo entered his tent. While dwarf bones were strong, made of stone and metal if you listened to the old stories, the blow Fíli had taken was enough to keep him to his tent still. He had been to visit Kíli only once, the walk too much for him still, and his brother had been unconscious but Bilbo knew that something dark and twisted in Fíli's countenance had cleared as he had seen that Kíli was alive and heading towards well. Bilbo wanted to get them into the same tent, awake and able to talk, something felt missing when only one of the brothers was in the room at one time.

"Why are you not wearing your clothes," Fíli asked, after Bilbo had explained that his brother was awake and his fever completely gone but that Thorin was still burning.

"What clothes?"

"Biorn did not give them to you?" Fíli asked, looking at Bilbo.

"Kíli woke not long after she arrived, she did say something about my clothes and then your brother made the same dress comment as you did," Fíli smiled at him. "She found my clothes?"

"She saved them from the scraps pile and did a little mending. Sure to be better than your dress, Bilbo."

Bilbo ducked his head. "I shall have to thank her. With your uncle's infection I have been too busy to worry about it."

Fíli sobered. "Tell me honestly, how is he?"

Bilbo reached out for Fíli's hand. "I do not think you need to worry about wearing the crown just yet."

Fíli smiled at him. "Can I see him?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

Fíli nodded slowly.

"I will get someone to help," Bilbo ducked out of the tent and found Mäir to check they could walk Fíli to see his brother. The dwarf healer agreed and they walked over to Kíli and Thorin's tent with the blond dwarf between them. Fíli was stronger than the last time they had attempted this and by the time they had made it to their destination he did not look pale and puffed like he had then. As soon as Biorn saw them she jumped up from her place between the two cots and rushed to her husband's side. She smiled at him brightly as she took over steering him to the seat between the cots.

"You look good, my Fíli," Biorn said, perching next to Kíli's knees.

"Yeah, my Fíli," Kíli said, with a bright smile. "You look awfully pretty."

"If Bilbo was not here," Fíli said. "I'd make you pay for that comment."

"Who cares if Bilbo is here, I can take you."

"Neither of you could take on a deer that was in a coma," Biorn pointed out with a shake of her head.

The brothers looked at her for a moment and then as one turned to Bilbo.

"How is our uncle?" Kíli asked.

"He has a fever, some of his wounds are infected but the infection came on later than yours and was more virulent. I have faith he will get better since he is cooler now than he was before."

"I hear you put him in the river," Fíli said. "He tells a story of when he was a boy and used to swim there in Winter to prove his strength."

Bilbo felt a shiver go through him, he had not paid attention to how cold the water was until he was out of it and Thorin had been settled again.

"That water comes down from the mountain," Kíli said. "It must have been freezing."

"It is," Mäir said. "The four dwarves that helped Master Baggins were bitterly cold by the end of it. I should go, if you call for me when Fíli is ready to return to his tent I will come to help."

"Call me Bilbo," Bilbo said as Mäir left even though he knew it would do nothing.

"You did not give Bilbo his clothes," Fíli said, resting his hand on Kíli's shoulder. His brother twisted his hand until he too was touching Fíli.

"Oh," Biorn said, and jumped up, she collected the bundle she had dropped when Kíli woke up and carried it over to Bilbo. "I could not do much with them but they are better than what you have now I think."

"Thank you so very much, Biorn. You know in the Shire giving me clothes would be a sign you were attempting to court me."

Filo glared at him. "Do not get any ideas, hobbit, she is mine."

Biorn slapped him very gently on the knee.

"Do not worry, Fíli. I can see your braids so I am not after your wife." Bilbo said, with a smile moments before Kíli yawned, followed seconds later by Fíli. "I think it is time for you to go back to your tent. Luckily Kíli needs to get up and go for a walk so he can come back with you."

The brothers looked sad to be separating again but they nodded at the news that they could have a little more time together. Bilbo went out to locate Mäir and another dwarf to walk with them just in case something happened. Just as he stepped outside Biorn appeared at his side and pulled him away from the tent.

"Can we move Kíli?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we set up another cot in Fíli's tent could we move Kíli?" Biorn asked.

"Is there enough room for him, are you not sleeping in there?"

"I will sleep on a makeshift bed, they…I want them to be together, they both miss the other. I will look after Kíli; I will do anything you need me to."

Bilbo nodded. "I think that would be good, you will not have to do much, he needs to eat more than before to replenish the blood and drink plenty of water. He needs to drink the tea I brew and his bandages need to be changed but I can come over and do that if you like. We will need to find him some clothes though; he has been wearing nothing but smallclothes while I have been caring for him. If you are sure, and are willing, I think he can be moved." Biorn hugged him tightly, lifting Bilbo off the ground a little. "He can start doing more, going for walks but nothing too strenuous or his wounds will reopen and be susceptible to infection again."

Biorn kept her hand around Bilbo's shoulders. "I will do anything you ask me to, so long as they are together."

Bilbo smiled at her, he had been surprised that Fíli was married. Surprised that the brothers had been able to separate for long enough for either of them to find someone to care about, it would be a daunting task for anyone and yet Biorn did not try to separate them but accepted and nurtured their bond.

"I have known them both their whole lives," Biorn said, as though she read his mind. "Fíli and I love each other, have since we were young and I love Kíli too, though obviously in a different way, and I would never try to stop them from being together. They have had…they have always endured the weight of knowing they were the heirs to Thorin and by extension they were going to have to lead a populace without a home. The weight of trying to keep everyone together without our own mountain is heavy. Fíli might be the oldest but they would have ruled together and their strength has always been in their bond."

"Then we shall move Kíli now."

Biorn beamed at him and turned back to the King's tent to get Kíli ready while Bilbo went for help. They walked Kíli and Fíli to their tent slowly and settled Kíli onto his new cot. Kíli and Fíli both looked much more settled and comfortable knowing they would be close for the rest of the time they were recovering though Kíli tried to tell Biorn he would not stay if she was going to sleep on the furs on the floor. Bilbo checked Kíli's wounds to show Biorn what she needed to do and gave her the packet of tea he had measured out for her. Bilbo was glad they had decided to move Kíli, he seemed so happy, but a part of Bilbo did not want to risk anything happening when he was not there.

When they were done Bilbo went to collect dinner and was forced onto a seat and given a heaped serving of food and made to eat under Blaón's watchful eye since he had not been to eat in a while. Bilbo ate everything; he had not known he was so very hungry.

Bilbo returned to Thorin's tent to find Gani standing outside the tent instead of watching over the King where Bilbo had left him.

"I thought you were with the King," Bilbo said loudly as he rushed over annoyed.

Gani frowned. "I am sorry, Master Baggins, but Balin came and said he would sit with the King."

Bilbo's annoyance fled. "No, I am sorry, Gani. I am just tired; I should not have raised my voice. I apologise."

"Do not worry, Master Baggins, I understand. The King is awake."

Bilbo nodded and stepped into the tent to find Balin sitting next to Thorin who was awake and sipping water. The King's eyes flicked to Bilbo as soon as he stepped into the tent and smiled at the hobbit. Bilbo relaxed to see the King's stare clear and almost as piercing as normal.

"How do you feel, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, even though he knew he should not have interrupted their meeting.

Thorin's eyes flicked to Balin and then back to Bilbo. "Tired but apparently better than I have been."

Bilbo wanted to check him over, but he refrained with Balin in the room. "You are getting better; you had a very high fever."

"I have been informed I took a bath in the stream with your help."

"I am sorry," Bilbo said. "Your fever was so high I was very worried about you and I needed to cool you down. Some of your wounds are still infected but at least you are no longer burning."

"Nothing to apologise for, little one, I am sure that you are doing the right thing. Thank you."

"Well," Balin said, and stood. "I will come back tomorrow and visit you again, Thorin, and I will take care of your task."

Thorin looked at Balin sharply and nodded. "Thank you."

"The Royal Chambers are ready," Balin said, stopping in front of Bilbo, "whenever the King is ready to move into them. I have made sure his antechamber is ready for you as well, Bilbo."

Bilbo flushed. "Thank you, he probably will not need me when he moves in."

"Just in case," Thorin said, before Balin could respond.

"Of course," Bilbo agreed, smiling at Thorin.

"Goodbye, Bilbo," Balin said. "Thorin."

Bilbo waited for a few minutes before he walked over to Thorin so he could begin checking him over. "Have you been awake long?"

Thorin shook his head. "Where is Kíli?"

"He is getting better so I let him move to the tent with Fíli."

"Good," Thorin said. "They always have been better off together. Is Biorn here yet?"

"Yes, she is. I like her."

Thorin nodded. "She will make a strong queen one day."

Bilbo frowned at Thorin. "Will you not…I mean…do you have…I…"

Thorin smiled at him weakly. "I have never met a dwarf that made me wish to spend the rest of my days with them. If Fíli has strong sons I am happy for them to be the future Kings Under the Mountain. I have helped my sister raise them their whole lives. They have been preparing to take my place their whole lives it would seem cruel to take that away now."

"So, Fíli will be King?"

Thorin smiled. "From the second Kíli was born they have been inseparable, they would rule together as they have done everything else together."

Bilbo smiled. "I am sure they will be very good. And if Kíli has sons too you will have more possible heirs."

"Oh, Kíli will never have children," Thorin said, then frowned at Bilbo. "Kíli has never told you?"

"Told me what?" Bilbo asked, looking up now that he was finished checking Thorin over.

"I do not know what it is like with hobbits. There are very few dwarf she-dwarves and many male dwarves chose to lie with one another as they have no desire for female companionship."

"Oh," Bilbo said, with a smile. "I did not realise. It happens in the Shire the same as everywhere else of course, though we do have more she-folk."

"That is good," Thorin said.

"More tea?" Bilbo asked, rushing to the pot at the end of what used to be Kíli's bed.

"As much as you think I should have, you are the healer."

By the time Thorin had finished his tea his energy was gone and he slept again. Now that the King had awoken, he was still warm but no longer nonsensical with fever, Bilbo remade the cot where Kíli has been and laid down to rest. Thorin woke spasmodically over the next few days. Balin visited and Kíli and Fíli walked over to see him but his energy never lasted long. Bilbo was able to feed him a lot of soup and tea and slowly the red, inflamed skin turned back to pink and Bilbo could see the King's injuries healing. As soon as Thorin was able to walk to the mountain he should be able to move into his reclaimed Kingdom.

Thorin woke as Bilbo was cutting the last of the stitches from some of the smaller wounds; moments before Balin arrived with a large bundle.

"They are done?" Thorin asked, when he saw Balin.

"Exactly as you asked for," Balin said, with a smile. "You look well but I will come back later so we can talk."

"I feel better. Tomorrow I want to have a meeting with all the elders who have arrived so we can start reclaiming the parts of the mountain most damaged by Smaug. I need to know what is left of my treasure so that I can start rebuilding and…"

"Wait, Thorin," Balin said, lifting an arm. "Take care of one thing at a time," he laid the bundle he carried next to the King and then turned with a smile and left.

"I will leave you to open it," Bilbo said.

"It is not for me," Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo's wrist. "It is a present for you."

"A present?" Bilbo asked with a squeak before his shook himself. "Thank you."

"Open it," Thorin said tugging the hobbit down to sit next to him.

Bilbo smiled and started to pull the brown wrapping from the parcel. Inside was a waistcoat of emerald green with little brass buttons, a crisp cream shirt and sturdy pants were folded underneath the shirt. Below that outfit lay a thick, deep purple coat and beneath that another waist coat in royal blue that looked familiar with a white shirt and another pair of trousers as well as some smallclothes.

"You had clothes made for me?" Bilbo asked, staring at the brass button beneath his fingers.

"You are helping us to reclaim our home, it is the very least I could do. The tailors in Lake-town are very good and Biorn was able to give them measurements. The clothes you are wearing now are little more than scrap after our journey and the dress you were wearing before is hardly fitting for the Royal Healer. Do you like them?"

Bilbo looked up at Thorin with a serious expression. "They are the very best clothes I have ever had, thank you, Thorin."

"You are welcome, Bilbo Baggins, when you have washed I shall redo your braids if you like. I see that you did mine."

Bilbo nodded with a smile and went to let Balin back in while he went off to wash and dress in his new finery…the blue waistcoat he decided even though he had always loved his green one.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, RL won the battle but this is longer to make up for it! And everyone is out of the woods!


	7. Missed and Seen Overtures

**/ / /** **Missed and Seen Overtures \ \ \**

Two days after Thorin gave Bilbo his new clothes, the King left his tent for the first time in days. Bilbo helped Thorin dress in his own fresh clothes; delivered by Balin when the dwarf had confirmed the King wanted to meet with his Kingdom's elders. Thorin had said they needed to plan; plan for improvements, plan for relocation, and plan for the dwarves to get back to work. Bilbo was worried for Thorin's health with all the planning he had to do. Bilbo had not realised just how little reclaiming Erebor would end up fixing, it was only the very beginning.

"This is the same material as my waistcoat," Bilbo said, smoothing his hands over Thorin's coat.

"Yes, I had a coat made at the same time as the Men were making yours. My old clothes were full of holes," Thorin said, looking away from Bilbo and over at the tent flaps.

"Oh," Bilbo said, and finished doing up the buttons. "It is a little big without your armour but you look very regal."

"I should be wearing my mail," Thorin said, running his fingers over his braids.

"Are they suitable for your council meeting?" Bilbo asked. "I am not very skilled at braiding."

Thorin shook his head. "They are most satisfactory. I shall have to let you practise if you would like your skills to improve."

"You cannot wear your mail," Bilbo said not sure what to say about braiding Thorin's hair. He could remember the feeling of the dwarf's surprisingly soft hair between his fingers and it made his fingers itch but he knew that Thorin was simply being a good friend. "It will aggravate your wounds; you are still too injured for this."

"I am the King. I need to get my dwarves and our move back into the mountain organised. Balin has been doing a great job but there are things only I can do."

"Just please," Bilbo paused and fiddled with his own buttons. "Please take care and look after yourself."

"Are you getting sick of caring for me, hobbit?" Thorin asked, as he did the belt up over his coat.

"No, I am happy to look after you but the more you take care of yourself the sooner you will not need my care at all. The sooner you will be able to do everything you want."

Thorin smiled down at him. "So glad to hear it. I will be careful but I do need to return to my duties."

"I know," Bilbo smiled. "Should I braid something else so that you go into battle properly?"

Thorin stepped towards Bilbo but he stopped when Balin walked in.

"Are you ready?" Balin asked.

Thorin turned to him and nodded. "Yes."

"If you need me," Bilbo said. "I am going to visit Fíli and Kíli and then have some lunch."

"Did you have your elevenses?" Thorin asked with a smirk, before he disappeared out the tent flap.

Bilbo smiled at his back and then walked out after him and watched as Thorin walked slowly towards the meeting tent and his elders. When the King had vanished into that tent Bilbo turned and headed towards Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo walked in to find both of the brothers sitting on Fíli's bed and Biorn nowhere in sight.

"Is Thorin in the meeting?" Kíli asked.

"Wait," Bilbo said, looking at them. "Should you not be there?"

"Oh no," Fíli said. "We do not want them to know that Thorin's entire line is damaged."

"You are healing," Bilbo said, sitting on Kíli's bed.

"As we get better we will be more involved but at the moment we are meant to just recover."

Bilbo smiled sadly with a little shake of his head. "He wants you to recover but he is pushing himself."

"He is the King. Thorin has been pushing himself since the moment that Smaug took over his home," Fíli said. "He knows no other way to be. When we are better we will do our jobs as heirs to the line of Durin but until then we cannot do any more than that."

"Thorin did promise to be careful, so that is something." Bilbo said, with a shallow smile.

Fíli and Kíli looked at him sharply.

"Our uncle…" Kíli said.

"Thorin Oakenshield…" Fíli jumped in.

"Agreed to be careful?" Kíli finished.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "He has not been clear of the fever for long and he…never mind."

"He is still weak," Kíli said. "I know the feeling."

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, changing the subject.

"Playing bolóngo," Kíli said, showing Bilbo the stone balls and wooden cubes. "Would you like to learn?"

"Yes," Bilbo said, moving closer. "Is this a dwarf game?"

"A very old one," Fíli said, "all about strategy. Thorin taught it to us when we were young."

"How do you play then?" Bilbo asked, picking up one of the stone balls to examine the markings.

The brothers taught Bilbo the rules and they played a game; talking about little else except rules and questions for over an hour until Kíli won.

"That was fun," Bilbo said, scratching at a spot just between two braids. "If Thorin likes it, I might ask him to play while he is getting better."

"He does," Kíli said. "We will teach you some other games if you like."

"Yes, please," Bilbo smiled at them just as his stomach rumbled. "Not today though. Next time I shall teach you some hobbits games as well."

"Excellent," Kíli said, and Bilbo realised that Fíli was staring at him strangely.

"Who gave you such very pretty braids?" Fíli asked, finally.

"Thorin," Bilbo said. "My hair was getting in the way and I have not had time to find someone skilled in cutting hair."

Fíli and Kíli shared a look and started to smile.

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing," the brothers said sweetly, at the same time.

Bilbo frowned at them. "You are hiding something."

"It is a nice thing – Thorin braiding your hair."

"I braided his as well," Bilbo said, slowly, "after his dip in the river. He said comrades do it before going into battle so…is it acceptable that I did?"

"It is what dwarves do for individuals they care about. I have plaited Kíli's hair," Fíli said, seriously, "and Thorin's. There is nothing wrong with braiding his hair."

Bilbo let out a deep breath and relaxed. "Well, I had best get back. I should bring him some food too. I will see you both later."

"Goodbye, Bilbo," the brothers said, before Bilbo left the tent.

/\/\/\

"Uncle is finally courting him seriously," Kíli said, after Bilbo was gone.

"He is." Fíli said.

"Bilbo has no idea."

"Nope."

"It is going to be fun to watch," Kíli said, with a laugh.

"Very, want to take bets on when Bilbo gets a clue?"

"I will find some paper. I know at least ten other dwarves who would love to be a part of our pool," Kíli said.

"We are going to have a hobbit for an uncle," Fíli said, with a smile.

"Maybe when Thorin is finally enjoying the pleasures of the flesh he will be more pleasant and he may learn to relax and allow someone else to do things for him."

Fíli held up his hand, fingers crossed, and grinned at his brother.

/\/\/\

Thorin returned from his meeting and sat heavily on his cot. He looked pale and tired but there was a happy air around him regardless.

"I got you some food," Bilbo said, and handed the King the bowl. "I also learned how to play bolóngo. I am not very good but maybe we can play sometime."

"I would like that."

"You should rest now," Bilbo pointed out, as he poured boiling water over some tea leaves.

"I know," Thorin said, with obvious annoyance. "Damn those orcs. I shall have to be more recovered in two days when Thranduil of Mirkwood and Bard of Lake-town come with their envoys."

"So soon?" Bilbo asked. "If they are coming in two days can I convince you to rest until then?"

Thorin nodded slowly. "That is also what Balin said after the meeting. I cannot wait to be well. Bilbo, I want the meeting to occur in my halls under the mountain. I may have to play nice with that elf for the moment but I will do it where I am strong; not where he is."

Bilbo nodded. "You can go whenever you are ready, but the walk would…make things worse."

"Could I ride a pony?"

Bilbo shrugged. "It would be the best option."

"I shall have two ponies organised for us tomorrow, for now I-"

"Master Baggins," Gani said, sticking his head into the tent. "There is a messenger from the mountain, from your home."

"Bring it in," Thorin commanded.

"Sire," Gani said, with a nod and handed the piece of parchment to the King.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, with a smile.

"You are welcome," Gani responded, and with a quick head drop he was out of the tent again.

"Here," Thorin said. "Can you read it?"

Bilbo accepted the note. "No, I do not read dwarfish."

"I shall teach you," Thorin said. "But for now it says..."

 _Arrived at Bag-End._  
Strange hobbit said it was her home. Sackville-Baggins their name. Kicked out and removed all of Master Baggins' belongings from their cart. Hope we got it all. Have attached dwarf locks on everything. We were able to retrieve all that was requested in the note. Will arrive at Erebor with all haste.  
Gimli, son of Glóin

"Those damned Sackville-Baggins," Bilbo said. "Would rob a grave if you told them where you were buried."

"Dwarf locks cannot be broken by any but magicians and then only with great power," Thorin said, and rested a big hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Do you wish to return to the Shire and sort everything out?"

"Oh no," Bilbo said. "I am sure that if they were able to get everything that was in my note then those thieving Sackville-Baggins were not able to get anything. I will return one day, but I find I miss it less now than when we were on the road. I think a bed and food…and my friends," Bilbo said giving Thorin a smile, "it helps with my homesickness."

"But you will return there?"

"I shall have to one day, it is my home."

Thorin nodded and dropped his hand. He took his coat and belt off before he laid out on his bed. Abruptly he sat up and looked at Bilbo. "If you would like it to be, Erebor could be your home."

"Oh, thank you, Thorin, I…I would love to stay. I would miss you all terribly and really I only have a second cousin that I would miss in the Shire. One day I will have to return though…at least for a little while."

Thorin nodded and gave Bilbo a small smile before he settled down to sleep.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream, yes it was about this story...don't judge me and my obsession...and I got some excellent ideas. And one porny one...


	8. Moving Into Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making A LOT of stuff up in the mammoth chapter so I hope it's okay :)I cut this chapter so you'll get to visit Thorin's chambers tomorrow, or I'd never have finished this chapter.

**/ / /** **Moving Into Erebor \ \ \**

Bilbo awoke the next morning to the rumbling sound of Thorin snoring. He could remember when the dwarves snoring had been enough to keep him awake even when he was exhausted but now he found the sound comforting. He stretched against the soft furs and sat up. He had a lot to do before they went up to the mountain and Bilbo wanted to give Thorin as much time to rest before they moved as he could. Bilbo used the skills he had taken advantage of as a burglar to fold and tie his furs into a bundle and lock the tea he had mixed up into a secure container. He would have to organise for all of his tools to be given back to their rightful owners and he would need to find a way to purchase the things he would need now that he was staying in Erebor.

Bilbo touched his new clothes carefully and smiled before he folded them gently and found the material that was wrapped around them when they had been given to him. He carefully tucked the clothes in and tied the bundle up. When he turned he found Thorin watching him with a small smile curling his lips.

"You are awake," Bilbo said. "How do you feel?"

"Rested," Thorin paused. "And sore."

Bilbo nodded. "We should go for a walk; it will help with your stiffness."

"And let me guess…more tea?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "If you do not want my tea, do not have any. I shall go and find out who I need to give my tools back to instead."

"What do you need to return?" Thorin asked, sitting up.

"The tables, and the mortar and pestle. I do not have anything to take with me but the clothes you gave me and my tea, which I suppose I shall be drinking now."

"I will drink your tea, Bilbo," Thorin said. "But I find that I am starving."

Bilbo grinned at him. "Excellent, I will go and get you something to eat." Bilbo smiled and walked from the tent. When he returned Thorin was dressed again ready for his journey.

"I do not think I could eat that much," Thorin said, with a laugh when Bilbo put the plate down in front of him.

"Try though," Bilbo said. "You have a lot of energy to replenish and you may surprise yourself."

"I have organised the ponies," Thorin said, as he ate heartily. "They will arrive for us within an hour. Do you have everything ready."

"Just my clothes," Bilbo said.

"Do not forget your mail and sword, Master Baggins," Thorin said. "Whatever else you need we will find for you, little one."

"I do have half of a treasure to spend," Bilbo said, with a smile. He looked under the cot where he had put his chainmail and sword the first day when he was caring for Thorin. As he pulled it out he saw the flash of gold – the ring he had stolen from Gollum. Bilbo thought for a moment about putting it in his pocket but he did not need it within Erebor so he left it bundled up safely within the mithril mail and added that to his small bundle of clothes.

"What would you buy with it if you were at home, at Bag End?"

"Books and food," Bilbo said immediately. "I have all the other things I truly need, but one can never have too much food or too many books."

Thorin nodded and returned to his meal.

/\/\/\

The ponies arrived for them and Gani rushed in to secure the items to their backs before Thorin strode out of the tent and up onto the back of one of the ponies. Bilbo saw the little foot stool he had used and moments later Gani moved it to the other pony.

"Sorry, Sire," he said, loudly. "That was meant to be next to Master Baggins' ride."

Bilbo bit his lip against a smile. He was glad that Thorin had been given the stool and was thankful that Gani was so very good at reading a situation as well as being an imposingly large figure of a dwarf. Bilbo was going to miss Gani when they relocated into Erebor.

"Please be more careful in the future," Thorin said, with a titled head. "I expect you in the mountain by this afternoon for your position with Bilbo."

"Position?" Bilbo asked, as Gani stepped back and inclined his head with a smile.

"King Thorin," Gani said, "has offered me the role of your guide while you are under the mountain."

"Until you become familiar with the tunnels and walkways," Thorin said, shifting on the pony with something that looked surprisingly close to a grimace. "I do not know about a hobbit's sense of direction but there are many ways to be lost under the mountain and dwarves can found their way out of mountains as though they have a map."

"I will not allow you get lost, Master Baggins," Gani said, with a short bow. "I will be at the mountain by tonight."

"We should leave," Thorin said.

"I shall see you later, Gani," Bilbo said, and then turned to Thorin. "Lead on, I cannot wait to see the mountain again."

Thorin smiled at him and turned to encourage his pony towards the gates of Erebor. They approached the dwarf mountain not from the hidden door, like the last time Bilbo had been in the mountain, but this time they approached the city by the long path that moved through the bones of the old town of Dale.

"I shall start work on the town as soon as I can," Thorin said. "I can still remember it on a warm summer's day. I would come down to visit the market and it would be full of sunshine and fresh air. It was a lovely place to be. It was full of food and song along with the sounds and smells of metalwork."

"It was the dwarf town?"

"It was a town of Men and yet there were always a great number of dwarves here and I do not know if Men will return here," Thorin said. "We traded here, shared our wares with Men and elves and any that came to us. This was our way of displaying all that we have to be proud of as the dwarves of Erebor. Individuals would travel for days to visit us and ask for things to be made as we have always been the very best of smiths." Something dark settled over Thorin's face. "We have been forced, for a long time, to work for others, to lower ourselves below our skills and our worth," Thorin finished with a growl.

"Not anymore," Bilbo said. "Your mountain will be rebuilt and then folk with travel from all over Middle Earth for the wares of Durin's Folk."

Thorin smiled weakly as they continued to travel through the skeleton of the city. Bilbo could see places that had been cleared already, rubble and evidence of neglect disappearing in preparation for Thorin's eventual plan to rebuild the city. They slowly winded through the town and up the slopes, the walls around them that were still standing were burned black but Bilbo knew they would have been white once.

"If Smaug had never come here these walls would have stood into the Fourth Age," Thorin said. "My ancestors mined these bricks from our mountain, tended them with such care, and then traded to the men who chose to settle in the shadow of our Kingdom. The city was beautiful."

"You can make it that way again. There may be Men who choose to help. Bard may want to reclaim his ancestor's land as you did," Bilbo said, he wished he could do something to lessen the sadness that clung to Thorin and deepened with every step they took into the town. Bilbo knew there would be much to do before the Kingdom was rebuilt but the long road ahead of Thorin was now weighing down on the dwarf and Bilbo knew he could not do anything to help no matter what herbs and treatments he used. Bilbo hated being useless.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, yanking the hobbit out of his musings. "Do not worry, when my dwarves have all returned from the Blue Mountains we shall rebuild our mountain and this town quickly."

"Of course," Bilbo said.

"They are as anxious as I am to have their home rebuilt. Only a third of the dwarves I have left remember Erebor as it was but we will have our home again and no one will ever take it from us this time, not while I breathe."

Thorin looked fierce by the end of his speech and Bilbo watched him as they rode up the mountain ignoring the town around them. Then the dwarf stopped abruptly and turned to Bilbo with a look of utter glee. Bilbo followed his gaze to…the side of a mountain. Bilbo had never felt so small in his life. The side of the mountain was almost sheer and cut into it was a towering entry, the door before them was large enough to welcome a giant, the doors were closed, the face of them a rich, emerald green and covered in a swirling, beautiful mass of carvings.

"The doors are not carved for beauty," Thorin said and Bilbo realised the Dwarf King was now directly next to him. "They are there for protection, the first of three doors into the mountain."

Bilbo looked up, above the doors was a balcony, hidden by a half-wall and above that and to the side a number were other sections all designed to allow the inhabitants to look out over the city and the roads beyond for any visitor that could come for them.

"There are a lot of balconies in the wall," Bilbo said. "They must have an amazing view."

"They do, I saw Smaug coming from one of them. They provide a place for our archers to destroy any enemies stupid enough to think they could take the mountain but we could do nothing in the face of a dragon."

"They are for archers?" Bilbo asked. There were no such things in the Shire which had never seen a war.

"If we have to hold off an enemy all three of the doors would be barred and the archers would stand at those openings. There would be rows of them just in case and they would be the very first line of defence. What do you do in the Shire to protect your home?"

Bilbo turned in the saddle to look at Thorin. "We have never had a war. If someone came into your home without your permission you would tell their mother and they would get a thorough punishment from her. As you said when we met, I am not a warrior and there are no warriors in the Shire, or the need for any."

Thorin smiled. "That is a good thing; I do hope it remains so for all of the remaining days of dwarves and hobbits."

Bilbo smiled. "You are going to have to teach me, Thorin, since I looked at those strongholds and saw a very nice balcony."

"I will take you up there," Thorin said, "when I am a little stronger. There are many stairs between the hallways we will be entering and the very top of our mountain dwellings."

"I look forward to that," Bilbo said, and looked at the doors again.

"Though, if you would like you could ask Gani to take you," Thorin said quietly.

Bilbo turned to him again. "You will be too busy, I understand."

"No," Thorin said, quickly. "It is simply that you will have to wait until I can take you; though…I would enjoy being the one to show you."

Bilbo smiled at him. "Then I shall wait until you can take me. I want to see your home, Thorin, and there is no one better suited to showing it to me than you are."

"Come," Thorin said. "We will go inside; there is a bell next to Durin's feet."

"Durin's feet?" Bilbo asked startled away from Thorin's smile.

"Sit back and take in the whole wall," Thorin said, and suddenly Bilbo realised that there was a giant dwarf sentry on either side of the carved wall of the mountain.

"Oh."

"On the left is Durin I, the father of our line, on the right is Durin IV, who moved us to Erebor as our stronghold."

"I did not even see them."

"It is because there is much to look at, we should head inside though," Thorin said. "We have further to travel."

Bilbo nodded and watched as Thorin started riding for the door, before they were there a strange, loud whirring took over and the ground rumbled for a moment before the doors in front of them started to open. Bilbo pulled tight on his reins and sat to watch the great doors slowly, slowly creep open, they moved smoothly – probably controlled by some dwarfish engineering and Bilbo could see the darkness within slowly exposed to his eyes. There was a second set of doors behind them, Thorin had said, but they were still hidden in darkness. Bilbo realised that Thorin had stopped riding forward too, he was watching the door open with such joy and yet Bilbo thought he could see the gentle glisten of tears in his eyes. Bilbo found watching Thorin was much more interesting than watching the great doors open and when Thorin finally turned away from gates Bilbo dropped his gaze and he found the great doors open their very tips brushing the sides of the dwarf guardians. Bilbo could see now, a second wall, much like the first, with balconies for archers and another set of doors; much smaller than the first.

"The second doors are more intricately carved," Thorin said. "Since the outer doors have never been breached and we have less fear of them ever falling to destruction, the makers spent more time making them an example of their skill. Wait until you see the inner doors, they are beautiful, I have dreamed of them. In times of peace the two outer doors have stood open to all, allowing free entry to the great entry hall and the town outside."

"They survived the dragon?"

"This stone is resistant to fire," Thorin said. "But the day the dragon came the doors were open and he was able to strike us before we could close them. I shall have to look at them and see what we can do to improve them and protect our dwarves."

"Show me?" Bilbo said, hoping to change the subject.

Thorin smiled and started to ride for the door. When they made it, Thorin slipped from the back of his pony with a grimace and handed the reins to the dwarf that rushed out from one of the small rooms on either side of the open door.

"Sire," the dwarf said, with a small head bow. "I will organise your belongings to be sent to your room."

"Thank you, Salin," Thorin said, before he watched Bilbo get off his own pony and walk to Thorin's side.

When they were out of earshot of the guards Bilbo whispered at Thorin. "Are you feeling well?"

"I have waited many years to see my home again, I feel excellent."

Bilbo stepped close and followed Thorin towards the second set of doors which opened for them like the last. Bilbo was a little sorry that he had not been able to look at them up close but he assumed he would have more time to investigate the gates while he was in Erebor. Beyond the second doors was another pair, almost the same height but this set of doors was inlaid with gold and silver and Bilbo could see that the carvings depicted middle earth, the lonely mountain and the town outside large and prominent with carvings of the grey mountains and the blue mountains to the west with the sea beyond and the ash mountains below. Bilbo's eyes flicked to where the Shire should be but found nothing to mark his home, its omission made him feel homesick for the first time in days.

"The carvings are beautiful," Bilbo said, unable to pull his eyes from the blank stone that should be his home.

Thorin must have noticed where he was looking for he said. "The Shire is not on the door as the engravers only marked the strongholds of the Dwarven Kings."

"Oh no," Bilbo said, with a shake of his head. "I just…it made me miss home for the first time in days. It is nothing, how do we get in through this door."

"King Thorin," a male dwarf said, rushing over. "I was instructed to wait until you were ready before opening the final door."

Thorin looked at him. "You were told to open the doors for me."

The dwarf dropped his head. "As is fitting for our returning King."

Thorin smiled. "Open them when you are ready, Bak," Thorin straightened and suddenly Bilbo felt like he was seeing the King ready to greet his subjects in a way he had never seen before.

Bilbo smiled at Bak, who rushed into the guard room at the side of the small section between the two doors and did something that started the doors in front of Bilbo and Thorin opening. Bilbo alternated watching Thorin and the slowly opening doors before he looked at the gap between them and saw a sea of dwarves. Bilbo watched in surprise as the doors opened to reveal a great number of dwarves staring at Thorin until the doors were completely open and a great cheer rose up from the crowd. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin who was staring at his subjects with shock. Bilbo stepped away from him and down into the hall so that Thorin, King Under the Mountain, was standing before them all without an unknown hobbit standing beside him.

When Bilbo was standing with the rest of the dwarves Bofur came to stand beside him.

"He is home," Bilbo said, watching Thorin step down into the crowd to speak to his dwarves.

"We all are," Bofur said. "I have never known a home that was meant to be ours. I wanted to thank you, little Bilbo, for all of your help on the road, but mainly for saving Thorin."

"I am happy that I came on this adventure," Bilbo said, unable to stop watching Thorin as he stopped to talk to many dwarves as he stepped further into the giant hall. "I am very happy that I was here to save Thorin."

Bofur smiled down at him gently. "You care a lot for the King."

Bilbo looked down at his feet for a moment.

"I am glad," Bofur continued. "You would be very good for the King, I wish you all the luck in the world and if you ever need any help I can be found easily."

Bilbo bit his lip and looked at Bofur. "Dwarves…do they…he said that…I am."

Bofur clapped a hand to Bilbo's shoulder. "Bilbo, if the King has any sense he shall claim you for his own for all the rest of his days. One thing you must remember though, dwarves, once they chose their partner, remain together forever."

"I am a hobbit," Bilbo said, unsure.

Bofur grinned at him widely. "Why on earth would he care about that?"

"He is King…"

"And if he chose you, little hobbit, then he would be a very smart King indeed."

Bilbo blushed and changed the subject. "You know I am a quite respectable height for a hobbit and really no more than a head shorter than you."

Bofur laughed as he turned and walked away.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been asked a number of times if Frodo is going to be joining this story and at the moment I am torn. I did a little research and he wasn't even born until 27 years after the beginning of The Hobbit so I would have to alter time (which I will happily do since I have a vague idea for getting rid of that ring) to have him a part of it and I wouldn't do it until after Thorin and Bilbo get together so…I am asking you for your opinions would you like to eventually see Frodo in this story?  
> Also, it's quite late so I apologise for any errors in my edit.


	9. Thorin's Chamber

**/ / /** **Thorin's Chambers \ \ \**

Bilbo stood and waited while Thorin spoke to his subjects. They eventually started to dissipate and finally Thorin came to stand before Bilbo, looking a little pale around his beard.

"We should go straight to the Royal Chambers," Bilbo said.

Thorin smirked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "Yes, shall we go?"

Bilbo followed Thorin down a number of smooth walled corridors until they reached another large room.

"This is the informal Royal sitting room," Thorin said, "however all the furniture was destroyed. I remember being in here on my grandfather's knee when I was but a dwarfling."

Bilbo smiled. "I bet you were a very cute dwarfling."

Thorin glared at him. "I was never cute."

Bilbo winked at him. "I will have to ask Kíli and Fíli's mother about that. I believe you were cute."

"Come," Thorin said, with a final glare leading Bilbo to a room off the main chamber guarded by a set of intricately carved green stone doors.

Bilbo stopped walking and ran his fingers over the carvings, it was broken into four parts, the first of them showed a giant man making dwarf shapes. The next showed the same man with a giant hammer as the beings it had created cowered away from his wrath.

"This is the scene of the dwarves' creation," Thorin said, stepping in close behind Bilbo, surrounding the hobbit in warmth, as he traced over the carving of the little beings the giant was creating. "This," Thorin said, pointing to the giant. "Is Mahal, in the tongue of Elves he is known as Aulë, he is the creator of all dwarves, and these beings he is creating," Thorin traced his fingers gently over the smooth green stone until he was running the tip of his finger over the largest of the beings. "Are the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. When Eru Ilúvatar," Thorin pointed to a figure in the background of the second panel, watching over Mahal as he lifted his hammer over his creations. "Discovered that Mahal had made the dwarves he was very angry for it was only in Ilúvatar's power to provide life which he did only after Mahal had offered his creations to his father's wrath. Ilúvatar made the elves and they were to be the very first beings," Thorin pointed to the third panel, where above the ground were elves moving around and below in the same great cavern as the first two carvings were the seven beings, all but one lying upon the floor. "Dwarves were not given life until after Ilúvatar's first ones had awoken. Mahal taught the first dwarves his skills and that was how they learned to mine, to craft, and to work the rock. Since we were born beneath the earth we have lived there from that time on." Thorin pointed to the only dwarf that was standing. "That is Durin, the deathless, he has been reborn to his line any number of times. He is the father of my family, I am of his blood and this one," Thorin pointed to the last panel. "This is our mountain, Erebor, and within it the many Kings that have ruled her, from Durin I at the very top of the mountain."

"It is amazing," Bilbo said. "I have never seen anything this beautiful."

"I shall show you the wall carvings in the upper royal chambers soon." Thorin said. "I would go there but it is far from our meeting halls. You may be more comfortable there as we are not so far under the mountain."

"I would love to see it," Bilbo said. "Shall we go in? You have a big day tomorrow. Can I convince you to rest this afternoon?"

Thorin sighed. "I do not want to."

Bilbo stepped closer to Thorin and tugged him, by the wrist, into the Royal Chambers. "I know you do not want to, I know you want to push but please, just allow me one more day of looking after you properly. Rest and have some tea and I will get you something to eat. I only want you to be at your very best tomorrow for the meeting."

Thorin nodded and allowed himself to be pushed through the main room and towards the soft bed beyond the large arched doors. "I shall allow you this day to watch over me, Bilbo. But I will need to step up into my role from tomorrow."

Bilbo dropped his head with a sigh. "I know, I saw you earlier, you are beloved by your dwarves. They looked so happy to be home, Thorin."

"I have asked for them to send some food along soon," Thorin said, looking away. "Would you like to bath before we settle down for the rest of the day?"

"Being in the Royal Chambers is very nice with dwarves bringing you food." Bilbo said, and he took of his coat and placed it on top of the two bundles that had been delivered from his pony.

Thorin smiled. "It is very strange to be able to ask that of someone but I have not had a chance to do anything so that I can feed myself. Almost all of my dwarves are being fed through the large kitchens instead of their own kitchens but things will settle eventually."

"I can cook for you," Bilbo said. "At least until you no longer need me to stay here with you."

"I would like that," Thorin said. "We have been trading with the Men of Lake-Town but they have not had the call for the quantities of food we shall need in many years it will take time for them to be able to meet our needs. Until then I shall have to send out hunting parties."

"I know many plants that can be eaten around here," Bilbo said. "I know that many of your dwarves would know them too but if I could help in some way by collecting food then I would be happy to."

Thorin smiled. "I will organise a party to go out with you to collect food. Once you have shown them what is safe they can collect for you. I am sure the cooks would be thankful for the help."

"Good," Bilbo looked around the bedroom; saw the very large bed against one wall, the large fireplace with chairs in front of it and the large bookcase and wardrobe on the other side of the room. There were three doors leading out of this room and two archways. One of the archways had open door and lead back into the first room of the chambers which itself had a large fireplace and a door leading off. In a hobbit-hole it would be a sitting room.

"That is the bathroom," Thorin said, pointing to the door closest to the bed and then the one next to the fireplace. "That is the kitchen. And that one," Thorin pointed to the one between the bookcase and cupboard. "Leads to the chambers next door, which are normally used by the children of the King.

"Is that where I will be sleeping?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin looked at his bed for a moment and then shook his head. "Come with me," Thorin started for the archway. "This is the antechamber, my grandfather used it as a gathering room for the family but Balin has set it up for you."

The inside of the antechamber room was large with the same arched ceilings as all the rooms Bilbo had seen so far had. There was a bed and a table with a chair and a small cupboard.

"The bed might not be as good as you had in the Shire, and probably not as good as I promised, but it will be much softer than anything you have slept on since we left on our journey so I hope that it is suitable."

Bilbo smiled. "I cannot wait. I thought you would have been too busy to remember the promise of a soft bed."

"I could not forget a promise to you, Bilbo."

There was a soft knock on the outside door. Thorin left Bilbo's room and the hobbit ran his fingers along the shelves of the bookcase and thought of his books from the Shire with sadness. He just hoped that he would be able to put some into the shelves while he was here. Gimli would be bringing him some of his books and then the room would look less empty. Bilbo wondered if he could visit Lake-town and find something to cover one of the walls, make it more homely. He could get some material and make something warm and colourful for his bed. He could make Thorin something too...the dwarf did not have to know what it meant until Bilbo could be sure of his intended's feelings. Bofur's words had given Bilbo hope and Thorin's actions, his politeness, made him think that the dwarf could be wooed but Bilbo was cautious. Bofur said dwarves were monogamous but hobbits were quick to lasting affection and rarely changed their minds. A part of Bilbo knew it may already be too late.

"Bilbo," Thorin called, "dinner is here."

Bilbo rushed out of his room and saw that the food had been set up on the small table in front of the fire in the bedroom. It was a hearty stew and as Bilbo saw it his mouth watered and he realised he was quite hungry. Bilbo sat down and served them both before he started to eat heartily.

"Are you hungry, Halfling?"

"Starving," Bilbo said. "And I do not know why."

"It is the first time we have moved further than Fíli or Kíli's tents since the fire," Thorin said. "I have to tell you, Bilbo, it feels good to be home again."

Bilbo smiled at him. "I must say, this is almost the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"But not so beautiful as your Bag End?"

Bilbo smiled. "My little hobbit-hole might not look like much to a dwarf but it is special to its hobbit."

"It was very nice," Thorin said. "Maybe when you return, I will get to see it again."

"You would like to come to the Shire with me?"

"I have a lot to do here , but I would not like it if you went back and I never saw you again."

"Oh no," Bilbo said. "I could never leave forever."

Thorin smiled and returned to eating his dinner. Bilbo finished before the King and settled back to look at the fire which burned to keep the coolness of the air under the mountain from settling into their bones.

Thorin finally pushed the bowl away and patted his stomach. "I love a good meal. Would you like to have the first chance in the bath?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, thank you, then I shall remove your remaining bandages and when you have had your bath I will check your wounds."

Thorin nodded his head. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so, you do not need bandages anymore and I do not think that I should have to cut any of your stitches. I think I will need to get some things from the Men of Lake-town soon though."

"Anything you need," Thorin said, with a shy smile.

Bilbo stood and stretched before he grabbed his bedclothes and moved into the bathroom. When he came out Thorin was standing before him with no shirt on, his hair tied at the base of his neck so that Bilbo could check on his wounds.

"Most of them are healing very well," Bilbo said, tracing one of the smaller ones that was almost completely healed. "In another couple of weeks you will not even be able to see anything but the fleshy, pink scars."

Thorin chuckled. "They can join my collection."

Bilbo's fingers slid past the fresh wound to touch the puckered flesh of an old scar; one of the many that Thorin had. Thorin caught his fingers.

"That tickles."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Not a problem," Thorin said, before he ducked into the bathroom leaving Bilbo to shake his head at his own silly actions.

Thorin came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of crisp, white smallclothes rubbing the water from his hair. He rubbed at his hair before he sat in front of the fire. Bilbo watched him. He had seen Thorin in nothing at all and yet here, now, it seemed different and the view affected Bilbo more than he cared to admit.

"Would you like me to re-braid your hair?" Bilbo asked, suddenly and stepped over to the dwarf.

"In the morning," Thorin said. "If you do not mind, before the meeting; so they are fresh and I shall do yours as well."

Bilbo nodded and smiled, glad that Thorin wanted him to do that for him.

"It will be good to sleep without armour, and on a real bed." Thorin said.

"I know the feeling. Well, if we do not need to do anything else tonight I think you should you go to bed and rest."

"I am not ready yet," Thorin said. "And I have something for you."

"You have given me too much," Bilbo said.

"A little birdie told me that hobbits like presents."

"We do," Bilbo said. "But I love to give presents as well and I have nothing to give you."

"You gave me a way to kill Smaug and a home for my dwarves. There are few presents that would be greater than that."

Bilbo frowned but nodded and Thorin pulled a book out from under his chair. "It is a book of dwarfish tales, mainly for the young, but I said I would teach you how to read dwarfish – Khuzdul – our language."

Bilbo flicked through the pages in front of him. He could not understand the writing but he was looking forward to learning.

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said, suddenly and startled Bilbo from his perusal. "Will you attend the meeting tomorrow with Thranduil of Mirkwood and Bard of Lake-town."

"Me?" Bilbo asked, with surprise.

"Of course, you are very important to my dwarves and I know that Thranduil and Bard both trust you. I would find your presence invaluable."

Bilbo sagged. "You would really like me there? That is good. I have wondered today, as we came back into your home, what possible use you, or your dwarves, could have for a hobbit such as myself. I have no skills with metal or stone and my ability to cook and read would have little use for you here."

Thorin clapped a hand to Bilbo's shoulder. "I shall have use for your advice and companionship for as long as you would gift me with it."

Bilbo smiled widely at Thorin who returned his smile. "Then I should be honoured to attend the meeting tomorrow."

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decision on Frodo seemed to be about 50:50 so I shall keep going and see if it makes sense to introduce him or not. There is still plenty to happen before I could at any rate. One more chapter before the meeting because now that Thorin is healing Bilbo is a hobbit with a plan!


	10. Information Gathering

**/ / /** **Information Gathering \ \ \**

Bilbo continued to leaf through the book until Thorin started to nod off in his chair. Then he put the book down onto the seat and stood. Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo when the hobbit was standing in front of him.

"What?"

"Bed." Bilbo said, ignoring the slightly gruff tone to Thorin's voice, and what it did to him.

"Why?"

Bilbo reached out to wrap his hand around Thorin's wrist. "Because," he pulled until Thorin stood. "You are still healing and have spent today riding up a mountain." Bilbo started leading the dwarf towards the bed. "Then you met with almost all the dwarves that are currently in Erebor," Bilbo let go for long enough to pull down the soft, cream covers. "It has been a big day and tomorrow will be even bigger," Bilbo pushed Thorin down onto the bed. "So, you should rest, in your nice bed instead of the chair before the fire and allow your body to get ready for the stress you are going to be under tomorrow," Bilbo pulled the sheets and covers up over Thorin and tucked him in. "That is why."

Thorin smiled at him sleepily. "Lovely little hobbit, tucking me in…"

Thorin was asleep.

Bilbo smiled down at him for a moment before he turned and sat before the fire. He looked at the book again but he could read nothing in it and the pictures were no longer interesting enough. Bilbo stood up and went into his room to change back into some other clothes. When he opened the door of Thorin's rooms Gani was standing on the other side leaning against the wall.

"Master Baggins," he said, standing to attention.

"Gani, you are here already."

"I shall be here during the hours that dwarves normally toil to help you in any way I can."

"I need to speak to Bofur," Bilbo said.

"I can take you to him," Gani said.

"Do you know where I could get some parchment to leave a note for Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"I will get some and bring it back, Master Baggins," Gani said, "as soon as I can." Then he rushed away leaving Bilbo standing alone.

Bilbo turned back around and went into the sitting room but he left the door open a crack so that Gani knew he could come in. Bilbo spent the time putting the few clean clothes he had away in the closet before he heard Gani's cough and quiet call. Bilbo rushed back into the other room and smiled at Gani who was looking around unsure. Gani handed him the parchment and quill before ducking out the door again.

Bilbo dipped the quill into ink and wrote a short message to Thorin in case the King woke before he returned.

Bilbo left the room and followed Gani down a number of long, winding corridors. Bilbo felt lost moments after they had started but he trusted Gani to get him where he needed to be. Finally, they stopped before a door and Gani knocked, three short raps, before the door swung open to find Bofur standing on the other side without his hat but with the large smile Bilbo knew.

"Master Baggins," Bofur said, with a wide smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a favour to ask," Bilbo said, with a smile.

Bofur winked at him and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Bilbo looked at Gani who stepped to the side of the door.

"I will wait for you here," Gani said.

Bilbo nodded and walked into Bofur's room. The door swung closed behind him.

"So," Bofur said, letting the last sound stretch. "What in all of Middle Earth do you need from me?"

Bilbo looked around the room, the same fireplace, archway leading into the bedroom. Two doors leading off the bedroom instead of three though there was no archway in this room and the whole chamber was smaller.

"They gave me a very nice room," Bofur said, puffing out his chest, "since I was part of the group that came to reclaim the mountain."

"It is very nice," Bilbo said.

"The dragon destroyed most of the furniture in the mountain though many of the upper levels were spared and they have been sharing the furniture out among the dwarves returning. When the large caravans from the Blue Mountains arrive we will have much more, furniture and belongings. The first of the dwarves came with only what they would need for the trip and to help here. The caravans have the old and the young and everything else our dwarves have to their names but they will not be here for weeks."

"When they come," Bilbo said. "Will there be a lady dwarf looking for you?"

Bofur scratched at his moustache. "No, though there might be someone I was courting before everything started. One of the other dwarves who was also courting her may have won her affection by the time she arrives though."

Bilbo frowned. "If she has not chosen someone then what will you do?"

Bofur smiled widely at him. "Well, well, why might you be interested in that little titbit?"

Bilbo moved away from Bofur and took one of the two stools before the fire. "I was just curious, do not worry about it, I came with an actual question."

Bofur took the other stool and poured Bilbo a glass of water. "What can I do for you, Bilbo?"

"I have given half my share in the treasure to Thorin but I was wondering how I might go about getting some so that I can buy a few things."

"You gave half of your share to Thorin?" Bofur asked, surprised.

Bilbo waved his hand. "It does not matter. I need some information about getting items from Lake-town."

"Why not ask our King?" Bofur asked, with wide eyes. "He would be more than happy to assist you."

Bilbo sighed. "I do not want him to know yet."

Bofur smiled, and muttered something about needing another month, before he stood up. "Dwalin has been placed in charge of the wealth of the mountain. He is much too honest for his own good and has divided the treasure for each of us. If you ask him he will supply you with as much of it as you need."

"Where can I find him?" Bilbo asked, thinking of the tall, quiet, blue-bearded dwarf.

"Your guide will be able to take you. As for getting items from Lake-town as it happens I will be leading a party of dwarves to that town the day after tomorrow for supplies and to organise some trade deals. If a small hobbit would like to join us he would be back before supper time."

Bilbo looked down at his hands for a moment. "Can I tell you of my decision after the meeting tomorrow?"

Bofur smirked. "Are you attending, Master Baggins?"

"Do not call me that!" Bilbo said, and stood. "Dwarves keep calling me that but I ran away during the fight."

Bofur dropped the smile and sat forward. "You saved our King, Bilbo Baggins, and you faced a dragon. The dwarves of Durin's Folk respect what you did do – including leaving your safe home to help us find ours."

"I am…worried that I will be of little use to the dwarves now and yet I do not want to go."

"Do you remember when you thought to leave us before because you missed your home but you changed your mind because you wanted us to have what you do in Bag End?"

Bilbo smiled. "I miss the Shire and I miss my things but I would miss you all, and this place, and…"

"Our King?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo nodded but did not say anything.

"Then we can use all the help we can get going forward with the reclamation of our mountain. We would not want to lose our burglar who was not a warrior when we started but who certainly saved us a number of times."

Bilbo was silent for a few minutes. "I did do that."

"See there is the hobbit I know," Bofur said. "Now, what will you be buying in Lake-town?"

"Books, some bits and pieces, and some material."

"Material?" Bofur said.

"I like to sew," Bilbo said, quickly.

"The dwarf I have been courting is known as Runbura. She is a short dwarf with very light hair and a loud laugh." Bofur said, several moments later.

"She sounds nice," Bilbo said. "I would like to meet her."

"She is a delightful dwarf. I hope she has not made a choice already and I can court her again."

"If she has not and you can court her," Bilbo said, smiling at Bofur gently, "what will you do?"

"I shall offer her something I have made; the greater the skill with metal and gems, the more it will show my affection. And it shall make my attentions stand out against her other suitors."

"Does it have to be something made with metal and gems," Bilbo asked with a little frown between his eyes.

"I suppose," Bofur said, "if I was not skilled in metalwork and cutting precious gems to make them shine I would do something else but it would have to be something I made myself."

Bilbo let out a puff of breath and relaxed. "Is that all that dwarves do when they are courting, provide things they have made to one another."

"No, we show that we can build a fortune, full of the things that are important to our beloved, we are hoarders by nature and do love to show our skill beneath the ground by displaying what we are able to collect for ourselves after we mine for our Kingdom."

"So, you have to prove that you can provide them with a comfortable life?"

"Dwarf lives are not comfortable in the same way as what I saw from the lives of hobbits but yes, we prove we can provide for any family we have. Then we show our intended the family line, how far back we can trace our father's father's fathers."

"I see," Bilbo said. "That would be hard once you were forced from the mountain."

"Dwarf memories are long," Bofur said. "We remember our line before we learn anything else."

"I see, hobbits remember their ancestors but we remember our families more. I am a Baggins and a Took, so I come from families that love adventuring and their own hearths."

"Those are very different things," Bofur said.

"Yes, my Took side loved the adventure and my Baggins side misses my little hobbit-hole."

Bofur smiled. "That explains a lot."

Bilbo yawned widely and then flushed. "I am sorry."

"You have been very busy, little hobbit, you should rest. After all, you have a very big meeting tomorrow."

Bilbo nodded. "I will come and see you tomorrow about the trip to Lake-town."

Bofur grinned at him widely. "I would love that and you can tell me about hobbit affection seeking, now that you know of dwarf habits."

Bilbo nodded happily. "I would love to, thank you for your help, Bofur."

"Anytime," Bofur said, as he walked Bilbo to the door.

/\/\/\

"And," Bofur said when Bilbo was headed back to his room with Gani. "If a dwarf wishes to make their intentions known to all they braid your hair and give you a bead of their own making to mark you as their intended, the beginning of the dwarfish claiming ceremonies." Bofur laughed to himself and wondered how he could keep Bilbo from noticing Thorin's intentions until he was in a better position to win the betting pool.

/\/\/\

Bilbo opened the King's door very slowly, making sure it did not make noise. "Thank you, Gani. I am not going anywhere else today so you can go and do what you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Bilbo said.

Gani nodded, said his goodbyes, and walked away. Bilbo went into the bedroom and saw that Thorin was still deeply asleep, snoring softly. Bilbo changed back into his bedclothes but as he laid down to sleep his brain kept moving so instead of tossing and turning he got up again and started a list. He knew what he needed to do now, since Bofur had been so helpful, and Bilbo wanted to be prepared if he was able to go to Lake-town with Bofur. He sat writing until he started to drop off and then he tucked his list beneath his pillow and fell asleep listening to Thorin snoring.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they both have a plan and I know what the next few chapters will be though RL is interferring again and there may not be an update for a couple of days. Enjoy : )


	11. Meeting Under The Mountain

**/ / /** **Meeting Under The Mountain \ \ \**

Bilbo woke late the next morning though he did not realise it was after his normal rising time being under a mountain instead of in a tent or his hobbit-hole. He walked out of his room and found Thorin awake and eating breakfast before the fire red coals.

"Did you sleep well," Thorin asked.

"I did," Bilbo said, with a stretch. "Is it late?"

Thorin nodded. "It is later than I normally rise but we still have time before the meeting. There is some breakfast for you."

Bilbo came to sit in the other chair. "I went to see Bofur last night."

"Why?" Thorin asked sharply.

Bilbo frowned as he started eating the eggs in front of him. He had not had eggs in a long time. "I had a couple of questions for him. He is leading a group to Lake-town tomorrow and offered me a place on the journey. I thought that since you will be taking on more of your duties as King then it might be a good chance to go there as I need to purchase a few things now that I am going to be staying for a long while."

Thorin glared down at his food and nodded. "Good idea."

Bilbo took a deep breath and watched Thorin carefully. "If you would prefer me to stay close to the mountain until you are completely healed I would be happy to. I am sure Bofur could purchase some of the items I require."

Thorin stabbed the last piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. When he had finished he looked up at Bilbo. "It makes sense for you to go. I am sure I will be very busy."

Bilbo nodded slowly and finished eating not sure why Thorin was annoyed at him. When he was done Thorin was reading over a parchment with a deep frown between his eyebrows. Bilbo collected the bowls together and put them in the kitchen. Then he went into the bathroom. He washed up slowly trying to work out why Thorin's demeanour had changed. It made no sense…unless the Dwarf King was still weaker than he cared to admit and he did not want Bilbo to leave for Lake-town in case there was a delay and Bilbo was not able to get back to the mountain. Bilbo resolved to watch him carefully for the rest of the day in case Thorin was feeling yesterday's exertion more than he would be willing to admit. Bilbo finished in the bathroom and ducked into his room to change. He would have to find out where Thorin had his clothes made. Bofur would be willing to order him some more new clothes if Bilbo did not go to with him – everything else could wait.

Bilbo came out and tugged down on the bottom of his waistcoat. In his hand was the bead Thorin had given him. He was not sure if he should even ask but he stopped before Thorin anyway. "Thorin, did you still want me to braid your hair?"

Thorin looked at him, surprise in his eyes. "Yes, I would appreciate your help."

"Do you want this back?" Bilbo asked, holding the bead out on an outstretched hand. As soon as Thorin reached for it Bilbo wanted to close his hand tight and keep it close but he stopped himself and watched as Thorin picked it out of Bilbo's palm.

"I gave this to you," Thorin said. "I thought you would want to keep it and use it."

Bilbo picked it back out of Thorin's fingers. "Good, will you braid it back in then?"

Thorin looked at him with a smile and nodded. Bilbo settled near Thorin and closed his eyes as Thorin firmly, but gently, took a hold of his hair and started to twist the front section of Bilbo's hair intricately. Bilbo focussed on keeping his breathing calm as Thorin's fingers brushed along the skin of his skull causing Bilbo's entire focus to close down to the anticipation of those touches.

When Thorin was done, Bilbo did not move until the dwarf put a hand down on his shoulder startling the hobbit out of his reflection.

Bilbo jumped and flushed. "Oh, I am sorry. It is quite nice, is not it?"

"Nice?"

"Having someone plait your hair," Bilbo said quickly. "I can see why you do it; it is nice, someone else doing something for you like that. My mum used to brush my hair. I mean not when I was older but when I was young and a little hobbit she would brush my hair as she told me stories and it was nice. Did your mother do things like that? Do all dwarves have long hair?"

Thorin's thumb pressed against the skin of Bilbo's neck as he tightened his hold to stop Bilbo from rambling. Bilbo came to a sudden stop and dropped his head.

"My mother was the first person to braid my hair, I still have a bead she made for me," Thorin let go and stood to collect his own set of beads, minus the one in Bilbo's hair. "This one," Thorin said, and dropped a silver bead with startlingly blue gems set in it. "It is made from mithril and sapphires."

"It is amazing," Bilbo said. "Will you show me how to braid it in properly?"

Thorin nodded and showed him how to do so before sitting comfortably and watching Bilbo as he plaited five braids into Thorin's soft salt and pepper hair. When Bilbo was done he was proud of the braids; so much better than the last ones he had done.

"You look proud, Halfling."

"I am," Bilbo said with a wide smile. "I am getting better."

Thorin shook his head with a soft smile and stood to dress. He wore his armour, then the heavy coats and sturdy boots until he looked again like the fierce, proud King who had knocked on Bilbo's door. Looking at the Dwarf King no one would ever know that a few short weeks ago he had been close to death.

"You look very good," Bilbo said. "A night in your own bed has done you good."

"I feel the best I have since before we left this mountain years ago," Thorin said, and Bilbo frowned. "Is that not a good thing?"

"It is great. I just…you seemed to be in a bad mood earlier."

"No," Thorin said, and affixed his sword to his side. "You should wear your sword."

Bilbo shook his head. "I do not think I will need it."

Thorin stood up straighter; his hand on his sword hilt and looked at Bilbo with a hard stare. "We have invited our enemies into the mountain; you may need to defend yourself."

"Bard is not our enemy," Bilbo said. "He killed the dragon."

"And almost started a war with my dwarves. Even if he is not an enemy Thranduil definitely is and I shall not be turning my back on him. I want him gone from my mountain."

Bilbo nodded and decided not to argue. He went into the antechamber and found his sword. He left the mithril mail behind but as the ring fell out of its hiding place he looked at it in his hand for a second…it may come in handy, he slipped it into his pocket and attached the sword to his waist. When he went out into the main room Thorin was waiting by the door.

"We should go," Thorin said. "Balin and Dwalin will be meeting us there."

Bilbo nodded and they walked out of the room and down a series of hallways until they came to a large, cavernous room with a giant, round table that was polished to a bright shine. Fíli and Kíli were sitting at the table already.

"You are attending the meeting?" Bilbo asked.

Fíli smiled at him. "Biorn spent a lot of time making us look as though we were not ill and we have been informed we should sit here the whole time and stand only when they arrive in greeting."

"How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked, walking towards them.

"Still a little light-headed," Fíli said, and he tapped his skull. "I have a hard skull and apparently given that I cracked it I am very lucky to be a dwarf. If I was a man or hobbit I would have lost my head."

"How much longer does Mäir think it will take to heal?" Bilbo said, looking at Kíli with a frown.

"Another moon's passage," Fíli said. "My mother should have arrived by then."

"Your mother?" Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin.

"Dís is my sister," Thorin said. "She is leading the caravans back from the Blue Mountains. They should be here by the next full moon."

Bilbo smiled widely. "I cannot wait to meet your sister," he looked back at Kíli who was still sitting strangely. "And your mother…what is strange about you?"

Fíli started laughing loudly. "Biorn used some powders that the female Men wear to hide his pallor."

"I see," Bilbo said.

"Come," Thorin said. "We need to be in the meeting hall for their arrival and Elves are known for their inability to be late."

"You want me in there when you greet them?" Bilbo asked. "I thought you would leave me in here with Fíli and Kíli."

"Oh no," Thorin said gripping Bilbo's elbow. "You are friendly with both Bard of Lake-town and Thranduil of Mirkwood and I intend to take advantage of your goodwill."

Fíli made an odd noise in his seat but when Bilbo looked at him he was looking at Kíli not at his uncle.

"Very well," Bilbo said. "Shall we go?"

They went back into the same large room where Thorin had been greeted by his subjects the previous day but this time the room was mostly empty except for the two long lines of dwarves spread between the doors that lead outside, all three of which stood open, and the large stone thrones.

"Thorin," Balin said, coming to stand next to his King. "Master Baggins."

Bilbo glared at the dwarf who laughed. "It looks amazing in here."

"I have had many dwarves working very hard to repair the damage left by that dragon, we had been focussing on the dwellings but this room and the meeting room next door have been a priority for the meeting."

"They look excellent," Bilbo praised, standing back a little not sure what he was really doing here.

"You have done an outstanding job," Thorin said, clasping a hand around Balin's shoulder. "I could have asked for no better steward in my illness."

Balin puffed up a little at the compliment.

"Are the two portions of treasure ready for them?" Thorin asked, turning to Dwalin.

"Yes," Dwalin said gruffly though Bilbo had never heard him speak in any other way.

"Good," Thorin said, just as a great horn could be heard. "And so it begins. That will be them."

Thorin started for the raised throne platform in the middle of the room. There was a single large throne though Bilbo could tell even though it held a high shine it was missing something that had once been inlaid in the back of the chair, set just behind and to each side of the main throne were two smaller thrones. Bilbo was not sure where he was supposed to be, should he be going with the three dwarves or stay where he was. Thorin took a seat in the centre throne, Balin to his left with Dwalin standing next to his brother. He looked down at Bilbo and frowned.

"What are you doing down there, hobbit?"

Bilbo looked around. "Where should I be?"

Thorin swept his hand to the right where no one was standing. "Next to me, of course."

Bilbo nodded and rushed up until he was standing at Thorin's right elbow. Moments later a group of tall, thin elves began to move smoothly into the great greeting room. Bilbo could see the faint scowl on Thranduil's face from where he stood but he noticed the elf's eyes flick to Bilbo for a moment and his face cleared before he went back to glaring at the Dwarf King on his throne. The elves stopped several steps away from the throne and their King lifted his chin defiantly.

"Welcome to the Great Halls of Erebor," Thorin said, coldly, "Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"Your welcome is appreciated," Thranduil said, though Bilbo could feel the bitterness in his gaze just standing next to Thorin. "This is my son, Legolas Greenleaf," a tall, thin elf with long, silvery blonde hair intricately braided around his ears and startlingly blue eyes, stepped forward and dropped his head in a slight bow of greeting.

"You are welcome to the Great Halls of Erebor," Thorin said, though his voice was a little warmer this time. "Legolas Greenleaf."

"Thank you, Thorin, King Under the Mountain. My congratulations on your journey and reclaiming your home."

Thorin nodded shallowly but could not say anything else as another horn blasted and the elves stepped to the side and turned to watch as a group of Men entered the great halls and strode towards the throne. When they arrived, Bard the Bowman dropped his head slightly and smiled at Bilbo.

"Welcome to the Great Halls of Erebor," Thorin said. "Bard of Lake-town."

"I appreciate your welcome, King Thorin," Bard said. "I come with Kirlin, Brodin, Madeil, and Timlin of Lake-town though they are all descended from the Men of Dale."

"You are all welcome in my halls," Thorin said, before he stood and started down the steps to the floor of the hall. "Our meeting shall occur in the meeting hall, if you will follow me." Balin and Dwalin followed the King so Bilbo moved with them falling into step behind the King as they did. The Men moved to follow but Thranduil hesitated before he too stepped into line and followed Thorin into the meeting room. Fíli and Kíli were standing with their chairs at their backs when the group entered the room. Thorin moved around the table to sit on the left of Fíli. Bilbo slowed down not sure where to go when Balin pressed a hand to his shoulder and walked him around the table to the chair next to Thorin before Balin continued to the place next to him with Dwalin on his far side. The Men sat to Bilbo's side with the Elves sitting on Fíli and Kíli's side.

Thorin said something in dwarfish that Bilbo did not understand and Thranduil responded to in Elfish. Bilbo was watching Bard hoping that whatever he said would make sense to Bilbo.

Balin leaned over and whispered in Bilbo's ear. "An ancient speech asking for a successful negotiation, and the Elfish equivalent." Bilbo nodded his understanding.

"My men and I come," Bard said, solemnly, "with hope that all who partake are here with the best interests of the group in their hearts and deeds. We aim to leave when all members are happy and that our subjects and lands shall continue in peace."

Thranduil waited a few silent moments after Bard stopped speaking before turning to Thorin and levelling him with a heavy stare. Bilbo looked at him for a moment but his eyes kept slipping off the Elfish King and to his son who was sitting next to his father with a much more serene look on his face.

"It looks," Bard said, quietly. "That the mountain is being reclaimed with great speed."

"My dwarves have been without a home for many, many long years and they want their mountain back. We have not started our fires nor our mining but we have started to take back what is ours."

"I can understand," Bard said, looking at Thorin. "We lost our homes, our futures, when the dragon came. I take great pride in having been the one to slay that retched beast."

"You have done our dwarves a great service."

Bard watched Thorin carefully. "When the dragon took our town he took all that my kin had; from their clothes and belongings to their wealth."

"I understand," Thorin said, firmly. "He took all those things from my dwarves as well."

"And now you have reclaimed it." Bard said.

"Including the wealth of beings other than your own." Thranduil said, his voice cold and proud.

"The dragon took the treasure of this land, both the wealth above and below the ground," Thorin said.

"Yet you plan to keep the treasure he stole," Thranduil asked.

"My plan was to reclaim my home and the home of all the Kings that have come before me," Thorin said his voice booming around the room as he glared at Thranduil. Bilbo remembered that tone well; it had made him feel so very useless when they had started this journey.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Dwarf King, about the treasures of Elf and Man?" Thranduil said.

Bilbo could almost feel Thorin tense next to him and Bilbo sat on the desire to reach out and sooth the dwarf. "You came to me just as I reclaimed my Kingdom to demand a stake in a treasure that you did not try to save. You came here on the day that Smaug attacked and you turned away like a coward."

"I am no coward," Thranduil said, with a fierce glare as he stood, towering over the table.

Thorin responded by standing as well. "What do you call a supposed ally who turns at your greatest time of need?"

"You called this upon yourself. You dwarves worry more for your wealth than anything else and your greed would have called to that dragon."

"How dare you look at me and claim my dwarves asked for the dragon to come and kill them, steal their home, and force them to wander for decades?"

"You dug until you reached the Heart of the Mountain," Thranduil said, straightening even more. "What else do you think called to the greed of a dragon?"

Thorin looked like he was about to climb onto the table so he could get to the Elf faster. Bilbo stood up suddenly and all eyes turned to him…and then he had no idea what to say.

"The dragon is dead," Bilbo said, weakly. "And this meeting is to settle the argument that was held before the fight with the orcs not to rehash old slights."

"It is," Bard said, standing as well. "I was not alive when the dragon came but my ancestors were and they lost everything. The men next to me have the same tale to tell. We are here to discuss reclaiming our heritage. The issues between Dwarf and Elf will not be settled here."

"I agree," Thorin said forcefully, his hands clenched at his sides. "The Men of Dale lost a great deal when Smaug took over this mountain and your losses should be repaid."

"And what do you intend to give them?" Thranduil asked.

Thorin took a few deep breaths and turned to Bard, ignoring the Elfin party. "There were fourteen members of the company that marched to reclaim our mountain and they were the ones who took the mountain so I can offer you nothing of their portions however I am willing to part with a large amount of my reward to repay the men of Dale."

"And what of the Elves?" Thranduil asked, with a tone more frigid than before.

Thorin's nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. "I offer you a portion of my share of the treasure as well."

Thranduil looked no more pleased than before but he nodded.

"I appreciate that most of the treasure of Erebor was that of the dwarves who lived here and we will accept the treasure you provide," Bard said. "Though we ask that you be more specific in the amount we are to receive."

Dwalin accepted Thorin's nod and explained the amount that the men of Dale could expect.

Bard looked at the men next to him and then turned to Thorin. "We accept your offer with appreciation." Thorin inclined his head in response.

"As for the Elves," Thorin said. "Who did not aid in killing Smaug, nor did any of them help when he first came to the mountain, we offer only a portion in line with your assistance against the orcs."

Dwalin provided information on an amount. Bilbo was shocked that that was a small portion of his reward. Bilbo would never have been able to spend even the Elves' share, he was glad he had offered it to Thorin as the King would have much to spend his reward on as he reclaimed his Kingdom.

"I expect it to be ready for me now. I have elves waiting to take what is mine away from this place," Thranduil said and stood.

Thorin nodded. "I expected no more from an elf. You shall have your gold and if I never see another elf within my halls it will be too soon!"

"Dwarves are much too bumptious with their homes under the ground." Thranduil said, looking down at the dwarves, and hobbit, on the other side of the table.

"Thank you for your help with the Battle of the Five Armies," Fíli said, standing next to his Uncle. "Please leave our mountain."

Thranduil nodded and started moving from the room, most of the remaining elves following him.

"Thank you for your welcome, Thorin, son of Thráin," Legolas said, as he stood. "The Elves of Mirkwood offer you our best wishes for the rejuvenation of your home."

Thorin nodded his head in acceptance but his face still looked fierce as Dwalin stood and left with the elves to give them their share of the treasure.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting was split because the next section is all about the plans for Dale so I felt I could cut it and it was already fairly long. Enjoy, reviews make me want to update more (was that shameless enough?).


	12. The Plans Of Men

**/ / /** **The Plans Of Men \ \ \**

"Now," Bard said, "if we could all sit. I wish to discuss the town of Dale."

Thorin took a deep breath and nodded, Bilbo could not help himself from tapping his finger against Thorin's wrist. The dwarf turned to him and Bilbo silently asked if Thorin was okay. Thorin nodded quickly but his eyes flicked to just above Bilbo's head for a second before he looked him in the eye again with a stronger smile.

"My dwarves have begun to tidy some of the debris from the city." Thorin said. "We hope to one day rebuild it but our focus is on the mountain and our homes."

"We saw some of that as we rode through the city," Bard said. "I am pleased that you have thought of the town. However, I am Bard the Bowman and I am descended from Lord Girion of Dale. I intend to reclaim the town in the name of all the Men of Dale that have lost their lives to Smaug."

Thorin slammed his hand down on the table and stood with a smile. "I am glad to hear it, the dwarves will aid you; the town's existence is a boon for both of us."

"Agreed," Bard said. "I have been speaking to the Men of Lake-Town. There are many who would like to reclaim the land of their ancestors and they are willing to move; to help build our ancestral town."

"Over half of the rooms of Erebor are lost to the destruction of Smaug. They will take a long time to reclaim but we will house those of you who would like to live here until such time as the houses are rebuilt."

"Your offer is generous," Bard said. "Our first priority is the farming land. It has burned and been left without anyone to tend it for over a hundred and fifty years. We have to reclaim the farms first. The Men who follow me will camp out there as we tend to the land and prepare to feed our people. I have the old maps that show what area was a part of the Dale. A number of Men have raised their hands to be farmers and I have sectioned off the land. I came with the map. I have not been a King and I look to the beings at this table for help as I helped you with your problem."

"May I see them?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course," Bard said, and pulled a large piece of rolled parchment from the bag he had carried with him. He stood from his place and walked around the table to where Bilbo was sitting. He rolled out the map and Bilbo stood up to view it more easily. They spent a few silent minutes, with Thorin standing at Bilbo's side - warm and pressed against the hobbit.

"Have the farmers decided what they plan to farm?" Bilbo asked, looking at the different farms that had been plotted out.

Bard pointed to the farms that would curl around the base of the mountain. "These will farm sheep and cattle, though the cattle will be at the farms furthest from the town as they will need to be the largest. A family of seven brothers with experience have opted to take those farms; they will have other livestock as well: chicken, goats, and ducks."

"Good, you could also have some over on this section," Bilbo said. "It is some distance from the main little rivers than run through the area but have a few smaller lakes which would provide water for the animals."

Bard pulled a quill and pot of ink from his pocket and made some notes on the map. "I have been scouting since the end of the fight with a number of friends so the map is fairly accurate."

"Good. Have you looking into irrigation to ensure that all the farms will have water when needed?"

"Yes," Kirlin said, stepping over and unrolling another map. "This is what we have sketched but we have not had that long to do our work. We still have more to do."

Bilbo ran his fingers along the river that ran from the mountain and the canals that they had suggested digging. "You will need to farm your fruit closest to the river as those trees need more water. I would suggest putting in another irrigation channel coming down here as then you could have a farm that could curve along the edge of the forest for an orchard."

"How do you know so much about farming?" Bard asked. "I thought you were a burglar."

"Before that I was a grocer," Bilbo said, turning to look at Thorin over his shoulder. "And before that a hobbit from the Shire with my garden and the ear of the Gamgees who are some of the very best farmers in all of the Shire. They help me with my garden. I have spent almost all my life among hobbits who take great pride in their gardens and farms. I am just glad I can help. There are some plants from the Shire which may be good to plant as they grow quickly and abundantly. I have seen them growing wildly around the mountain but I am not sure if anyone around here uses them."

Bard inclined his head. "I would be interested in seeing the plants."

"I am going out with a party of dwarves this afternoon to show them some edible plants. They have not been in this area for a long time and the Shire has similar plants."

"I heard of your skill with the plants in the area and their ability to help with healing." Bard said, nodding at Thorin.

Bilbo flushed a little and changed the subject. "I would love to invite you to join our group." Thorin tensed next to Bilbo but the hobbit continued anyway. "You, and your company, would be more than welcome."

Bard looked to the other members of his company and they seemed to share a silent conversation before Bard clasped a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "We would appreciate your assistance."

"Good," Bilbo said, with a smile.

"Very well," Thorin said. "Now, if you would like to retake your seats we can discuss the possibilities for your farms."

Bard and Kirlin collected their maps and returned to their seats.

"If you have any more suggestions, Mister Baggins," Kirlin said, "I would be happy to hear them."

"If the Gaffer was here," Bilbo said. "He would talk your ear off about potatoes and carrots for hours."

Kirlin smiled. "I would love to talk about your garden; I have always enjoyed talking to other farmers."

Bilbo smiled. "I would thoroughly enjoy that."

"Bard," Thorin said, suddenly. "You and your men would be welcome to join us for lunch."

"Thank you," Bard said. "We would appreciate that. Now, you mentioned possibilities for our farms?"

Thorin seemed to relax when everyone settled back into their seats. "We have always purchased food, and goods, from the Men of Dale. Since you are starting from scratch with your farms I think it would be wise for you to keep that in mind. If you plan to continue that agreement we shall ensure that your farms will be our first call for supplies."

"We would be happy to supply the mountain as well." Bard said. "Though they will not produce abundantly; for a year at least."

"Very well, we can wait," Thorin said. "Also, when your farms are planted and you are ready to rebuild Dale we would be happy to provide the stones as we did when the original town was built."

"The stones were from the mountain?" One of the other men asked but Bilbo could not remember his name.

Thorin nodded. "We cut them from the mountain as we created our halls; there is still an entire side of the mountain to mine for the stones. Dale was built by the hands of Men and dwarfs – together."

"We would appreciate that, we can negotiate terms when we start building," Bard said. "It will take us many long months to get our farms ready through the ones that will be mainly livestock will be the first ready to go. It is just a matter of building fences."

"If I can help I would like to," Bilbo said. "I might only be a hobbit but I am more than happy to tend to the earth."

"You are not going to be returning to the Shire?" Bard asked. "You spoke of your home with such love before the battle I thought you would go back there as soon as you could."

"Master Baggins," Thorin said, harshly, "is staying in Erebor to assist us rebuilding it."

Bilbo turned to Thorin and frowned at him but the Dwarf was looking fiercely at Bard.

"I see," Bard said, and when Bilbo turned to him he was looking at Thorin with a knowing smile.

"The dwarves under the mountain," Fíli said, with a hint of glee in his voice, "are going to be busy working through and reclaiming the rooms destroyed by the dragon for a long time but if we can be of help to you we would be happy to assist."

Thorin stood. "We will be happy to help, as my nephew said, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Oh no," Bard said, with a wide grin as he stood. "All that is left is to make decisions about the farms but we can discuss that during our journey into the forests. Master Baggins," Bard said, looking down at the hobbit, "knows a lot about growing things and I am sure he will be a great help."

"Oh, Bilbo is very knowledgeable about plants," Kíli said, standing as well. "Now, someone said something about lunch."

Thorin nodded and he rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "If you will follow Balin and Dwalin they will take you to a room where we can eat. Bilbo and I will be just behind you."

"King Thorin," Bard said, before following the group exiting the room leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone. When everyone was gone Thorin sat down next to Bilbo again.

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked, turning to him.

"I am fine," Thorin said. "However, you do not need to take the Men on your trip out to find plants if you do not want to."

"They will be growing the food for your dwarves, will they not?"

Thorin nodded.

"Then if I help them I am helping you and your dwarves."

"I suppose."

"Besides, I loved tending to my garden and if I could do something to help, even in only a small way, then I would love to. Today was the first time I have seen a purpose to my staying here. You are still in need of some healing but you will have much to do with the mountain and your dwarves so you will not need me for much longer and," Bilbo took a breath and wet his lips before he continued with his eyes on the table instead of Thorin. "I was worried that I would be more of a burden than a help and I did not want you to wish I was not here again."

"I should never have made you feel so unwelcome," Thorin said. "Terrible manners, but I have been working to reinstate my dwarves to their home for a long time and I mistakenly thought that you were the wrong choice for our last member."

"I know," Bilbo said. "I understand that, when our journey started I was simply a hobbit who had not been on an adventure outside of the Shire in my whole life. I was not anyone's idea for a good last member of your company."

"I could have been less judgmental."

"There is nothing of worth in regretting things you cannot change. You apologised for not believing in me when I did not believe in myself either." Bilbo said, resting his hand on Thorin's arm.

"You should never think you are going to be a burden. I appreciate your counsel even if you had nothing else to offer my dwarves but your company. You have much more to offer and I believe that you will be a great addition to our Kingdom…for however long we can have you."

Bilbo beamed at him. "Thank you. I will take the Men with me and it will give you a chance to rest?"

Thorin laughed. "I have meetings with several dwarves this afternoon."

Bilbo sighed. "Very well, but please look after yourself."

Thorin smiled and stood. "Come, shall we get some lunch?"

Bilbo followed behind the dwarf and they entered a room with food laid out. There were several dwarves in the room eating at a number of charred, but sturdy, tables and Bilbo headed to the table with the group of Men. Thorin stuck close to Bilbo's side for the length of lunch. Then they went their separate ways, with Glóin appearing at Bilbo's side just before they were to leave with his trusty weapon in his belt.

"Do you think there will be much need for that?" Bilbo asked after he had said goodbye to Thorin, and the others, and they had started heading out of the mountain with the company of Men and a group of a dozen dwarves.

"Never can tell, Bilbo, and we have to keep our burglar safe."

"I can look after myself," Bilbo said.

"Of course you can," Glóin said, with a hearty laugh. "But our King wants you to be especially safe."

Bilbo turned around to find Thorin still watching them. "Oh, okay."

Bilbo spent the afternoon with a group of Dwarves and Men traipsing through the forests hunting for the best herbs and plants for eating. He returned to Erebor sweaty and tired to find Thorin sitting before the fire reading with a smell wafting through the rooms that made Bilbo groan in pleasure. The Dwarf King looked up at him.

"You look tired."

"It was a very long walk," Bilbo said. "What is that smell?"

"I was not sure when you would be home so I asked for a pot of food to be put in the kitchen ready for us when you returned."

"Oh, that is wonderful, thank you."

Thorin smiled at him. "Why do you not go and bath and then we can eat and you can tell me all about your trip."

"It was great. The Men had not eaten the plants I was talking about and they have taken them back to Lake-town for their meal tonight and are going to let me know tomorrow. We will need to harvest some for seeds but they do grow quickly and in almost any soil so they would be a good thing to grow."

Thorin smiled at him gently. "You constantly surprise me. Now go bath, you smell worse than you did after the troll."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. When he came out Thorin had two bowls and two large jugs in front of him. The dwarf looked up and froze. Bilbo flushed; he had not thought to take more clothes in with him and he had nothing but a towel around his waist. He was suddenly aware of just how pale and soft…and hairless, he was compared to the dwarves, and Thorin in particular.

"I will just go and…" Bilbo walked towards his room aware of Thorin's eyes on him the whole way. He dressed quickly, he thought there might be a chance that Thorin could return his feelings but he continued to be reminded of all the ways that he was not the most suitable of suitors for a Dwarf King. Bilbo tugged on his blue waistcoat and remembered that unless Thorin said something, and how could he when Bilbo had not made any step towards courting yet, then Bilbo was going to have a go. He was a Baggins of Bag End and he had found someone who made him wish for his companionship so he was going to court a Dwarf King until Thorin told him not to hope.

Bilbo walked out and found Thorin sitting in his chair watching Bilbo with something very warm in his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Bilbo said, sinking into his chair and grabbed his fork.

"One of the dwarves that arrived today came with a cart full of barrels of mead. I asked for some, I hope you like it."

Bilbo took a sip. "That is amazing."

"Broo is an excellent brewer and has already organised a place for his bees and apiary. He will continue to brew as we work."

"Better than what we had in the Shire," Bilbo said. "And I never thought I would say that."

"Be careful, it has a kick," Thorin said, taking his own drink and sitting back to watch Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded and stopped to eat some of his stew. "You are not eating?"

"How did the excursion go?" Thorin asked instead of answering. "You came back looking tired."

"I am, we walked for hours," Bilbo said. "We located a large patch of herbs that, when dried, add amazing flavour to stews and soups. Glóin said he would find me a room to dry them. We found some others and several mature plants that I trimmed to give your kitchens more greens to work with and some wild potatoes for the stews and things. It was a productive walk but I feel like I have walked more today than I did on any day of our journey."

"That sounds good. And the Men of Dale?" Thorin prompted, watching Bilbo carefully.

"We discussed the irrigation and the different things that could be planted. What his followers already know how to farm and what they would like to farm and then we talked about where he was thinking of putting the different farms. It was all quite exciting and I cannot help but think that The Gaffer would love to be able to tell them all what to do. If I go with Bofur tomorrow I have plans to meet with Bard and discuss what he thought of the plants I gave him."

"You are meeting with him tomorrow?" Thorin asked, watching Bilbo over the edge of his mug.

"If I go with Bofur I would like to find out what he thought of the plants and whether I should cultivate some seedlings for them."

"You like Bard?"

"He has great plans," Bilbo said, scraping the bottom of his bowl. "Oh, that reminds me, where did you get my clothes? I want to order some more."

"Do not worry, they are already making more," Thorin said. "You might even be able to pick them up."

"They are making more?" Bilbo squeaked.

"I thought you would need more than two," Thorin said. "You were always quite particular about your clothes."

Bilbo flushed. "I…"

"I was particular about mine," Thorin said, in a rush. "When I was a younger dwarf; when we still lived under the mountain."

"I would have liked to have known you then," Bilbo said. "Before you had to deal with so much pressure."

"I was a proud dwarf," Thorin said, and pushed his bowl to Bilbo.

"You need to eat."

"There is more in the kitchen, you still look hungry." Thorin said, pushing it further across the table.

"I can get more from the kitchen."

Thorin sighed and stood, he grabbed Bilbo bowl and walked to refill it.

"I can do that," Bilbo called, to his back, but he was too tired to even bother to stand and protest so he drank some more mead instead.

"Here, Bilbo, eat."

Bilbo smiled his thanks and started to eat. "How are you feeling?"

"Glad to be back working," Thorin said.

"Do you mind me going to Lake-town tomorrow?"

Thorin waited a beat before he nodded. "Of course not."

"Is there anything you need while I am there?"

"No, I do not need anything. Have you talked to Dwalin about obtaining some of your treasure?"

Bilbo nodded. "He will give it to me tomorrow. I was wondering," Bilbo said, "you have a kitchen, with a stove, would you mind if I purchased some food while I am there and made a meal in your kitchen."

"It is your kitchen too," Thorin said. "You do not need to ask."

"Oh," Bilbo said, with a wide grin. "Well then, I do not know if I will have time to cook tomorrow but I will make you something the day after…if you like?"

Thorin smiled back. "I would thoroughly enjoy that."

Bilbo finished his second bowl and sat back, stomach very full, to listen to what Thorin had been doing today. He fell asleep in a lull of conversation and woke to Thorin bent over him. For just a moment Bilbo thought Thorin was about to kiss him but then the dwarf pulled back and herded him into bed. Bilbo slept deeply and if he dreamed of dwarf kisses they only made his sleep sweeter.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much appreciation to all the people who encourage, I really love it. Thanks!


	13. A Collection Of Acquisitions

**/ / /** **A Collection Of Acquisitions \ \ \**

Bilbo rose early, before Thorin, and ate some bread from the day before while he dressed. Thorin blinked at him when he left his antechamber after dressing.

"Are you going?" Thorin asked, his voice rough.

"Yes, I will be back later."

"Look after yourself, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo smiled. "I promise. You too, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin smiled as Bilbo left the room. He met Gani, who was to be Bilbo's companion in Lake-town, outside his door and they started walking to Bofur's rooms and then to the rest of the group. They set off straight away and Bilbo enjoyed the ride in the fresh air down to the lake. After they got to town Bilbo went to see Bard and then went shopping with Gani at his side. They finished their tasks a few hours after lunch and started back for the mountain. It was not until they got into the halls of Erebor and Gani started separating the boxes marked Bilbo from the other purchases that Bilbo realised just how much he was bringing back from their trip. Bofur laughed at the look on Bilbo's face.

"Do not worry, Halfling," Bofur said, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. "You came with very little. Will you tell me what you bought?"

"No," Bilbo said. "How on earth will I get all of this to my room?"

Suddenly there were a group of dwarves standing in front of him and before he could say a word they all grabbed a box and started following Gani towards Bilbo's rooms. Bilbo followed them with the sound of Bofur's loud laughter ringing down the hall behind him.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, when they had placed the boxes in the middle of the sitting room.

"Happy to help, Master Baggins," one of the dwarves said. "King Thorin is in a meeting still."

"Oh, thank you," Bilbo said. "I can unpack here before I put everything in my room."

"This is your room," one of the dwarves said, frowning at one of his companions.

"Well," Bilbo said, "I do not sleep in here obviously. I sleep in the antechamber."

A couple of the dwarves looked at one another and laughed.

"We do not care that the King sleeps with a hobbit," one of them said, before they started for the door. "We should get back to the Great Hall. Goodbye, Master Baggins."

"I am not sleeping with the King," Bilbo said to their backs and then turned to Gani. "Does everyone think that I am sleeping with Thorin?"

Gani frowned at Bilbo for a second and then shook his head. "You cannot listen to the guards, Master Baggins, they have too much time to gossip and rarely care for reality."

Bilbo nodded and walked to one of the boxes and opened it. He took out a wrapped package and handed it to Gani. "I saw you looking at this; I hope it was the right one."

Gani accepted the package and unwrapped it; inside was a long, carved pipe and a bag of tobacco. "Master Baggins, you should not have."

Bilbo shook his head. "You have been helping me since we met and hobbits love to give gifts. Do you like it?"

"I loved it when I saw it in the window, thank you."

"You are welcome," Bilbo said. "Whenever you want to you can go and do something fun. I will not be going anywhere for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure?" Gani said. "I could go and see my brother Fani."

"Then go."

"You do not want help?"

"No, go," Bilbo said. "But, if you could mention to the guards that I am not…I do not…Thorin is…I do not want Thorin to think that dwarves are gossiping about him."

"I will," Gani said, before he turned and left. "Goodnight, Master Baggins."

"Bilbo…" the hobbit said, even though it never made any difference. "Goodnight, Gani."

Bilbo had the chance to find the food in his pile and place it in the kitchen before he was interrupted.

"My," Thorin exclaimed, when he opened the doors to his and Bilbo's rooms.

"Oh," Bilbo said, wringing his hands at the look of shock on Thorin's face. "I did not mean to buy so much. Gani left to put some of it in the boat and then I found the bookstore and I am sorry."

Thorin frowned at him. "Why are you apologising?"

"I bought too much," Bilbo said, looking at the boxes. "There were so many books I have never seen before and then there was a very nice-NO!" Bilbo rushed over and closed the box Thorin was about to open. "That one is a secret." Bilbo flushed as he hefted the box and carried it into his room.

"A secret for me?" Thorin asked, following him.

Bilbo forced Thorin to turn and walk out of the room as he walked at Thorin. The dwarf smiled the whole walk back to the collection of boxes.

"What did you get me?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No one said it was for you."

"You finally got me a present," Thorin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "When do I get to see it?"

"I bought books and I am having a warm coat made and some of those thick boots you all wear."

"You do not wear boots," Thorin said, resting against the back of one of the chairs.

"I know, and I will not most of the time but I thought since I am now living under a mountain I might have call for walking on ground that will be harsher on my feet than I am used to, and colder too - the mountain is colder than I am used to."

Thorin smiled at him.

"I was able to purchase some other clothes I need and was able to pick up the things you had ordered for me as well as," Bilbo opened on of the boxes and pulled out a bundle. "These were ordered for you. I picked them up."

"Thank you," Thorin took the bundle and put it on his bed before turning back to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked at Thorin. "Are you not going to check them?"

"And miss seeing what you purchased?" Thorin asked, and settled back into his chair.

"It is not exciting," Bilbo said. "Books and bits and bobs, a new pipe."

"Well, I have no more meetings today and we have time before dinner so you can show me."

Bilbo nodded and started to open his boxes. "Actually," Bilbo said, pulling a wide, flat, thick bundle out. "This one is for you. I was going to give it to you when we ate but now shall do."

"A gift?" Thorin asked.

"Just a small one," Bilbo said, with his head ducked. "I love to give presents."

"Thank you."

"You must open it," Bilbo prompted. "Half the fun is in watching you enjoy the gift."

Thorin nodded and opened the wrappings.

"I have been told that dwarves prize gifts that have been made by the giver above all others but I have not had a chance to make anything and I have no skill with metal and gems anyway." Bilbo said in a rush, colouring slightly in his apprehension.

Thorin paused before he could see what was inside the packaging and looked at Bilbo who was biting his lip nervously. "Any gift you give me would be appreciated and I have yet to see a skill of yours that is not thoroughly fascinating so I am sure that if you were to make me something I would prize it."

Bilbo flushed. "I am glad to hear that."

"I knew that box was for me," Thorin said with a wink before he finally opened his gift. "Oh."

"Gani told me it was a book of dwarf history. He said you would be able to read it and-" Bilbo was cut off when he was suddenly surrounded by Thorin's strong arms. Bilbo relaxed into the hug with surprise and lifted his arms to wrap around the dwarf, breathing in the scents of fire and metal that clung to Thorin. Bilbo knew he was holding on too tight and had been holding for too long but he liked the feel of Thorin's taller, larger body wrapped protectively around him. Even though he knew his reaction would be obvious soon he did not want to let go.

Finally Thorin pulled away. "This is amazing. I thought books like this would be lost forever."

"When we found it we looked for anything else that was dwarfish in origin but we could not find anything," Bilbo said. "Which is also why I have so much, I found some amazing books and ones on the plants in the area and farming and…well I am pleased you like it."

"We had such books in the library," Thorin said opening the thick leather cover and running his fingers gently along the rough cream parchment. "We do not know if all were destroyed. It will take us weeks to get past all the debris and damage between the passages that have been cleared and where the library is."

"Well, it is only one book but it is the start of a new library if the old one was destroyed."

"This is priceless, Bilbo." Thorin said, putting it down gently on the table and then picking it up again to hold it while he looked at Bilbo. "I could never explain how important this is."

Bilbo grinned. "I am so pleased. Hobbits love to give gifts. I love to give gifts and I am so happy you liked it. I have not heard you say you like to read but when Gani told me…would you like to see what else I got?"

Thorin nodded but did not let go of his book so Bilbo opened the box and started to pull out the books.

"Most of them are books of Men but I can read their writings and I got a couple on healing herbs and oh…" Bilbo started searching through until he found the book he wanted. "I found this one on farming around the mountain. It is very old and was much too expensive but I thought that it might be useful."

Thorin took the book with one hand, the other one held his dwarf book still. "Do you still want to learn to read Dwarfish?"

"Oh yes," Bilbo said. "I know you will be very busy but if you will teach me I would very much like to learn."

Thorin's face grew dark. "I have not been allowed to do anything but sit and talk. All of the dwarves under my mountain have decided that I should take it easy. I have seen them working until they are so tired they cannot be bothered to eat but they will not let me do anything."

Bilbo bit his lip and nodded.

Thorin frowned at him. "Just spit it out."

"You should not be doing any physical work. You still have stitches in a number of your deeper wounds…though I will need to remove those tomorrow, and when you do not the skin will still need time to heal properly."

"I have worked with worse."

"But you do not need to," Bilbo said. "One more dwarf, no matter how strong you are, would not change that much. Everyone is working hard to reclaim the mountain but they would prefer you to be completely healed rather than working now. They know they came far too close to losing you."

Thorin huffed and stood, striding into Bilbo's room. Bilbo followed after him. Thorin placed Bilbo's book into the bookcase.

"I asked Balin to make sure he found a bookcase for you," Thorin said. "I knew you had books coming from the Shire but I am glad you are able to find some to fill it before they arrive."

"You have a bookcase too," Bilbo said. "It is a shame it only has one book."

Thorin shrugged. "I am hopeful it will have more soon…as soon as I am able to do more physical work."

Something about the way that Thorin spoke made Bilbo think he was missing something as he followed the Dwarf King into the main chamber. Bilbo watched him place his new book carefully on the top shelf. Bilbo's chest felt too tight watching him place the book there and then gently run his fingertips along its spine.

"We should put the rest of your books away," Thorin said, turning. He grabbed a box, ignoring Bilbo's huff of annoyance and started moving it to Bilbo's room. Bilbo grabbed his own box and followed Thorin in. They spent some time putting Bilbo's books away but the last box, which Bilbo claimed had nothing but odds and ends, was pushed to the space at the end of his bed next to the one that held the barebones of Thorin's present.

Soon after they were done a short, rotund dwarf arrived with a pot of food.

"I was going to come down to the eating rooms," Thorin said, even as Bilbo rushed over to collect the pot.

"Well now you can rest," the dwarf said.

Thorin grunted and opened his mouth to speak when Bilbo stepped forward and grabbed the dwarf's hand. "Thank you so much for the food."

"Happy to help, Master Baggins," she said, with a little dip before she turned and started to walk away.

"I am more than capable of walking to the eating rooms," Thorin said, with a vicious edge to his voice. "My subjects think I am weak."

"No, they think you are still recovering," Bilbo said and disappeared into the kitchen to get the bowls. "They are right."

"I can walk and I am their King. They should not coddle me," Thorin said following him, he stopped abruptly looking past Bilbo. "What?"

Bilbo looked behind him at the food on the counter behind him. "I said I was going to buy food to make you a meal tomorrow."

"There is more than I was expecting."

"I bought the things to make you some scones and the ingredients for my tea."

"You are going to make me afternoon tea like promised?" Thorin asked his face clearing.

"Of course, now," Bilbo said, handing Thorin a bowl, "shall we go and eat?"

Thorin turned and walked to the table before the fire.

"I have a question," Bilbo said, a few silent minutes later. "If I wanted to get a letter to the Shire, would there be a quick way to do it?"

Thorin lifted his head with a snap. "Why?"

"I thought I might send a letter to the Gaffer asking his opinion on a few things for the farms."

"Oh," Thorin said. "I can send a raven to the Shire with a note."

"Excellent," Bilbo said. "I will write something tomorrow."

"It will still take a while for the message to get there."

"That is okay," Bilbo said. "There is so much to do before then anyway."

"Would you like to learn some of the dwarf alphabet tonight?" Thorin asked gently.

Bilbo beamed at him and with a firm nod went back to his food. They spent the rest of their evening bent over parchment and the book Thorin had given Bilbo until with reluctance they finally separated and went to bed.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't apologise for writing utter fluff...there will be more next chapter too. :)


	14. Afternoon Tea and Information

**/ / /** **Afternoon Tea and Information \ \ \**

Bilbo woke late the next morning to find Thorin sitting before the fire with Balin in the other chair.

"We have started on another three dwellings," Balin said. "The small fires you asked to be lit were fired up yesterday so the best of our craftsman are working through the list of items that are urgent. Another party is supposed to arrive later today. Good morning, burglar."

"Good morning," Bilbo said stepped all the way out of his room. "I am sorry to interrupt."

"You are not interrupting anything," Thorin said. "There is some bread and cheese in the kitchen for your breakfast."

"Cheese?" Bilbo asked with glee.

Balin smirked at Thorin who nodded at Bilbo. "There was a few rounds that come in yesterday with the dwarves travelling so I asked for some."

"I do love cheese," Bilbo said walking into the kitchen. "It has been so long since I have had any."

Thorin watched Bilbo walk out of the kitchen.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Bilbo asked.

"We are discussing the progress with the clean-up." Balin said. "Would you like to sit while you eat?" Balin started to stand.

"No, it is okay. I will grab the little stool in my room if you are sure I am not interrupting."

"Actually," Thorin said. "I have a question for you."

Bilbo nodded and grabbed his stool before sitting down with them and eating the bread and cheese.

"How can I help?" Bilbo said smiling around his cheese.

"Bard of Lake-town sent a missive today," Thorin said gruffly.

"He would like to organise a meeting with you since he loved the plants and herbs you suggested to him. He would appreciate a sit down meeting with you here to discuss some things. He plans to start opening the farms soon." Balin continued more brightly.

"I would be happy to meet with him," Bilbo said. "When would he like to get together?"

"The day after tomorrow," Balin said. "Here in the mountain. He would like to bring a couple of the Men that travelled with him last time."

"You do not have to," Thorin said looking at Bilbo intensely.

"I know I do not have to," Bilbo said brightly. "But it is exciting, is not it? The idea of having some effect on the creation of a whole series of farms and the beginning of a town. I have never done anything so very…well, I cannot say big since we went on a journey, and I cannot say important since you got your mountain back, but it is both and so constructive and so very exciting."

Thorin let out a sigh and nodded. "You are right it is a very good cause."

"And it gives me a chance to help you, help Erebor, and I desperately want to do that." Bilbo said finally.

Thorin's eyes softened. "I know you do, thank you."

"I am happy to," Bilbo said dropping his eyes. "So, how is the clean-up going?"

"We have not cleaned as many rooms as we have dwarves to house," Balin said with a sigh. "But as more dwarves arrive we have more hands to work and we will go faster."

"What do you use to clean?" Bilbo asked.

"Water and soap."

"There is a tree," Bilbo said. "That I have seen growing in the forest and its fruit is much too sour to eat but it helps with cleaning and it might help here."

Thorin looked at him. "Could you gather some for us?"

"I have some," Bilbo said and went into the kitchen. He came back with the bulbous yellow fruit and handed them to Balin. "They also make a nice addition to some cakes. And I thought I might need them. If they work I will go out and get you more."

"Thank you," Balin said.

"We should go down to the fires," Thorin said standing. "What are you doing today, Bilbo?"

"I have some plans," Bilbo said with a soft smile.

"Have fun with them, Bilbo," Balin said, standing as well and after they would said their goodbyes they left.

Bilbo waited until he was sure that Thorin would be down the hall before he opened the door and looked for Gani.

"Master Baggins?" Gani said. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

"No, I am not going anywhere today. I feel bad about you having to be here."

"It is a nice job," Gani said.

"It is boring but…I have a favour to ask."

"Anything," Gani said looking at Bilbo questioningly.

"I am making something for Thorin and I do not want him to know; can you be my lookout?"

"Of course," Gani said with a smile.

"You can come in and sit if you like. I will make you some tea."

"That is okay."

"No," Bilbo said. "Come in, I feel terrible using all your time up because I do not know how to find my way around the mountain."

"I like the job. However, I will come in for tea if you like."

Bilbo smiled and went to make the tea. He left Gani there with his tea and went back into his room to pull all of the items out of Thorin's box. He laid them all out and started to put the pieces together. He worked steadily for a long while until Gani called out to him.

"Keep him out of here," Bilbo called and started to very carefully pack everything away before Thorin came in and saw it.

"What are you doing in there, burglar?" Thorin called out loudly.

"I am sorry, King Thorin," Gani said. "You told me to do whatever I needed to, to assist Master Baggins and he said you are not allowed into the room."

"I said that to protect him. You do not need to protect him from me."

"Protect?" Bilbo demanded as he closed the box and rushed out of his room.

Thorin had the sense to look apologetic. "Gani, go and get your lunch."

"Yes, Sire," he said and rushed out of the room.

"I brought lunch," Thorin said looking hopeful that he had changed the subject.

"Gani is my bodyguard?"

"Not bodyguard," Thorin said sitting down. "He is here to make sure you do not get lost and to help you when you are away from the mountain. If something or someone bigger and more dangerous than you should come along."

Bilbo sighed. "I do not need protecting."

"I know that, you saved me a number of times, but you can get lost in the mountain and it always helps to have another person with you when you are walking out in foreign woods."

Bilbo stared at him for a long time until he slowly nodded. "Okay. I will let it go for now then."

"So what are you making me?" Thorin asked.

"If you let that go."

"I have something for you." Thorin said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Bilbo frowned. "What? Why?"

"Why did you buy me the book?" Thorin asked.

"I thought you would like it."

"Well then, I think that is the answer to your question. Here." Thorin handed over the small wrapped gift and watched Bilbo closely. Bilbo opened the package and a cool metal bead rolled down into his palm.

"A bead for my hair?" Bilbo asked.

"I went down to check the fires and made this," Thorin said plucking it out of the Bilbo's hand. "It is made of mithril to match your mail. I found some in my treasure and emeralds to match your door back in the Shire."

"It is lovely, will you put it in?" Bilbo asked.

"Now?"

"Yes please," Bilbo said and dropped down next to Thorin who started to braid his hair as he spoke.

"I will not be able to go and make anything for a long time," Thorin said. "We will not start up the fires properly until most of the rooms are clear and the rest of the dwarves arrive. It was nice to work with metal again."

"And you are giving it to me?" Bilbo asked looking up at the strong line of Thorin's wrists as the dwarf braided his hair.

"I like giving you things," Thorin said. "I have not had many opportunities to give anyone things simply because I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"So what were you working on when I came in?"

"I am making myself something."

Thorin grinned at him. "There." The dwarf touched the bead in the hobbit's hair carefully.

Bilbo smiled and rose back to his seat so they could eat lunch. They discussed what Thorin had done that morning and the slow, but steady, progress in the chambers as well as the fact the yellow fruit was definitely dispelling some of the smoke smell as well as making the cleaning go faster. When they had finished they continued to sit beside one another.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Bilbo asked.

"I have a meeting with the head of the kitchens and Bombur – who is helping her," Thorin said. "Do you have plans?"

"I have a meal to make you," Bilbo reminded him.

"You do," Thorin said, pleased. "I am thoroughly looking forward to it."

There was a knock on the door. "Thorin," Balin called, "are you ready?"

"I have to go. I will be back later and we can keep working on your knowledge of Khuzdul."

"I would like that." Bilbo said with a small smile.

Thorin left with a nod. This time Bilbo did not go back to his project for Thorin but into the kitchen to make the afternoon tea he had promised the dwarf. He looked at the great hunk of cheese and had a much better idea. He pulled ingredients from the places he had tucked them all the day before and started to put the batter for scones together. He had not been able to find any cream but he had some butter from the kitchens and tea with cheese scones was almost as good as tea with scones and cream.

As though they had an internal sensor for food, as soon as Bilbo pulled the second batch of scones from the oven there was a knock on the door. Bilbo put the scones down and then rushed to the door to find Fíli and Kíli standing on the other side of the door with wide grins.

"Come in," Bilbo said with a smile. "However did you know I was baking?"

"Baking?" Kíli asked.

"It smells excellent," Fíli said.

"You managed to pick a good time if you did not know I was baking," Bilbo said. "Tea?"

"Oh yes, and some of whatever you baked," Kíli said.

Bilbo went into the kitchen and brewed tea and plated up some hot scones and butter. He took them back into the main room and found Kíli and Fíli sitting in front of the fire.

"So why did you come?" Bilbo asked.

"We knew that Uncle Thorin had a big day," Fíli said. "And we are still not supposed to be doing anything so when Biorn yelled at us for annoying her we decided to visit you."

"Oh, how nice," Bilbo said while Kíli stared at him oddly. "I feel so very special."

"That is a lovely bead," Kíli said looking closely at the bead Thorin had given Bilbo earlier.

Bilbo preened a little. "Thorin gave it to me."

"It is very nice," Fíli said. "This is the one Biorn gave me when we started to court," Fíli froze for a second, "and this is the one Kíli gave me when I came of age and this is the one our mother gave us…just because."

Bilbo looked at Fíli with a frown; he was acting strangely while Kíli looked like he was in pain as he too looked at his brother. "Why are you…Kíli, are you okay?"

"I need some water," Kíli said while Fíli slapped him on the back. Bilbo rushed out to kitchen and got him some water and handed it to Kíli.

"So, the beads are a big deal?" Bilbo asked. "You give them for big events?"

Fíli frowned and Kíli laughed.

"Oh no, burglar," Kíli said chuckling. "We give them whenever we want to."

Bilbo touched the bead that Thorin had given him. "I was wondering," Bilbo said. "I am making something for Thorin but if I wanted to give him something made of metal and gems. How bad would it be if I was not the one to make it since I have no skill working with either?"

Kíli leaned forward and looked at him closely. "Why are you giving our uncle gifts?"

Bilbo flushed bright red.

"I knew it," the younger dwarf said and slapped his leg. "You are interested in Thorin."

Bilbo reddened even further.

"So you want to give him something made in the Dwarven style?" Fíli asked slapping his brother over the ear.

"Bofur…oh…I…yes?"

Kíli let out a loud cheer. "If you design it," he said sitting so far forward it looked like it was about to fall completely off his chair, "and we make it, then it would still be a present from you."

"Really?" Bilbo asked. "Are you sure?"

"You really like him," Fíli said with a smile. "Thank God."

"Why?" Bilbo asked. "Do you think…no…oh, dammit. Do you think I have a chance of courting him?"

Fíli and Kíli looked at one another and then back to Bilbo. They looked annoyed and Bilbo felt his hope plummet.

"Oh no," Fíli said. "We think you have every reason to hope."

"Then why do you look upset?" Bilbo asked.

"We do not like to discuss our uncle's private life," Kíli said more solemnly than he said most things. "But we would both like it if you were our uncle."

"Oh," Bilbo said looking down at his hands; overcome with emotion at the admission.

"Cheese?" Fíli said changing the subject as he grabbed one of Bilbo's scones.

"Yes, Thorin got some." Bilbo said with a bright smile. "I was just going to make plain ones but I could not find any cream so this is much better."

"Oh, I heard Thranin charged a fortune for the rounds of cheese he carried back from the Blue Mountains with him."

"A fortune?" Bilbo squeaked and looked down at the cheese he had put on his scones. "Oh, I should not have used it. I did not know."

"Should not have used what?" Thorin's voice filled the room and Bilbo squeaked as he looked up at the dwarf standing in the doorway.

"The cheese," Bilbo said. "I had no idea it was so expensive. I made scones with it."

"It was not expensive," Thorin said with a wave of his hand. "Can I have a scone?"

"We should go," Fíli said standing up. "Uncle, we will see you at the Open Court tomorrow."

"Open Court?" Bilbo asked.

"Goodbye, Kíli, Fíli, I will see you both tomorrow." Thorin said and closed the door behind them.

"An Open Court," Thorin said sitting across from Bilbo, "is when any member of the Kingdom is granted an audience with the King, or the steward. We used to have them once a month but I thought we should start them again. With everything that will be coming I may have to do them more regularly. Would you like to come?"

Bilbo was surprised at the offer. "It is not really something for me, is it?"

"I would like to have my Advisor there." Thorin said. "If he can be pulled away from his secrets."

Bilbo shook his head at Thorin. "You cannot stand not knowing something, can you?"

"No."

"Do you have any more meetings today?" Bilbo asked.

"No."

"Then you should bath early tonight so I can remove the last of the stitches."

"Very well," Thorin said. "But first, a scone." Thorin put some butter on the scones and ate one…and moaned. "That is amazing."

Bilbo beamed. "I am so pleased."

"What did you put in these?"

Bilbo tapped his nose. "It is a secret."

Thorin laughed and grabbed another scone. The Dwarf King went to bath after he had eaten three cheese scones and Bilbo cooked their dinner. When Thorin came out he put on some smallclothes and sat in the kitchen distracting Bilbo while the hobbit made the chicken. They ate before the fire and then Bilbo cut the remaining stitches from Thorin's skin before they returned to their Khuzdul lessons. Thorin went to bed early after his long day and when Bilbo could hear him snoring he pulled out the gift for Thorin and continued to work on it.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Flail, I was asked for permission to translate this into German…FLAILS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Today was so long, I'm pleased I stayed up late last night to write this :)


	15. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I haven't been nearly as thankful to all the people who are encouraging about this sotry as I should. So thank you so much, I just want to give it all to you, damn the time it takes to type! I meant for this to be a smaller chapter and it didn't happen…dammit.

**/ / /** **Unexpected Visitor \ \ \**

Bilbo woke early again the next morning. Thorin was still asleep in his bed so Bilbo did a little more work on the dwarf's present until he heard the unmistakable sound of Thorin waking. Bilbo tucked it under his bed and went out into the main room. He stopped for a moment to watch Thorin stretching out in bed, the soft pink skin of his recent wounds against the paleness of his scars and the rosy colour of his skin. Bilbo's fingers itched to touch Thorin but he did not have a right, not yet, Aulë, he hoped he would have the right soon. Something Fíli had said stuck with Bilbo about hair beads being something given at the beginning of courting. Bilbo wanted the two beads that were resting next to his bed after last night's bath to mean that Thorin was open to courting him. Now that he knew that was a part of dwarf courting then he would have to organise Fíli and Kíli to make him a bead as soon as he could.

Bilbo went into the kitchen and heated a few cheese scones for breakfast. As they were almost done he heard Thorin coming into the room with him. Bilbo turned around to find Thorin scratching at his beard still wearing nothing but his smallclothes. Bilbo felt himself flush as he looked at Thorin. Bilbo wondered if he started walking around in his smallclothes if Thorin would react similarly.

"Morning, Bilbo," Thorin said, breaking off half of a hot scone and blowing on it quickly before putting it into his mouth. "Mmm, go'd as yes'day," Thorin said around the mouthful with a grin. Thorin reached out and tugged on Bilbo's hair. "Need to put my beads back in before the Open Court."

"They are my beads," Bilbo said ducking his head and turning his attention to pouring the hot water into the tea pot he had purchased in Lake-town.

"So they are," Thorin said quietly watching Bilbo.

Bilbo raised his eyes but ducked his head again at the sight of Thorin's focussed gaze. Bilbo was beginning to think Thorin would not look at him like that if he was not interested, would he? Bilbo looked again and Thorin was still watching him. Bilbo resolved to go down and talk to Kíli and Fíli to organise the bead. Then he remembered that he needed to design it. He would need to think about it during breakfast so that he could give it to the brothers as soon as possible. When he had the bead he would give it to Thorin…assuming the dwarf accepted it, and then Bilbo might know if he could say something to Thorin. Bilbo did not want to rush. If he had a hope of wooing Thorin he did not want to spook him before he managed to convince the dwarf to give them a go.

Thorin took the plate of warmed scones and started out of the kitchen and into the main room. Bilbo took the tea tray, also a purchase from Lake-town, and followed behind him watching the movement of skin around the long scar that cut across Thorin's back. Bilbo had the sudden urge to lean forward and press his lips to the pale skin. Bilbo knew he would not be able to hide his affections for much longer. Bilbo bit down on his lip and dropped his eyes to the floor as he walked towards the fire and put the tray down before pouring them both some tea.

"Is this your famous tea?"

"No," Bilbo said with a sigh. "I was not able to find all the leaves that I mix for that but I am going to look for them the next time I go for a walk in the forest."

Thorin nodded and took a sip. "That is nice."

"It has some of that yellow fruit in it," Bilbo said with a smile. Then like a bolt it hit him. He stood and rushed into his room. Bilbo found a sheet of parchment and hurriedly scribbled out a drawing of the bead he could make for Thorin. When he was done he looked up to find Thorin standing in the doorway staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Bilbo folded the parchment and tucked it into his pocket. "Nothing, simply something for Fíli or Kíli. Will I have time to visit them before the Open Court?"

Thorin frowned but nodded. "Yes, when we have eaten breakfast I will braid your hair and then you will have time to go."

"I will have to redo yours too," Bilbo said and smiled widely at Thorin. "I cannot miss my practise," he did not say anything about not wanting to miss the chance to touch Thorin again.

After breakfast, where Thorin ate almost all of the scones with a possessive air that made Bilbo want to laugh, Thorin stood and walked to his bed to pick up his beads. When he came back he settled on the soft fur he had placed on the floor in front of Bilbo's chair. Thorin settled against Bilbo's leg until the hobbit shifted allowing the bulk of Thorin's shoulders to settle between his knees. Bilbo sat forward and ran his fingers through Thorin's hair tugging at the few tangles. Thorin hummed his appreciation at dropped his head down to give Bilbo more space and the hobbit took it as an invitation to run his fingers deeper into Thorin's hair. Bilbo wanted this to mean something more but he had seen the dwarves grooming while they had been on the road and there did not seem to be anything more to it than friendship and familial affection. Thorin had always kept himself separate from the rest of the group but he had done that with so many things that Bilbo had not read too much into it. Now he let his fingers run through Thorin's hair, all of the tangles gone, and watched as the black hair passed over his fingers while the silver strands caught the fire and candlelight. Bilbo was not sure how long he continued to touch Thorin before the Dwarf King moved and startled Bilbo out of his reverie.

"Can I have a bead?" Bilbo asked quietly and Thorin handed him the one made by his mother. Bilbo held it in his hand, it was made of the same material as Bilbo's own bead but they had been designed very differently. Bilbo ran the tip of his nail through Thorin's hair noting the way Thorin tensed at the sensation as Bilbo separated out the first section for his work. He gripped the hair tightly in the way he had seen so many dwarves do. Bilbo realised as he worked that this was easier, less strange, than it had been the first time and that doing this for Thorin was the activity he looked forward to most. Bilbo twisted Thorin's mother's bead into his hair and moved onto the next section.

"Who made this bead?" Bilbo asked looking down at the gold bead with engravings instead of gems.

"I made it myself," Thorin said and plucked three beads from the group in his hand to show them to Bilbo. "I made all of these and the one I gave you when we were in the healing tent."

"So you made both my beads?" Bilbo asked.

"I did, though only the second was made especially for you."

Bilbo could not help the grin as he plaited two beads into the braid he was working on, suddenly glad that Thorin could not see his face. Bilbo picked the last of the beads that Thorin had said were his own creations out of his hand and started to work them into the long braids on either side of face down below his ears. Thorin could look at Bilbo now as the hobbit's fingers twisted in and over and out and under to create a smooth long line of braid down the side of Thorin's neck.

"You are getting very good at this," Thorin said.

Bilbo smiled down at him. "I am practising and I enjoy it more than I expected to."

Thorin smiled at him without answering, simply twisted so he was pressed more firmly into Bilbo's other knee and Bilbo could braid a companion plait to the one he had just finished. Bilbo started working with his eye on the final two beads in Thorin's hand.

"Who made those?" Bilbo asked trying not to think about Thorin's heavy, grey eyes on him.

"Fíli made me this one," Thorin said holding up a dusky gold bead with small red and orange gems swirling together around the band. "It was just after his coming of age. He gave it to me to thank me for all my help training him with axe and blade. This one was from Kíli," Thorin said dropping Fíli's into his palm and picking up the other one, a shiny silver with pale green gems forming an arrow around the bead with a small target at one end. "Dwarves are known for their skill with axes and hammers but Kíli has always wanted to be able to use a bow. He saw Men and Elves and their skill and set his heart on learning. I agreed to teach him and traded my skill with metal for lessons from a Man I knew. I taught Kíli who has more skill than I have ever had. When he came of age he gave me the bead in thanks."

Bilbo reached out and took hold of the bead. "You learned how to use a bow just to teach him?"

"Of course. He is the son of my sister and it was his greatest wish. Dwarves teach their children skills and since Dís' husband lost his life when the boys were young it was my responsibility to train them. Not only as my nephews but as my heirs."

"That is lovely," Bilbo said before he had thought and then flushed. He opened his mouth to apologise but Thorin let out a laugh.

"That is exactly what Dís said. Though she was mocking me rather than complimenting me."

Bilbo smiled. "I do look forward to meeting your sister."

"I think she is looking forward to meeting you too," Thorin said. "At least that was the impression I got when she sent her last raven to inform me that they had passed safely through Bree."

"She passed through the Shire?"

"Just the boarders," Thorin said. "She has a lot of dwarves with her. By the time they get here we should have a number of rooms ready."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"The dwarves in the kitchen would still like you to come down to talk to them about the wild food in the area and you have the meeting tomorrow with Bard. The cleaning is going slowly only because of the rubble and debris that they had have to move out of the way and out of the mountain. Several dwarves are still injured after the fighting and have not yet been able to help."

"I will go and see the dwarves in the kitchens as soon as I can," Bilbo said. "Can I just go down or will I need to make appointments?"

Thorin shrugged. "If you go down they will tell you whether they can met with you or not but I would suggest avoiding the time before meals."

Bilbo nodded and with a twist of his wrist he finished the final braid and sat back with a smile. Thorin looked up at him but did not make any motion to move away. Bilbo could feel things changing. He felt Thorin softening next to him but he wanted to do this the right way. Courting was very important to Hobbits and if what Bofur said was true the same could be said for Dwarves and Bilbo had not had a chance to make his Violet Petal cake or the present under his bed. Bilbo wanted to ignore all of those traditions and sink down to the floor and kiss Thorin but…he still was not sure of the response he would face and he did not think that, as King, Thorin would be the dwarf to ignore his kind's traditions. Bilbo nudged Thorin's shoulder until the dwarf stood so that Bilbo could stand and slip past him to go into his room. He came back with his beads to find Thorin back in his chair running his fingers down a braid he had pulled around so that could look at it.

"Come and sit, Bilbo," Thorin said. "I shall braid your hair and then you can go and visit Fíli and Kíli before the Open Court."

Bilbo nodded and settled down onto the fur in front of Thorin's chair; mimicking the way that Thorin had pressed into him to push into Thorin's large, thickly muscles thighs. Thorin took his time running his fingers through the hobbit's hair until Bilbo was sure he would be able to sink down to the cold stone floor and sleep happily. When Bilbo felt boneless Thorin's blunt nails started separating his hair out and twisting his curls into what felt like a different design. Bilbo settled more firmly into Thorin and closed his eyes to enjoy the motion of the dwarf's fingers as they coiled the two braids into Bilbo's hair.

Thorin pulled back and Bilbo reached up to touch the braids which coiled intricately around the top of his head.

"This is different to normal." Bilbo said looking up at the pleased look on Thorin's face.

"We have an Open Court. The first time dwarves will be coming to me, and you as my Advisor, in Erebor, you should also wear your chainmail and sword."

Bilbo nodded. "Are you sure I am the right choice for Advisor?"

"You are Royal Healer and Helper of Dale, there is no reason that I would ever think to choose someone else."

Bilbo flushed. "I shall change and rush down to see Kíli and Fíli."

"Very well," Thorin said not moving. "I will go and talk to Balin before the audience."

Eventually Bilbo stood and moved back into his room to change into the mithril mail and attach his sword around his waist. Thorin came to stand in the archway between the two rooms and smiled at the hobbit.

"Do not be late," Thorin said. "And make sure that Kíli is not late either."

"Yes, Sir," Bilbo said with a smirk and patted his pocket to ensure that the paper was there. He felt the surprising shape of his ring and decided to leave it there before he started from the room. "I will see you at the Open Court."

Bilbo went outside to find Gani leaning against the wall opposite their door. At the sight of Bilbo he stood straight and walked towards the hobbit.

"Morning, Gani," Bilbo said with a smile. "I wish to go to Fíli and Kíli."

"Morning, Bilbo," Gani said and turned in the opposite direction to Bofur's room to lead Bilbo down a short passage to a door. "This is Fíli's room. Kíli is next door."

Bilbo nodded and lifted his arm to knock firmly on the door.

"Uncle Thorin, we know we have to-Hello, Bilbo." Fíli said as he opened the door.

"Hi," Bilbo said. "I wanted to talk to you and Kíli."

"Come in," Fíli said. "He is here."

"What can we do for you, Master Baggins?" Kíli asked from where he was sitting on a fur before the fire. There was nothing in the room but a large bed and the room was almost as big as Thorin's.

"You said that I could get you to make a hair bead for Thorin?"

Fíli and Kíli looked at each other with identical smiles.

"I have a question though," Bilbo said looking at the brothers. "What does giving a hair bead, you have made, to someone mean?"

The brothers were silent for several seconds.

"It is a sign of affection," Biorn said coming out of the kitchen, both brothers turned to her. "What? Why should not I have answered that?"

"So, if Thorin gave me a hair bead he made then it is a sign of affection?"

Biorn's face cleared. "Yes it is. We give things we have made, like beads, that can be shown off to everyone as a public sign of affection."

"You knew Thorin liked you," Kíli said.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "I do know he is a very good friend."

Biorn shook her head at him and went back to the kitchen.

"So," Fíli said. "Do you have a design in mind?"

"I do but I am not sure how to obtain gems and gold."

"You have both," Kíli said. "They will be part of your treasure. Show me the design."

Bilbo pulled the paper from his pocket and laid it out. "At one side a round green gem, I do not know if you can etch the symbol that Gandalf put on my door onto the gem."

"I can," Kíli said.

"Then a series of little footsteps," Bilbo said trailing his fingers along the two sets of footprints he had drawn to the hastily drawn depiction of Erebor, "to Erebor. What do you think?"

"It is great," Fíli said. "Did you want the footprints to continue back to your door?"

"I am not going back to the Shire for a while," Bilbo said. "They do not need to."

Kíli and Fíli looked at one another with pleased smiles.

"We will do it as soon as we can," Fíli said, folding the parchment again.

"We should be going," Kíli said, grabbing his sword to put around his waist and looking at his brother.

Fíli and Kíli finished getting ready and the three of them set off for the Great Hall after releasing Gani from his duties for the rest of the day. Thorin and Balin greeted them when they entered the Hall; though, rather than going to the raised throne platform, Thorin lead the group to a long, stone bench that had been scrubbed clean. Thorin sat in the middle, with Fíli and then Kíli on his right.

"Come sit next to me," Thorin said pointing to the seat on his left. Bilbo looked at Balin who shook his head.

"I will be directing dwarves. You are his Advisor," Bilbo turned his head at the strange sound from Kíli but found the dwarf's face blank.

After they were seated the first of the dwarves came before them. The first few dwarves came with worry over accommodations. Since they had not been able to open up the rooms very quickly in the last few days due to the rubble created by Smaug dwarves were having to bunk in together. While most of the dwarves were dealing with the hardship willingly; knowing that things would be better and that they were working for their own futures now rather than living within someone else's Kingdom, there were some dwarves for whom the accommodations had caused rifts. These arguments were beyond their ability to solve and they came to Thorin for advice, and to Bilbo's utter shock the King turned to him for advice as much as he asked the same of his nephews.

After those came Gluna and Fani who held hands and smiled at Thorin as they asked solemnly for royal support of their intention to marry. Thorin gave it happily and they turned with a smile to return to Gani, smiling happily at Bilbo, and Glona.

"Are all couples meant to come before you and ask for your support?" Bilbo asked quietly before the next dwarf came.

"It is a chance for anyone opposed to the union to formally make their claim," Thorin said. "Though by the time they come to me they have generally resolved any issues."

"Do they have to inform you they are planning on wooing someone?" Bilbo asked.

"Wooing?" Fíli asked with a chuckle. Bilbo glared at him and Fíli had the decency to look apologetic even though his eyes kept flicking to Thorin.

The next dwarves came, with questions about the caravans and requests for the opportunity to join hunting parties and similar things. Bilbo had a feeling that these courts would be very focussed on the basics of food and housing for a long while. He was glad that the Men were moving forward with their plans and Bilbo realised he had even more to put into a letter for the Gaffer than he had previously thought. Bilbo thought of his comfortable home in the Shire and wished he could give these dwarves the comfort and safety he had always found in his own home. They ate a small lunch between audiences and continued to see dwarves into the afternoon.

After saying goodbye to a dwarf requesting Bilbo… the little hobbit had felt a great swell of pride at someone asking for his medicinal help, he had agreed to come and see to the dwarf's brother that evening. Balin cleared his throat and came to stand in front of them.

"Excellent news," Balin said. "Once we broke through the bulk of the rubble down in the main East corridor we found that Smaug does not seem to have gone down that passage, the way looks clear and the rooms are dusty but they appear to be intact."

"That is excellent," Bilbo said. "How many rooms does that open…sorry," he finished looking at Thorin with a grimace.

"Do not apologise," Thorin said. "There were a few dozen rooms down that corridor and more if he did not get into some of the smaller sections."

"That means more furniture and rooms," Fíli said. "Do they need much work?"

"Cleaning, dusting from what I have been told," Balin said, "but there is still a lot of rubble to move before we can properly get into the passageway."

"Keep us informed," Thorin said. "Are there any more dwarves to see me?"

"No," Balin said. "Few dwarves have issues at the moment but there are still very few dwarves actually in the mountain."

"Just in time for dinner," Kíli said rubbing his hands together.

A horn sounded and the four dwarves and a hobbit standing in the Great Hall turned to see a group of dwarves come striding into the room. There was a female dwarf leading them, tall and curvaceous with a riot or deep brown curls and bright green eyes. She stopped in front of Thorin and dipped into a bow.

"Hello, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin," the female at the lead of the group said after she stood.

"Oh no," Fíli said in a whisper behind Bilbo.

"You are welcome," Thorin said, "Calia, daughter of Bälzad."

"It is lovely to see you again, Thorin," Calia said with a bright smile. "I come with greetings from my father, Bälzad, King of Ered Mithrin."

"Grey Mountains," Kíli said in Bilbo's ear. "This is very bad."

"Why?" Bilbo asked turning to Kíli who opened his mouth to answer when Calia called on them.

"Is that little Fíli and Kíli?" Calia said. "They have grown so."

"It has been a long time," Fíli said.

"And who is this little Halfling?"

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said with a smile though he could feel the heat of Fíli and Kíli suddenly close to his sides. "At your service."

"Calia, daughter of Bälzad" she said with a strange look in her eyes. "An old friend of Thorin, son of Thráin." Then she looked back at Thorin and Bilbo understood.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…I'm trying to work out how to allow Thorin to give Bilbo a plot of land to farm himself but every picture of the mountain makes it look very shale-y and not at all conducive to a garden. Will have to shelve it until the sequel :) PLAN!


	16. Sub-textual Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem, I couldn't sleep last night (damned hayfever) and couldn't be bothered getting out of bed so I wrote 2000words on my phone...but it was all for future chapters and when I re-read it it might be crap.

**/ / /** **Sub-textual Dinner \ \ \**

"Bilbo," Thorin said, turning to the hobbit, "Calia and I have known each other since before the fall of Erebor."

"I see," Bilbo said with a steadily sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Have you finished your meeting?" Calia asked smiling sweetly at Thorin.

"We have," Thorin said standing up and walking towards her. "Would you care to join us for the evening meal?"

Bilbo heard Fíli and Kíli whispering across the gap left by the King as Thorin embraced Calia quickly.

"How is your father?" Thorin asked stepping back.

"Very pleased that you have reclaimed your birth right," Calia said looking around. "It looks good."

"There is still a lot to do," Thorin said. "We do not have much of the mountain opened yet and we have not started the fires."

"You have not started the fires?" Calia asked surprised.

"We have not had time yet."

"I have to say," Calia said, gripping Thorin's arm, "you are looking well. My father said that there were reports you were gravely ill after the battle."

"I was," Thorin said. "Bilbo saved me."

"Uncle," Kíli said standing. "I have some things to attend to but Fíli will stay for both of us at the dinner."

"Very well," Thorin said. "Is everything well?"

"Perfectly well," Kíli said. "But I have something urgent to take care of."

Thorin inclined his head and Kíli rested a warm hand on Bilbo's shoulder before leaving them. Bilbo turned to Fíli who smiled at him and lifted a finger to one of the beads in his hair.

"We should go to eat," Thorin said walking back over to Bilbo and stopping before the hobbit. "You did not have anything planned, did you?"

"Not tonight," Bilbo said. "I could have made something but I do not have enough for four."

Thorin smiled at him. "Tomorrow night."

Bilbo nodded and felt the dread Calia's appearance had caused start to disappear.

"Do you cook for Thorin?" Calia asked standing next to Thorin.

"We live together," Bilbo said.

"Bilbo is also my advisor," Thorin said with a wide smile. "He has been assisting with the healing efforts and Bard of Dale's plans to re-establish farms around the mountain, as well as the cooks in the kitchens with his knowledge of plants and farming."

Calia looked down at the hobbit. "How did you happen to come to Erebor?"

"Bilbo was a member of the group that reclaimed Erebor," Fíli said.

"We should go in to eat," Thorin said, "before it gets too busy. Balin, can you organise a place for Calia and her party to stay?"

Bilbo could see the look that passed between Thorin and Balin and understood that her appearance would put even more strain on the lack of accommodation under the mountain. Fíli stepped closer to Balin and Bilbo had a suspicion that if Kíli did indeed have a room of his own, he would not have one by the end of the evening.

"Dinner would be lovely," Calia said and followed Thorin and Bilbo, who the King had pulled to his side, out of the Great Hall.

They entered the eating room, where many dwarves were already enjoying their evening meal, to find one table in the corner was crowded with loud dwarves who quietened a little as Thorin stepped into the room but the King smiled at them and they went back to their merry-making.

Bilbo stepped over to the long table holding food and started to gather his meal with Fíli close to his side. Their group took a small table away from the others while Calia's companions took another table. When they were all settled Bilbo watched as Calia looked around the room with a critical eye.

"Very different to our mountain," she said with a shallow smile.

"It will be a long time before we can do anything but eat communally," Thorin said. "We have a lot of work to do before we will be able to return to normal behaviour. Though I think I might make this communal dining area permanent, if my dwarves wish it to be."

"The dwarves I have spoken to all enjoy unwinding at the end of a long day," Fíli put in.

"It would be unusual but of course you know your dwarves," Calia looked around the room again. "Would not the tavern serve a similar purpose?"

"Children cannot go to a tavern," Bilbo pointed out. "Unless young dwarves do," he looked at Thorin who shook his head.

"You have a good point, Halfling," Calia said and then turned her focus to Thorin. "Is Dís here yet?"

Thorin shook his head. "She is travelling with the caravans from the Blue Mountains."

"Such a shame," Calia said and Bilbo heard a soft scoff from Fíli.

Bilbo turned to look at the dwarf and Fíli leaned close to whisper in Bilbo's ear. "Mum hates Calia."

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked.

"Mum," Fíli said with a smile. "I was just telling Bilbo how excited she is to meet our hobbit."

Bilbo flushed a little at the name. "I am looking forward to meeting her too."

"Dís is very interesting," Calia said. "So, Thorin, tell me about the work being done to the mountain."

"We have been cleaning out the rooms, moving deeper into the mountain, which was made easier when Bilbo gave us a fruit that fills the rooms with a nice scent and helps with the cleaning."

"It is also very good for cleaning a wound if it has been in dirt, it stings but seems to clean better than just water," Bilbo said, stabbing the meat from his stew. "And a nice addition to tea and cakes."

"Bilbo has great skill with herbs and healing," Thorin said.

"Saved my brother's life," Fíli said seriously.

Bilbo looked from Fíli on one side of him to Thorin on the other. "Thank Aulë for the Tooks."

"Tooks?" Calia asked.

"For Hobbits there are families, rather than ancestors, that we identify with. My mother was a Took."

"And we are thankful of that since without her you would not have come on an adventure," Thorin said quietly and seriously.

Bilbo nodded. "But my father is a Baggins, from him I learned to cook and sew and from my mother I learned the plants and how to use them to help dwarves heal."

"Well my brother's very nice scars are thankful for that ability to sew," Fíli said with a wink. "He'll have to show them off to any suitors."

"I need to come and take out the last of Kíli's stitches," Bilbo said. "I have the meeting with Bard tomorrow so I am come before dinner?"

"If we come to you will there be scones?" Fíli asked.

Thorin glared at his nephew. "The scones are mine."

"Fine." Fíli said with a pout. Bilbo leaned over and promised the blonde dwarf a portion of his next batch. Fíli brightened immediately.

"You are a cook too?" Calia asked with a strange tone.

"Hobbits love to cook," Bilbo said.

"Since you are so far from home," Calia said with a smile. "When do you plan to return to your own home?"

"Oh, I do not have plans to go back to the Shire for a long while," Bilbo said with an answering smile. "I have much too much to do here."

"Like what?" Calia asked.

"Bilbo is one of my advisors," Thorin said. "He has been indispensable to me since we met."

Bilbo smiled at Thorin.

"Yes, a good advisor is indispensable," Calia said. "I have been assisting my father with his counsel for a long time; ever since my mother passed. I am getting ready to take on a larger role in the future."

Thorin and Calia settled into discussing Bälzad and Ered Mithrin. Bilbo felt quite unable to comment but the earlier worry that Calia might be Thorin's sweetheart had diminished as Thorin continued to keep Bilbo in the conversation. He noted as well that the way that Thorin looked at Calia was so very different to how the Dwarf King looked at Bilbo. If he took Biorn's words to heart along with the encouragement that Fíli and Kíli gave him then Bilbo would simply have to work on Thorin's present and go for a walk tomorrow to get the rest of the ingredients he would need for his Violet Petal cake. Then he could make sure that Thorin understood his intentions and they could begin discussing things. He hoped there were more formal things to discuss.

As Bilbo watched and listened he could see that Thorin was getting tired. Bilbo was trying to work out how to encourage the dwarf to rest when Fíli stood.

"I do believe it is time to get back to my wife," he said.

"We should return to our room too," Bilbo said. "It is been a long day and-"

"Yes," Thorin said. "It is time to retire, Calia, I will find someone to walk you to your rooms."

"We have put you in Kíli's room," Fíli said. "As we do not have many rooms open at the moment."

"That is very kind of him." Calia said

"He does not know yet," Fíli said under his breath just loud enough for Bilbo to be able to hear. Bilbo let out a bark of a laugh and apologised at Calia's look.

Balin came over from another table where he had been eating with Dwalin. "I will take them, Sire."

"You have not eaten," Thorin said.

"I will eat in my room with Dwalin after I have shown Calia to her room."

"Thank you," she said standing. "Good evening Thorin, Fíli, Bilba."

"Bilbo," Bilbo corrected with a smile.

"I do apologise," Calia said and left with a final smile to Thorin.

Once she was gone Bilbo, Thorin, and Fíli walked down to their rooms. Fíli left them at their door and Thorin went straight to the bathroom to clean up. He came out in his normal bed clothes and joined Bilbo in front of the fire.

"You are tired," Bilbo said.

"I am," Thorin said. "I barely did anything."

"You are still healing," Bilbo said and shook his head. "You had a long, full day of being King so do not overthink it, just go to bed. I am sure you have another full day tomorrow."

Thorin sighed. "Even longer now that Calia is here."

Bilbo opened his mouth to ask Thorin about the female dwarf but the King yawned and Bilbo decided not to say anything.

"Goodnight, Thorin. I will have to duck out to see the dwarf that asked for my help earlier."

Thorin smiled. "I told you that you would be an excellent advisor. Make sure you find someone to take you," Bilbo nodded and Thorin turned for his bed. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

Thorin crawled into bed and Bilbo ducked out to see to his duties. When he returned Thorin was snoring so Bilbo went to bath before he worked on Thorin's gift until he could not keep his eyes open anymore and then he too crawled into bed and fell asleep to the sound of Thorin's snores.

**/ / /**


	17. Meetings And Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German version of the story can be found...http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/50f9b1cd0000707e06719258  
> Thank you lythande188 (ff.net)

**/ / /** **Meetings And Anger \ \ \**

Bilbo woke the next morning when Thorin's shook him gently.

"What?" Bilbo mumbled while Thorin was still fuzzy in front of him.

"You only have half an hour before you are supposed to meet Bard," Thorin explained.

"Oh." Bilbo sat up. "I must have stayed up too late."

"What were you doing? Was that dwarf more injured than you thought?"

"Oh no, he will be fine. I was reading up for today's meeting," Bilbo said thinking of the present under the bed which was starting to come together. "I wanted to go into the meeting prepared."

"I have heated up some scones. If you dress quickly you will have time to eat before you need to leave." Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded and threw off his bed covers. "One thing I miss about the Shire," he said. "The sun was always there to wake you."

"You will become used to how time moves below the mountain," Thorin's said hopefully and then disappeared out of Bilbo's room to give the hobbit some privacy.

Bilbo dressed quickly and walked into the main chamber to find Thorin pouring them both a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Bilbo said taking a sip with a happy sigh. "Perfect."

"How long do you think the meeting with Bard will go?" Thorin asked.

"I really have no idea. Will you be there?"

"No. I have to go down to the work in the eastern passage and keep an eye on it. Bofur and Bifur are leading another expedition to Lake-town today. Is there anything you need?"

"If he could get me another sack of flour I would appreciate it." Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded and then stood to pull on his jacket. "I have to go. Gani knows where to take you. I will see you later...please take Gani with you wherever you go today."

Bilbo watched Thorin for a second and then nodded. "Where I go Gani goes."

"Thank you." Thorin opened the door to leave and Bilbo could see Calia on the other side; hand raised to knock.

"I came to see if I could accompany you to inspect the work being done. I am very curious about the extent of the damage and the progress of the clean-up," she said looking past Thorin and into the room where Bilbo was drinking his tea.

"Of course." Thorin said. "Goodbye, Bilbo," he threw over his shoulder with a smile before the door closed and Bilbo was alone.

Bilbo ate the rest of his breakfast and grabbed his coat before leaving for the meeting with Bard. Gani smiled his good morning and they started out.

This time they met in a smaller meeting room though the same men were with Bard and Gani stood silently at the door; one eye on Bilbo and one on the hallway outside. They spent a long time discussing the map they had had at the last meeting against the list of farmers who would be moving to Bard. A number of them were farm hands now and since the farms in Lake-town had all brought in their harvests Bard had secured the assistance of a number of the Men from those farms to help prepare the Dale farms so that when the Winter, that was waning, was over the farmers would be able to till the earth and plant their crops. Bard said that the winter's here were somewhat harsher than the ones in the Shire and they needed to focus their efforts on getting the farms prepared for the moment the earth became soft enough to tend.

"When the farms are done everyone can come into the town to begin on the houses, all the other buildings can wait. The focus will be on dwellings and getting the Men settled. With any luck by then the dwarves will be ready to start mining for building materials for us."

"We just opened up a new passage," Bilbo said. "I have not been down there but apparently Smaug did not destroy all areas of the mountain."

"He was more interested in treasure than mere destruction. Soon, in fact, a friend of mine with a lot of experience building is coming to look over the buildings of Dale to see what parts can be salvaged. From what I saw there will be a lot that can simply be repaired."

"That is very good news," Bilbo said.

They started to assign farmers, in light of their crops, to the farms around Dale. They managed easily with a number of farms. There were several who were planning on cultivating orchards, as well as small livestock herds since the orchards would take time to mature, that needed to be placed in specific areas. Bard had a group of men already out building fences around the large farms for livestock as they were one of the few farms that could be started immediately.

"Gani," Bilbo said pulling the dwarf's focus completely to him. "Can we offer lunch. I think we are going to need to ride out to organise these last farms."

"We would do better if we could see the land," Kirlin said. "Though we brought a meal with us, you do not need to feed us."

"Of course we do," Kíli said appearing at the door. "Do you mind if I ride out with you?"

"That would be much appreciated," Bard said and Kíli stepped aside to allow a few dwarves in with a plates and everyone settled down to eat.

After lunch the Men, Kíli, Gani, and Bilbo rode out of the mountain and down to the farms.

Kíli rode next to Bilbo. "I came to find you to give you Thorin's bead," the dwarf said.

"It is done?" Bilbo asked.

"I went to do it last night," Kíli said. "When Calia arrived."

"You and Fíli do not like Calia, do you?" Bilbo asked.

"She has very set ideas on just how much she deserves out of life and what her life will be like," Kíli said. "She is more concerned with her clothes and jewels than her dwarf kin and that is not how Uncle Thorin taught us to act."

"Yet she and Thorin are friends?"

"Our grandfather Thráin was great friends with Calia's father, Bälzad," Kíli said. "Calia and Thorin have been friends for a long time but I do not think Thorin has seen her in a long while it has been years since he travelled to Ered Mithrin."

Bilbo had a feeling that Kíli was hiding something but the hobbit assumed if there was something then it was Thorin's secret and his nephew did not want to share it without Thorin's approval.

"So, can I have the bead?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli smiled and dropped the bead into Bilbo's hand. Bilbo twisted it in his hand very pleased at the way it had turned out.

"It looks perfect," Bilbo said. "Thank you so much."

"I would really like you to be our uncle too," Kíli said before his eyes slipped past Bilbo with surprise. "What is he doing?"

Bilbo turned to look and saw what Kíli had; Legolas standing still and tall at the edge of the forest, there were several elves at his back all tall and beautiful and blonde. Bilbo raised his hand to wave and the elf inclined his head in response.

"I wonder what they are doing here," Kíli said.

"He is probably curious about what we have been doing," Bilbo said. "Should we go over and say hello?" Kíli had no reason to answer as with a smile the elves seemed to fade back into the forest.

"I know Uncle Thorin loathes elves," Kíli said. "But that one seems quite nice."

"Good looking too," Bilbo said with a quick grin.

Kíli poked his tongue out at the hobbit. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course not," Bilbo said.

They reached the edge of the farms and dismounted next to the Men while Bard held their horses' reins. Bilbo could see a number of tents in the distance where the Men must be staying and the group started looking over the closest farm.

Bilbo and the rest of the group spent time out in the warm sun riding between farms and debating the merits of planting different crops in different areas. Bilbo could see the beginnings of the irrigation channels coming in and a number of men working in the flat fields. Once they had delegated all of the farms Bilbo said his goodbyes to Bard and his men with a promise to return in a couple of days to help with the work.

"Since we are out here," Bilbo said. "How would the two of you feel about a detour into the forest to collect vegetables and fruit?"

Kíli groaned. "That would be acceptable."

Bilbo smiled and they headed into the forest to collect wild potatoes, lemons, and a number of other leafy vegetables that the kitchens could use as well as some plants that could be dried out for tea. The ponies were leaden down with items as they headed back to the mountain, the sky darkening as they arrived at the doors and the dwarves on either side greeted them. Bilbo was surprised to hear the large, heavy doors closing behind them. A group of the dwarves in the Great Hall rushed over to collect the food from them. Bilbo kept only his small bag of leaves for tea.

"It is late," Kíli said. "I should get back to Fíli's room where I am sleeping on a pile of furs; that damned female stole my room."

"I am sorry," Bilbo said. "That cannot be comfortable."

"It is okay," Kíli said with a shrug. "Calia's a good cook and she has been keeping me in food so that is nice."

"I will come and sort out your stitches after I have washed and eaten," Bilbo said. "Make sure you've had a bath."

Kíli dipped his head and left Bilbo and Gani. Once Bilbo was in front of Thorin's door he said goodnight to Gani and thanked him for his help before the dwarf left for the evening. Bilbo opened his door to find Thorin glaring at the fire sitting stiffly in his chair. He looked up, face clearing, when Bilbo opened the door.

"I am just going to bath," Bilbo said. "And then you can tell me all about the progress in the eastern passage."

"Where have you been?" Thorin asked firmly.

"Out with Bard, we talked about the best places to put all the farms and they have already started on the fences and irrigations tunnels," Bilbo said as he walked into the bathroom. "I will tell you more when I am done."

He poured a bath and scrubbed himself clean before pouring more warm water over his head. Bilbo rested back in the bath and closed his eyes; tired after the long day. He wanted to know about Thorin's day and he really wanted to give the dwarf the bead he had had made but the bath felt so very nice. He was quite impressed by the job that Kíli had done with the engraving and he had no idea that the dwarf was so skilled. Kíli had put something black into the footprints so they stood out; it looked even better than Bilbo had been able to imagine.

Bilbo could not be bothered getting out of the water but he really wanted to see Thorin's face when he gave him the bead. Bilbo sighed and stood to dump his rinsing water over his head and climbed out of the bath. He looked down at the pile of sweaty clothes and realised he had forgotten to get any fresh clothing again. He would have to go out in nothing but a towel in front of Thorin again.

Bilbo stepped in front of the long mirror that was against one wall and looked at his body. His hair was longer, and still needed a cut even though he liked the Dwarven braids in it, but he was thinner, the journey removing most of his rounded belly and leaving him only slightly soft around the middle. Hobbits in the Shire would start to think he was poor if they saw him, thinking he did not have enough to eat and Bilbo realised it had been a long time since he had have elevenses or second lunch and he hoped he could return to his habits one day. Maybe he could convince Thorin that the dwarves should take them on. Bilbo's face and chest were bare, as they had always been, in complete contrast with the thick mat of salt and pepper hair that covered Thorin's chest and tapered down towards his belly button. Bilbo wanted to run his fingers through the hair on Thorin's chest but looking at his smooth, lightly browned skin he wondered if Thorin would want to touch him or if the differences would put the dwarf off. Bilbo shook his head. Thorin seemed to be interested in him so he assumed that Thorin was at least open to the idea of more intimate relations with someone who was not a female dwarf. Bilbo tucked a towel around his waist and grabbed his dirty clothes to walk between the bathroom and his room. Thorin's eyes seemed to be following him but Bilbo ignored them. Bilbo dressed quickly and grabbed the bead. He held it in his palm and felt the metal warming as he walked out of the antechamber.

"Have you eaten?" Bilbo asked. "If not I can make something."

"I procured some stew," Thorin said strangely looking at Bilbo. "It should still be warm. I put it in the kitchen."

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked. "You seem unsettled, are you not well?"

Thorin glared down at the parchment in his hand. "I am quite well."

"Good," Bilbo said, he rolled the bead in his hand. "I will make a plate of dinner."

"If I had known you were going to be back so late I would not have bothered," Thorin said gruffly.

"Would not have bothered with what?" Bilbo asked coming closer but Thorin still did not look up at him.

"Getting you dinner. No one knew where you were," Thorin said and looked up at Bilbo with a hard look. "You were meant to be having a meeting in the mountain with Bard and the guards said you had left the mountain."

"Yes," Bilbo said quietly. "We went down to the farms so that everyone could look at the layout of the land. We were discussing what farmers should be on which farms so that their crops had the best chances."

"You left the mountain with the Men. My dwarves could not protect you out there."

"Kíli came down with us and Gani was with me. You knew I was going to be helping Bard."

"I thought you were going to be talking to the kitchen staff," Thorin said standing, one hand gripping the back of the chair and the other on his hip.

"I did not want to end the meeting with Bard before we were done."

"Of course not," Thorin said, "you would not want to stop your meeting with Bard."

"The sooner they make these decisions the sooner they can get the work done in preparation for winter's end, though…why are you angry?"

"I am not angry," Thorin said walking past Bilbo and into the kitchen. Bilbo watched his tense back and awkward walk not sure why Thorin was behaving like it was the beginning of their journey again and Bilbo could not work out what he had done to annoy him. Thorin came out with a bowl of food and put it down heavily on the table in front of the fire. "There."

"I am not hungry," Bilbo said shoving his hand and the bead into his pocket. "What have I done to annoy you?"

"Who said I am annoyed?" Thorin said sitting down again though Bilbo noticed he did so gently.

"You have been in a bad mood since I returned. What happened today?"

"I went down to the Eastern passage and helped with the last of the rubble. We went down into the rooms, many of them are fine to be moved into. Some have become full of spider webs and spiders but they are all full of dust, nothing that should take that long to clean. There has been a group assigned to the clean-up and the furniture can be shared out among those with nothing."

"That is good," Bilbo said.

Thorin did not smile at the hobbit.

"Bard has organised the farmers that will be working each farm and what they will be growing." Bilbo said.

"Good, so you will not have to meet with him again?"

"I told him I'd come down to help with preparing the land," Bilbo said.

"Why?"

"I miss gardening," Bilbo said. "And unless the she-dwarves in the kitchen need my help then I do not really have anything to do in the mountain so I will actually be helping. The faster the farmers get their farms sorted the faster they can move onto their homes. Then you will know that by the time harvesting comes around you will have the food to feed your dwarves."

"You miss gardening?"

"I enjoy gardening," Bilbo said with a shrug.

"Of course you do," Thorin said. "You would prefer to be outside rather than under a mountain."

"It is lovely to be out in the fresh air," Bilbo agreed. "I never had a chance to show you my garden when you came to the Shire. It will have grown over by now but it was beautiful and it will be nice to work the land again. When I am not needed in the mountain or as your advisor, of course. You do not need my healing abilities anymore and I like being useful."

"There are lots of jobs you could be doing," Thorin said.

"What?" Bilbo asked. "I cannot move big stones and I cannot work metal or gems. The kitchens do not need me though I went into the forest and collected some wild potatoes and other vegetables for them. I saw Legolas when we were there."

"Legolas?" Thorin asked looking at Bilbo sharply.

"Yes."

"What was he doing?" Thorin demanded. "Was his father there?"

"No, just Legolas and some other elves. No one I have seen before."

"You should not go back down to the farms if the elves are out." Thorin said firmly.

"Legolas was very polite," Bilbo said. "I know you do not like elves but he was polite in that meeting and unless he has done something to you I do not see any reason to fear him."

"He was watching you from the forest," Thorin said vehemently.

"I think he is just curious about what the Men are doing."

"If that is the case then you will not go down to the Men's farms again."

"I will," Bilbo said firmly. "I have promised to help them and I will."

"You will not. It is too dangerous."

"Thorin Oakenshield, you may be King Under the Mountain but I do not take orders from you or from anyone." Bilbo stormed into his room and changed throwing the bead he had had made for Thorin onto his bed. He did not know why Thorin was argumentative but the Dwarf King could not order him around.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked when he walked out of his antechamber.

"Somewhere else," Bilbo said. "When we first met and you treated me this way I forgave you because you did not really know me but I will not carry the brunt of your bad mood again."

Thorin looked shocked as he gripped the back of his chair tightly. When he did not say anything Bilbo turned and walked out of the room. He turned from the door and walked blindly for a few moments until he realised that he had no idea where he was, where he was going or how to find his way back to his room. Bilbo was torn between turning around to try and get back to his room or continuing on when he heard whistling behind him. Bilbo turned and went towards the sound finding Bofur.

"Master Baggins, how surprising to find you here." Bofur said with a wide smile and a tip of his hat.

"I rushed out of my room with no idea where I was going."

Bofur frowned at Bilbo. "Come, Bilbo. Shall we go to my rooms? We will have tea and you can tell me why you look like you would like to practise your skills with an axe."

Bilbo followed Bofur with a great sigh. Bofur opened his door and shuffled Bilbo over to the stool in front of the fire. Bofur disappeared into his kitchen and came back with a couple of rough mugs steaming with hot, fragrant tea.

"Tell me what happened," Bofur said.

"I came back from being down at the farms near Dale and Thorin was acting strangely. He was annoyed that I had been down there and the fact I was going to go back again and help."

"Oh," Bofur said. "That reminds me, I got your flour." Bofur stood and grabbed the sack of flour and placed it next to Bilbo's chair.

"Then Thorin found out that Legolas was in the forest and dictated that I would not be going down again. He was in such a bad mood and he was talking to me like he did when I first joined the party so I left."

Bofur nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Why did he say you should not go to the farms again?"

Bilbo hesitated and then let out a sigh. "He said it was dangerous."

Bofur did not say anything, just slowly drank his tea.

"He should not have talked to me like he did."

Bofur nodded. "I completely agree."

"Dammit, do not look at me like I should forgive him."

"Never said you should," Bofur said. "You are welcome to spend the night here. We will have to bunk in together but it would not be the first time."

Bilbo sighed. "I am annoyed at him but…" Bilbo thought back to the odd way that Thorin had been holding himself, the odd way he had looked at Bilbo, and the way the dwarf had commented on Bilbo leaving the mountain without that having been the plan. "He has been strangely protective of me since we came to the mountain."

"Yeah," Bofur said. "That is a head scratcher."

Bilbo frowned at him. "I was with Kíli and Gani, which is very safe. And I know how to look after myself; I saved you all from trolls and giant spiders."

Bofur let out a heavy laugh. "Yes, but Thorin shows that he cares by being protective. You should have seen him when Kíli and Fíli were younger."

"He was protective?" Bilbo asked.

"Very."

"Should I go back and find out why he was in such a bad mood when I arrived back at the room."

"What's the date?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo frowned at him. "Why?"

"No reason. Listen, you can stay here and fume at him as long as you want."

"Or I could go back and check on him and if he does not have a good excuse I can come back and spend the evening complaining about him."

"And I will go and bribe someone for the good spirits," Bofur said.

Bilbo sighed and finished his tea. "Come on."

Bofur nodded and stood to walk Bilbo back to his room.

"If you change your mind, will you be able to get back to my rooms?"

"I think so," Bilbo said.

"I shall wait five minutes regardless," Bofur said.

Bilbo nodded and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and stepped in to find Calia sitting across from Thorin. Thorin's face was as black as thunder until he saw Bilbo who was standing in the doorway biting his lip. Thorin saw him and his face cleared. Bilbo smiled back at the dwarf. Calia stood and turned to Bilbo.

"Well," she said with a tight smile. "I will leave. Goodnight, Thorin."

"Goodbye, Calia." Thorin said.

"Goodbye, Calia." Bilbo said with a small smile.

Calia swept past him and Thorin stood stepping over to Bilbo as the door slammed behind him.

**/ / /**


	18. Injured Pride?

**/ / /** **Injured Pride? \ \ \**

"You are bleeding," Bilbo said, ignoring the slam behind him as he rushed over to Thorin. The dwarf looked down at his side and then turned his back on Bilbo and started for the bathroom. Bilbo rushed past him and stopped the dwarf before he could escape the room.

"It is nothing," Thorin said, trying to step around Bilbo who refused to let him past.

Bilbo reached out and, ignoring Thorin's protest, he raised the dwarf's shirt.

"Go and lie down," Bilbo said firmly. "You should have told me you had split one of your wounds again."

"It is nothing," Thorin said folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh yes," Bilbo said. "You are bleeding and a wound given to you by an orc blade has reopened. That is nothing."

"It is a little bit of blood."

Bilbo shoved Thorin until he had no option but to sit down in one of the chairs before the fire. "Is this why you've been in a bad mood?"

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and tugged the hobbit closer. "I was worried when you were not in the mountain and no one knew where you were. I should not have spoken to you like that but I want you to be safe."

Bilbo nodded. "I know but I can make decisions about my own safety and I do not think I have anything to fear from Legolas; he is different to his father."

Thorin frowned but did not disagree with Bilbo which was already more positive than their last conversation.

"Can I tend to your wound now?"

"Can I assign more dwarves to go with you when you leave the mountain?"

"Can I tend your wounds?" Bilbo asked again and waited until Thorin nodded to continue. "Then you can assign two more dwarves to leave the mountain with me but only because I can make them work."

Thorin nodded and pulled his shirt off with a grimace. Bilbo could see the wound on Thorin's side, just below his last rib, had opened and was slowly weeping blood.

"What were you doing today?" Bilbo asked a little annoyed.

"I told you," Thorin said. "I was assisting the dwarves in the eastern passage."

Bilbo stood back and glared down at Thorin. "You were moving rubble?"

Thorin had the good sense to look apologetic.

"You stupid dwarf!" Bilbo said throwing his hands up and starting for the bathroom where he could get a bowl of water and a small towel. "I have told you, you need to take things easy, you almost died. Died! I almost watched you die and now you cannot accept that you are going to have to take it easy for a while." Bilbo came back in and slammed the bowl down on the table before turning for the kitchen. "I cannot believe that Balin let you do that."

"Balin was not there," Thorin said. "He had an issue to attend to."

"And the dwarves there, they let you, after you complained about them coddling you?"

"They might have suggested I did not help," Thorin said quietly.

"Ugh," Bilbo said and tore some leaves into the water before putting the bowl next to the fire to warm. He turned back to Thorin who looked dejected. "You need to look after yourself."

"I thought it would be okay."

"And when you hurt yourself you should have told me."

"You were not here when I got back," Thorin pointed out firmly.

Bilbo sighed. "Is it only the one?"

Thorin sighed. "There is one on my back that hurts as well."

Bilbo nodded and gently pulled Thorin forward so he could check on the dwarf's back. "I will need to restitch that one."

Thorin sighed. "My body is not doing what it should."

Bilbo pushed Thorin back into the chair. "Your body is doing exactly what it should be doing. You were injured and you need time to recover. If I could, I'd tie you to the bed," Thorin looked at him with surprise and Bilbo realised how his words sounded and rushed on with a blush. "But I think even that would stop you from trying to do too much."

"I need to get my dwarves settled."

"You got them their mountain back, you did it, Thorin."

"I will not have done it until every room is open and all the dwarves are settled. I will not be done until the fires are lit and my dwarves are once again mining this mountain. I will not be done until Dale is rebuilt and every being in Middle Earth remembers the skill of Durin's Folk."

Bilbo did not know what to say; there was such weight on Thorin's shoulders and he could not lessen the load.

"I am sorry I undid all your good work." Thorin said quietly looking down at his hands.

Bilbo grabbed the bowl from in front of the fire. "It is not about the work I did, it is about you being hurt. I just want you to look after yourself. I want you to realise that everyone, me especially, would prefer to see you well than have you down there moving debris."

Thorin did not say anything but his face took on a mulish edge that Bilbo knew meant he did not agree.

"This may sting a little," Bilbo said gently and began to wash the wound on Thorin's side. The Dwarf King gritted his teeth and Bilbo could feel Thorin's gaze on his ear.

Bilbo worked silently cleaning the wound, checking for anything foreign, and then covering it with a clean bandage.

"You are going to have to lie down for me to do your back," Bilbo said. "But I would like you to have some tea. Would you be okay to have that first?"

"Is it that tea that tastes like feet?"

"I have never tasted feet." Bilbo said looking down at his own hairy feet. "But it was the first tea I gave you. It will help with the pain."

Thorin nodded. "That is the one. I shall drink as much as I am told," he said quietly.

Bilbo turned and headed for the kitchen not sure how to label the new, strange mood Thorin was in. He brewed the tea quickly; enough for two cups so that the dwarf could have one after he was stitched up as well. Bilbo carried the tea back in and busied himself preparing everything he would need to put a couple of stitches in Thorin's other reopened wound. Bilbo had debated removing the stitches from the site that Thorin had reinjured; it was healing well but he thought it could use longer. If the King had not overdone it today the skin probably would have knitted without a problem and eventually would have been nothing but another scar for Thorin's collection.

Thorin watched Bilbo as the hobbit pulled back the covers on his bed and dug around in his room for the last of the orange salve. Finally Bilbo was ready and Thorin stood to move to the bed. He stripped off his heavy pants and lied down gently on the bed in nothing but his smallclothes. Bilbo could see the sense in what he had done but it still made him intensely aware of the fact that they were both on Thorin's bed. Bilbo shook his head at his own thoughts; he had, after all, seen the dwarf naked, on more than one occasion, while he had been tending to his wounds.

"Are you comfortable?" Bilbo asked.

"Quite," Thorin said though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Bilbo worked as quickly and gently as he could to fix Thorin's injury while the Dwarf King tensed beneath his fingers.

"I am sorry." Bilbo said quietly.

"It is my own fault," Thorin said forcefully. "I never should have listened to what Calia said."

"Calia?" Bilbo said trying not to assume the worst.

"She asked me why I was not helping and when I told her that I was still recuperating she reminded me of a time in the Grey Mountains when we were young and I cut my arm quite badly. We continued to ride the rest of the day and ended up bringing back a buck for dinner. When the dwarf in charge of the clean-up suggested that I did not help I...well I decided that I knew better."

Bilbo gently soothed the tender skin with the salve and let out a soft sigh. "You will be back to being the strongest and the hardest working soon but it will be a few days before I will be able to remove these stitches and I want you to refrain from any rock lifting until then."

Thorin nodded.

"You can roll to your side and I will get you more tea."

Thorin did as asked and sipped at his tea while Bilbo cleaned up. When he was done Bilbo took the cup and pulled the covers over Thorin who reached out and grabbed Bilbo's wrist. "I am sorry for speaking to you as I did before. There is no excuse for my anger."

Bilbo touched Thorin's bare shoulder gently. "I forgive you."

Thorin nodded and settled down to sleep. Bilbo walked into his room to change back into his bedclothes even though he was going to spend the night by the fire in case Thorin needed him. He lifted his pants and the shiny silver bead fell out of the bed to rest against the furs, the green gem catching the candlelight. Bilbo touched the bead gently and then tucked it in the drawer. He wished he could braid it into Thorin's hair straight away but his glee over the gift had been decimated by Thorin's anger and injury. He would wait until there was a better time to give Thorin his gift.

Bilbo turned and left his room to sit and watch over Thorin while the dwarf slept.

/\/\/\

Bifur opened the door for his brother. Gimli, Oin, Ori, Dori, Glóin and Dwalin were already sitting on furs around the fire holding mugs of the spirits that Bifur had bought in Lake-town.

"Sorry I am late," Bofur said with a smile. "Our Bilbo came to me in a right huff with our King."

"What did Thorin do?" Glóin asked handing Bofur a mug.

"Gave Bilbo an order about going down to help the Men building farms."

"But is that not to help us?" Ori asked. "Dwarves do not grow things and hobbits do so it makes sense if he helps them."

"Aye," Dwalin said. "It does, but our King has not secured the hobbit is affections."

"And the King is the jealous sort," Glóin said. "He has lost so much he fears he will lose the hobbit too."

"He wouldd do better if he just said something to Bilbo," Bofur said. "I do not think hobbits are the sort of folk that hide their affection."

"Bilbo has not said anything either," Dori pointed out.

"No," Glóin said. "But Thorin made his dislike known and even if he has, so obviously, changed his mind Bilbo is not about to make his feelings known without some security."

Óin nodded his head in agreement.

"Where are Fíli and Kíli?" Bofur asked. "They are the most invested in this little bet since they picked the earliest times for their uncle to have the hobbit."

"Naïve," Dwalin said with a huff.

"Biorn is cooking for them," Glóin said.

"Good partner," Bofur said wistfully thinking of Runbura who had yet to reach the mountain. How he wished she would have no marriage agreement when she arrived. If she was free he would ask Bilbo to teach him to make those cheese scones. They would be sure to secure her affection. Bofur had not even told the hobbit about cooking and he had excelled in that aspect of Dwarven courting.

"Oh yes," Glóin said. "My wife chose me because if my baked deer."

And the dwarves drifted from talking about Bilbo and Thorin to the general discussions of friends who had completed great deeds together.

**/ / /**


	19. I Want To Make Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised Hilari :D

**/ / /** **I Want To Make Amends \ \ \**

Bilbo woke up and let out a groan. He reached up to massage his neck to try and ease the ache caused by falling asleep slumped over in the chair. He rubbed at his neck and unsuccessfully tried to look at Thorin to see if the dwarf was still sleeping without moving. Finally the tight muscle released enough for him to be able to roll his neck and stretch out the muscles until Bilbo no longer felt like his neck was twisted into a knot. When Bilbo was able to look at Thorin properly he found the dwarf turned towards him with his eyes closed and his mouth just a touch open breathing deeply in his sleep. Bilbo watched him for a long moment before he stood to go into the kitchen. There were no scones left and Bilbo did not really feel inclined to bake so he ducked his head out of the door and when Gani stood up and walked over with a smile he broke his own rule.

"Gani," Bilbo said with an apologetic smile.

Gani looked at him with a slight frown. "What do you need, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo looked down at the floor apologetically. "I need two things, one, Thorin hurt himself again yesterday and I need you not to tell anyone." Gani nodded his agreement. "And we do not have anything for breakfast and I know this is not your jo-"

Gani held his hand up to stop Bilbo. "It is not my job but you do not want to leave him and you would really appreciate it if I would go down and get something for you?"

Bilbo nodded. "I am sorry."

"Why?" Gani said with a shrug. "It is my job to help you out anyway I can. I will get something and bring it back. Do you need anything special for him?"

"No, thank you, Gani."

Gani smiled and turned to head for the kitchens.

Bilbo turned back into the room and checked on Thorin who was still sleeping. Bilbo went into the bathroom and washed before redressing into his shirtsleeves and pants. He opened the drawer and picked up Thorin's bead, he rolled it around in his palm and wondered when he should give Thorin his gift. When Kíli had given him the bead he had been so excited to give it to Thorin. He thought that it might be a turning point in their relationship, might encourage Thorin to think about Bilbo as more than a friend. Bilbo understood that Thorin was worried about his safety out of the mountain, where Bilbo had only his own skills to keep him safe but Thorin should have more faith in his abilities. Bilbo had faced a dragon and many other trials on their journey and he was still alive and well. Bilbo wanted Thorin to trust him and his judgement. He tucked the bead back into the drawer and found his emerald waistcoat, as he was doing up the last button he heard a soft knock on the door.

Thorin was still sleeping as Bilbo let Gani, and his loaded tray, into the room.

"I told them it was for the King and his healer and the next thing I knew I had more food than I could carry," Gani said with a shrug.

Bilbo looked down at the food. "Have you eaten?"

"I have," Gani said. "Is the King well?"

"Take something anyway," Bilbo said. "He is still asleep."

Gani took some food and looked once at the slumbering King in his bed. "If you need anything else I will be just outside."

"Thank you," Bilbo said and settled down to eat breakfast. He knew it must be slightly later than Thorin normally woke but Bilbo wanted him to rest for as long as he needed today. Just as Bilbo finished his breakfast he heard Thorin moving around in his bed. Bilbo looked over at him to find Thorin sitting up in the bed watching him.

"Morning," Thorin said, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Sore," Thorin admitted quietly. "And a little stupid."

"Come and have some breakfast and I shall check on your injuries and get you some tea for the pain." Thorin grimaced. "I know you do not like the taste but it is good for you."

"I am sorry, Bilbo, and I will drink it." Thorin said sitting up and stretching out. Bilbo nodded and stood to brew the tea. When he came back into the main room Thorin was standing before the fire, his shoulders a little slumped as he looked at the flames.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Thorin snapped to attention and turned to Bilbo as though nothing was wrong. "Do I have the tea or the food first?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to ask and then changed his mind. "Tea."

Thorin nodded and sat. He drank the tea quickly and then smiled at Bilbo. "Thank you."

"Eat," Bilbo said sitting down. "When you are done I will check the stitches and apply more salve."

They sat in silence while Thorin ate. Bilbo was not sure what to say to Thorin but the expression on his face kept Bilbo from saying something frivolous to start a conversation. When Thorin was done he pushed the plate away and Bilbo stood quickly to put away the leftover food and took a moment to relax. He went out and grabbed the little jar of orange salve, looking inside he was glad Thorin had only reopened a couple of wounds or he would have had to go out and search for more ingredients.

"I will just wash and redress them." Bilbo said standing next to Thorin's chair. At his nod Bilbo dropped down onto the stool and pulled the bandage off the cut on his side. He washed and redressed it quickly and then Thorin twisted allowing Bilbo to brush Thorin's hair out of the way and access the wound on his shoulder blade. Bilbo tried to think of something to say. They had gone to bed the night before fairly happy after their disagreement but now things just felt tense.

There was a knock on the door and before either of them could say anything it swung open, Calia on the other side. She saw Bilbo bent behind a shirtless Thorin and frowned at them.

"Are you injured?" Calia asked stepping into the room.

"I reopened some of my wounds yesterday when I was helping move the debris to allow the cleaners into the eastern passage." Thorin said tensing at Bilbo's last swipe of balm.

Calia took a couple of minutes to look at Thorin, frowning as she took in the sheer number of long pink patches of skin that had obviously been quite terrible wounds very recently.

"You did not do that much," Calia said quietly.

Bilbo stood up and stepped around Thorin. "He should not have been doing anything! He almost died and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not encourage him to injury himself again."

Calia gaped at him and Bilbo felt Thorin's hand heavy on his shoulder.

"I did not," Calia said indignantly. "I did not encourage him to do anything and I did not know that he had been so close to death," Calia looked at Thorin surprised. "You did not say that you had been that badly wounded."

Bilbo looked at Thorin and then back to Calia. "You knew he had been gravely ill. You said so yourself at our first meeting."

Calia looked down at him. "He moved so well that I did not know he was still in danger and he did not say anything as he was working yesterday."

"Yes, and is not that a great shock." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo," Thorin said. "It was my decision."

Bilbo nodded and stepped back away from Calia.

"Is this why you were in a bad mood last night?" Calia asked sitting in the chair across from Thorin.

Thorin watched Bilbo who went back to his things on the table. "Yes, that is why I did not want company last night."

"Have you been seen by the healers?" Calia asked.

Thorin looked at her sharply. "Bilbo is my healer, he saved my life."

"I know a fair amount about herbs and healing," Bilbo said defensively. "I have been looking after Thorin since the battle."

"Bilbo saved my life," Thorin repeated firmly.

"So long as you are in the best hands," Calia said with a small smile. "I am pleased Bilbo was here when you were injured then."

"I am too," Thorin said. "My dwarf healers were sure that I was going to die."

Calia frowned at him. "You were that hurt?"

"They told me to say my goodbyes," Thorin said.

"My father did not know you were so close to death. I got the message when I was already on my way here. As soon as we heard that you had reclaimed the mountain and the dragon was dead I was sent by my father to offer our support and any help we could give. I sent a raven back to my father to let him know how things are progressing."

"I appreciate your help," Thorin said and Bilbo went back to work on his back.

"Can I do anything for you?" Calia asked her eyes on Bilbo.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo lifted his head from fixing the bandage over the Thorin's wound and shook his head. "I have taken care of it." He stepped away from Thorin and managed to find a smile for Calia.

"Are you done?" Thorin asked.

"Yes," Bilbo said and started for the bathroom to clean up. "I will get you some more tea."

When Bilbo passed through the main room on his way to the kitchen Thorin was completely dressed again and sitting across from Calia.

"Would you like some tea, Calia?" Bilbo asked.

"No, thank you," she said looking at Thorin with a frown. "I need to be going."

"Goodbye," Thorin said and Bilbo ducked into the kitchen to brew the….

"Oh dear," Bilbo said rushing back into the main room.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, his head snapping away from the fire to look at Bilbo.

"I was meant to go and see Kíli last night to remove the last of his stitches."

"I am sorry," Thorin said ducking his head.

"It is not your fault, I completely forgot."

"Because we had a fight." Thorin said apologetically.

"Do not worry," Bilbo said. "I will go now and sort it out, will you-" There was a knock on the door and Bilbo stood to answer it, Balin standing on the other side with a frown.

"I need to speak to Thorin," he said.

"Come in," Bilbo said. "He has been reinjured though."

Balin frowned at him. "When?"

"Yesterday in the Eastern passage," Thorin said his voice close to Bilbo's back causing the hobbit to startle at his sudden closeness.

Balin shook his head at Thorin and the King dropped his head in apology.

"We need to talk about the incident yesterday in the upper rooms."

Thorin nodded and while Bilbo was curious about what had happened he needed to get to Kíli so he made his excuses, grabbed his things, and left with Gani by his side.

Bilbo knocked on Fíli and Biorn's door, Biorn opened it and smiled at him.

Bilbo started to speak before she had a chance. "Is Kíli here?"

"I am in here, hobbit," Kíli called out from inside and Biorn opened the door wide enough for Bilbo to step inside. "I have been waiting all night and all morning and I feel so ignored."

Bilbo frowned. "I am so sorry. I got back yesterday and Thorin was in a bad mood and he got worried…" Bilbo drifted to a stop at Kíli's laugh. "Rude dwarf."

"You are the one who was supposed to be here last night." Kíli pointed out and Bilbo grimaced.

"What did our uncle do?" Fíli asked handing Bilbo some tea.

Bilbo followed Fíli towards the fire where a solid dwarf, around Kíli's age with warm brown eyes and a mess of orange curls reaching down to his shoulders sat. His beard was the length of Fíli's though his, unlike the blonde dwarf's, was a full beard that almost entirely hid his mouth. He stood when he saw Bilbo. "Hello, I am Gimli, son of Glóin, at your service."

"Oh, that is brilliant," Bilbo said. "You saved my hobbit-hole from those Sackville-Baggins."

"You are Bilbo Baggins?" Gimli asked.

"I am, at your service," Bilbo returned Gimli's bow with a wide smile.

"I have a box of things for you, Mister Baggins."

"Thank you."

"I left it with my father," Gimli said. "I will go and get it from him."

"There is no rush," Bilbo said.

"Hello," Kíli said. "I still need to have things cut from my body."

"Stop complaining," Biorn said and slapped him around the ear. "Be happy that Bilbo came at all and did not leave me to cut them out." Kíli shivered in exaggerated fear and grinned at Biorn who rolled her eyes and turned to Bilbo. "Do not let him pretend that you have wronged him. We knew that you and Thorin were having a disagreement."

"Which you still have not told me about," Fíli said.

"He was annoyed that I had gone down to the farms with the Men since that had not been the plan and then he found out that Legolas was down there and he told me I should not go down and help the Men because there might be danger."

"He once told me that I should not learn the bow. Mum said it was because it would put me at the front of the battle," Kíli said.

"He would not let me journey to the towns of Men with him until I had enough chin whiskers to brush," Fíli said. "If he tries too hard to protect you it means he cares for you."

"I am more than capable of looking after myself and I do not think Legolas is a threat."

"He does not seem to be," Kíli said with a small smile. "He was quite polite in the meeting we had. I will go down with you to the farms if you like. I will not be able to do much around the mountain until you give me permission to get back to work. But it might make my uncle a little less worried."

Bilbo nodded with a scowl and pulled his jar of salve and his little knife out.

"What else did he do?" Biorn asked.

"He reopened two wounds," Bilbo said with a sigh.

"How?" Gimli asked.

"He was moving rocks in the eastern passage," Bilbo said feeling the annoyance creeping back over him. "He knew he should not have been and he listened to a story Calia had told and she seemed really upset he had hurt himself but it was hard enough to keep him from overdoing it and…sorry."

Biorn wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Thorin and his whole family," she said quietly. "Namely Fíli, are stubborn dwarves. It is in their blood; just wait until you meet Dís."

Bilbo smiled. "Okay, Kíli, shall we get you sorted out. We will do it in the bathroom and then you can go back to your reunion."

"I should get back to my father," Gimli said and then Biorn put another pot of tea out. "But if you insist I will stay."

Biorn's laughter followed Kíli and Bilbo into the bathroom where Bilbo removed the stitches quickly and carefully before putting some salve and a bandage over the sites in case anything happened to the newly untied skin.

"Is everything well with you, Bilbo?" Kíli asked.

"I just do not like that he hurt himself."

"He is stubborn," Kíli said. "You will not change him."

"I know but…you know what, do not even worry about it. Thank you for the offer to come down to the farms with me. I am planning on going tomorrow."

"I shall be there, ready to go," Kíli said.

"I will come by to check on these before; I do not want any of them to split without the stitches."

Kíli nodded. "I am sure that the two of you will be able to work out a compromise."

"I suppose."

"Thorin tends to be very decisive about what he says. He acts like a King but if you remain calm and refrain from throwing plates, Mum did it – at his head, when he talks like that he generally comes around."

"Your mother threw plates at him?"

"At his head," Kíli said. "She caught him once too; he did not duck fast enough."

"She hit him in the head with a plate?"

"Oh no," Kíli said. "Hit his shoulder."

Bilbo laughed. "He was just so quiet this morning and I have come to value his friendship so much and…I really just want to help."

"He values your friendship too. He made you an advisor. Go back there and tell him you need to talk and sort it out. You can be very fierce for such a little hobbit."

Bilbo pinched Kíli. "I have told you I am quite a respectable height for a hobbit and I come up to your shoulders. You are all very rude."

Kíli laughed. "Well I had been much too serious for almost five whole minutes."

"You are impossible. They are all healing well but please do not do anything strenuous."

"Promise," Kíli said. "After all I am not sharing a bed with anyone at the moment."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and then looked at Kíli seriously. "Do dwarves lay with others before marriage?"

"Some do," Kíli said. "Depends on the dwarf but when they find someone to bond with they remain monogamous for the remainder of their lives. What about hobbits?"

"We choose a partner and remain monogamous too, but most hobbits will remain virgins until they choose a husband or wife."

"I see," Kíli said. "Hey, did Thorin like the bead?"

"I did not give it to him," Bilbo said. "It just was not..."

"I understand," Kíli said.

"But I should get back; I want to keep an eye on him."

Kíli nodded with a smile and they walked back into the main room. Biorn bribed him with a cup of tea before he left to go back to Thorin. Gimli promised to bring his things later in the day and Bilbo heard the four dwarves chatting happily as the door closed behind him.

When Bilbo opened his door the room was warm and full of a rich, welcoming smell.

"Thorin?" he called out.

"Have a seat," Thorin called out from the kitchen "I will be out in a moment."

Bilbo sat with a frown and pushed down the desire to walk into the kitchen and find out what Thorin was doing.

Thorin walked out of the kitchen holding a steaming dish and placed an oddly misshapen dome of...cooked dough down in front of Bilbo.

"It is damper." Thorin said. "It is all I know how to cook but it is lovely with honey and I managed to get some today."

"May I have some?"

"It is for you." Thorin said. "An apology for my behaviour yesterday."

Bilbo smiled at Thorin. "You cooked for me?"

"Hobbits think cooking is important." Thorin said in explanation.

"We do," Bilbo agreed with a frown.

"I think you are important and my annoyance for things that are not you should not make me yell at you." Thorin said slowly looking over Bilbo's shoulder.

"I forgive you. Though I would appreciate it if next time you would listen to my opinion. I know you hate elves but I trust that Legolas is a good elf."

Thorin sighed. "He was watching you."

"He was watching the Men that are rebuilding their farms." Bilbo said. "And he was very polite when he came to the meeting."

"He was," Thorin conceded. "He was probably the only elf there who did not look like he wanted me to fall over dead."

Bilbo sighed. "I promise to be careful when I am down helping Bard and his Men and I promise to take Gani, and the two dwarves you are sending from now on, with me whenever I leave. But," Bilbo said looking at Thorin firmly, "you have to accept that I can take care of myself and that I have actually proven myself to be more than able to get myself out of dangerous situations."

Thorin nodded slowly. "I know you are capable, Bilbo. I never meant to imply that you were not able to look after yourself. I simply…I do not want anything to happen to you."

Bilbo smiled. "Well then we are in agreement, I will go out and help Bard, and his men, so that they can feed you and your dwarves and you will be happy with the small way I am helping?"

"It is not a small help," Thorin said. "It is a great help."

"So you agree?"

Thorin took a deep breath. "I agree."

"Excellent," Bilbo said with a smile. "Since you have agreed to that I shall agree to being cautious around Legolas and never allowing us to be alone. However, you will have to agree he is different to his father if he does not try to kill me."

Thorin did not laugh. "Not trying to kill you is not enough."

Bilbo sighed. "Legolas does not want to kidnap me, or kill me, or anything else nefarious."

"You promise to be careful?"

"For a while," Bilbo said. "If he proves to be a friend I will go skipping through the daisies with him if I want."

Thorin's mouth twitched but he did not allow the smile through. "Agreed."

"Excellent," Bilbo said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still sore but I am glad we have come to an agreement." Thorin admitted before he cut into the damper and put two slices on plates, liberally slathered with honey and handed one to Bilbo.

Bilbo took a bite and let out a soft noise of appreciation. "This is lovely. Thank you."

"I know how to make this," Thorin said. "Because you can make it in the fire. I have no skills in the kitchen."

"This is lovely. So I think you do have more skill than you think." Bilbo said between mouthfuls.

Bilbo finished his piece of damper and went to his room. "I have something for you," he called out behind him. He came back out and placed the bead Kíli had made into Thorin's palm.

"A hair bead?" Thorin asked looking at Bilbo questioningly.

"I do not know how to work metal," Bilbo said. "But I designed it and Kíli made it. He said it would count as made by me. Is it acceptable?"

Thorin ran his fingers along the jagged line of footprints and looked up at Bilbo with the brightest smile the hobbit had ever seen on his face.

Thorin reached out to Bilbo-there was a great knock at the door. Thorin paused and then shook himself to lay his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Thank you." Thorin said and stood to answer the door.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if I mentioned the first one but sra_danvers has made two very awesome pics to go with this story, made me flail. Have a look!  
> http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/post/40833891384/recovery-redemption-and-romance-by-moonbeam  
> http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/post/41226763480/inspired-by-recovery-redemption-and-romance (she found something with a leaf!!!!)


	20. Time Keeps Slipping Away

**/ / /** **Time Keeps Slipping Away \ \ \**

Balin was standing on the other side of the door frowning; with Dwalin at his back looking especially gruff.

"I am sorry," the older dwarf said. "There is an argument about what happened in the upper halls earlier. I need your help with it, Thorin."

"Of course." Thorin said with a slight sigh.

Thorin turned to Bilbo and grabbed his wrist. He placed the bead into Bilbo's palm and closed the hobbit's hand around the warm metal. "When I return, you can braid it in for me?"

"Of course," Bilbo said with a nod.

Thorin changed back into his heavy, regal clothes while Bilbo cut a piece of damper each for Balin and Dwalin and pressed it into their hands just as Calia walked past.

"Is all well?" she asked, stopping.

"We have a situation. Nothing for you to worry about." Thorin said and walked out past Bilbo with a soft touch to the hobbit's shoulder. "Goodbye, Calia. I will see you later, Bilbo."

Gimli arrived not long after the King left and Bilbo spent a while unpacking his things after thanking Gimli warmly.

Thorin had not returned by dinner time when Bilbo made scones with the very last of the cheese that Thorin had purchased. In the end, Bilbo was asleep before Thorin did return even though he had stayed up working on Thorin's present for as long as he could. The Dwarf King was asleep the next morning when Bilbo had to leave. He had asked Gani to wake him as early as possible so they could go down the farms. He placed the bead on a piece of parchment with a short note on the small table in front of the fire before leaving the room with Gani at his side. They stopped and collected Kíli whose injuries were holding up well enough to accompany them out of the mountain along with the two very tall, very wide, very fierce looking dwarves that had been assigned to him by Thorin the night before.

They rode down to the farms and Bilbo spent a long day helping Bard of Dale mark out the lines for fences. The dwarves, excluding Kíli, assisted with barely a blink and proved to be quick learners who made the work progress more quickly. Bilbo returned just before dark; hot, sweaty and exhausted. He grabbed something to eat as he stumbled through the mountain. He ate in his bath and fell asleep sitting before the fire. Thorin roused him but Bilbo barely had the energy to stand and walk to bed. He vaguely remembered saying something to Thorin about the dwarves' hard work and asking if the King would like his bead put in now. Bilbo fell asleep again to Thorin's soft laughter and the ghost of a hand on his cheek.

The same thing happened for on the following four days until Bard checked all the fence markings on horseback and declared their job done. The next day they would begin actively building the fences. Bilbo headed back to the mountain where he was able to say hello to Fíli and Bofur before he ate, bathed, and again fell asleep before the fire. The next morning he woke in his bed with no memory of how he got there.

He luxuriated in bed for another few minutes before he rose with a sigh. His muscles were aching but a good, worked-hard, ache he remembered from a day spent in his own garden. Bilbo walked out into the main chamber but Thorin was not there. There was however a plate with bread and cheese waiting for him on the small table along with a piece if parchment. On it were a number of words in Khuzdul and a translation into the language of Men. Bilbo ate his breakfast slowly for the first time in days and then dressed for a walk in the woods.

Gani greeted him with a complaint about his easy job turning hard but the dwarf smiled as they left the mountain in search of food. Bilbo set his dwarf-guards, Gimar and Ovtil, to collecting wild potatoes and lemons while Bilbo picked healing herbs and Kíli made inappropriate jokes about what the Men of Dale were doing to keep warm on cold nights in their tents.

"I do not think that the Men down there are all quite so willing to lie with other men," a serene voice said from behind Bilbo causing the hobbit to start and Kíli to gap at the being over Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo turned and found Legolas standing in the middle of the trees with a group of elves as his back.

"I…" Kíli said and faded out with a shrug.

"Hello, Legolas," Bilbo said with a short bow. "Well met."

"Well met, Bilbo Baggins," Legolas said mirroring Bilbo's actions. "We have seen you working hard with the Men of Dale."

"I am trying to help them get as much done as they can before winter fades and they have the chance to sow crops." Bilbo said.

"You've been watching us?" Kíli asked.

"Our elves are very interested in what is occurring on the edge of our forest," Legolas said. "The lands of Dale call to visitors and the city's rejuvenation will mean a lot to this area and that is important to the elves."

"It is important to us as well," Kíli said with a strange frown. "If you ever want to come down a little closer you could."

Legolas watched Kíli carefully. "Are you sure? I know how the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain dislike our kind."

"Only Thranduil," Kíli said and then frowned. "Sorry."

"Do you spend much time this far from your homelands?" Bilbo asked to change the topic.

"Elves of Mirkwood range over the whole area of Mirkwood. In fact I came to see you for a specific reason."

"Really?" Kíli asked stepping next to Bilbo.

"We have seen that you are collecting vegetables from the forest to help feed your subjects and I wished to offer my knowledge of some edible plants in the area."

Kíli stepped forward and Bilbo could see that he was standing as tall as he could as he inclined his head towards Legolas and spoke in his most serious voice. "Your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "If you and your group would care to come with us there is a clearing quite close with abundant fruits that have a delightful flavour."

"Gimar, Ovtil," Bilbo called out and both dwarves stepped forward. "We are going to go for a walk to find some new fruit."

Gimar eyed the elves. "Master Baggins, we were instructed not to let you out of our sight." He looked around at the elves and dropped his voice, "especially around elves."

Bilbo bit his lip and nodded. "I know but I have Kíli and Gani with me."

Ovtil looked uncomfortable. "King Thorin was very clear."

Bilbo sighed. "I promise things will be fine."

"I can guarantee Master Baggins safety," Legolas said.

"Gimar, Ovtil," Kíli said walking over to the two dwarves when Legolas' promise did not seem to make them any less worried. "I promise to bear the brunt of any annoyance from my uncle. You need to keep collecting for Bilbo in case he gets angry; he is a very fierce hobbit for being so short."

"I am not short!" Bilbo said indignantly and watched as Legolas, and a couple of elves standing behind him, smirked.

"See," Kíli said.

"Okay," Gimar said and they turned back to their job venturing further out for the vegetables and fruits that Bilbo had tasked them with collecting.

"Very well," Legolas said. "Come with us."

The elves moved almost silently through the forest leading Bilbo, Gani, and Kíli. They reached a clearing and Legolas stretched up to pick a large red-orange fruit from the trees that were growing around the clearing.

"They have a great pip in the middle," Legolas said. "But they have a large amount of flesh."

Kíli stepped forward and took the fruit from Legolas. "Do you eat the skin?"

"You can but most do not," Legolas said and pulled a small dagger out of a sheath on his leg, he pulled another fruit off the tree and cut into it handing each of the dwarves, and Bilbo, a slice. The fruit was sweet and juicy.

"That is excellent," Kíli said smiling at the elf. "Thank you."

"We are happy to help the dwarves of Erebor. You are our neighbours."

"Not all of you," Kíli said and then coloured. "I am sorry. I just mean that there has been tension between elves and dwarves for many long years."

Bilbo smiled at Kíli who was trying desperately to work out how to pull his foot out of his mouth. "We are all very thankful for your help."

"Exactly," Kíli said.

"I know there has been tension between our races for a long time but I would like to work towards peace."

"I think that would be good," Kíli said with a broad smile.

The elves helped Bilbo, Kíli, and Gani to pick a bagful of fruit and with a goodbye they disappeared back into the trees like ghosts.

"So," Bilbo said with a smile. "How do your feet taste, Kíli?"

Kíli glared at him. "If you are not nice to me I will stop coming to guard you and you will have another fight with Uncle."

Bilbo laughed the entire way back to Gimar and Ovtil who both physically relaxed when they saw them. The group loaded up the ponies and headed back for the mountain. Bilbo asked a group of guards to help him get the food to the kitchens and followed them down while Kíli took his leave of the hobbit to attend a meeting and Gani disappeared off somewhere when Bilbo said he would make one of the guards see him safely back to his room. Bilbo walked into the kitchen and the head cook, Griumma, turned to him with a large smile.

"Master Baggins," she said. "What have you got for me today?"

"Wild potatoes and more of those leafy vegetables," Bilbo said as the dwarves started putting the saddle bags onto the counters.

Bilbo turned to one of the dwarf guards. "Oh, I am sorry, that one needs to go to Balin for the clean-up."

"You will be meaning that Calia," Griumma said. "She has decided to take over the clean-up work. Her and Thorin are always checking on the rooms together."

"Oh," Bilbo said eyes on the lemons. "Okay, well send them to her then."

He turned back to the main cook. "I also have a new fruit. It was suggested to me and we ate one out in the forest. It is very nice and quite abundant," he showed her the bulbous orange-red fruit. "They have a great stone in the middle but hopefully they will be popular."

"And who made this suggestion?" Calia asked appearing without warning in the kitchen doorway. She walked over and picked up the fruit staring at Bilbo.

"Legolas of Mirkwood," Bilbo said as the head cook cut into one of the fruits and started passing slices out.

"An elf?" Calia asked with a scoff. "King Thorin hates elves. How can you be sure that it is safe?"

"Legolas has been nothing but nice. And if he is trying to kill us then I will die first and you will know why." Bilbo said accepting a slice of fruit from Griumma.

"This is lovely," Griumma said. "Would you like to try some, Calia?"

"Lady Calia," she corrected. "And I have no desire to try it."

"Well," the cook said giving more of the fruit to the dwarves who returned for more. "Thank you for all of the food, Master Baggins, we had been getting low on stocks."

"I will get more whenever you need," Bilbo said. "Calia, I got you some more lemons. I heard you have been cleaning."

"Someone has to help Thorin," Calia said. "Thank you, they will come in handy."

Bilbo nodded and watched as she left the kitchen.

"Take some of the stew," Griumma offered. "It will save you having to come down for dinner. You look tired, Master Baggins."

Bilbo smiled. "I have been very busy down at the farms."

"I know," Griumma said. "Gimar is my nephew."

"I did not know that," Bilbo said.

"He tells me about your work. He is living with my husband and I until there are more rooms. I have never seen him come back from work so tired."

"I'd better go and leave you to your work," Bilbo said when one of the other cooks made a loud noise and called for Griumma.

Bilbo took his bowl of stew and went back up to his rooms. He had hoped since he was home early today he might get to see Thorin but he was informed the King was in a meeting with Balin, Fíli, and possibly Kíli. He was told that he could join the meeting if he wanted to as one of Thorin's advisors but they had been in the meeting since before Bilbo came home. Dwalin had seemed sure that they would be done soon so Bilbo went back to their room and spent some time working on Thorin's present. He was beginning to wonder how welcome the present would be. Calia might think overly highly of herself but she was suited to the job of Queen better than Bilbo. She was already being so helpful to Thorin as well. Bilbo forced himself to ignore his insecurity and pour his energy into the present instead. In the end, Bilbo made great headway on the present but did not see Thorin that night either.

As he put away the gift for the night he wondered if he was going to be disappointed when he gave Thorin his present. Bilbo had felt sure there was a fairly strong possibility that he had a chance with Thorin but he had to admit that Calia would be a very sensible option; she was a dwarf and female, she had been raised to expect a position like Queen. Bilbo shook himself, even if she was a better option he had set his cap for Thorin and nothing would change that now so until Thorin told him otherwise Bilbo would continue with his plans to court the dwarf.

The next morning Bilbo had no choice but to wake Thorin to take his stitches out. Thorin grumbled at him as the council meeting had ended late into the evening.

"I had hoped you would be there," Thorin said.

Bilbo cut at the stitches. "I am sorry. Dwalin said that it should not last much longer when I returned. If I had have known I would have come."

"It was not supposed to but after the issues in the upper halls it took us a lot longer to sort out than I thought it would."

"I can come in and interrupt the meeting next time."

"Please do," Thorin said. "It will not be an interruption; you are one of my advisors so I would thoroughly have appreciated your opinion."

"Would you like to talk about it now?" Bilbo asked.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo rose to answer it. Gani was standing on the other side.

"Morning, Bilbo. You wanted me to come and fetch you," Gani said.

Bilbo turned back to Thorin who smiled at him.

"Go," Thorin said. "We will discuss it later. I have heard very good things about your work down at the farms."

"Thank you. I will try to be back early."

"I would like that," Thorin said. "Have a good day, Bilbo."

"You as well," Bilbo said and grabbed his things to leave for the farms. He had the best of intentions of returning early however when he came back to the mountain, in time for dinner, Thorin was inspecting the newly opened rooms in the Eastern passage and Bilbo fell asleep before the fire waiting for him again.

Bilbo's days after that settled into a rhythm.

Every morning that followed Bilbo found a new sheet of parchment with Khuzdul words and letter to learn with their translations. Bilbo would eat his breakfast and memorise them if he had the time to sit or would take the parchment with him and read it on the ride down to the farms. Every morning Thorin was either still asleep, sleeping so deeply Bilbo did not feel right waking him just so he could spend five minutes with him, or Thorin would be gone when he woke. He saw Thorin sleeping or Thorin saw him sleeping but he did not get a chance to speak to Thorin much over the next few weeks.

On the days he went down to the farms of Dale to help he was joined by an ever expanding group of dwarves. Smaug's last burning of the land had done them a great favour, thawing the ground more than it would normally be at this time of year, but there was still much to do. The farmers of Lake-town, and several villagers whose businesses were quiet during winter, had come out to help and make extra money while they could during winter. The dwarves who came out to help were a mixture of ones that could not do the work within the mountain but wished to if use as well as those still recovering, who were not much help but were getting stronger every day. As the days passed Bard set his men to two groups; one to start building dwellings for the farmers, and any family they might have, and the other to building the fences. The livestock farmers had purchased their animals and had them grazing at the base of the mountain and growing fat for next year's slaughter.

The buildings being made were not much but they were enough to kept the farmers warm and dry and could easily be built on as time passed. The fence work was slow and the days were still quite cold but the boots and jacket that Bilbo had ordered, and found laid out on his bed one evening, kept the coldness out as he and the dwarves worked. The group of dwarves that Bilbo had with him had settled into a rhythm over time. They picked an area of land, cleared and worked it until it was ready to be tilled when the farmers were ready to plant their crops and then they would move on.

Between the work on the farms Bilbo would take a day to go down to the forest to collect food. They would occasionally run into Legolas and Kíli would be an awkward mixture of flirtatious and argumentative that Bilbo could never be sure was intentional or accidental. Regardless of the strange interactions the elf continued to show them places around the forest that were within easy walking distance and had abundant natural fruits or vegetables. When the soil of the farms that were to hold fruit trees was ready the elves appeared at the farms and presents the Men of Dale with saplings that they had cultivated from trees within the forest and a large jar of liquid which was to be drizzled around them after they were planted to help them get through the winter and flourish come spring.

Over time, the dwarves who came out to help no longer needed Bilbo's oversight nor did the dwarves who went out with him in the forest and things continued to move quickly due to the surprisingly warm winter. Things began to move faster as the few fires lit in Erebor produced more tools and equipment for the farms. The production of tools had been slow in the beginning due to the high demand and a small workforce but slowly the pile of farm equipment increased.

Bilbo thoroughly enjoyed working on the farms but he missed Thorin. He missed discussing what was occurring in the mountain and the progress. He knew that Thorin was busy with his own jobs but Bilbo missed the way that they had discussed events around the mountain and the work they were doing. Bilbo could see an end coming swiftly to his work on the farms and he knew that Thorin was being helped by Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, and Biorn, along with Calia who knew Dwarf Mountains and the way things should run. Whenever Bilbo spoke to new dwarves who came out to help him on the farms they told him that Calia was helping, had taken over organising the cleaning of rooms and was pushing the dwarves to move faster in clearing rooms and getting dwarves settled. They would talk of Dís who had performed the same duties when they resided in the Blue Mountains and though she was tough and unwavering in her devotion to her brother she had treated all of the dwarves with the same respect and care. Bilbo wondered, often, if Calia was the type of consort that Thorin would want by his side as he continued to build his mountain. Thorin had made Bilbo an advisor and nothing that he had done could really be said to point to romantic feelings. Bilbo's hair beads could simply be an introduction to dwarfish culture, teaching him Khuzdul would assist him in helping the dwarves, and all of the little moments that could be thought of as courting would require Thorin to know about the mating habits of hobbits which the dwarf would have no reason to learn. The way that Thorin seemed to look at Bilbo sometimes could just be Bilbo's wishful thinking and the fact that Bilbo and Thorin were still sharing a room was simply a space issue and even though Bilbo had been keeping Bofur's words about dwarfish courting in the front of his mind he could not be sure if Thorin was responding to it as courting or if he just assumed that was how hobbits acted.

Bilbo knew he needed to sort things out. He worked on Thorin's present every moment he could and it was swiftly coming together. As soon as he was done Bilbo would confront the dwarf and if Calia was his choice then Bilbo would step back. He may be able to stay with Bofur and lick his wounds. He might go back to the Shire sooner than he intended but he did not want to leave Erebor. Thorin was not his only reason to stay in the mountain and Bilbo did not want to leave Erebor or his friends. He knew that soon he would have to resolve everything but there was a part of him that was clinging to the last shreds of hope.

One day when Bilbo came home, to an empty room, he found a note written in Khuzdul requesting Bilbo's presence at a council meeting in two days. Bilbo took the chance to sleep in and eat a proper breakfast across from Thorin at the little table before the fire. They had said their good mornings but their time apart had left them with fewer things to talk about.

"Thank you for putting the note in Khuzdul," Bilbo said awkwardly. "And all the notes. I do not think I have thanked you properly."

"You've been very busy," Thorin said. "I am glad you've been looking at them."

"I love learning Khuzdul and I have tried to read the book you gave me. I have been able to read a lot of it."

"I am glad."

Bilbo nodded.

"The dwarves who go down to the farms with you have been enjoying the work." Thorin said.

"They are such good workers," Bilbo said. "They picked it up very swiftly and they have been such a help to the Men."

"As have you," Thorin said. "I hear that all the fences are built."

"They are," Bilbo said with a smile wishing he did not feel so awkward. The easy communication from before seemed to have deserted them and they ended up uncomfortable. "The elves came down and gifted the Men with saplings they have grown so that the trees will grow well."

"And I heard they have been showing you fruit and vegetables."

"Oh yes," Bilbo smiled. "Things I have never eaten before, some of them the Men plan to grow. Madeil is going to grow these small, red berries, they are lovely."

"I think I might have eaten some."

"I am glad," Bilbo said.

Thorin smiled and looked down at his tea cup. Bilbo sighed and ate the last of his bread.

"You are not wearing my bead," Bilbo said when he suddenly realised it was not part of the collection in Thorin's hair.

Thorin shook his head. "You have not been here to braid it in for me," Thorin said.

"I could do it now," Bilbo offered shyly.

Thorin's smile was easy for the first time all morning. "I would like that." Thorin stood and fetched the bead which was still wrapped in the little piece of parchment that Bilbo had placed it on that morning with his writing 'tonight'. That had been so long ago. Thorin dropped down next to Bilbo's chair and tugged his front braid out allowing Bilbo to twist his bead into Thorin's hair at the very front where everyone could see.

"It looks excellent," Bilbo said. "I am awed by Kíli's skill."

"You gave him a lovely design to work from," Thorin said standing again. "Your hair is still braided."

"I have been doing them myself," Bilbo said. "We have been missing one another."

"You've been so busy down at the farms."

"I am hoping they will be able to provide much of the food for the mountain after the next harvest. I am sure I am being much too optimistic, though the novel of a note that Hamfest Gamgee sent has been hugely helpful."

"That is most pleasing to hear."

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo could almost see the release of tension from Thorin as the dwarf stood to answer the door. Gani was on the other side with the message that they were ready for them in the Council Chambers. Thorin stepped back into the room and they both finished dressing and left the room no less awkward than they had been before. Bilbo was not sure how he was going to get through the council meeting.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, I hope this is better than the last few chapters. I'm hoping this is easier to read but...yeah.**
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to put all of this together rather than dragging it out over more than one chapter. I hope you don't mind the length. Next chapter Dis arrives and things will start to get going a bit more. The fast updates might not keep up over the next little while as things in RL get busy, I will try to keep them up but I just don't know.


	21. I Offer You My Counsel

**/ / /** **I Offer You My Counsel \ \ \**

Bilbo and Thorin entered the Council Chambers to find them empty. Thorin took his seat, which was a slightly larger, grander chair than any other in the room.

"Do I sit in the same place as last time?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Thorin said. "Fíli on my right and you on my left as you are my advisor."

"I am surprised that Balin does not have that place," Bilbo said taking the seat.

"Oh no," Balin said. "I was an interim steward. As Royal Healer and Royal Advisor you are exactly where you should be."

Balin pushed Bilbo into the seat and then took the one next to him. Dwalin walked in moments later and sat with a great yawn.

"Keeping you awake?" Bilbo asked.

"I was up getting the accounts ready for today and the job took much longer than I thought." Dwalin grumbled.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something when Calia walked into the council room, a smile on her face that quickly morphed into a frown when she saw Bilbo sitting between Thorin and Balin. She looked around the table, took in the empty chairs, and started for the one across from Thorin with a tight smile.

"Is that a new bead?" Calia asked with a surprised look after she sat down.

"Yes," Thorin said. "B-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, we are late," Fíli said and he rushed into the room with Biorn at his side and Kíli coming in behind them.

"It is okay," Thorin said. "You are not the last members here."

Biorn smiled apologetically as Fíli moved to sit down. He sat on Thorin's right, with Kíli next to him and Biorn next to Kíli looking like she was not sure if she should be in the room at all.

Balin leaned closer to Bilbo. "Biorn as the wife of the heir is afforded a seat on the council in preparation. Dís is also on the council. The King has long relied on his sister's counsel in all matters. Biorn has not sat on the council before now as she was travelling during the last council meeting which was called to decide on Thorin's journey. It was the first called since they have been bonded, which is not long at all."

"I see," Bilbo said back. "I am glad I am not the only one on a council for the first time."

"Of course this is not a normal Council Meeting," Balin continued. "A normal meeting would involve the King, his heir, his partner, and one specific advisor. Only a full meeting would involve all the Royal members as well as all advisors. Those meetings feel like they go on for days."

Bilbo smiled his appreciation as an older dwarf Bilbo did not recognise walked into the room. He sat down without saying anything and no one said anything to him. Bilbo did not realise until later that the dwarf started the meeting exactly as he meant to finish it.

"I call the meeting to start," Thorin said, checking around the room. "Everyone is ready?" There were a series of nods. "Biorn, as it is your first meeting you get to take notes."

Biorn smiled and accepted the parchment and quill. "Does this mean I do not have to talk much?"

Fíli wrapped his hand around her fist. "You have every right to say whatever you think is right."

"As do all members of this council," Thorin said. "I have asked that Calia join us today even though she is not on the council as she has been assisting in getting the mountain ready."

Calia smiled.

Thorin smiled and Bilbo and started. "First order of business is our current financial situation."

Dwalin nodded. "I have been monitoring the amount of funds leaving the mountain. As all of you know we have not started mining nor have we lit the large fires so all funds are going out with nothing coming in."

Dwalin continued to explain the gold that had been used to buy food and goods into the mountain. Bilbo already knew a lot of what was being said. Kíli as one of Thorin's heirs, along with Fíli, had gifted the mountain half of their portions of the treasure. Kíli had been keeping informed of what was occurring with the money as that had always been his strength not Fíli's. They were not spending much gold but since it was all going out and none coming in Dwalin said they had to light the fires and start producing by the Summer Solstice if they wanted to ensure their continued comfort and the ability of the dwarves, within the mountain, to earn their own wealth and support for their mountain.

"Should you be supporting all of your dwarves?" Calia asked. "Most of them would have items of wealth with them, can they not look after themselves? At least some of them."

Thorin shook his head firmly. "My family were not able to save their home and my dwarves have been languishing in other dwarves' mountain for too long. I will provide them with everything they need until they can mine this mountain like they should have been for the last hundred and fifty years. Then everyone will be able to see how skilled Durin's Folk are and the mastery of everything we create."

"Of course," Calia said apologetically.

Thorin relaxed back next to Bilbo at her response.

There was a knock on the door and Griumma walked in. "You asked me to come and give you a report, Sire."

"I did, Griumma," Thorin said. "Come in and have a seat."

She smiled at Bilbo as she sat.

"How are you managing feeding everyone?" Thorin asked.

"Oh very well, King Thorin," she said with a hearty nod. "Between the food we have been getting in Lake-town and the game that some of the dwarves have being bringing in we have been managing well to feed everyone. And all the food that Master Baggins has been collecting has made sure that we have been able to feed everyone up nicely and have not had to ration too drastically."

"Is there anything more you need?" Thorin asked. "More help or food from Lake-town?"

"No," Griumma said. "We will make do very well until the caravans arrive."

"And what will happen then?" Calia asked.

"We have been stockpiling what we can and the caravans will be carrying a lot of food with them." Griumma said. "When they get here I will have to buy more in but the fishermen of Lake-town are very good and if we need to we will eat fish while we wait for the farm of Dale to produce food."

"That sounds promising," Thorin said, "you are keeping everything well in hand."

Griumma flushed under the praise. "Thank you, Sire."

Bilbo smiled at her and she stood with a bob and left the room; her job done.

"Bilbo," Thorin said. "Can you tell us about the state of food in the forest?"

"Of course," Bilbo said taking a moment to put his ideas together. "We have been careful not to collect heavily in any one are and Legolas has been showing us things that we have been able to eat. The elves' magic seems to be keeping the forest from hibernating during winter though that could also have something to do with the very mild temperatures."

"Will there be enough when the caravans arrive?" Fíli asked.

"It really depends on how many dwarves arrive and when," Bilbo said. "The farms will be able to sustain a large number of dwarves but they will not be producing for a full year."

"We are expecting upwards of four hundred dwarves, some will be young and some old," Balin said.

Bilbo let out a breath. "I am not sure how long the forest would be able to sustain those numbers though I have been throwing seeds where I can."

"And what about the farms?" Fíli asked. "How are they progressing?"

"The dwarves that went out with me have been helping to prepare the earth, clearing pastures for sowing and helping with the fencing. Bard has more work to do but a majority of his workers are now building dwellings."

"Will you still be going down to help?" Calia asked.

"Less now," Bilbo said. "Though the exercise has been very good for the dwarves that were injured in the Battle of the Five Armies. It might be wise to try and find another activity that keeps them moving while the last of their wounds repair."

"What is Bard's next project?" Biorn spoke up for the first time.

"He has more farms to prepare but they are further out from Erebor so the Men who are working there are living on the land. Once the dwellings are built they are going to start looking at the town of Dale."

"Does he have a timeline for the work on Dale?" Thorin asked. "I have promised him we will mine the rocks for the town."

"The entire northern side of the mountain was never opened," Balin said then he turned to Bilbo. "The very highest part of the mountain, where we are now, once held the same rocks as what made up the buildings of Dale, before the dwarves would start to build our great rooms and homes we first had to move a lot of the rocks. Girn, the first King of Dale, did a deal with the dwarves for their rocks to build the town in exchange for the farms of Dale providing the food for their dwarfish friends."

Bilbo smiled. "I love learning your history. If the library was damaged perhaps I will be able to help in that way."

"We have historians," Calia said.

"Oh course," Bilbo said and dropped his head. "Just a thought."

"It can never hurt to have someone else," Thorin said. "With a different perspective trying to record the history of _my_ Kingdom."

"He could practise his Khuzdul," Fíli said with an encouraging smile. "Or perhaps write it in the Hobbitish manner in case."

Bilbo smiled his thanks to Fíli. "Do you have more questions about the Men?"

Thorin looked around the table. "I will organise a meeting with Bard so that we may work on a timeline but Bilbo and I will organise that. Balin, how are we managing the furniture?"

Balin sat up a little straighter. "A number of dwarves are still sleeping on furs. The eastern passages held a large amount of furniture but the mattresses were quite ruined. We have requested some from the Men of Lake-town but between their own rebuilding and the fact it is winter there are limited materials to make more."

"The caravans will come with a great amount of furniture and possessions," Kíli said.

"Yes, they will be bringing everything that had been in our previous hold," Thorin agreed.

"Therefore," Kíli continued. "If they will be bringing furniture with them would it not be wise to wait and check what they bring with them and then see what we need."

Bilbo could see the ghost of a smile in Thorin's eyes as he looked at his nephew.

"Quite right," Thorin said. "Balin?"

Balin's smile was much more obvious. "It will mean that the Men of Lake-town will be in a better position to fill our needs, a wise move."

"Very well, it is decided," Thorin said. "We have discussed the food, money, and sleeping arrangement. We have the work being done opening up passages to discuss."

"The eastern passages are finished," Balin said.

"Yes, I have been working with the groups who are doing the cleaning," Calia said brightly. "We have finished the eastern passages, ready for the caravans when they get here. There were a number of chairs and other furniture and, of course, the beds that Balin mentioned."

"What are you doing with this furniture?" Fíli asked looking at Balin rather than Calia.

"We have spread some out to dwarves that needed things," Balin said.

"But most of it is waiting until the caravans arrive, of course." Calia finished. "When we have a full inventory then we can begin to assign items to the right dwarves."

"We will sort out the dwarves with dwarflings first of course," Balin said.

Calia nodded but did not say anything more.

"I am sorry," Bilbo said. "I have not seen much of the mountain and I was wondering, well, how much mountain is there to open?"

Balin smiled. "We brought something with you in mind, Master Baggins."

Bilbo frowned at him.

"A map," Dwalin said.

"We found it in one of the rooms," Balin said. "Needed a little bit of work but will give us more of an idea about what is under the mountain."

"Brilliant," Kíli said with a broad smile. "I have never seen the mountain either."

Dwalin laid out the parchment on the table. Everyone stood to read look at the map, passages that had been opened, rooms that were able to house dwarves had been marked and Bilbo was surprised at the sheer amount of mountain that was still left to reclaim. There were great round boulders drawn on to show the passages that were close off to them until the rubble could be cleared.

"Why does it say 'beware all who dig in this tunnel' on that passage?"

"You read Khuzdul?" Calia asked shocked.

"Yes," Bilbo said confused at her reaction. "Thorin has been teaching me."

"Bilbo has agreed to live with dwarves and therefore he should be able to understand our writings and speech," Thorin explained.

"But he is not a dwarf." Calia pointed out.

"Why does that matter?" Bilbo asked. "I can read the language of Men too."

"Yes, but anyone may know the language of Men," Calia said. "Khuzdul is for dwarves."

"And any who have proven to be a friend to dwarves," Thorin said. "Bilbo helped us reclaim our mountain and is helping us feed and care for my dwarves."

Calia looked at Thorin for a long moment and turned her gaze to Bilbo and then back to Thorin. "Of course," but she sat down and remained quiet as they discussed the western passage.

Bilbo looked at Thorin as they sat back down. "Is it that strange that I learned Khuzdul?"

"We do not normally teach our language to non-dwarves," Thorin said back at a whisper. "But I have every right to teach it to you if I want to. You have proven yourself and I am King, do not worry about it."

"It certainly made the meeting easier," Bilbo said with a smile. "But now you are going to have to teach me to speak it."

Thorin smiled at him and Bilbo turned back to the group to find Calia watching them closely.

"We have the western passage to open," Bilbo checked, "the lower levels, and the upper levels along with a number of smaller passages?"

"The smaller passages are tricky," Balin said. "They do not house many dwarves but a number of them will take a reasonable amount of time to clean; they will take time with great out much pay off, nothing like the lower levels."

"What do you mean about the lower levels?" Bilbo asked.

"They are quite damaged," Balin said. "Since that was where the dragon kept his treasure and slept for a great many years it has been the most damaged."

"That makes sense," Bilbo said. "When I was in with the dragon I saw the damage around all that glittering gold."

"You were in the room with the dragon?" Calia asked.

"I am the burglar," Bilbo said with a smile. "It was my job to get into the room with the dragon."

Calia tilted her head and looked at him strangely. "I had no idea you were so brave."

"I am not," Bilbo admitted with a sad little smile. "I just did what I had to."

"If the lower levels are so damaged," Fíli said changing the topic swiftly. "Can they be salvaged?"

"Oh yes," Balin said.

"They will need a lot of work," Calia said. "A normal room will take a team working over a couple of days to strip and clean but the ones down in the lower levels will take more dwarves longer. There is a large amount of burned stone and other, less savoury debris."

"Carcasses, that type of thing," Balin said shaking his head.

"So, they can be returned to use but they will take months or years to get there?" Thorin said.

"Exactly," Balin said.

"Then we should focus on the western passage?" Bilbo asked. "Is there any chance that they might have also escaped damage?"

"No," Balin said. "It sustained much worse damage than the eastern passages."

"But there are a lot of rooms there," Fíli said. "Even more than the eastern passages according to the map."

"That should be our focus," Thorin said. "It cannot be much longer before the caravans arrive."

"The last raven from Mum put them on the other side of the Mirkwood; they should be here by the end of the week."

"And with them a large number of dwarves," Balin said.

"Calia," Thorin said, "as you are assisting with the opening of rooms our focus should be on the western passage."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Calia said. "But what about the upper halls? Should not we begin to move into them?"

"What is in the upper halls?" Bilbo asked.

"It was where many of the cultural aspects that Thrór and his subjects had left behind when they fled the mountain." Balin said. "I do not know how much of it survived since there has not been any way to get up there yet."

"Are there many dwellings above the Great Hall?" Bilbo asked.

"There is a Royal Chamber, the larger of the two," Thorin said. "The library, meeting rooms and offices. That is where the visitor's chambers used to be and several rooms that held artefacts along with assorted other rooms. They were never really used by anyone but the royal family and advisors or visitors."

"They held many very important items," Calia said. "I remember them well from the last time I was here in the mountain."

"But no rooms for dwarves or beds and furniture that might be used?" Bilbo asked.

"No," Balin said. "We could probably put some dwarves in the rooms up there but they were always colder than it is deeper in the mountain and were rarely used in winter."

"Why?" Kíli asked looking at Bilbo who was frowning at the map still laid out in front of them.

"It would make more sense to focus the dwarves who could be working up there-"

"I have already assigned a group to clearing the way up there," Calia corrected.

Bilbo nodded. "I see, would not those dwarves be better placed in either the Western passage or even the lower halls. They will not make as much progress but if they are allowed to work there, where dwarves can be housed, then their time would be spent more effectively."

"The lower halls are going to take a lot of work," Calia said. "You have not been down there and seen them."

"You are right," Bilbo said, "I have not seen them but I think that their time would be better spent working towards housing the dwarves who are at the moment sleeping in rooms together."

Thorin nodded. "A good point. Our focus should always be on our subjects and while I dearly want to know if the upper levels survived they can wait until we at least have the Western passages open."

"I will organise it after the meeting," Calia said shortly.

"Than-what is that?" Thorin asked in response to the sudden noise that had drifted into the room from outside.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," Thorin called out.

Gani ducked his head into the room. "I am sorry to interrupt but the caravans from the Blue Mountains have started to arrive."

"Mum is here?" Kíli said excitedly, he turned to his brother who matched his broad smile and as one the brothers turned to Thorin.

"Does anyone else have anything urgent to discuss?" Thorin asked, looking away from the pleading eyes of his nephews.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Superb, I will call the meeting over. Bilbo, you must come with us to meet Dís."

Bilbo stood and followed a bouncing Kíli and Fíli, who walked as quickly as they could without running, to the Great Hall. Once there they completely stopped pretending and ran for a tall, dwarf woman with a great mess of black curls and Thorin's nose. Thorin gripped Bilbo's wrist and pulled him towards her as well as she pulled both of her sons into a great hug and Bilbo decided he liked her already. When she pulled away from Kíli and Fíli Dís looked around and when her eyes found Thorin's she smiled widely and stepped over.

"Hello, brother."

"You made excellent time, Dís."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug as well. Bilbo watched them all as Fíli and Kíli appeared on either side of him and pressed close.

"Oh," Biorn said after a few moments. "Runbura is here."

"Bofur's Runbura?" Bilbo asked trying to see. Then he saw her, she was standing in front of a beet red Bofur with a bright smile on her face. She handed him something and he gaped at her for a few seconds before lunging forward and kissing her. "Wow."

"I knew she wanted him," Biorn said. "But she was worried he would not return from your quest."

"So were you," Fíli reminded slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Thorin stepped back from his sister just as Bofur and Runbura started walking from the Great Hall with all speed.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, tugging the hobbit forward from between his nephews. "This is my sister Dís. Dís, this is Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End."

Dís looked at him seriously and Bilbo wondered if she was trying to see into his very core to work out what type of hobbit he was.

"I have been told you saved my brother's life," Dís said finally while Bilbo held down his desire to fidget. "Thank you."

Bilbo swallowed drily and spoke. "I was happy that my knowledge helped."

Thorin smiled at Bilbo as if his sister was not looking at Bilbo like he might have done something wrong and if she simply stared at him the right way he would reveal all of his secrets.

"I am pleased he picked such a knowledgeable hobbit to take with him on his journey," Dís said and gifted him with a smile. It reminded Bilbo very much of Kíli's smile though much less exuberant.

"As am I," Bilbo said and stepped back.

Kíli patted him on the shoulder. "She likes you."

Bilbo gaped at the dwarf. "That was her liking me?"

"She smiled," Kíli pointed out with a broad grin.

Thorin and Dís said they were going to inspect the caravans and left Bilbo standing with Fíli and Kíli.

Bilbo ran his hand over his face and while he was turning to Fíli looking for confirmation he saw Ori standing all by himself watching the dwarves coming into the Great Hall in waves.

"Who is Ori waiting for?" Bilbo asked.

"His husband," Fíli said. "One of our scholars, he is a historian and a very sweet dwarf."

"I did not know Ori was married," Bilbo said. "But I forgot about his beard braids. It makes sense that he had find himself a historian."

"He did chronicle our journey in his book," Kíli said. "There is Klrund, his husband."

Bilbo saw the dwarf that Kíli was pointing at, a short, thin dwarf with a great blonde beard which was oddly mixed with quiet short, curly hair on his head. He was wearing glasses and his entire face brightened when he saw Ori and the dwarves hugged tightly before Ori grabbed Klrund's hand and tugged him quickly out of the room.

"There is going to be so much sex occurring in the mountain tonight," Kíli said with a sigh.

"And you are not getting any of it," Fíli pointed out.

Kíli punched his brother on the arm. "Bilbo, are we going down to the farms tomorrow?"

"No," Bilbo said looking around the Great Hall. "Shall we have tomorrow off?"

Kíli nodded and Bilbo assumed he was wrong about the flicker of disappointment on Kíli's face.

"Will you come back to our…" Fíli drifted off and Bilbo turned to follow his gaze which had landed on Bombur. The dwarf was heartily embracing a tall, thin dwarf. "It always surprises me to see them kissing like that."

"It is a little off putting," Kíli said. "He is old, she is old. They should find a room."

Biorn slapped them both on the shoulder. "They have not seen one another for a long time."

Behind them Bilbo saw Óin embracing a woman with a large, round belly. "Is that Óin's wife?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Biorn said. "Durkona, and it looks like she is pregnant."

"Did all the partners of the company travel with the caravans?" Bilbo asked.

"I did not, obviously," Biorn said. "And Glóin's wife Thrila travelled with Gimli and his party."

"Balin and Dwalin have no understandings," Kíli pointed out.

"What about Bifur?" Bilbo asked. "Will his spouse be in the caravans too?"

"He died, not long before Bifur's accident," Fíli said quietly. "We are fairly certain it is part of the reason he has never been the same."

"That and the axe to the head," Kíli said with a shrug.

"But yes," Biorn said shaking her head at her brother-in-law. "Most of the company's spouses travelled with the caravans. Some have children, some have elder relatives, some are simply-" she was cut off by Dís' voice.

"No, Calia," Dís said walking past. "The dwarves from both passages will be reassigned to unloading the caravans."

"Dís, I think you might need to think about that. We just had a council meeting and-"

"Calia," Dís said turning to Calia with a sickly sweet smile. "I appreciate you coming all this way to help but I am here now so you can go back to shining the gems inlaid in your daggers."

Calia glared at the other dwarf. "I have been helping and I will keep helping. Just because you have come back does not mean you can take over."

"I have been acting as my brother's steward and advisor since we lost our father, of course I can take over."

Calia forced a smile. "Of course, I will make sure that everyone is sent to you."

"Thank you."

Calia turned and walked away obviously trying to hide her annoyance. Bilbo watched Dís as she began to direct dwarves around the hall. The constant stream of dwarves did not slow down and Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin were greeting dwarves and directing them to rooms.

"I cannot help," Bilbo said with a sigh as he watched them.

"Why should you be helping, little hobbit?" Fíli asked slinging an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "Besides, you are so short they might not see you."

Bilbo glared at him. "I am-"

"A perfectly respectable height for a hobbit," Kíli finished.

"Right," Bilbo said. "I am going to see Griumma about food. Kíli, collect together all the dwarves that we normally go out collecting food in case we need to go out and help get enough food for everyone."

Kíli groaned but he headed off to do as he had been instructed regardless. Fíli and Biorn went to help his mother as Bilbo rushed to the kitchens. Griumma was in a tizzy, and when he offered to go down and find more food she pulled him close and almost smothered him in her bosom. Bilbo returned to the Great Hall to see his merry band of helpers and with a sudden thought he sent Kíli off to find anyone who could hunt so that the dwarf could lead a party after some fresh meat.

He told Thorin where he was going on his way out and was surprised to see the long line of caravans that were rolling up towards the mountain. Bilbo was suddenly so glad he had been going out with so many dwarves who all knew what they were looking for. Griumma had said that many of the caravans would have travelled with food but until they were unpacked and sorted then she had nothing but the food from Lake-town and Bilbo's wild plants to feed them all. He sent the dwarves out in pairs all over Mirkwood and then set off himself with Gani at his side to fill the great sacks on his pony's back. They had been out for less than an hour when Legolas, and two of his silent elfish friends, appeared before him. Legolas asked after Kíli in a circumspect way that made Bilbo smile and when he was told that Kíli was hunting the elf disappeared like a wraith. Bilbo returned to his collecting until eventually he and Gani headed back towards the mountain when their ponies were laden down with food. Bilbo was a little worried; the forest had been good to them but there was only so much food there and they would run out of it soon. Bilbo was going to have to talk to Thorin, and Bofur, about the limitations of the forest and how much Lake-town could supply them. It had all changed between this morning's meeting and now…there were now so very many dwarves to feed.

The dwarves had been encouraged to return as soon as they had a full pack and to check in with the guards so that Bilbo could be sure everyone returned. Griumma greeted him with a great warm hug when he returned and Bilbo took a moment to catch his breath after she let him go. He offered his help with the cooking but she had a great number of helpers already and there was not room for anyone who was not already trained to her specifications. Bilbo offered Thorin his help but as the dwarf said Bilbo had not been in the mountain much lately and he and Balin had been in charge of assigning rooms.

"I am not really doing much either." Thorin said with a sigh.

Balin smiled. "His sister has always been very good at organising."

"She would organise me out of my crown," Thorin said.

"I do not look good in a crown," Dís said coming over. "Bilbo, my son said you went out and collected enough food to feed everyone."

"I thought it was best to get it organised now rather than when everyone was hoping to eat." Bilbo said with a smile.

Dís looked at him. "We brought food with us."

"I knew as much but you will be unpacking for days. I thought I would go down and collect the food, Griumma will get it all cooked and sorted, everyone can eat, and then you will have time to work out the food."

Dís smiled at him. "Thank you."

Thorin smiled at Dís. "I told you there was a reason I made him an advisor."

"I am beginning to see that. Shall we get started?" Dís said and started ordering people around.

Bilbo ended up taking some of the new mothers down to the meeting room outside of his and Thorin's room and gave them cups of tea and they gave him biscuits they had purchased along the way. One by one they were collected by Balin or another dwarf with a place to sleep for the night. The last of them was collected and Balin assured Bilbo that things were settling down and that almost everyone had been given a place to sleep for the night. Bilbo went to the Great Hall but Balin had been telling the truth and even though many dwarves were settled within the hall the great doors were closed and most dwarves were sitting down to eat.

Bilbo returned to his room and set himself to working on Thorin's present while the dwarf was sorting things out and catching up with his sister.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unfortunately long chapter but important (more for the rebuilding Erebor angle than Bagginshield but it's all important). Next chapter will be quite short though. We are getting super close to the resolution :)


	22. A Secret Revealed

**/ / /** **A Secret Revealed \ \ \**

Bilbo stopped working to get himself a cup of tea and found biscuits left over in a container Gimli had delivered to the hobbit from the Shire. He sat before the fire and wondered how long Thorin would be gone that night. Bilbo had no siblings, and only a few family members that he liked – mainly Tooks too, but he had been able to see the genuine affection between Thorin and Dís and was glad for it.

Bilbo could not sit any longer. He stood up and carried his tea and biscuits into his bedroom. Thorin's present was very close to being done. Bilbo had not expected it to have come together so quickly but every time he sat to work on it he had been able to complete more work than he ever had before. Bilbo set down his half-finished cup of tea and went back to work; his fingers almost itching to do more. Bilbo worked harder the closer he got to finishing until with a final stitch he sat back and realised he was done.

He spread his work out and checked over it but with a great yawn and still no sign of Thorin he decided to check it in the morning. He folded it up, tucked it under his bed and crawled in to sleep. Bilbo awoke and somehow knew it was early but he got up with excitement. He ducked his head into the main room, unsurprised to find Thorin was not there. Bilbo had to smile at the fact that the terrifying dwarf he had met in the Shire had spent the entire night with his sister.

Bilbo pulled his gift back out and set to checking it thoroughly and carefully. He would not be a Baggins of Bag-End if he gave a gift like this without it being perfect. While he worked he thought about how he might go about giving it to Thorin.

He made his plan.

He would need to go down and beg, borrow, or buy something special to make for dinner and then he would give Thorin his present and after that…well, it would make a hobbit blush to think about what Bilbo wanted to do after that.

Bilbo ran his hands over the gift, it was perfect, it was the best thing he had ever made and if Thorin accepted his gift then it would be utterly perfect.

Someone knocked on the door and Bilbo ran his hand over the gift one last time before folding it up and going to answer the door. Calia was standing on the other side, she frowned when she saw Bilbo.

"Hello, Calia," Bilbo said, opening the door wider.

"Bilbo, I am here to see Thorin." Calia said looking past him.

"He is not here at the moment."

Calia tilted her head at him strangely. "Why are you here? I thought you would have moved out."

"No," Bilbo said with a wary smile. "I am still living with Thorin."

"Why, I mean…you are planning to move out soon, correct?" Calia asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, it would be odd if you lived with Thorin and I."

Bilbo felt coldness creep swiftly into his bones. "Why would you and Thorin be living together?"

Calia took a step back and grimaced. "I am sorry. I thought you knew. I will let Thorin tell you. Could you just tell him I stopped by?" Calia smiled awkwardly and stepped back.

"No," Bilbo said, "you have to tell me now. Come in for some tea."

Calia looked down the passage awkwardly and nodded before walking in quickly. "I am sorry; I thought Thorin had told you."

"I have been quite busy down on the farms," Bilbo said. "We have not seen one another properly for almost a full moon's journey until today."

"Oh," Calia sat stiffly with her hands in her lap as she watched Bilbo with sorrow. "Thorin really should be the person to tell you what is going on."

"I will get us some tea," Bilbo said and disappeared into the kitchen with a heavy stone of dread growing in his stomach. He came back and set the tea in front of Calia. "Tell me."

Calia sipped at her tea. "Bilbo, I know you have feelings for Thorin and I really do not want to hurt you."

"It is fine," Bilbo said unable to feel the heat from the tea in his hand suddenly.

"I know you saved Thorin and I will always be so thankful to you for that. As you know, my father and Thorin's were great friends and they always wished to join their families."

"And you and Thorin were their way to do it," Bilbo said nodding his head. "That makes sense."

"When Erebor fell, you know how full of pride Thorin is, he told me to try and find someone else but I knew he would achieve this. I knew he would get Erebor back and now that he has, you must understand…to him the fact he did not have Erebor meant he did not have anything to offer and now he does."

"And the engagement is back on," Bilbo said feeling like he was very far away from his body and his mouth and this terrible revelation.

"I am sorry." Calia said again and put her tea down. "I should not have said anything; I should have left it to Thorin."

"No," Bilbo said with a sharp shake of his head. "I appreciate it. Dís arriving obviously forced it from his mind. I will make other arrangements."

"There is no rush, we will still need to go through the formal courting rituals of course. I simply…I am sorry, Bilbo."

"I am very happy for you both. Thorin is an amazing dwarf and I hope you realise how lucky you are."

"I do," Calia reassured him. "We have known one another our whole lives."

"Yes, you have, and you will do an amazing job as queen."

"Thank you, Bilbo Baggins," Calia said. "Everything the dwarves have been saying about you is true; you are an utterly good hobbit."

"I appreciate that," Bilbo said and took a sip of his tea but he could not tell how it tasted or if it had gone cold.

"I should leave you. I truly never meant to hurt you."

"You did not," Bilbo said. "Thorin and I had no agreement or anything of the sort."

"But you like him."

"He is an amazing dwarf."

"Yes," Calia stood and started for the door and then turned and stepped back. "I am so pleased you understand, goodbye, Bilbo."

"Goodbye," Bilbo said not bothering to stand. He did not notice the door close or the cold and dark slowly take over the room as the fire died. He continued to sit there, holding his cup of tea, and tried not to think.

With a start Bilbo stood up and started to move. He was not sure how much time had passed but he cleared away the dishes and washed them without thinking about it. When that was done he spent a moment cleaning around the room and making it presentable before he found the bag he had purchased in Lake-town and started to pack. When he was ready he reached under his bed, he pulled out the gift, and carried it into the main room. It might not have been the way he intended to give it to the King but it was still Thorin's gift. He placed it gently on Thorin's bed and left it to find a piece of parchment. He wrote Thorin a note and placed it carefully before he unfolded the gift where Thorin would not be able to miss it.

Bilbo felt like his chest was one giant ache and nothing in his recollection had ever felt like this but he kept moving.

Bilbo trailed his fingers along one of the long lines of stitching and turned with a sigh. He picked up the small bag he had packed with the things he would need immediately and left Thorin's room. He was going to go to Bofur's room but then remembered the lovely reunion he had seen earlier and turned the other way instead to impose on Fíli and Biorn.

He realised that Thorin might be there and he did not think he could see him yet. He ducked into an empty passage and dropped his head. He wanted to cry but he had obviously not lost anything that had been real so he steeled himself, took a deep breath, and continued not sure where he was going to go now.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Ducks and runs away...***
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if you're going to want to know this now but I said we were close to our resolution (three chapters) but I'm not planning to end this when they get together.
> 
> [Pandelion](../../../../users/Pandelion/pseuds/Pandelion) created an amazing drawing of the bead which can be found....[here](http://s384.beta.photobucket.com/user/Haliaetus/media/LotR/beadsmcopy_zpsc60b0a52.png.html). Thank you :)


	23. The Spectre Of Pain

**/ / /** **The Spectre Of Pain \ \ \**

Bilbo was not entirely sure where he was but then a door in front of him opened and he saw Biorn. The next thing he knew he was sitting in front of a fire.

"Bilbo," Biorn said, crouching down in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have a bag?" Biorn asked pulling it out of his hand. "What happened?"

"I needed to hold my clothes."

"I thought you had a cupboard," Kíli said with a laugh, then he saw Bilbo and the smile fell off his face. "What did Uncle Thorin do?"

"Nothing," Bilbo said looking down at his hands. "I just cannot live there anymore."

"Why not?" Fíli asked squashing himself into the chair with his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Dís asked with surprise when she walked out of what must have been the bathroom.

"I…" Bilbo started. "I could not…I do not…I need a place to stay and Bofur has finally made an agreement with Runbura and I do not know where Balin is living and I am sorry."

Dís glared at him. "But why do you need somewhere to stay? Thorin said you were living with him."

"I cannot any longer obviously," Bilbo said.

Fíli looked at his mother. "This is about as far as we got."

"Well," Bilbo said looking at them. "Calia explained and I do not wish to be there while he is courting her."

Dís walked over to him and stopped in front of Bilbo, her face was fierce as she looked down at him. "What did she explain?"

Bilbo could not believe how much Dís sounded like Thorin. "That her father and your dad had had an arrangement. That Thorin had encouraged her to find someone else after you lost the mountain but now you have it back, well, things are different. Maybe I should go back to the Shire."

"No," two male voices said firmly together.

Dís yanked the stool over and sat down in front of Bilbo. "I really had hoped you would be smarter than this."

"Uncle Thorin does not have an agreement with her, does he?" Kíli asked his mother.

Bilbo frowned at Dís sadly. "I really did think that Thorin and I, silly I suppose, I am just a hobbit from the Shire and he is a Dwarf King and…I had been so sure until this last month. It makes sense I suppose for him to want a female dwarf. She has been quite helpful and I have been gone a lot, have I not? Even if he had have had some interest she has been around so much more. Thorin is not the type to be fickle and…he really does want what is best for his dwarves. Therefore, they could have an understanding from before the fall of Erebor, could they not?"

Dís shook her head. "She did not really lie but you are an insecure little hobbit and I fear I am going to be the one to break you of that habit. She and Thorin do not have any sort of understanding."

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Right," Dís said. "Biorn, I think we need some tea and biscuits. Fíli, find the spirits you are hiding to sweeten the tea."

Biorn and Fíli immediately stood to follow directions. Kíli scooched over in the seat to leave less room for his brother. When everyone was back and Bilbo had a hot cup of tea with a generous swig of something alcoholic in it Dís started.

"My father was a very good dwarf but he was not the dwarf Thorin is and he did not have the same natural skill for leading that Thorin does. My father was great friends with Bälzad who is a very good leader. For several decades my father went to live with Bälzad; whose mother was my grandfather's sister. They became good friends and when Thorin was born not long before Calia, Bälzad and our father talked about joining the two families to cement their bond. As a result Thorin and I travelled to Bälzad's stronghold and Calia and her sister came here fairly regularly. For decades they were encouraged but Calia was also raised to be a dwarven princess and believes that though she will have to act as Queen she should not have to do the hard work. Thorin has always liked Calia; she is a nice dwarf so long as you do not have to marry her."

"So," Bilbo interrupted. "She and Thorin are not getting married?"

Dís raised one eyebrow at him and took a bite from her biscuit. "Thorin never argued with our father, or Bälzad, because he was not that interested in marrying her and he assumed she was not interested either. Then we lost the mountain, Bälzad offered his help and Calia removed her affection. Thorin accepted it without a word since we both really like Bälzad and he took it as the end of something that was not ever meant to be. Bälzad helped us where he could and took a number of dwarves with ties to his kin into his mountains. As a result, when she pulled back Thorin felt it was a good thing and that it was simply the easiest way to remove that idea from everyone's minds."

"I am an idiot." Bilbo said.

"Yes," Dís agreed readily. "However, Calia is also very, very good at bending situations to her will as any good princess should be; do not feel too bad."

Bilbo was not sure if he had just been insulted or reassured.

"Accordingly," Dís said watching Bilbo very carefully. "I can assure you that there is no understanding between them. As a result, the question is: what are you going to do, little Halfling?"

"Oh, Mum," Kíli said. "He is quite a respectable height for a hobbit."

Bilbo took a moment to think. A part of him was worried, Calia made so much more sense than a male hobbit who did not know much about dwarves. He was a Baggins of Bag-End, however, and a respectable hobbit – even if he had gone on an adventure. He had decided that Thorin was the one being in all of Middle Earth he wanted to love so he ignored the fact he was honestly a very cowardly hobbit and returned Dís' gaze steadily.

"I am going to see Thorin."

"And I will go with you," Fíli and Kíli said standing up together.

Dís gifted Bilbo with a smile. "There might be hope for you after all."

Bilbo wanted to think that was a good thing as he grabbed his bag and started for the door.

/\/\/\

Thorin yawned as he walked into his rooms. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen but Thorin assumed the hobbit had left to find a way of being useful. Thorin hoped he was not down at the farms. He understood that Bilbo wanted to help but...he was working too hard. It had absolutely nothing to do with the distinct lack of Bilbo in Thorin's life for the last month. Watching the hobbit sleep and the occasional mumbled conversation...along with the random trip out to watch Bilbo working the farms from a discrete distance, really was not enough for Thorin.

The King sighed and avoided looking at the bed which was too big for him but would be quite suitable with a lovely soft hobbit body next to him. Thorin went into the bathroom remembering Dís' words, not thirty minutes prior, about how he smelled. He stripped off and filled the tub before sinking into the hot water. He reached up and began to undo the beads from his hair knowing that his hobbit would be there to braid them back in tonight. Thorin had even been able to secure more cheese, at a disgusting price which would be completely worth it if his hobbit baked more of his heavenly scones.

Thorin had talked about those scones the night before with his sister and Kíli and Fíli had both been most enthusiastic in their laughter when Thorin said the scones were for him and him alone. Thorin had spent too much of the night talking about the Halfling and his sister had seemed to take some pleasure in making many jokes at his expense. They had sat and talked all night and eventually they had discussed Thorin's quest and Dís' journey. When Thorin realised the time - mid morning already? He had left Dis, checked in with Balin who had everything well in hand, before coming back for a quick bath and, if he could ignore the voice reminding him to get out and help his subjects, he might get a nap in like Dís had _suggested_.

Thorin soaped himself and washed before he climbed out of the tub. He vividly remembered the last time Bilbo had forgotten to take fresh clothes in with him. He had come out a little pink from the bath but looking good enough that Thorin wished he could ignore his own courting rituals and declare himself to the hobbit. At least then if the dwarf was turned down he would have had the image of Bilbo's lightly tanned skin and that little tuff of blonde hair at his navel, the long line of his spine and the soft dents of his shoulder blades to remember. He had not though because all dwarves were very careful about their courting rituals and even if Bilbo was a hobbit he deserved the very best.

Thorin shook himself and left the bathroom. He found a pair of smallclothes and tugged them on. He would have a small nap; after all Balin knew what he was doing...it had nothing to do with Dís' threat about what would happen should she hear about him down in the Great Hall, or anywhere else, until he had slept. He turned towards his bed and froze.

His legs felt a little strange as he made his way to his bed. It did not look like his bed anymore. It looked like a little bed he had seen in a hobbit hole once and could remember thinking that it looked quite cozy. Thorin had never longed for a hobbit bed; he had only longed for a bed in his own mountain, and yet until this moment this bed under his own mountain had not felt quite right.

Thorin traced his fingers along material, along stitches and patches and their story.

Bilbo had been so secretive about what he was doing but Thorin had suspected it was for him, he had been wrong...it was for **them**.

Laid out over the bed Thorin fully intend to share with Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End was a glorious, colourful quilt.

Thorin looked at the very first square with a mountain and a dragon and remembered that terrible day but the next square had a green circular door with a little hobbit next to it which was a much more pleasant memory. Followed in another square by Bilbo meeting Gandalf and the rune on the door to match Thorin's bead. The arrival of dwarves and then their eating of all Bilbo's food. A hobbit running after a group of dwarves on pony-back. Three trolls and the sun behind them. The great buildings of Rivendell and then a group of dwarves running from the elfish town. The Misty Mountains and then the next panel with the dwarves captured by the goblins. The dwarves in the trees hiding from the orcs followed by Thorin fighting Azog with Bilbo running down the hill coming to protect him. The eagles saving them and then the company on the rock formation, them being captured by wolves and then arriving at Beorn's house. The company moving through the forest and then being captured by the giant spiders and next their rescue. Thorin stopped, he looked along every panel again but still their journey was not complete. Thorin gripped one side of the quilt and flipped it to find more on the other side. He went back to looking at them, remembering their journey with each panel. Thorin being captured by Thranduil. Barrels floating down the river and then their arrival at Lake-town. Bilbo in the great room with the dragon and then Bilbo running through the tunnels with a golden cup. The dragon flying into the air followed by Bard slaying the dragon. The Arkenstone (which now resided with Elrond to protect Thorin from the curse of his family's greed) and the meeting with Bard and Thranduil. The beginning of the battle, and then its end. Thorin in the tent with Bilbo caring for him. The great doors of Erebor opening with Thorin before them. Thorin before his dwarves for the very first time in their own mountain and the great cleaning job but then…nothing, some empty panels that had obviously been left blank deliberately.

Thorin turned the quilt back over and looked at all the panels again – their light and colour and craftsmanship. This was a quilt designed to be displayed and shown off and yet Thorin suspected that Bilbo's plan had simply been to use it, for them both to use it. Thorin had never been a soft person. He did not know how to care for emotions except for anger and revenge and hatred but when faced with this quilt and its owner he found himself wanting to be a little bit softer. He could imagine Bilbo spread out on this quilt, his soft curls and soft body and…Thorin stopped himself. He would go and find Bilbo and then they could talk.

It was not until Thorin finally looked up from the quilt, marvelling at Bilbo's skill that he saw the note. He grabbed it quickly, hopeful that it would tell him where he could find his hobbit. He was wrong.

_Thorin_

_Calia explained everything and I understand. I am sorry if I made things difficult. Consider this to be a small token of my utter thanks for all you have given me. I shall stay with another dwarf to make things easier. You have all my very best wishes, Thorin Oakenshield_

_~ Bilbo Baggins_

Thorin felt his stomach clench as though filled with dense gems and he turned for Bilbo's room where books were missing and clothes were gone. Bilbo was gone. Thorin walked to his closet and pulled on the first clothes he touched; determined to find his hobbit and sort this out. He started for the door just as there was a knock and he knew he would need to get rid of them quickly. It could not be Bilbo knocking and he had to find Bilbo.

/\/\/\

Calia knocked on Thorin's door as she checked her dress one last time; now that the hobbit was gone she could sort everything out with her future husband.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, a few people have been asking if there shall be a happy ending, I love me a happy ending so don't worry, only another couple of chapters ;)  
> Though it won't be the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has been encouraging me with this story. Makes me write faster, when I can.


	24. Resolution Of Schemes

**/ / /** **Resolution Of Schemes \ \ \**

Bilbo stepped out of the door and stopped; he realised he had no idea which way to go. Since he had spent more than a month down at the farms he had not been to Fíli's room in so long he could not remember the way back to his own chambers.

"Fíli, Kíli," Bilbo said. "I appreciate you wanting to come down with me, but…why are you going with me?"

Fíli and Kíli looked at one another. Bilbo knew he was missing something but that neither brother was likely to share it with him.

"We just want to be on hand in case we need to assist in ensuring that you are alone with Uncle Thorin to sort things out," Fíli said.

Kíli nodded. "He means that we are here in case we need to drag Calia out by her hair as she tries to take advantage of the situation she created."

Fíli nodded. "We did not know why Mum disliked Calia before."

"And frankly we are shocked that Uncle Thorin accepted things if it was like Mum said."

"And did not eviscerate her for dumping him."

"He might now that she has turned her evil mind to you though." Both brothers looked at Bilbo questioningly, Bilbo motioned them to start moving.

"If he was not interested, why would he make a big deal of it?" Bilbo asked as they started walking down a passage. "It makes more sense to ignore it so they could move past it. If Thorin made a big deal out of it then it would look like he had been wronged and he was invested in the relationship."

Fíli stopped walking and turned around to look at Bilbo.

"What?" Bilbo asked frowning at Fíli.

"Uncle Thorin is not always the most logical of dwarves when it comes to his pride." Fíli said.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, but Thorin then was a different person than he is now."

"He would not be that forgiving now." Kíli said.

Bilbo looked past Fíli remembering how unforgiving Thorin had been to him. "I know."

Fíli started walking again. "If Uncle Thorin really did not care I wonder why Mum dislikes her so?" But Bilbo was not really listening.

Bilbo followed behind him wondering what his reception was going to be and whether Thorin had already seen his note. If Bilbo was right, and he felt almost certain now that he was, then Thorin might not be in a very good mood if he thought Bilbo was so easily manipulated, if he thought that Bilbo had such little faith in the Dwarf King.

Bilbo's steps slowed as they neared Thorin's door. Fíli was right; Thorin was not a very forgiving dwarf and Bilbo had been convinced so easily but it had made so much sense, or maybe it made no sense at all. Bilbo had been hearing about how much she was doing, comparisons between Calia and Dis. It made sense to him that Thorin might need something different or more or…he hesitated to think it but…conservative. Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End understood the need for conservative and making choices because of other people's expectations but he supposed Thorin had never seemed that swayed by the expectations of those around him. While the rest of the company had accepted Bilbo, Thorin had been a hold out until...well, until Bilbo proved himself. He wondered if this misjudgement would set them back so far that Bilbo would need to prove himself again.

Yet they had no agreement, nothing formal, and…while Bilbo had been happy with the ghost of a promise afforded to him by the gifts and attention and position of Advisor, it was easy not to remember those things when faced with the possibility of a formal agreement somewhere else. He had been so shocked by it all; he had finished the quilt and had made plans, and then Calia's appearance, and her bombshell, had caught him by surprise.

Bilbo felt like he was lost in a never ending spin and each step made him more nervous.

Bilbo felt a hand on his back; warm and firm, but Bilbo did not feel pressure from it but rather reassurance. He allowed the obvious support from Kíli to sink into his skin. With the exception of Dís no one knew Thorin better; if they were not worried that Bilbo had blown his chance then the hobbit was going to be hopeful too. Even Dís seemed to be encouraging him, in her own vaguely judgemental-suspicious way, to make an offer of his love to Thorin.

Then Fíli stopped and Bilbo stopped next to him, with Kíli flanking his other side. Bilbo looked at the door that had been his until that morning and could not bring himself to knock.

He knew the brothers were waiting for him but they would not take this step for him. It was up to Bilbo to make this happen himself; nothing else would mean anything.

Bilbo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to knock, when the door flew open in front of him.

/\/\/\

Thorin looked at Calia smiling on the threshold of his room and made himself picture King Bälzad.

"You really want to be somewhere else right now, Calia. I have things to do." Thorin said intending to walk past her and out the door.

Calia smiled sweetly. "We need to talk, Thorin."

"We really do not. I need to find Bilbo," Thorin said. He knew she was responsible for Bilbo leaving but he just wanted to go and find his hobbit and sort things out so they could use that lovely, amazing quilt Bilbo had made and she was not going to stop him. He knew talking to her would take too long so he would take care of it when things were sorted with Bilbo.

"But I took care of him," Calia said stepping closer.

Thorin might have walked straight past her but something in her tone made him change his mind about dealing with her now. He used her closeness to lean into and over her. "What do you mean you took care of him?"

"I explained things, of course," she said sounding a little less sure of herself. "Now he understands what was going on between us."

"There is nothing going on between us." Thorin said forcefully.

"Not yet. It will take a while to get back to how things were but now we can do it, with a little work."

Thorin took a couple of steps back but could not find the words to ask what she was talking about.

"Now that it is just the two of us we will be able to sort things out and get back on track." Calia continued becoming more sure of herself.

Thorin watched Calia closely; nothing she was saying made sense unless...she had bought into the idea of them all those years ago. Thorin knew that could not be it since she had walked away almost completely when Thorin and his kin had lost the mountain. They had only seen one another when Thorin had visited King Bälzad. He wanted to be angry at her, and he was, but there was something about what she was saying that kept him from simply yelling at her.

"Thorin," Calia said stepping over and gripping his arm. "It is all different now; we can be together like we were always supposed to be."

Thorin shook his head and pulled back from her grip. "We were never supposed to be together."

"Our fathers," Calia said as though he had simply forgotten, "they always wanted this for us."

"Maybe," Thorin said. "There was nothing formal and we never spoke of it. You and I were never anything but friends."

Calia looked at him sadly. "We were supposed to rule together."

"You never wanted to rule, not really, you simply wanted to sit on a throne and look pretty."

Calia shook her head. "Since we lost Mother I have been helping my father rule the mountain. My brother is still off attempting to claim his own mines and I have been helping my father as my younger brothers grow into dwarfhood. I have seen just how much good I can do as a queen and I want to be your queen."

"No," Thorin said. "When you came you knew that I was courting Bilbo. You have observed the rituals."

"He is a hobbit. He does not know our ways. He does not know how to be your consort? And what of heirs?"

"I have Fíli and Kíli; they are my heirs and what Bilbo does not know he can learn. In the length of time I have known him he has proven that the things he knows and does, that are so very different to dwarves, are very worthwhile. He saved my life by not being a dwarf and he has assisted in ensuring that my Kingdom shall have food in the future. He is going to be a fine consort."

"It has been a month," Calia said. "I have been at your side all that time while he is been off gardening. I have been assisting you – showing you how much better I am. I knew that when I became your queen I would have to be more of a partner than my mother was. I thought you would see that."

"I have seen an improvement in the way you view work and responsibility," Thorin conceded.

Calia nodded and stepped closer. "I am happy to be a partner rather than a queen."

"That is good," Thorin said biting down in his impatience and annoyance. "But you know that you cannot be my partner."

"But I was always supposed to be your queen," Calia said.

Thorin shook his head and reminded himself of King Bälzad and all the reasons that grabbing Calia and shaking her until her brain finally understood what he was saying was a horribly bad idea.

"I thought you had always understood that I really was not interested in you being my queen. I thought you did not want that either."

Calia looked shocked and Thorin could honestly say he was surprised.

"You were never that interested in me," Thorin reminded her.

"We work so well together," Calia said desperately. "I have been helping you, I can help you, I know how a mountain runs and I can help the people clean the rooms and get them ready and I know how to do all of the things that need to be done. Thorin, cannot you see how good we would be ruling the mountain together?"

"Calia," Thorin said stepping away from her. "You knew that I had intentions towards Bilbo."

"But this last month, we have been working together and he has not been here. It has just been you and me."

"Yes, we have done a lot together. I appreciate your help however it does not change the fact that I want to make Bilbo my consort."

"He is just a hobbit. I am a princess. I am a dwarf. I know what I am doing and what is expected of me and I love you, Thorin."

"You did not love me when I lost my mountain," Thorin said sharply.

"Thorin, it was not like that."

"It was exactly like that. I lost my mountain so you decided to forget about what our fathers wanted and it was the only good thing that came out of that damn dragon's attack. You knew I had plans to make Bilbo my consort and you lied to him!"

"I did not lie to him; with him out of the way you and I will have a chance," Calia said firmly. "We can be together just like we were always supposed to be."

"You lied to him," Thorin bellowed and stood at his full height so that he was towering over her.

Calia glared back at him. "You act like you had this great understanding but he did not even need to be convinced. I only had to suggest that we had an understanding and he almost fell all over himself to leave so that we could be together."

"We will never be together." Thorin ground out gripping his anger tight and glaring at Calia.

"He is a weak little hobbit who will not even fight for you. He is going to be a terrible consort and yet you act like he is something worth fighting for." Calia spat out stepping in. "He is a pathetic candidate for your partner."

Thorin leaned in close until Calia pulled back. "He is a good hobbit, who would not want to upset others but he is definitely worth fighting for."

"Does he think you are worth fighting for?" Calia asked sharply.

Thorin grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the door. He threw it open to find Bilbo sandwiched between Fíli and Kíli on the other side. Thorin shoved Calia out the door.

"Make sure she is guarded," Thorin said talking to Fíli but he did not take his eyes off Bilbo. "I will deal with her later."

Calia huffed and started to stomp away, his nephews dutifully followed behind her while Thorin continued to watch Bilbo.

"You made me a quilt." Thorin said after several long moments. He was at a loss about what to say now that he had what he wanted standing in front of him.

"It is a," Bilbo swallowed heavily and then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kept talking; peeking at Thorin from between his lashes. "It is a hobbit courting ritual to give something that can be used in the home, something for the-" Thorin cut him off by pulling the hobbit close and kissing him.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so now we are at the point where things are almost settled. I have a question. I was thinking of writing the first use of that quilt (and by that I mean sex) but it would mean upping the rating so if there is anyone who would prefer I didn't and posted it separately instead just let me know. Now I get to have fun being fluffy with them!


	25. Let Me Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in my RL are a bit not good so I think I may have over compensated. Let me know.

**/ / / Let Me Explain \ \ \**

Bilbo froze for a moment when Thorin's dry lips were pressed to his. He was not sure what was happening and it took him a moment to catch up. Thorin was pulling away when Bilbo finally remembered how to do this and followed the dwarf's lips, sliding his hand through Thorin's hair and pulling him closer. Thorin hummed his approval and started to pull them both out of the doorway; Bilbo heard the distant sound of the door closing behind him but he ignored it to keep kissing Thorin. They stumbled their way into the chambers but Bilbo was head and shoulders shorter than Thorin and as they moved their feet caught and they fumbled apart.

"Sorry," Bilbo said before he stood up on his toes and sealed his lips over Thorin's again.

Bilbo started walking again but he felt how unsteady they were so he pulled away and Thorin grabbed his hand to pull him over to the chairs before the fire. He dragged the seats together and sat down so close that he could still pull Bilbo to him for another kiss without either leaving their chairs. This one less hurried, less desperate, than the last and Bilbo felt like Thorin was taking his time to learn the shape of his mouth and the things that made Bilbo's fingers clench in Thorin's hair and his skin feel tingly. Bilbo just wanted to sink into Thorin's body and never stop kissing him. He knew they would need to have a conversation eventually but for now he just scooched farther forward on his chair and slid his hand along the bristles of Thorin's beard and up into the softness of his hair.

Bilbo pulled back suddenly and Thorin frowned at him. "What happened to your braids?"

"You shall have to braid them back in for me, Bilbo. I took them out when I bathed knowing you were within the mountain to fix them back in for me."

"I would like to do that," Bilbo said running his fingers through Thorin's hair. "I like putting your braids back."

"Then perhaps I shall give you the job from now on."

Bilbo pulled Thorin back into a kiss. "I would like that," Bilbo said in between kisses.

Thorin pulled away reluctantly after several long minutes kissing. "I need to discuss Calia with you." Bilbo's lips felt swollen and he had to press down on the urge to touch them and see if they were as hot and sensitive as they felt. "I do not know what she said to you but from the conversation that she and I had I think I need to clear the air."

"Dís explained things."

Thorin nodded. "Of course she did."

"I am sorry if Calia's actions hurt you."

Thorin looked at Bilbo carefully. "She was never going to get what she wanted from me. Furthermore, even if I had have had feelings for her once she deserted me."

"But," Bilbo said, "I left, do you not hate me too?"

Thorin smiled but he pulled back so that they were not touching and Bilbo felt his stomach clench. "Why did you leave?"

Bilbo looked down at his hands rather than looking at Thorin. "I…she said you had an understanding and…I felt so very foolish. I thought there was something going on between you and I. I had gone to dwarves asking about your courting habits and I got Kíli to make you that bead and I thought I had made an utter fool of myself by showing how I felt. I left so I did not have to hear you tell me how wrong I had been."

"You asked dwarves how to court me?" Thorin asked moving closer but he did not touch Bilbo again. Bilbo appreciated the space even if he would have liked to crawl into Thorin's lap and give the dwarf a hug.

"Bofur mainly. And I asked Kíli and Fíli to make the bead, they…um…"

"What?"

"They said they would like to have me as an uncle."

"They are terrible little meddlers," Thorin said and pulled Bilbo closer to kiss him again.

Bilbo pulled away some time later to find his hands buried in Thorin's hair and tried to catch his breath.

"I was courting you too," Thorin said sliding his hand down along Bilbo's arm.

"You were?" Bilbo asked. "I knew you kept doing things that were very hobbitish, but I was not sure if you knew what they meant. When you baked me your damper, I…well, I thought perhaps you knew how important something like that was to hobbits."

"I knew I had hurt your feelings and I wanted to apologise and I knew that food was important to hobbits. Did you make your scones to court me?"

Bilbo shook his head. "My violet petal cake is my best recipe but I have not been able to get all the ingredients so I have not made it for you yet. A hobbit will make their very best recipe for their intended and they only eat it when they discuss their agreement."

Thorin frowned. "We cannot have an agreement until you bake the cake? Because if you give me a list of what you need I would be more than happy to go to Mordor itself to collect the ingredients."

Bilbo tugged Thorin closer and into a deep kiss. "No need, I have ordered a few things in Lake-town, when they arrive I shall make you the cake and then things will be a little more," Bilbo's face darkened.

"What?"

"You see," Bilbo said. "The thing is, if you do not know about hobbit courting then well…oh dear."

"Bilbo," Thorin said holding onto his hand more tightly. "What is it?"

Bilbo heard the royal note in Thorin's voice and swallowed heavily. "Hobbits only ever have one partner in their whole lives. When they decide who they want to spend their lives with they do not change their minds. If their affections are not reciprocated then they rarely ever seek out another."

Thorin relaxed back with a smile. "You worried me, hobbit."

Bilbo watched him confused. "That was a question I should have asked Bofur."

"Is that why you were spending so much time with Bofur; because you were getting advice on how to court me?"

Bilbo nodded. "But, well, how do dwarves do it?"

"Once we set our hearts on someone," Thorin said, tugging Bilbo closer again. "There is almost nothing but death that can separate dwarves in love."

Bilbo smiled and tugged Thorin closer for another kiss.

"That is excellent," Bilbo said.

"Then," Thorin said settling down a little more comfortably and smiling softly at Bilbo. "You made me a bead to show you wanted to court me, what else?"

"Are you fishing for information?" Bilbo asked with a broad grin.

"I was hoping it all meant you felt the same way I did," Thorin said seriously. "The first time I braided you hair was my way of saying that I was interested in something more than friendship," Thorin said. "The bead I made for you was a sign of my intentions to you and so that other's knew that I…"

Bilbo smirked at him. "A way of telling other dwarves to back off?"

"You could choose anyone you want of course, but," Thorin paused and managed to duck his head. "Dwarves are very public in their courting and it is normal for them to provide tokens of their affection that can be worn so that others know about it."

"For hobbits, the clothes you bought me would mean that we already had an arrangement."

"Really?" Thorin said. "I cannot say I am surprised. Given how much you cared for your clothes on our journey. Was I also right about the bed being important?"

Bilbo flushed. "I did wonder if you knew about that."

"I overheard you speaking to Fíli," Thorin admitted. "And I knew I had to make it happen before we moved into the mountain. I did not have the benefit of any hobbits running around that I could interrogate for advice."

"They would have told you that hobbits cook for the people they like, they make them things and they do things to help them, proving that they can provide for their intended. Showing off their skills in the garden and in the home."

"Like your work down in the farms? And your scones? Oh, I purchased some more cheese…"

"Would you like me to make more scones?" Bilbo asked when Thorin stopped talking.

Thorin shrugged. "If you want."

Bilbo laughed and pulled Thorin close again for a short, sweet kiss. "I will make them for you, just for you, if you like."

"That would be appreciated." Then Thorin kissed the smile off Bilbo's face.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo pulled away reluctantly. "Should I get that?"

"No," Thorin said pulling him back in but Bilbo stopped him.

"It could be important."

Thorin nodded and stood, he walked over to the door and threw it open. "What?"

Bilbo could see Dís on the other side. "Oh good, you sorted it out." She smiled at her brother. "Goodbye, we shall not see you until tomorrow I expect, you need some rest."

Dís pulled the door closed and Thorin turned around to look at him. "Sometimes I really wish she was not quite so good at organising things."

"Are you sure you are not angry I listened to Calia?" Bilbo asked before Thorin made it back to him.

Thorin started to speak and then yawned, widely, and when he was finished he looked apologetically at Bilbo as he came back to his chair.

"I understand," Thorin sat across from Bilbo again looking at the hobbit with complete seriousness. "I was worried that you would not return my affections and that I too would have made a fool of myself."

"Really?" Bilbo asked.

"I have been courting you before dwarves so they know how I feel; if I had have been wrong about you having affection for me everyone would have known."

"I do care for you quite a lot, Thorin," Bilbo said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I knew that as soon as I saw your quilt, or should I say our quilt," Thorin said and then let out a great yawn. "You did mean for us both to use it, did you not?"

"Yes, and perhaps you should be using it now."

Thorin nodded. "I do not suppose you would care to join me."

"I did not sleep much last night," Bilbo said shyly. "I was up late making the quilt."

Thorin nodded and pulled Bilbo to his feet. "Do you wish to change into your bedclothes?"

"Thorin," Bilbo said, tugging on the dwarf's hand. "I do not know how to say this."

"We will just sleep," Thorin said with a smile.

Bilbo relaxed and turned to his room and then remembered that he had packed a bag. He went to the door and found it had been tucked against the wall. He grabbed it and closed the door behind him again to find Thorin watching him.

"I am not going anywhere, Thorin." Bilbo said. "Especially not now."

Thorin smiled and when back to his chest of drawers. Bilbo ducked, self-consciously, into his old bedroom and changed quickly before going back to the main room. Thorin was standing awkwardly next to the bed when Bilbo walked over to him. The dwarf had already blown out most of the candles, expect the two they left burning when they were asleep, and there was the soft light from the fire but the darkened room looked much more intimate now.

Bilbo came to stand next to Thorin with his arm pressed into the dwarf's larger one.

"I have never shared a bed with anyone before," Thorin said. "Well, family but that is really not the same."

"No," Bilbo said. "I do not need to sleep if you would prefer to be al-"

Bilbo stopped when Thorin nodded and pulled back the covers and turned to sit on the clean cream sheets.

"Right," Bilbo said rushing around to the other side of the bed and climbing in himself.

They pulled the covers up over themselves, Thorin running his fingers along Bilbo's quilt gently as he did so. Then the dwarf tucked an arm around Bilbo and pulled him closer so that he could kiss the hobbit.

"Your bed is quite lovely," Bilbo said when they pulled away though they were still touching and Bilbo could feel the warm heat of Thorin sinking into his bones along with the smell of him wrapped around Bilbo like the loveliest blanket.

"Of course," Thorin said. "I remember how soft your beds were in your hobbit hole and I did hope to have you in my bed one day."

"And now you have me," Bilbo said. Thorin pulled Bilbo in for a kiss, stealing his breath in the process.

They kissed and touched and Thorin fell asleep between one moment and the next with Bilbo tucked into him quite comfortably. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair one last time before he rested back and fell asleep too.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who have commented, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet, I am trying to catch up, but I thoroughly appreciate every one of them so much.  
> By popular demand there shall be smut...but it shall be in another story (with great links - promise) since a few people said they couldn't read it and I didn't want to put anyone off. Not just yet though...


	26. What Words Do Not Express

**/ / /** **What Words Do Not Express \ \ \**

Bilbo woke up, warm and comfortable. He could feel Thorin pressed all along his side as some time during their sleep Bilbo had ended up on his back with Thorin pressed against his side, a heavy arm slung over Bilbo's waist. Bilbo had shared beds with his Took cousins when he was a hobbitling but when he grew into adulthood and took over Bag-End he had no reason to have sleepovers or days of play. His bed had been empty since. Bilbo had been telling the truth when he said that hobbits only ever chose one partner but there were those hobbits who enjoyed a little fun while they were waiting to meet the right hobbit. Bilbo had tried it once. He had been so sure in his early forties that he would never find anyone that he felt so strongly about he would want to spend his life with them. However, none of the hobbits he had spent time with were interesting enough. They were just never right and as Bilbo slid his fingers along Thorin's firm skin and the springy hair covering his arms the hobbit had to assume it was simply that he had never met the right _dwarf_.

Given the way that Thorin had kissed him earlier he was certain that he had chosen correctly. Bilbo wanted to kiss him again. He thought about leaning over and pressing his lips to the corner of Thorin's mouth. He wondered if it would wake the dwarf up and he wondered if Thorin would mind. Bilbo ran his fingers along the arm that was holding him again and decided to leave him to sleep; after all Thorin had not slept at all the night before. Bilbo gently lifted the arm off his waist and realised that he could wake up like this every morning if he wanted to and so it was with a smile that he gently shifted away from Thorin trying not to wake his dwarf.

Bilbo slipped out of the bed as silently, and softly, as he could and stood next to the bed for a moment to watch Thorin with Bilbo's quilt tucked around him. Bilbo had been worried that the dwarf might not think the quilt worth as much since it was not made of metal and jewels, and yet he had shown such love for it the night before that Bilbo felt sure that they would be able to make things between them work. Since they had met, Bilbo had seen the worst, the mistrust and dislike at the beginning as well as the Arkenstone situation, but he had also seen the care and love Thorin had for his subjects and the beings he cared for. Bilbo had come to respect Thorin, and care for him deeply – though he was hesitant to say that he loved the dwarf because he really had no idea how dwarves felt about such things. For all that, Bilbo did know his own heart and he knew, even if he would not say it, that he loved Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, very deeply indeed.

If he was not quite ready to say it then he could definitely show it to Thorin.

Bilbo turned and started for the kitchen. He made sure the oven was all ready to go and added more wood. He pulled all of the things he would need for the scones out to check that he had everything and when he was sure he started to put them together. He could hear Thorin snoring as he worked quietly to measure and stir until the batter was ready. He started spooning them out, sprinkling some cheese over the top of each one before he slid the tray into the oven. Bilbo searched through their food, glad he had collected some things before all the people from the Blue Mountains arrived, and began to put something together to go with the scones. He knew Thorin had not slept the night before and may sleep on but he had a feeling the smell of baking would drag the dwarf out of his rest. Bilbo put together an omelette for himself and one for Thorin. He was just pouring the eggs into the pan when the first batch of scones was cooked. He pulled the cooked scones out and swapped them for uncooked ones.

Bilbo did not even realise things had gone quiet in the main room until a large, dwarfish hand appeared in front of his face and snatched a cheese scone.

Bilbo turned and was going to say something when Thorin smiled and stepped into his personal space. Bilbo discovered he had lost his words.

"Hello, Bilbo," Thorin said with a smile. He took a bite of his scone. "Lovely scones."

"Morning," Bilbo said, incapable of taking his eyes off the length of Thorin's neck as the dwarf swallowed.

Thorin moved closer and paused when Bilbo looked up and their eyes caught. Bilbo pressed forward and kissed Thorin unable to wait for the dwarf. Thorin curled his hand around Bilbo's waist and pressed the hobbit into the bench behind him.

There was a sizzle behind Thorin so Bilbo pushed the dwarf away and slipped around him to step quickly to the stove to save the omelette before it burned.

"What are you making?" Thorin asked and Bilbo knew that the dwarf was talking around a mouthful of scone. Bilbo, as a hobbit, did not believe it was good manners to speak with your mouth full however there was a swell of pride knowing that Thorin enjoyed his baking so much.

"Omelettes, I assumed you have not eaten anything since last night."

"I have not," Thorin said, pressing into Bilbo's back. "They look very good. Do they go with my scones?"

Bilbo bit his lip against a smile. "I am not sure about that but they will taste very good."

"So very sure of yourself."

"You have eaten three of my scones since you walked into the kitchen; I am not feeling very shy about my cooking skills. Do you like your omelettes soft or hard?"

"I have never had an omelette," Thorin said.

"Really?" Bilbo twisted and looked up at Thorin who put the last of his scone into his mouth. "Never?"

Thorin shook his head.

"All right," Bilbo said. "This one is mine then. You are going to need to move. As much as I like you pressed into my back like that, it is distracting, and I need to be able to move to make you the very best omelette I have ever made."

Thorin leaned closer instead. "I really do not need the best one. I'd prefer to stay right here and distract you."

Bilbo stretched up to kiss Thorin quickly before pushing the dwarf away and turning. He flipped his omelette and grabbed a plate. When he was done with his own he started to move around and collected a few bits and pieces to add to Thorin's omelette. He had just planned to make fairly plain ones, a little bit of cheese, some vegetables but knowing that Thorin had never had an omelette before he wanted it be special. Just as he had collected everything he pulled the next tray of cooked scones out of the oven before swapping it for uncooked ones.

Thorin stood next to him, watching Bilbo carefully as the hobbit poured the base mix into the pan and then started adding bits and pieces until he was happy with it.

"Are you going back to the farms?" Thorin asked when Bilbo turned to empty the scone tray so he could set up the next batch.

Bilbo turned back to look at Thorin who was staring down at the frypan. "Sometimes."

Thorin nodded and poked at the eggs in the pan.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, stepping closer. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing," Thorin said, shaking his head. "Can I help?"

Bilbo went back to switching the cooling scones with the uncooked ones. He knew that there was a reason Thorin was asking him without looking at him but he did not want to push at the moment.

"Not at the moment," Bilbo said coming over. "You said you did not cook much."

"I do not," Thorin said.

"Well," Bilbo said, coming to stand next to him. "Today, I want to cook for you, I am making you scones that are just for you and I am making you your very first omelette."

Thorin looked at Bilbo properly. "Thank you."

"And when we are done I will put your braids back in," Bilbo said. "I have to ask though, is there anything special I need to do so that the other dwarves will know that I am quite interested in you as well?"

Thorin pulled Bilbo close and kissed him until Bilbo had to pull back to catch his breath. "There are some ceremonial braids, but nothing specifically for agreeing to courting overtures. The beads are a major indication of intentions."

"But I am not a dwarf," Bilbo said. "I want every dwarf here to know that I have well and truly set my cap at their King."

"Set your cap?" Thorin said with a smirk.

Bilbo lifted his chin. "Are you mocking my hobbitish habits?"

Thorin shook his head and kissed the hobbit. "No, especially not while you are cooking for me."

Bilbo laughed and turned back to the omelette with Thorin's hand resting on his lower back. He flipped the omelette but left it to heat through and finish cooking while he swapped the last tray of cooked scones for uncooked ones. He set out a plate of scones and handing it to Thorin to be taken out to their table in front of the fire while Bilbo boiled the kettle and collected them both cups of tea. He settled everything on a tray to take out to Thorin. The dwarf had not bothered to light most of the candles in the room but he had stoked the fire and the area in front of it was warm and bright enough to see what they were eating…and one another.

Thorin started eating with a moan and Bilbo was somewhat stupefied watching how quickly the dwarf ate his omelette.

"That was excellent," Thorin said when he had finished the last of the omelette.

Bilbo smiled. "Do you want some more?"

"That is yours," Thorin said and grabbed a scone. "Besides I have my courting scones to eat…I do not want any of the other dwarves to try and steal some."

"I would not let them," Bilbo said with a smile. He started to eat his own omelette. They were silent as Bilbo ate his own food and Thorin made his way through the plate of scones. Bilbo stood when he had finished to take their plates back to the kitchen and pull the last batch of scones out of the oven…he had made a double batch and he was beginning to think that Thorin would have finished them by the next day.

Bilbo went back in, put some butter on a scone and watched Thorin. "I want to keep helping Bard."

Thorin nodded but he stopped eating.

"I like working the soil and I truly enjoy being a part of the creation of an entire town and its farms."

"I know. You have done an amazing job down there and your help, as well as the dwarves you have had working with you, have gone a long way to ensuring a positive relationship between Erebor and Dale as we both rebuild."

"But," Bilbo said and he held his breath while he continued. "You are worried about me down there?"

Thorin stared at him firmly, like he had that first night in Bilbo's hobbit-hole. Bilbo wanted to squirm but he held the impulse tight so it would not win.

"I do not like not seeing you," Thorin said finally.

Bilbo smiled. "So, you would like to see me more?"

Thorin shifted in his seat and looked down at the half finished scone in his hand. "Maybe."

Bilbo sighed dejectedly as quietly as he could but Thorin noticed and looked up at him.

"Yes," Thorin said in a rush. "I did not like not seeing you and I want to see you every day and actually talk to you when you are not half asleep."

Bilbo could see the fierce look of discomfort on Thorin's face so he stood and walked around to where the dwarf was sitting to kiss him soundly. "I did not like not seeing you either. I promise to make sure that we have time to talk every day."

Thorin smiled and pulled the hobbit into his lap. Bilbo kissed him again, licking at Thorin's soft bottom lip until he could kiss the dwarf properly. Thorin pulled away first running his fingers through Bilbo's curls. He trailed his thumb along Bilbo's lower lip.

"Will you be staying in Erebor?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo looked at Thorin for a moment and nodded slowly trying to work out if it was time to say the words he had been avoiding but instead said. "I would very much like to stay here with you for as long as you would have me."

Thorin pulled him into another kiss. "That shall be a very long time, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, for I do not intend to ever let you go."

Bilbo thought about the fact he would need to return to the Shire and Bag-End eventually; there was so much in his little hobbit-hole that he hoped to bring back to Erebor with him, things that were very important to his little hobbit heart but he was in no rush. Perhaps, if he waited, he might be able to take Thorin back with him for a holiday when the mountain was more settled. Bilbo did not like his chances but he definitely did not like the idea of months away from Thorin while he settled his old life.

"Our tea will get cold," Bilbo said between one kiss and the next.

Thorin laughed and pushed Bilbo off his lap. "Then we shall have tea, at least it is not that terrible one you used to make me drink."

Bilbo glared at Thorin as he poured. "I shall have you know this is very nice tea."

Thorin took the cup, and a sip, and then smiled at Bilbo. "Very nice."

Bilbo preened a little under the praise and settled down with his scone and tea. He watched Thorin as the dwarf sipped his tea and relaxed. There was something about Thorin now, so very different to almost any other moment that Bilbo had ever seen him before, something relaxed and it made Bilbo want to snuggle down with the dwarf and kiss him for hours.

Thorin started to speak as they drank. "We shall have to have more council meetings now that everyone is here, though there are still some dwarves who travelled further than the Blue Mountains that may return over time. We shall also need to hold Open Court more regularly until more dwarves are settled and-"

Bilbo stood and Thorin stopped talking. "I think, since Dís has so graciously given us today to ourselves we should worry about the mountain tomorrow."

"Do you have a better topic in mind?" Thorin asked.

"Well I did have a thought," he said and walked over to Thorin to pull the dwarf to his feet. He kissed Thorin softly. "I did like the part earlier where we were quite snuggled up and kissing."

Thorin frowned. "I am not sure dwarves snuggle."

"Well you do," Bilbo pointed out. "Since we have had such a lovely meal, we could now take advantage of my lovely warm quilt."

Thorin nodded and grabbed the last scone from the plate before he walked Bilbo back to the bed and pressed the hobbit down onto his soft quilt.

/ / /

This chapter continues in the adult companion that I mentioned before. There will be more in this one though.

**##[Other Story – Emotion In Motion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678815)##**

**#Chapter 1 – Learning You#**

**/ / /**


	27. An Interlude To Catch A Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY short little thing to say Happy Valentine's to all the lovely people who read and comment or show their love for this story. I appreciate it so much, thank you!

**/ / / An Interlude To Catch A Thief \ \ \**

Thorin woke Bilbo up with a kiss to the back of his neck. Bilbo stretched and turned so he could pull Thorin into a proper kiss.

"Good morning," Thorin said, tucking the hobbit under his chin.

"Morning?" Bilbo said, kissing at the soft skin over Thorin's collar bone. "Is it morning? Did we sleep all night?"

Thorin chuckled. "If you do not remember when we woke up in the middle of the night I shall have to try harder."

Bilbo bit down on the skin he had been kissing in retaliation which only made Thorin clutch at his shoulder and moan.

"I meant," Bilbo said, pulling away from Thorin and starting out of the bed. "Is it really morning? Do I have to get up now and go back to work?"

Thorin grabbed the hobbit just as he was about to make it out of bed. "No, it is morning, but it is early and it is definitely not time to go back to work yet."

Bilbo kissed Thorin quickly but pulled away and got out of bed. "Well, I will be back then. I need to use the bathroom."

Thorin let him go reluctantly and Bilbo went into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before he relieved himself. He was just about to walk out of the room when he heard a knock on the outside door and Thorin moving to answer it. Bilbo looked down at himself. He was still naked from the night before and he did not like to hide in the bathroom. He looked around and found a clean shirt of Thorin's in one of the drawers. It fell down far enough to cover everything and was no different to the clothes he had worn when he was tending to Thorin but Bilbo opened the bathroom door a crack and listened to see who it was before he walked out.

"Good morning, Uncle," Fíli's voice.

"What do you want?" Thorin's gruff voice floated through the door. Not really how he should talk to his kin but Bilbo did not want their time alone together to end yet and he could understand why Thorin was not in the mood for visitors.

"We were just checking up on you and Bilbo, making sure everything is good," Kíli's voice this time.

Bilbo opened the door the whole way and walked out. All three of the dwarves turned his way.

"Oh," Fíli said, slapping his uncle on the shoulder. "You finally laid with Bilbo."

Thorin turned a glare on his nephew and Bilbo watched Kíli duck around behind Thorin's back for some reason.

"We are just happy for you," Fíli said holding his hands up. "We were hoping the two you would sort things out."

Bilbo watched Kíli sneaking farther into the room and followed his gaze to a plate of scones sitting on the table; Thorin must have put some out for them both. Bilbo smiled and then realised he was going to have to stop Kíli who was looking thoroughly excited about the scones. They were Thorin's scones though so Bilbo opened his mouth just as Thorin span around and strode over to grab Kíli by the scruff of the neck. He hauled Kíli to the door and set him on the other side of the threshold.

"My scones!" Thorin said firmly and turned a glare on Fíli who stepped out of the room quickly.

"I told you it would not work," Fíli said, clipping his brother around the ear.

Thorin slammed the door shut behind him and turned to Bilbo who realised he was still staring at the Dwarf King with his mouth open. Thorin let his eyes slowly travel the length of Bilbo's body.

"That is my shirt," Thorin said roughly.

Bilbo nodded and fiddled with the sleeves that were much too long for him. "I was naked."

"I remember," Thorin said walking purposefully over to Bilbo. "I think we should return to that state."

"But what about the scones?"

"The door is locked, the scones are safe," Thorin said and Bilbo felt as though he were being stalked as he started to back away from Thorin. His knees hit the bed and Bilbo knew he had been caught. So he climbed up onto the bed and pulled Thorin in for a lovely kiss.

**/ / /**

There is another little extra bit in Emotion in Motion - Chapter 2 - [Better Than Scones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678815/chapters/1255139)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've created my own triangle…Bilbo/Thorin/scones!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.  
> There MAY be a little update in my other 'Emotions In Motion' story depending on my time. If not I might do something belated...we'll see.


	28. A Change of Fortune

**/ / /** **A Change of Fortune \ \ \**

"I will need to go down to the forest today," Bilbo said when they finally made it back to the scones. Thorin assured him it was still early.

Thorin nodded. "Gani will go with you."

Bilbo tilted his head at Thorin. "I have a question; it is something I have been wondering about for a while. Is Gani my guide while I learn the mountain or is he my bodyguard?"

Thorin shifted in his seat. "He is there for your safety when you are away from the mountain."

Bilbo sipped at his tea while he thought those words over. He knew that Thorin meant that Gani was his bodyguard but he did not want to say it to Bilbo.

"If they can be spared I would also like to take the dwarves that have been down in the forest with me."

Thorin nodded. "I shall have to check with Balin, I am not sure what he did yesterday."

Bilbo nodded. "We can go down together when I am finished my tea."

"I have a lot to do today but I would welcome your help when you are finished in the forest."

"I should be back by lunchtime," Bilbo said smiling at Thorin shyly. "Would you be able to come back and I could cook you something for lunch."

Thorin beamed and stood to kiss Bilbo before he took his dishes into the kitchen. When he returned he finished dressing in all of the layers he wore when he went about in the mountain. Bilbo noticed that, when he was done, the mark on his neck was clearly visible above the collar of his shirt. Bilbo rubbed at the space in the middle of his chest and realised that the flush of pride that everyone knew that Bilbo had made that mark was the same way that Thorin had felt last night.

"You still need to fix my braids back in." Thorin said, breaking Bilbo from his thoughts.

Bilbo nodded and collected the beads. He climbed up onto the bed and patted the space in front of him on the quilt.

"There are some empty patches on my quilt," Thorin said when Bilbo had started. "Make sure your bead is at the front so everyone can see it."

"They are there so that we can add to the quilt as we spend our lives together," Bilbo said shyly.

Thorin grinned widely. "Good."

Bilbo smiled and kissed the tip of Thorin's nose before twisting his bead into the most intricate braid he had ever done, right at the front where everyone, and especially Calia, would see it. Bilbo believed that Thorin had not been looking somewhere else, not with the way he had shoved Calia out of the room and kissed Bilbo but it never hurt to make sure that everyone knew that Thorin was well and truly spoken for. Bilbo finished the braiding and then handed Thorin his own beads and sat as close to the dwarf as he could. Thorin pulled him in for a kiss.

"I wish I could gift you with another bead so that everyone knew you had accepted my suit." Thorin said running his fingers through Bilbo's hair.

"Is it a special type of hair bead?"

"No," Thorin said twisting his head around so that Bilbo could not see his face and started to braid.

Bilbo tugged away ignoring the sharp pull before Thorin let go. "Do you mean to tell me that when you were on your deathbed you were making courting overtures to me?" Bilbo asked grabbing the first bead he had been given and holding it up to Thorin.

Thorin coloured a little and looked straight over Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo pulled Thorin into a kiss. "Really? Even back then?"

Thorin nodded, watching Bilbo carefully.

"It was not just me," Bilbo said with a bright smile. "And it was not because I saved your life."

"You cared for me then?"

Bilbo blushed and looked down at their hands which were clasped together. "It was one of the reasons I took the Arkenstone, I was worried that you would come to harm."

Thorin's face darkened a little. "I remember when my grandfather found it, he was different after. I looked to reclaim it in his name but I fear it is the worst thing that my dwarfish greed could know. I do not like to have asked help of an elf but Elrond is perhaps the only elf who has ever helped me selflessly."

"Legolas has been helping us," Bilbo said. "I think it was a good decision to send the Arkenstone with Gandalf to Rivendell. You can get it back, if ever you need it."

Thorin nodded. "It was the only avenue open to me; I could not have it in my mountain for fear it would again make me mad with greed, and drive from me the people I cared about."

Bilbo lifted Thorin's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I am glad you forgave me for stealing from you."

"I found it very hard to ignore the fact that you constantly saved us, harder still to forget that Bard killed the dragon and that the Men of Dale had lost their home and wealth too. Everything was easier to think about when you were not standing in front of me having just betrayed me."

"I was trying to help."

"I know that now but then I just saw the hobbit I cared for siding with my enemies over me."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head. He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Thorin's hand. "I cannot say I shall never disagree with you, nor that I shall not side with someone else in an argument however I can tell you that I will never chose anyone over you, not in the ways that truly matter."

Thorin nodded and pulled Bilbo's head closer. Bilbo was not sure if his words had had the desired effect but he was not going to push at the moment. He could only hope that Thorin had taken the words as he had intended them.

When Thorin was done he kissed Bilbo very gently. "Thank you for being honest."

"I shall always try to be," Bilbo said, returning the kiss.

Bilbo finished dressing though he made sure his collar did not cover the red bruise on his neck. He saw Thorin's eyes travel to that spot as they walked out of the room. Gani joined them, striding just a little behind Thorin, as any subject did his King, while Bilbo asked what he had been doing the day before and whether the rest of his family had arrived. Finally, Bilbo sent Gani off to collect the dwarves that could be spared to go down and collect food. He would go himself to check if Griumma needed anything specifically after he had gone with Thorin to see Balin.

Balin was standing with Dís when Thorin walked over to join them.

"Good morning, brother." Dís said with a bright smile. "I do hope you managed to rest yesterday."

"Bilbo," Balin said with a smile. "My King."

"Good morning," Thorin said. "How are things progressing?"

"I have every able bodied dwarf working in the tunnels cleaning them," Dís said. "Calia is still in charge of them, said she will not leave until her job was done."

Thorin nodded and Bilbo could not help but watch the dwarf. "I will deal with her later."

Dís raised her eyebrow at her brother. "I do not like her but she has turned into a good manager."

"I did not say I was getting rid of her," Thorin suddenly looked down at Bilbo who shrugged not entirely sure if he did want her kicked out of the mountain or not. If she was good at what she was doing then Thorin could use her help and yet Bilbo did not want her anywhere near Thorin.

"I will be taking a group of dwarves, if they can be spared, down to collect food." Bilbo said looking at Balin.

Balin smiled. "Oh good, I told Dís you would."

Bilbo smiled. "I will go down and speak to Griumma now."

"Bilbo," Thorin said, grabbing his wrist. "A word." Thorin dragged Bilbo away from his sister and Balin. "Do you wish me to send Calia away?"

Bilbo sighed. "She is needed to help. What I want is not as important as what the mountain needs."

Thorin nodded. "Very well, I shall see you at lunch time?"

"I will see if I can find something nice for us," Bilbo wondered if he could kiss Thorin but he thought better of it. They were in front of subjects and Thorin had always been so very proper so with a somewhat forced smile Bilbo said goodbye. He tried to ignore the look at Dís gave him as he walked towards the kitchens.

In the time that Bilbo had been in the mountain, he had learned a few places he could travel without Gani's help and the kitchens, given how often he went down there, was one of them. He checked in with Griumma who said she needed everything he could bring, they had started to unpack the food from the caravans but there was barely anything fresh amongst it and she had sent Bofur off as dawn to see what he could get from the town but she was not expecting much. It was full Winter now, though it still was not as cold as expected and food was less plentiful than it would be in a few months. Bilbo said he would take Kíli and some hunters as well and they may be able to get some meat though if they took too much they would affect the breeding come springtime and next year's numbers.

"They shall just have to eat fruits and vegetables until things are better, our dwarves have been through worse," Griumma said forcing some rolled herb bread into his hands even though he said he had already eaten.

Kíli was waiting for him with a smile when he arrived at the Great Hall again, bow slung over his shoulder with a group of dwarves at his back. Gani arrived as well with a party that Bilbo recognised. Bilbo looked over to where Thorin was conversing with a group of dwarves and raised his hand in a wave before they left the mountain. Thorin inclined his head in response to the wave and Bilbo knew that even though he had wanted a kiss it was better that he had remained distant and as respectful as Thorin always did.

They rode out of the mountain much as they had a couple of days before. Bilbo could not help but smile as he thought on all the things that had changed in no more than two days. Since the group was the same as last time Bilbo sent them off with the same instruction, pick only one of every five or six plants or fruits they found to ensure that they would seed and flower again during the right season.

Kíli stayed with Gani and Bilbo and started towards the patch of land they had harvested last time as well. They had only been walking for a few moments when suddenly Kíli stopped riding, he looked to the left and Bilbo followed his eyes to find Legolas standing next to a tree with his own bow over his shoulder. Legolas smiled at them and began to walk over.

"Hello, Legolas." Kíli said brightly. "Have you come to help us feed that great mountain of dwarves again?"

"Good morning, Kíli," Legolas said and then looked past him. "Master Baggins, Gani."

"Hello, Legolas," Bilbo said brightly. "Such a surprise to see you."

Legolas inclined his head and smiled. "I thought you may like some assistance."

"Thank you," Bilbo said. "Should we dismount?"

Legolas' eyes travelled back to Kíli. "If you intend to catch some meat I would suggest dismounting here, there is a herd of deer a short walk away but the ponies will spook them."

The three dwarves dismounted and Bilbo watched as Kíli walked to Legolas' side immediately. Bilbo would never have thought that a dwarf and an elf would make much sense but Kíli was tall for a dwarf and there could not be more than head and shoulders between them and Bilbo knew from experience that that was not much of an issue. Bilbo shook himself, he could be reading things into a situation that was nothing like he was imagining it. Kíli could simply be attempting to maintain positive relations with one of the few elves that did not actively hate his family.

As they walked, Bilbo had to wonder; Thranduil hated Thorin, and his people, with such a powerful anger, there had to be a reason for it. Bilbo wished he could ask Legolas, he loved knowledge whether it was from a book or shared over a glass of beer, but he knew that he could not pry especially given how things stood. Maybe one day, maybe if he was right about the way Legolas and Kíli were avidly discussing their bows.

They stopped on a small hill overlooking a valley with a stream running through it and Legolas encouraged them all to crouch down. They waited a few moments and eventually two hind deer appeared.

"If you wait for the buck," Legolas said. "You will minimise the strain when they next breed."

Kíli nodded and nocked his arrow ready.

"If you," Legolas laid his hand over Kíli's and altered the position of his fingers slightly. "Just breathe through it and touch your bottom lip with your knuckle, it helps when hunting game like this to use this stance and you can wait until the exact right moment without worrying about your arrow moving while you wait."

Kíli's face was a little pinker than normal but he followed Legolas' instructions and eventually brought down a buck. Legolas ducked his head in thanks while Kíli walked over to ensure that the animal was dead.

"Thank you," Kíli said once the deer was bleeding out at the base of a tree to feed the ground. "I did not think elves hunted for meat."

"We do not," Legolas said. "However, in the forest there are times when an animal needs to be put out of its misery."

Kíli nodded and Bilbo looked at Gani who was obviously trying not to watch Kíli and Legolas as much as Bilbo was thoroughly enjoying watching them.

"I have found a grove of nut trees," Legolas said. "I do not know if dwarves like them but they are good for feeding many and can be added to salads to make them more filling."

"We do enjoy nuts," Kíli said. "Though we tend to put them in the oven and roast them."

Legolas inclined his head. "I had heard that some did that but I have never tasted them prepared that way."

"When they are done," Kíli said. "I could bring some down to you and you can try them."

"I would greatly appreciate that," Legolas said.

"Then we should probably organise a time," Kíli said timidly. "That way we would not miss one another."

Legolas smiled down at the dwarf and Bilbo knew that he had been right, there was definitely something there and they were about to set up a date. Bilbo wanted to talk to someone about it. He knew that like most hobbits he liked a little bit of a gossip, however he assumed that the dwarves he now lived with would not find Kíli courting an elf nearly as adorable and heartening as Bilbo did.

"The day after tomorrow," Legolas said. "When the sun is at its highest?"

Kíli picked the deer up. "I will see you then. I will meet you where we met today."

Legolas nodded and began walking back to their ponies.

"The farms are going well, Bilbo," Legolas said, falling back to talk to the hobbit. "The Men owe you a much for assisting them."

"They deserve to be able to feed themselves as they rebuild their town and, well, they will be helping to feed the dwarves as well. Since I now live in Erebor I suppose you could see it as selfish."

Legolas smiled. "You have decided to stay in Erebor?"

"Oh ye-" suddenly Bilbo found himself on the ground. His leg just seemed to have…he could feel it now though a low, building throb.

"Master Baggins," Gani exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I am not sure," Bilbo said reaching down and massaging his ankle, the pain was flaring, building, and Bilbo was beginning to suspect he had done himself some damage. He tried to push himself up but it would not hold his weight without pain and he ended up falling again with a gasp.

"A rabbit hole," Legolas said, crouching next to him.

"Drat," Bilbo said with a sigh.

"Right," Gani said leaning down and lifting Bilbo off the ground with a small grunt. "Back to the mountain."

"Gani," Bilbo exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you back to the mountain."

"I see, but why are you carrying me?"

"To get you back to the mountain."

"I can walk," Bilbo said.

"You could not put any weight on your ankle," Kíli pointed, out as they all walked back to the ponies quickly.

"I concede, it would have been a little like hobbling," Bilbo said. "It would have been better than being carried however."

"King Thorin told me," Gani said ignoring Bilbo's attempt to wriggle free. "I was to ensure that no harm came to you-"

"I knew it!" Bilbo said, interrupting Gani. "I knew you were more than just a guide."

Gani coloured. "Well, yes, I was not supposed to tell you that. However, now that you _have_ been hurt then it is my job to get you back to the mountain, where you can be looked after."

"Gani put me down," Bilbo said but they had reached the clearing and Gani ignored him to place Bilbo on the back to the pony. "I was capable of walking."

Legolas walked over and smiled at the hobbit. "May I look at your ankle?"

Bilbo nodded and the elf took hold of Bilbo's ankle carefully. He lifted it and pressed his cool fingers to the flesh, moving the joint as he needed.

"You are lucky, Bilbo Baggins, it does not seem to be broken but I would advise you to be very careful and to keep the weight off of it for the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Kíli asked standing, too close, next to the elf so he could see what was happening. Legolas did not step away and even through the pain Bilbo remembered all the times that Legolas had maintained physical distance from others, even the other elves. He had suspected there was a reason that Legolas kept coming to see them in the forest and this was yet another thing to keep in mind.

"Positive," Legolas said, turning to look at Kíli. "Your hobbit will be fine in a couple of days, simply a very bad sprain, perhaps a tear of something but no break."

"Not my hobbit," Kíli said in a rush. "Uncle Thorin's hobbit."

Legolas looked up at Bilbo who huffed. "I am my own hobbit, thank you."

"So," Kíli asked with a smirk. "You do not think of Uncle Thorin as your dwarf?"

Bilbo glared at Kíli as he could not think of an argument against what Kíli was saying. "Shall we just call me Bilbo from now on?"

"Very well," Legolas said smiling at him carefully.

"Gani," Kíli said. "Why do you not take Uncle Bilbo," the hobbit slapped at Kíli's shoulder. "Bilbo, back up to the mountain and settle him so that he can rest. I will stay down here and keep an eye on the food collection."

"I would be happy to stay and assist you," Legolas said with a nod. "Perhaps, I can show you the nuts that I was discussing with you."

Kíli beamed. "That would be perfect."

Bilbo huffed. "Give me the deer, I will take it back with me. Gani you do not need to come with me."

Gani shook his head. "I am going to need to explain things to King Thorin."

"It was an accident, you do not need to explain anything," Bilbo said.

"Bilbo," Kíli said, walking over to Bilbo. "You are injured, go back with Gani, do what Legolas suggested. I will take over your duties with Griumma."

Bilbo let out a breath, his shoulders sagging and nodded. "Sorry, Gani, I just…I am sorry for making things harder."

Gani nodded. "Not a problem, Master Baggins, probably should not have carried you like a dwarfling. It is simply that King Thorin will be mightily annoyed you are hurt."

Bilbo frowned and grabbed the reins in front of him and studiously ignored Kíli's chuckles.

"Do not worry, Bilbo," Kíli said clapping him on the shoulder. "We know you are a respectable height for a hobbit."

It was on the tip of Bilbo's tongue to make a comment about the height difference between Kíli and his elfish flirting partner but…he knew it was not right. He bit down on his lip, glared at the dwarf and proclaimed very definitely. "You will never eat another cheese scone I make with manners like that, Kíli!"

Kíli's face fell and Bilbo turned to head back to the mountain still annoyed even if he was appeased somewhat by the way Kíli apologised behind him.

"He makes incredible scones," Kíli said – obviously to Legolas, and Bilbo felt the hint of a smile.

They travelled back up to the mountain as quickly as they could. When they arrived Gani came over as though he was going to lift Bilbo again. Bilbo lifted his hand to stop him.

"Just give me your arm," Bilbo said. "I am not a dwarfling and I refuse to be carried."

Gani nodded.

"I appreciate your help, Gani, I just…I do not want…"

"Anyone to see you as weak?" Gani said quietly.

"Weak or not good enough for…well, for Thorin."

Gani shrugged. "You saved our King and keep us fed as well as helping the Men; no one thinks you are a bad match for our King."

Bilbo nodded and wrapped an arm around Gani's elbow and used the dwarf to help him walk into the mountain. "Thank you."

"I promise to never again carry you unless you are either unconscious or ask."

"I do not know what I would have done without your help, Gani. I am sorry I was so rude to you."

Gani laughed. "Hobbits do not know how to be rude it that was the best you can do."

Bilbo shook his head but before he could say anything a dwarf arrived in front of them. Bilbo recognised him but he could not remember his name.

"Are you well, Master Baggins?"

"Just a sprain," Bilbo said. "I will be fine. I simply need to return to my room."

"Shall I fetch the King?"

"No need," Bilbo said. "I simply need to put it up."

"Would you like some help?"

"Gani, would you like a break?" Bilbo asked in response.

"I am more than capable, Master Baggins," Gani said. "But Doma, you had best fetch the King."

"It is just a sprain." Bilbo said. "He is very busy."

Doma nodded but rushed off anyway and Bilbo knew that Thorin would be informed of his little accident. It was just so silly; he should have been looking where he was going. Everyone was making much too big a deal of him. Bilbo looked down at the offending ankle and was surprised to find it quite swollen now, and red. It was not a small injury but it did not deserve Thorin's attention. They made slow, somewhat painful, progress but Bilbo refused to admit that perhaps it was worse than he had thought when he had made such a big deal about walking there himself.

Finally, they made it to his rooms and Bilbo let himself in. Gani helped him to the chair and rushed off to get a pillow to put under Bilbo's foot so that he could raise it on the other chair.

Then Thorin swept into the room. "What happened?"

"I stepped in a rabbit hole and twisted my ankle," Bilbo said. "I shall have to keep off my foot all today and again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Gani," Thorin said, resting his hand on Gani's shoulder. "I appreciate you looking after Bilbo, could you fetch Gluna?"

Gani nodded and ducked out of the room.

"I do not really need a healer," Bilbo said. "Legolas checked it and I can put a little weight on it so it is definitely not broken."

"Where is that terrible tea for pain?" Thorin asked walking into the kitchen.

Bilbo sighed knowing that he was going to be looked after whether he wanted to be or not. "In the blue tin, in the cupboard next to the oven." Bilbo rested back and listened to Thorin making him tea.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to **UnseenDaydream** for giving my threesome a name. Thilbone, thank you!
> 
> Also, my RL is about to get super busy, practicum (why am I doing this to myself again?) for three weeks, so my updates are really going to slow down for the next month. I have been known to write when things get hectic/stressful to help but don't count on it.
> 
> sra_danvers made a Valentine based on something I said about this story, I think it's brilliant! Have a look.  
> http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/post/43142152044/late-valentine-inspired-by-wonderful-luvsbitcas **THILBONE!!**


	29. Accidental Admissions

**/ / /** **Accidental Admissions \ \ \**

Thorin made them tea and came out carrying a tray with two cups, different types of tea in each, and some of the scones.

"What happened?" Thorin asked when he was sitting across from Bilbo.

"I stepped into a rabbit's hole and twisted my ankle, as I said, nothing very impressive."

"And Legolas was there?"

"He is showing Kíli some nut trees," Bilbo said with a smile. "He has been incredibly helpful."

"Apparently," Thorin said with a frown. "I want Gluna to look at you anyway."

"She will not be able to tell you any more than Legolas and I did," Bilbo said and took a drink. Bilbo made a face at the bitter taste of the tea. He looked up at Thorin expecting to see a smirk but found the King watching him carefully instead.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No," Bilbo said. "I know you have meetings today. You can go back to your duties. I told Doma not to pull you from your meetings for my injury."

"I am pleased he came for me," Thorin said and dragged the small stool from Bilbo's old room over so that he could sit.

"Thorin." Bilbo made a face at the lingering sour taste in his mouth. "You can return to your meetings."

Thorin shook his head. "I want to hear what Gluna has to say."

Bilbo nodded and drank the last of the tea quickly to have it done with.

"I know it will help," Bilbo said. "But that tea does not deserve the name."

Thorin nodded very seriously and stared at the door. Bilbo shook his head and rested back. He closed his eyes trying to focus on something other than the steady, rhythmic throb radiating up his leg from his ankle. He knew it was slightly worse than a simple sprain but he did not want Thorin to think he needed to spend time with Bilbo when there were so many more important things than the hobbit that Thorin needed to be worried about.

Gluna arrived, tsked at Bilbo gently, and then checked his ankle.

"Bad sprain," she said. "Keep it elevated and do not walk on it more than you have to. You know how to care for it, Master Baggins."

"There is nothing we can do?" Thorin asked.

"No," Gluna said, shaking her head apologetically at Thorin. "It will heal itself, rest and relaxation."

"Very well," Thorin said. "Thank you, Gluna."

"Your Majesty, Master Baggins," she said before she turned to leave.

"Would you like to move to the bed?" Thorin asked looking between Bilbo's swollen ankle and the soft bed.

"No," Bilbo said. "I will be able to get there alone when I am ready. I have food and tea, thank you. You may return to your meetings if you need to. It is only a sprain; you do not need to change your plans."

Thorin frowned at him. "I am not going to leave you alone when you are injured."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door that interrupted him. Thorin stood and strode towards the door; Gani was standing on the other side with two unknown dwarves standing at his back.

"Your Majesty," Gani said and dipped his head.

"Come in," Thorin said.

The two dwarves came in and placed their stack of parchment on the table next to Bilbo. They dipped their heads at Bilbo and then turned back to Thorin.

"Anything more, Sire?" One of them asked.

Thorin shook his head. "No, have a guard posted outside."

They nodded and slipped silently out of the room.

"Are you well, Master Baggins?" Gani asked standing awkwardly next to his chair.

"It is simply a sprain," Bilbo said. "Would you like to sit?"

Gani shook his head. "I came to see if you required anything."

"Nothing," Bilbo said. "Take the afternoon to go and visit your relatives or friends that have arrived from the Blue Mountains."

Gani's eyes flicked to Thorin and then back to Bilbo and he almost fidgeted before he caught himself.

"You were very helpful," Bilbo continued, "getting me back to the mountain. Thank you."

"Yes," Thorin said. "I greatly appreciate your effort as well."

Bilbo watched Gani relax. "If you have any need for me, Master Baggins-"

"Bilbo, please," Bilbo interrupted.

Gani's eyes flicked to Thorin.

"Gani," Bilbo said kindly. "You can call me Bilbo."

Gani nodded but did not say anything.

"Very well," Bilbo said with a small smile.

"If you need me, I can come and do whatever you need." Gani said again, his eyes on Bilbo's ankle.

"Thank you," Bilbo said and smiled at Gani as he said his goodbyes and slid out of the room.

Bilbo watched as Thorin came over and settled back onto the stool.

"Let me use the stool for my ankle," Bilbo said. "You can have the comfortable chair."

Thorin looked indecisive for a moment but then nodded and gently took the cushion from under Bilbo's foot and positioned the stool to make sure that Bilbo was comfortable as he moved. Bilbo relaxed with a scone and watched as Thorin organised his parchment and settled into his chair.

"Why was Gani so reluctant to call me by my given name?" Bilbo asked only when Thorin had his stacks organised and was reaching out of a scone of his own.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo carefully, watching him for a few moments.

"Thorin," Bilbo said. "He had no issue with calling me Bilbo before."

Thorin nodded and looked at Bilbo with a tight expression. "No dwarf within my mountain should presume to call the King's Consort by his given name."

"The…the King's Consort?" Bilbo asked. "How does everyone, we have only been-you and I, two days?"

Thorin shifted just a little to the left in his chair. "You have been wearing my bead for months."

Bilbo frowned. "I have been wearing your bead since the day after the Battle. Has everyone been under the impression that you and I have been romantically involved since then?"

Thorin shook his head. "Of course not."

"However…" Bilbo said. "That explains a great deal. The way the dwarves have always treated me and the manner in which they have deferred to me, the position of Royal Advisor," Bilbo sat forward. "You were setting me up so that when we decided to become involved romantically the dwarves would already accept me."

"If," Thorin corrected.

"Pardon?"

"If you returned my feelings," Thorin said. "If you decided to stay you would be afforded the respect and position that you deserve."

Bilbo was unsure of what to say for a long moment and he could see that Thorin was watching him closely so Bilbo knew he needed to say something. "What would you have done if I had not?" Bilbo knew the second that the words came out of his mouth that they were the wrong ones.

Thorin's face closed off and Bilbo could not help but equate this face with Thorin the _King_ rather than Thorin the dwarf.

"I mean," Bilbo said with an attempt at a smile. "I was never going to not return your feelings but if I had not…I was only curious. I had feelings for you before the battle, you were, I mean you are fascinating and I was quite taken with you even though you were decidedly unhappy that I was the last member of your company." Bilbo knew he was not making it better however he did not know how to stop.

"If you had not reciprocated," Thorin interrupted thankfully. "You would have continued on as my counsel until you chose to leave the mountain. I respect your opinion Bilbo even though I once dismissed you."

"I never would have not fallen in love with you," Bilbo said in a rush. "Oh, I mean, I…not that I am saying that I love you obviously since-"

Thorin dropped to his knee next to Bilbo's chair and dragged Bilbo forward into his arms. He kissed Bilbo sweetly, slowly, licking into Bilbo's mouth and leaving him breathless and clutching at Thorin's elbows.

"Say it again," Thorin said harshly millimetres from Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo flushed. "I love you."

Thorin smiled, wide and stunning, but Bilbo knew only because of the crinkles around Thorin's bright eyes and then suddenly his lips were captured again. Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's shoulders and pulled him in, twisted into Thorin so that more of their bodies were touching. As Bilbo moved his ankle twisted and with a grunt of pain Thorin pulled back from him with a worried look.

"No," Bilbo said trying to drag him back in.

"Have I hurt you?"

"No," Bilbo said grabbing the front of Thorin's jacket and attempted to pull him back in. "I am quite well. I will not move it again. Come back and kiss me."

Thorin shook his head and ran his hand along Bilbo's calf though his touch was hesitant over his ankle.

"Thorin," Bilbo said tugging pointlessly on Thorin's coat. "Come back up here and kiss me, please."

Thorin nodded and returned to press one quick, firm kiss to Bilbo's lips. "I…" Thorin looked unsure how to proceed, Bilbo knew what he wanted to say but he could almost see the dwarf's brain simply refusing to say it.

Bilbo kissed Thorin again, there was no rush and Thorin never had to say the words if he did not want to – Bilbo was going to take his reaction to Bilbo's admission as reciprocation for now.

"I do," Thorin said with a sigh.

Bilbo smiled brightly. "Can I help you with your work?"

Thorin smiled tightly and pulled back with a sad look. "You should be resting."

"I am not tired and the tea has dulled the pain somewhat. I would like to help. After all," Bilbo said with a firm smile hoping to make Thorin stop worrying, "I am a Royal Advisor."

Thorin nodded. "I would like your help, would you care to read the food projections?"

Bilbo nodded and held out a hand, he made sure to let their fingers touch as he took the pages. The hard set of Thorin's eyes softened at the touch and Bilbo smiled.

While they were reading Dís knocked on the door to report the progress on the rooms.

She looked over Bilbo sitting and reading a report across from Thorin and smiled, just a little, before informing her brother that there would be a meeting in the Great Hall tomorrow for Thorin to be seen by all of his subjects and to make a short speech. She left as abruptly as she had arrived now that she had organised Thorin and could return to organising everyone else.

They had moved onto new reports when there was another knock on the door; Balin with Dwalin at his back looking as fierce as he ever did. They came to discuss the situation with the plumbing in some of the rooms in the eastern wing that had been degraded and would need to be replaced before the rooms could be inhabited. Dwalin had some expenses that Thorin needed to approve for trips away from the mountains to the nearest cities of Men to collect more supplies. Thorin dismissed them after organising a council meeting for the next morning in the sitting room outside.

"That is a sitting room?" Bilbo said before they left.

"All of the rooms that come off that room," Balin said. "Are royal chambers, for the use of the royal family, so that great sitting room is for the royal family's use."

Bilbo nodded.

Balin and his brother left to see to their duties at Thorin's nod.

"Are you quite sure that you do not need to return to your duties?" Bilbo asked after Thorin had made him another cup of tea.

"I am positive," Thorin said. "I am not going anywhere when you might need something."

Bilbo smiled even though he felt that his small injury should not be keeping Thorin from the rest of his duties. They had just finished their readings when Kíli, Fíli, and Biorn arrived with a cake.

"We collected plenty of food," Kíli said.

"And nuts?" Bilbo asked with a smile watching the way that Kíli coloured a little. Fíli looked at his brother with interest.

"I have taken them to Griumma," Kíli said. "She is roasting them tonight after dinner."

Bilbo smiled. "Sounds excellent. Did you speak to her about when she would require us to return to the forest?"

Thorin sat forward. "Bilbo, I do not think it is wise for you to be on the next journey into the forest. You have trained the dwarves to know what to collect and now you may leave them to their task."

"I like to go down there," Bilbo said. "I catch up with Legolas, and I see the fruit and vegetables that grow wild in the forest. I have been able to make suggestions to Bard and his Men about crops."

Thorin frowned and sat back a little but Bilbo had a feeling that would not be the end of that particular conversation.

"She said three days," Kíli said changing the subject.

Fíli turned to his brother. "I thought you were going to go back tomorrow afternoon."

"I was not going to say anything," Kíli said quickly looking at Bilbo and back to his brother. "Bilbo would not be able to come with me anyway."

Bilbo looked at Kíli carefully, the dwarf was avoiding his eyes and Bilbo knew that Kíli was hiding the situation with Legolas from his brother. Bilbo was not sure if that meant that Kíli was worried because Legolas was an elf or if Kíli was not as interested in Legolas as Bilbo had assumed. Bilbo looked at Fíli who was watching his brother as though he knew he was lying, like he was trying to figure something out. Bilbo wondered how often the two ever lied to one another – before this moment Bilbo would have assumed they never did. He wished he could ask more questions but given that Kíli was hiding this for a reason Bilbo could not, in good faith to his friend, ask when Thorin or Fíli were present.

"So," Bilbo said brightly. "There is cake?"

"Of course," Biorn said. "Do you have plates?"

"Can I have a scone?" Fíli asked eyeing the last half scone on the plate.

"No," Thorin said looking at his nephew like he was an idiot and grabbed the scone before he stood and disappeared into the kitchen for plates. He returned with plates and a knife. "Would anyone like tea?"

Fíli began to laugh, followed closely by Kíli causing Biorn to shake her head at then.

"What is so funny?" Bilbo asked his eyes flicking between the brothers and Thorin.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I have made tea before," the brothers continued to laugh. "I had to live in the towns of Men for decades," they nodded and Bilbo could see them trying to hold in their laughter.

"Thorin made me tea earlier," Bilbo said, lifting his chin. "It was very nice."

Thorin frowned at him but rested his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "If you do not want my tea then please leave."

"We will be keeping the cake too," Bilbo said looking at Biorn who winked at him.

Kíli and Fíli sobered immediately and looked at Thorin apologetically.

"Wow," Bilbo said looking up at Thorin above him. "So, I could have simply baked for you in the Shire and you would have loved me then?"

Kíli laughed. "No, he would have still been distrustful but he would have been well fed."

"It appears to me," Bilbo said wrapping his hand around Thorin's wrist on his shoulder. "That the way to the heart of a dwarf has nothing to do with metals and gems but rather through food."

Fíli shrugged. "Dwarves have been known to be convinced of a specific match because of the cooking skills of the hopeful suitor."

Bilbo smiled and looked up at Thorin with a soft smile. "I would love some tea, Thorin."

Thorin nodded and stood, he picked up the tray from the table and walked straight into the kitchen. Biorn stood and followed him in but neither Fíli nor Kíli moved.

"Has Uncle Thorin annoyed you yet?" Fíli asked dropping into a crouch next to Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head.

"He is always been very protective of the dwarves…well, dwarves and now hobbits, that he cares about."

Bilbo smiled. "He should not be here caring for me when he has more important things to focus on."

"He has been working from here, has he not?" Kíli said. "Mum came down earlier."

"But he had meetings and was going to see to the new work in the tunnels."

Fíli shrugged. "I was surprised; Thorin does not know how to delegate and yet today he did. Perhaps he will even one day know how to take a day off," Fíli picked up the parchment. "He certainly has been doing work while he is been here with you."

"He is the King," Bilbo pointed out. "Do Kings ever get to take days off?"

Fíli smirked. "He did yesterday."

Bilbo coloured. "Yes well, he had not slept the night before."

Kíli and Fíli looked at one another and laughed.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Do not be so immature."

Kíli smirked. "We are just so happy he is finally…enjoying some companionship."

"We are hoping it will help with all of his," Fíli waved his wrist. "Grumpy, workaholic, overly literal tendencies."

Bilbo looked from one brother to the other. "You are both incorrigible."

They beamed at him and Bilbo was saved from any more talk by Thorin coming back into the room, Biorn at his side, with enough cups for everyone and a Bilbo's large teapot. Biorn was carrying a smaller teapot and from the smell alone Bilbo knew that Thorin had made his healing tea. Bilbo knew it was a good decision; his ankle was sore, however Bilbo really did not want to drink anymore of it. For just a moment he wondered if this was payback for all the tea he had made Thorin drink as the dwarf was recovering.

He took his cup of tea with a smile and was careful not to let his disgust show. Thorin rewarded him by pouring him a cup of 'real' tea when he had finished the healing tea. Biorn's cake was soft and spongy and Bilbo resolved to get the recipe from her when he could. Soon things like cake would be a luxury that the dwarves of Erebor would not be able to indulge in. At least until the next harvest came in. Once the established farms of Lake-town and the new farms of Dale were able to bring in a crop Erebor should no long need to ration things as they would need to in the coming months. Bilbo savoured his cake and though for a second wistfully of elevenses and second breakfast even though he knew he would not be able to introduce either to Thorin for many long months.

Fíli, Kíli, and Biorn left them soon after they finished tea and Bilbo made sure that Biorn took the cake with her. When they were gone, and since Thorin had no more reports to read, the King pulled his chair around next to Bilbo's and they poured over the book in Khuzdul that Thorin had given Bilbo to practise his abilities. He started teaching Bilbo how to actually speak Khuzdul instead of just being able to read it. After dinner they took the book, and the cushion for under Bilbo's ankle to bed and Bilbo tucked himself under Thorin's arm while they worked. Bilbo fell asleep to Thorin's voice in his ear making deep, guttural sounds that followed Bilbo into his dreams.

**/ / /**


	30. A Little Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I baked six batches of scones as a thank you tonight and then had to write this. Shorter than normal but it does mean that it will be updated more regularly.

**/ / /** **A Little Annoyance \ \ \**

Bilbo woke up the next morning warm and curled into Thorin. The dreams he had had in the night were lingering in his mind and body so he pressed his lips to the exposed flesh of Thorin's shoulder and then moved along all the skin he could reach without having to move more than his head.

Bilbo knew the moment Thorin woke and with a smile he let his hand drift down Thorin's chest, over his stomach and...Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled it back up so that it was cradled within the dwarf's hand on his hairy chest.

"No," Thorin said, his voice still gruff from sleep.

Bilbo pushed up a little so he could see Thorin's eyes. "Why?"

"You are injured." Thorin said firmly.

"It is a sprained ankle," Bilbo said squirming a little closer until he was almost lying on top of Thorin. "Nothing to stop us."

Thorin pulled away a little and turned into Bilbo. "Not while you are injured."

"But," Bilbo began in protest that was interrupted by a quick, sweet kiss before Thorin got out of bed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Thorin asked, tucking the quilt and bedclothes back around Bilbo.

"I can get it," Bilbo said.

"No," Thorin said. "You just rest. I think we have some bread and there may be some cheese left. And you will need some more tea. You just stay right there and I will bring a tray."

Bilbo was speechless.

Thorin made breakfast and placed the tray over his own knees while they ate.

Bilbo did not even realise then that that was going to be the pattern of his day.

Thorin argued when Bilbo swung out of the bed to go to the bathroom. Bilbo persevered anyway, his ankle was still sore when he put weight on it but it was definitely better than yesterday and the pain was manageable. He took a few tentative steps and then started for the bathroom. He was still limping though he had much more mobility than the previous day. Thorin hovered at his back; hand on Bilbo's elbow until Bilbo pulled away at the door. He told Thorin to wait there and escaped into the bathroom alone with the door between them. Bilbo sorted himself out, his ankle starting to throb by the time he was washed and ready to walk back out into the bedroom.

Thorin was standing on the other side of the door, glaring at it, when Bilbo pushed it open. The King's face cleared when he saw Bilbo. He stepped over immediately and ducked down to see Bilbo's face.

"Are you well?"

"It is still sore," Bilbo said and Thorin grabbed his arm to help him walk. "But I am fine to walk."

Thorin shook his head. "I could carry you."

"No!" Bilbo said forcefully. "I am able to walk alone."

"You are in pain."

Bilbo sat down and Thorin arranged the cushion under Bilbo's ankle.

"When are you going down to check on the progress of the work being done in the mountain?" Bilbo asked.

"I am not," Thorin said.

Bilbo tried to convince Thorin to go and check on the progress of the clean-up, or the work that was being done to get the dwarves into rooms, or anything else he needed to do as King but his arguments were completely negated when first Dís and then Balin arrived with reports and requests. Bilbo tried to convince Dís that Thorin could go with her on her tour of the clean-up effort in the western passage but Thorin disagreed. Bilbo encouraged Thorin to go and do his work as needed but the King shook his head and stayed with Bilbo instead.

After Bilbo made an involuntary sound the next time he stood up Thorin insisted on helping Bilbo wherever he had to walk regardless of what Bilbo said. Bilbo still refused to be carried, though it did make him think thoughts about the potential usefulness of such a strong romantic partner. Bilbo sighed know he would not be able to put that idea to the test until his foot was completely healed.

Fíli came to visit them while they ate lunch and Bilbo sat back and watched with both pleasure and interest as Fíli talked about the tour that he had gone on with Dís and the dwarves that he and Balin had met in the Great Hall. Bilbo _knew_ that Fíli would one day be King and yet seeing the younger dwarf stepping up to the role and carrying himself much more seriously than Bilbo was accustomed to was a sharp wake up call. Bilbo had always been able to see a family resemblance between Thorin and his nephews and yet until this moment Bilbo had not thought about the fact that Thorin had helped raise his nephews and they took after their uncle more than they generally allowed to show. Bilbo still wished that Thorin did not feel obligated to sit with him instead of seeing to his duties however knowing that Fíli was providing the King with support made him relax a little and enjoy the time with Thorin.

After lunch they gathered in the outer sitting room, where a table and chairs had been set up. The furniture had come in the caravans from the Blue Mountains and yet there was one chair, with more cushions than the others, around the table that did not match the others. Bilbo was lead to that chair by Thorin who then set his foot on the stool that one of the guards went to collect. Dís, Balin, Dwalin, Kíli, and Fíli arrived not long after Bilbo was settled and they began their meeting.

Three hours later and the meeting was over. They had achieved much in that time. With so many dwarves now in the mountain the cleaning and reclamation was moving more quickly. Dís had taken over the mission to restore Erebor to its former glory, with Calia working under her. Dís never said anything and yet something about the way she spoke about Calia's help was both condescending and complimentary – Bilbo could not work out how she did it and it made him remember what Fíli had said about there being more to the relationship between Dís and Calia than simply Thorin. As soon as the meeting was over Kíli was up and out of his seat and headed down to the forest, Bilbo bit his lip to hold in his smile and resolved to have a talk with him when they next rode down together. He wanted to know what was occurring between the dwarf and elf, and he wanted to offer his support – especially if Kíli was worried about his family's reactions.

Bilbo returned to their room with Thorin still at his side and Dís following them. Thorin had no choice but to leave Bilbo to go to the Great Hall to meet his subjects.

"I will come too," Bilbo said. "I should change into my nice waistcoat though."

"No," Thorin said.

"I am more than capable of walking there," Bilbo said. "It was a sprain, I want to be there as your Royal Advisor."

Thorin stared at him and Bilbo met the dwarf's gaze. He could see Dís looking between them with a smirk on her face.

"It would be a nice way to introduce him to your subjects," Dís said in a way that made Bilbo wonder if she was biting back a wide smile.

Thorin turned on Dís with a fierce frown. Bilbo watched as Dís stood taller under the weight of Thorin's glare rather than shrinking under it as most would. "He is your chosen consort, Thorin. It would be a chance for the dwarves who have not met him yet, the ones who have not seen all his had done since the Battle, to be introduced to him."

"No," Thorin said firmly with all the belief that he would be obeyed filling the word.

"Thorin," Bilbo said. "I want to get to know the dwarves here; I want them to like me."

Thorin softened as he looked at Bilbo. "They shall know all you have done for me and they will like you. However, I shall not allow you to injure yourself further."

"Thorin," Bilbo said firmly. "I know medicine and a little walk is not going to do me any damage."

"Is your ankle completely pain free?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to lie and then realised that it was not the way he wanted to deal with Thorin, he wanted to be honest with his chosen partner and be able to discuss things without lying to get around him.

"It is still sore, but I can walk on it."

"Then you shall stay here, Biorn will be here to sit with you-"

"I do not need to be sat with," Bilbo said interrupting Thorin. "I am more than capable of sitting alone in our room while you are meeting your subjects."

"I know," Thorin said. "However, I would prefer to know that if anything happened someone was here."

"The guard outside of the room is not sufficient?"

Dís smirked and Bilbo could not help the sight frown he sent her way.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Biorn. Thorin smiled and waved her in as though he had won the argument with her appearance.

"Hello, Biorn," Bilbo said. "You really do not need to come and sit with me."

Biorn grinned at him. "I know, but I thought I could teach you how to play dwarfish card games."

Bilbo's eyes flicked to Thorin who looked innocent.

"I know you are capable of caring for yourself," Biorn continued. "I wanted to get to know you better though and it is so much easier without all these Durins here to get in the way."

Bilbo laughed and nodded, Biorn smiled.

"This does not mean," Bilbo said looking at Thorin. "That I need to be looked after."

"Of course not," Thorin said but he looked smug as he and Dís left the room.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this particular story will be ending in about six chapters and then I shall start a sequel to allow me to write the three years between now and when Bilbo goes back to the Shire. My writing will be more snippets over the years and I am going to separate due to the different writing style - I will make it very obvious though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	31. Agitation To Create A Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my first assignment for the semester...instead I am writing this...but I hate looking for research articles so if someone else would be willing to do that lit review for me let me know! No? Oh well, good thing I love procrastination and pressure...only three months and I shall have this degree and then I can just stress about looking for a new job. And me complaining is OVER! Enjoy...

**/ / /** **Agitation To Create A Balance \ \ \**

Bilbo wanted to have strong words with Thorin – loud, strong words.

He was so annoyed. He tugged his walking coat a little tighter around himself and stomped through the Great Hall. Gani rushed behind him pleading quietly for Bilbo to rethink what he was doing.

"No!" Bilbo said and kept moving, the inner doors were just in front of him and he could see the guards there watching him as he led a small parade of dwarves. If Bilbo turned around he would see the worried look on Gani's face, the look of amusement and wariness on Kíli's, and the naked fear on the face of the rest of the dwarves following him. Bilbo continued on. He would go down to the forest and he would collect fruits and vegetables and possibly nuts, he would see _the_ elf and he was going to do it all without anyone watching over him like he was a hobbitling just off his mother's breast. Just because Thorin was the King Under the Mountain did not give him to right to…

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo started to walk faster when he heard Thorin's booming voice behind him. He knew that Kíli was still moving with him but he also knew that the rest of the dwarves had stopped at their King's voice though he could also hear the timid little half steps which must be Gani torn between his loyalty to Thorin who was his King and Bilbo who he had been assigned to. Bilbo did not care if he ended up going out there alone; he was going regardless.

/\/\/\

Thorin and Dís organised an Open Court for the day after their council meeting so when Bilbo woke up with only a twinge of pain at some movements he lied to Thorin and said he was completely healed. Thorin watched him carefully as Bilbo rose and cooked their last two eggs with a little cheese and some vegetables from the forest. They had been given a bag of nuts the night before when Griumma came to visit him on her evening off so Bilbo put some of those on the finished plate as well.

Bilbo looked in their little larder at the food that was left now – there was very little and Bilbo wondered how they would ever make it through the next few weeks with so many more mouths to feed. He decided he would definitely go back out into the forest the next day to look for food. Bilbo was worried that even the elves' magic would not be enough to stop the forest from struggling to keep up with the dwarves' needs. Bilbo took the two plates out to the table before the fire and lifted his foot onto the footstool and then thought better of it and put his other foot up too. There was some pain – no more than the ache of standing all day in a field and working so Bilbo ate while Thorin finished dressing in his Royal garments and fiddling with the few bits and pieces of golden ornaments on the material.

"I can sew those on tighter if you like, Thorin." Bilbo said. "But come and eat breakfast first."

Thorin nodded and came to eat. "How is your foot now?"

"I have no pain," Bilbo said honestly believing what he said. There was a twinge sometimes, when he moved certain ways, but he could put weight on the ankle and walk without any pain – it might not be completely healed but if Bilbo was sensible it would be by tomorrow.

Thorin frowned at him for a moment but ate regardless.

Dís arrived to collect them for the Open Court after Bilbo had secured the intricate gold beads onto Thorin's coat. Dís explained as she checked on his clothing – the best Bilbo had and the waistcoat that matched Thorin's great coat, that this would be a long Court as all of the dwarves were now in Erebor.

"I will be officially introducing you as my consort," Thorin said standing tall and attaching the elf blade to his side. "As such you should wear Sting."

Bilbo nodded and went to collect it from the antechamber where most of his belongings still resided. Bilbo shook it out of the mithril chainmail and ran his fingers along the tight little rings of metal.

"You should wear that too," Dís said coming to the doorway of the little room. "It will encourage the dwarves to see you as a warrior as well as a healer."

Bilbo nodded and pulled his coat and waistcoat off. He lifted an eyebrow at Dís who smiled and turned while he pulled his shirt off and slipped the cold metal on and then the shirt over the top.

Dís turned back around and smiled at him. "Has my brother explained to you all that will be happening when he introduces you?"

"No," Bilbo said. "Honestly, this is the first I am hearing of it."

Dís' fond exasperation was written all over her face. "Of course he did not. All of the dwarves here know that he has plans for you, that he intends to bond with you eventually…" she stopped at Bilbo's frown. "You have not talked about that either?"

Bilbo shook his head.

Dís turned and stomped out of the doorway and over to her brother. "How can you take him out there and introduce him as your consort when you have not even spoken to him about bonding?"

"I have," Thorin said ignoring Dís and searching for something in his cupboard.

"He looked confused when I mentioned your subjects knowing that you would bond with him eventually."

Thorin turned around properly now, he looked straight past his sister and then to Bilbo. "You said that hobbits only had one bonded partner."

"By bonded partner do you mean wife or husband?" Bilbo asked.

Dís turned to him now as well. "You name them like Men?"

Bilbo nodded. "We have a wedding and then I would be Thorin's husband and he would be mine."

Dís frowned. "This really is unbelievable; the two of you should have discussed this already."

"We have only been in a romantic relationship for a short time," Bilbo defended. "We would have spoken of it but I have not the ingredients for my cake yet."

Dís frowned at him but Thorin nodded.

"Exactly what I was waiting for; when we have had the cake then we shall discuss bonding and all it entails."

"If it is like marriage there should not be a problem," Bilbo added with a smile.

"Very well," Dís said but Bilbo could tell that she was disappointed in them. "My brother will formally introduce you to all the subjects who are attending the Open Court. For a Royal bonding this is the first step on the journey to the Bonding Ceremony."

"If you do not mind," Thorin said haughtily. "I would prefer to ask him about bonding without you telling him what to do."

Dís turned a glare on her brother. "You are going to formally introduce him to your subjects and you are being coy about asking him to bond?"

"I am introducing him and giving him a formal name in regards to the tasks that he performed for our mountain and for myself."

"I do not deserve a name," Bilbo said and then laughed. "I have a perfectly good one already in fact."

Thorin shook his head at Bilbo. "Your name is perfectly fine, of course, however you need a formal name within the mountain."

"And what will my new name be?"

"Bilbo Dragonthief," Thorin said with a smile. "Balin and I have discussed it at length and we think the bravery to face Smaug is more important than all of the bravery that came before."

"And luckily the cowardice that came after." Bilbo said with a sigh. "Are you utterly immovable on this idea of a name?"

Thorin nodded decisively.

"Then I shall accept the name," Bilbo said with a smile. "I just need to get my waistcoat and jacket."

Bilbo went back into the antechamber and redressed. As he lifted Sting to attach it around his waist the ring fell from it and bounced on the bed. Bilbo tightened Sting around his hips and then grabbed the ring to look at it in his palm, the gold catching the light invitingly. He was nervous about the Open Court and the fact that his very new relationship with Thorin was about to be the literal talk of the mountain. He tucked the ring into his waistcoat pocket and secured the brass buttons on his jacket. Just in case he told himself.

/\/\/\

"Bilbo," Thorin said again and he was suddenly much closer than he had been the last time he called out to Bilbo.

Bilbo stopped this time and turned to look at Thorin. Kíli and Gani were standing side by side and looking at Bilbo as Thorin glared at the hobbit. "Yes?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going out to collect food for the dwarves of this mountain," Bilbo said matching Thorin's quietly annoyed tone. "As I informed you I would be this morning."

"We discussed the fact that Gani is more than capable of organising the dwarves to collect the food. You have trained him well."

"We did not discuss it," Bilbo pointed out. "I told you what I was doing over breakfast and you told me I was not **allowed** to go."

"Exactly," Thorin said imperiously. "Then you should not be down here."

Bilbo felt the anger swell up into his body and he wanted to scream. He glared at Thorin and turned to stride out of the mountain…he did not want to admit that he was stomping or that he was fuming at Thorin. It was his own fault; he had allowed Thorin to coddle him after the injury, though the fuss and caring had been so lovely, and he had not fought enough when Thorin organised Biorn to stay with him. It was his own fault and yet he wanted to tell Thorin that it was his fault for being regal and assuming that he had a right to tell Bilbo what to do – as though he could order him around like a servant. Thorin was going to get a shock if he thought that Bilbo would not go and collect all the food himself rather than allow Thorin the satisfaction of getting his own way.

"Bilbo," Thorin heavy boots were following Bilbo and the hobbit did not want to stop, he wanted to keep going until he was outside in the fresh air, perhaps he would go down to the farms and dig his hands into the soil until his annoyance disappeared. He knew he needed to stop though, if only because Thorin was stubborn enough to follow him outside of the mountain.

Bilbo looked at the guard house that was coming up in front of him, he was steps from the inside door and decided to continue on until they were hidden from the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall. The hobbit stopped and turned around to look at Thorin who glared at the guards until they scurried from their post and to the guard house beyond the next giant entry door.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's elbow – though he continued to touch the hobbit with the gentleness he had used since that moment at the Carrock, and then moved them both into the empty guard room. There was a stove to keep the guards warm with a little kettle on top and two sandwiches sitting on a plate on the table in the middle of the small room. Bilbo spent a moment feeling sorry for interrupting someone's meal but he turned on Thorin as soon as they were inside and away from prying eyes.

/\/\/\

Thorin strode into the Great Hall with the same air he had once walked into Bilbo's hobbit house and Bilbo could not help but think that it was so much more fitting to this grand room than it had been to his hobbit hole. There were hundreds, thousands…too many dwarves to even contemplate counting them all, standing in the Great Hall waiting for them. Thorin lead the way into the room, with Dís walking next to Bilbo, and then to the raised platform and the three thrones there. Fíli and Kíli were already waiting for them standing on one side of the platform.

Thorin stepped up and reached back to grip Bilbo's elbow. Bilbo walked forward until he was standing too close to Thorin's side but he did not want to pull away.

"Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said in a great booming voice that felt like it was echoing around the room. "We have reclaimed our rightful home," a cheer went around the room. "We have forged friendships and partnerships with the Men of Lake-town and Dale. We have committed ourselves to helping rebuild the great town of Dale to showcase our skills to all the beings of Middle Earth," there was another cheer and Bilbo felt himself relax slightly. "We have achieved much and have much more left to accomplish, which we can do by working together for our common goal."

Bilbo looked out over the room, all of these dwarves supported Thorin; they followed him when things looked desperate or hopeless and they were still following him. Bilbo looked up at Thorin and saw him for a moment as they all did – the King, the dwarf who felt the weight of providing for and protecting every single dwarf in this room and Bilbo wished he could stand on his tiptoes and kiss him. Bilbo felt such a swell of love for Thorin and could not work out how this spectacular dwarf had fallen in love with a regular hobbit. Thorin suddenly turned to him and Bilbo realised he had not been listening.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you all the fourteenth member of the company that reclaimed our Erebor, Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of great repute who snuck into the dragon's den to steal from him and learn the dragon's one weakness as well as saving every member of the company at different times. He saved my life after the Battle of Five Armies when all hope seemed to be lost. Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End, has been a valuable member of the company and a great help to Erebor and its dwarves. I would like to present to you Bilbo Dragonthief, my intended Consort."

A great swell of noise rose within the room, rolling around and getting louder and louder until finally Bilbo felt as though the sound itself could push him off his feet. Thorin's face split into a great beaming grin and Bilbo looked around with shock at the glee on so many dwarfish faces.

It took many, long minutes for the sound to quieten down, and even then there was a continuing murmur around the room.

"Wow," Bilbo breathed out.

"The response you should have received," Thorin said decisively. "I do hope that your Violet cake will be made soon."

Bilbo laughed and smiled up at Thorin causing another wave of noise to hit them.

The Open Court was declared to be starting what felt like a long while later but could not have been very long at all. Very few dwarves left the Great Hall, they instead seemed to join the never ending line of dwarves who stepped up to the throne platform to offer their congratulations and introduce themselves. Occasionally a dwarf would approach with an actual problem but they were few and far between. Thorin and Bilbo worked through lunch, Bilbo offering suggestions when he could and introducing himself to the other dwarves – he wished he could remember some of the names but he made sure to focus on the dwarf in front of him even though he could not remember their names moments later.

They did not stop until well after dinner time, well after the three great doors outside were closed and Bilbo felt worn out. Thorin kept going until the very last dwarf in the room had been seen like the great King he was and even though Bilbo was tired he respected what Thorin was doing.

Bilbo sagged down when they were finally done.

"That was not at all what I was expecting," Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded. "It is a great compliment that they all wished to gain your introduction."

"I am not going to remember them all," Bilbo said with a frown as they stood and started back towards their room.

Thorin smiled down at him. "They do not expect you to, though you will learn them with time, it means a lot to them to be able to say one day that they met you after your naming and introduction."

Bilbo smiled. "Thank you, for your lovely words." Bilbo took a quick look around to make sure they were alone and then pulled Thorin down for a kiss. "I love you, Thorin, thank you for everything today."

Thorin smiled and took Bilbo back to their room; they bathed and climbed into bed to continue what Thorin had stopped the morning before.

/\/\/\

"You do not need to go out into the forest," Thorin said using his height to look down at Bilbo as though he could change his mind just by sheer force of will alone.

"No," Bilbo admitted. "I could sit in our room all day, or I could follow after you, or I could go down into the fresh air and help to feed all of the dwarves who introduced themselves to me yesterday."

"You trained Gani, Kíli knows what he is doing, _you_ do not need to go out there."

"I like it out there; I like the fresh air and the trees and learning new plants. I like helping."

Thorin stepped back and Bilbo thought that for just a second there was a look of uncertainty on the dwarf's face before the hard stubbornness returned. "There are a number of ways you can help without putting yourself in danger."

"There are dozens of dwarves out there who will be with me, Kíli and Gani never leave my side; I have nothing to fear in the forest."

"You injured yourself."

Bilbo let out a hollow laugh without meaning to. "It was a sprained ankle; it is the sort of injury you can get tripping over a rug or walking down stairs."

"But you have dealings with that elf and the Men."

"That elf?" Bilbo said. " _That_ elf, you mean the one who is helping to find food to feed the dwarves of this mountain? Who provided your nephew with advice on his bow? Who was the only elf that entered this mountain who did not look at you maliciously, that **elf**?"

"Yes, Legolas. Elves cannot be trusted."

"I trust on the basis of past behaviour and I can trust Legolas."

"I told you what Thranduil did," Thorin reminded.

"That is not Legolas."

"It is his father," Thorin said firmly. "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

Bilbo scoffed. "I am a hobbit who left my hobbit hole to go on an adventure to a faraway land and faced wargs and trolls and goblins and a dragon. What you are does not dictate who you are. You cannot tell me that it is impossible for an elf to be trustworthy, you sent the Arkenstone to Elrond."

Thorin scowled. "You are an exception to the rule, but you have proven my point, you do not know elves or Men as I do and I do not trust them."

"You mean to still do not trust me," Bilbo said firmly and balled his fists to glare at Thorin. "After everything you said yesterday you still do not trust me to look after myself out there?"

"Of course I trust you," Thorin said stepped forward to follow Bilbo who stepped away from him.

"Then you should know that I can take care of myself, that I can face whatever happens the same way I did on our journey."

"You can take care of yourself but you are too trusting," Thorin said.

"I have no reason not to trust Legolas, so I will go out there and I hope he appears so that we can have a nice conversation and you should trust my instincts and how I feel about Legolas."

Thorin's face darkened. "I trust you but I do not want you to be hurt and so I cannot let you go out in the forest."

"You are not _letting_ me go anywhere, I am going and I am not asking your permission," Bilbo felt his hands shaking and his blood rushing through his veins and he wished he could calm down and think about this – he felt as though he was missing something but he was just so mad he wanted to scream.

Thorin glared at him and opened his mouth but seemed lost of words. Bilbo waited a couple of moments and inexplicably felt even more anger flowing around him with every heartbeat while Thorin said nothing.

"If you are incapable of understanding that I do not need your permission to do things then you and I are not going to make it to the bonding ceremony, are we?" Bilbo turned and rushed from the guard room, he rushed past the middle door and the outer door, he rushed to his pony and he set it moving at a much faster pace than normal.

Not once did he hear Thorin try to stop him.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah apparently I am still evil on the inside. Not really sorry about it either.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you again to all of the people who have supported this story - so much love, SO MUCH!**


	32. Letting Off Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail procrastination!!

**/ / /** **Letting Off Steam \ \ \**

Bilbo made it to the edge of the forest before Gani and Kíli caught up with him. He kept going until he saw Legolas ahead of him resting against his long bow.

"I hate overbearing dwarves," Bilbo said as he slid from the back of the pony and tied Rose to a shady tree. Bilbo grabbed the basket and bags from the back of the pony and started to walk into the forest. Legolas fell into step next to him.

"Which one?" Legolas asked.

Bilbo kept walking hoping he could find something stubborn to pull up. "Thorin Oakenshield, he is utterly horrible."

"Why?"

Bilbo turned on Legolas. "He said I could not come out into the forest because I sprained my ankle."

"I see."

"Do you?" Bilbo asked. "Because he thinks he can tell me what to do, he treated me like a hobbitling who needs someone to watch over him. He got Biorn to come and _sit with me_ when he went to a meeting and refused to allow me to go out when I only had a little limp. He made a speech and made it sound like he knew I was able to look after myself and then he told me that I was not **allowed** to come down here, allowed – like I am a child who needs to ask for permission."

"He is worried about you," Kíli said and Bilbo glared at him.

"Do not defend him."

"He is my uncle," Kíli said stupidly and then shook his head. "Forget it; he is an idiot, you are right, he is wrong – just stop glaring at me."

Bilbo turned his attention to the wild onion patch they had walked into – strangely there seemed to be more onions than the last time they came down to collect food. Bilbo looked at Legolas questioningly and the elf simply smiled back at him innocently.

"And you," Bilbo said yanking some onion from the ground and laying it in the basket. "He keeps going on and on about _the elf_ as if you do not come out here and help us, as if we would have been able to feed all of the dwarves within the mountain without the help of your elf magic."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Legolas said and began to pick at some of the dead leaves on the tree he was standing beneath. Kíli and Gani were both standing back as well as Bilbo attacked the patch of onions – though he still tried to be careful with the amount he picked. Bilbo was glad that no one tried to stop him, tried to help him as he enjoyed the rough pull against the earth and the burn of his muscles.

"I thought elves did not lie."

"We have been known to skirt the truth," Legolas said with a grin. "The forest is glad that the dragon is gone, fire is good for plants and the land but not with the regularity that a dragon brings. Having the dwarves back in their mountain is good for this land so the forest is giving to you."

Bilbo looked at Legolas with disbelief but the elf looked serene and sure of himself so Bilbo simply nodded and went back to his food collecting.

"Kíli, did you bring more of those nuts?" Legolas asked a long few minutes later.

"Yes," Kíli said. "You liked them so much I asked our cook for more."

Legolas smiled at Kíli and accepted the bag of nuts. "I can walk with you to the trees and we can collect again if you think that the dwarves would appreciate more."

"I do not know if I should leave Bilbo," Kíli said as quietly as he could but Bilbo heard him anyway and froze. "Uncle would be-"

"Unbelievable," Bilbo said standing quickly with sand flying through the air as the onion in his hand was yanked out of the ground. "He told you not to let me out of your sight?"

Kíli shook his head. "He did not say anything, I just thought..."

"You just thought," Bilbo said. "That the little hobbit cannot possibly look after himself and I need to keep an eye on him in case he falls into another rabbit hole and breaks his neck? I saved him from spiders and trolls and I broke him out of an elf prison, I faced a dragon and…" Bilbo cut himself off and closed his eyes, his fists balled up while he tried to collect himself, he wanted to cry, he wanted to go back into the mountain and yell at Thorin, he wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend that he was not hurting so badly. "He should know that I can look after myself."

"He would not have stood up and told every dwarf in Erebor that you were to be his Consort if he did not believe in you."

"He told me I could not come down here like I am some sort of…a…a…"

"Subject?" Legolas offered. "Sounds like my father."

"Yes," Bilbo said. "Like a subject, like I need his permission to do something."

Kíli sighed and sat down. "He has always been like that."

"Well it is unacceptable and I refuse to marry a dwarf who cannot understand that I am an independent hobbit who can make my own decisions."

"He has already asked you to bond?"

"Oh no," Bilbo said shaking his head. "Your mother mentioned to me that by calling me his Consort he was telling the dwarves that he intended to bond with me, he never actually mentioned it."

Kíli said some words in Khuzdul that Bilbo knew to be swear words.

Bilbo sighed. "That is perhaps my fault, hobbits have rituals and I am waiting for some things to make a Violet Petal Cake. It would be a sign to every hobbit in the Shire that I loved Thorin and intended to marry him and Thorin said he was waiting for me."

Kíli raised an eyebrow at Bilbo who looked down at the onion in his hand apologetically. "I am very angry at him."

"He should not treat you as anything less than the warrior you are," Legolas said. "But did you ask him why he believed he could order you to remain within the mountain?"

"He said I had hurt myself and it was dangerous."

"Is that a new feeling?" Legolas asked with a tilt of his head and Bilbo felt like he already knew the answer.

"No," Bilbo admitted reluctantly. "He has not liked me leaving the mountain since it was reclaimed."

Kíli looked at him with a smile. "He is very protective of the dwarves, and hobbits, he loves."

"Stop trying to make me less angry at him."

"I will not, he should not have ordered you around like that," Kíli said standing up. "Shall we just collect the food then?"

"Good idea." Bilbo said.

Bilbo set himself to working and tried to ignore the way that Legolas was looking at Kíli and the shy smile the dwarf was directing back at the elf. They moved through the forest in much the same way as they normally did collecting as much fruit and vegetables as they could without completely ruining the supplies. Kíli and Legolas disappeared for a time to 'collect nuts' though they came back without any nuts and Kíli looked happy and refused to meet Bilbo's eyes.

Bilbo knew it was wrong to wish he could walk over to the dwarf and elf and suggest that they take their smug new love and find a new part of the forest. He knew it was his annoyance and anger talking but it did not stop him wishing he was not so polite a hobbit. Eventually he directed Kíli to a patch of root vegetable within sight of Bilbo and Gani; but not too close. Legolas followed Kíli as Bilbo knew he would.

Lunch passed and they ate food, elf bread which tasted sweet like honey, that Legolas had brought with him since Bilbo had walked out of the mountain in such a rage he had forgotten all about food.

After lunch when they were back to work, Bilbo could hear someone, or something, moving through the forest towards them. He turned towards the noise and for a just a moment wondered if Thorin had been right and there was something dangerous in the forest…it turned out to be Fíli, walking very loudly indeed.

"By the love of Mahal and all my Durin ancestors," Fíli said stomping to Bilbo and stopping in front of him. "What did you do to Uncle Thorin, Bilbo?"

Bilbo glared at Fíli and yanked the fruit from the tree with slightly more force than was necessary.

"He has been stalking around the mountain like he has a thorn in his paw or something; he made three dwarves cry before lunch, he is unbearable."

"He," Bilbo said forcefully. "Told me I was not allowed, **allowed** , to come down here and help so I left regardless," Bilbo said.

Fíli nodded. "He is known for being overprotective and jealous."

Bilbo turned to Fíli and frowned. "Who in Middle Earth could he be jealous of out here? There is only Kíli and Gani most of the time."

Fíli shook his head. "Where is my darling brother?" Fíli looked around and spotted his brother. "You did forget one elf who is out here a lot."

"Legolas?" Bilbo said incredulously. "Legolas? Thorin is jealous of Legolas?"

"And Bard and Bofur and almost anyone who you smile at."

Bilbo groaned. "Ridiculous."

"Oh, for the love of Mahal," Fíli said loudly. "Legolas is here for Kíli?"

Kíli turned to him obviously having just heard his brother. "Fíli?"

"That is who has made you smile like a fool all over the mountain? The reason you stole half of Biorn's nuts? The elf Lord's son?"

Kíli flushed. "Umm, well…Fíli, shut up!"

Bilbo noticed the shy smile on Legolas' face as he looked at Kíli.

"Legolas," Fíli said with a smirk. "We need to have a talk."

"No!" Kíli said firmly and grabbed the elf's elbow and dragged him deeper into the forest.

Fíli looked back at Bilbo with a bright smile. "He really likes the elf."

Bilbo looked at Fíli carefully. "Do you have a problem with them?"

Fíli shrugged. "You keep saying Legolas is a good elf, trustworthy and helpful. Once I have threatened him with torture over an open dwarf fire pit I will be happy for Kíli."

Bilbo laughed and then sat down. "He is jealous?"

Fíli looked down at Bilbo and shook his head at the pathetic note in Bilbo's voice. "He is terribly worried you are going to leave him."

"Why?" Bilbo said. "I told him that hobbits only love once."

Fíli sat down and sighed. "Until I was born Mum was the only family he had left – he does not have friends, he does not let anyone close enough to become his friend because he lost everyone between when they lost Erebor and when they tried to take back Moria. I never expected him to ever find anyone he would allow to get as close to him as you have. I knew that it would be my job to continue the Durin line, Kíli will be no help at all especially with an elf." Suddenly Fíli's face split into a side grin. "Does Uncle Thorin know?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"It is going to be magnificent; oh, I would give half my treasure to be there when he finds out."

"I have ruined things, have I not?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"No," Fíli said. "You were right to stand up to him, he needs it. Mahal knows that Mum is the only one who has been able to do it before now. You have to stand your ground – he would not respect you otherwise but remember he has lost a lot in his life and he does not always know how to say what he feels. He refused to let me into the towns of Men long past my Coming of Age trials and I thought it was because he did not trust me. I believed he thought me too young and immature but as it turned out he had been treated poorly by the Men there and he wished only to protect me."

"I told him we might not bond if he was going to insist on telling me what to do."

"Ah," Fíli said with a grimace. "That explains why he looks like someone killed his favourite crow and stole all of his emeralds."

"I should go back."

Fíli shook his head. "You think going back early is going to help?"

Bilbo thought about it, he did not want to hurt Thorin but he needed to prove his point, he needed Thorin to understand he was serious and then Bilbo could set himself to proving he was not going anywhere…after Thorin apologised and agreed to never order him around like that again.

"Is there something that dwarves do, before they bond, something unbreakable, some public sign that I am intent on marrying him?"

Fíli smiled. "I may be able to help you there."

"Good," Bilbo said standing up. "I will talk to him when I am finished and then I will stake my claim on him publically."

"What a lovely uncle you are going to be," Fíli said standing up and clapping Bilbo on the shoulder before turning and walking into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To spy on my brother and his elf," Fíli said with a bright grin.

Bilbo shook his head. Fíli had given such good, mature advice and then reverted to the other part of his personality, Bilbo hoped he would live long enough to see the King Fíli would one day become.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the resolution you wanted but I think this needs to be dealt with appropriately and I write too much. Next chapter will be Thorin...also I love Legolas but my headcanon is different from LoTR since it's 60years earlier so he'll be well OOC.


	33. Thorn In Thorin's Paw

**/ / /** **Thorn In Thorin's Paw \ \ \**

Thorin watched Bilbo walk away from him and felt…hollow. He watched him until he made it out of the outer doors and then turned, glared at Kíli who moved quickly to follow Bilbo and then stalked farther into the mountain – he had a meeting with Calia.

 _Bilbo should not be outside of the mountain._ Thorin forgot to acknowledge the guard who nodded at him as they passed. _I told him not to go_. Thorin wished that had been enough, no – that _should_ have been enough. Thorin was the King of this mountain and Bilbo should respect the fact that he was trying to keep him safe. Thorin knew it had just been a sprained ankle but with an elf out there and Men and wild beasts that would be called to the magical forest of elves anything could happen to the hobbit and Thorin did not want anything bad to ever happen to Bilbo again. Their journey, the one that Thorin had dragged Bilbo on was both the best thing, he had Bilbo, and the most terrible thing he could have down to the hobbit because he had not been safe.

Thorin remembered that little hobbit-hole, with Bilbo's soft furniture and the smell of flowers and the warmth that only a _home_ could bring. It was a lovely and safe place. Bilbo had been safe there and Thorin had dragged him out into the wider world where anything could have happened, and terrible things did happen to Bilbo. Thorin could have lost him. Thorin may have lost Bilbo before he ever really had him and that thought alone was enough to make his chest so tight he wanted to march out of the mountain, throw Bilbo over his shoulder, and lock the hobbit in the highest room in the mountain so that he had the air that made him smile but was safe within Thorin's mountain. Thorin knew he could not, Bilbo would never agree to it and then he might leave and Thorin never wanted him to leave.

Thorin stomped through the Great Hall, not seeing the dwarves moving out of his way or the slightly fearful expressions he caused as he thought of Bilbo. He walked down a hall and into a meeting room ready for the long list of meetings he had today.

He looked at one of the guards and nodded. "Tell Calia I will see her, please."

The guard nodded but Thorin did not give the guard another thought as he walked into the meeting room and took a seat. Bilbo could have been here with him. It would have been a nice follow up to their Open Court yesterday to continue on and have meetings with the dwarves around the mountain who were instrumental in keeping things running smoothly. It would be good for later when he was the King's Consort and was involved more heavily in the running of the mountain. Though, Thorin had to wonder, perhaps Bilbo would not enjoy that side of their future. Bilbo kept leaving the mountain already and he had barely be here for three months what would happen when those months turned to years and the hobbit was stuck here under a mountain he may not like.

"Your majesty," a guard's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Thorin forced himself to focus on what was happening in front of him.

"Thorin," Calia smiled and took the seat next to him. "We need to talk about the upper passages. I know you said that they should not be opened but now that there are so many more dwarves in the mountain-"

"No," Thorin interrupted.

Calia frowned at him and then straightened her shoulders. "I understand that Bilbo-"

Thorin slammed his hand down on the table in front of him. "Bilbo has nothing to do with this; I do not think the upper levels should be opened."

"But," Calia said. "I would think that you would want to introduce him to the treasures that may still be present up there."

Thorin squinted at her. "You think I need to lure him with treasures."

"No," Calia said tilting her at Throin and frowning. "I remember the Royal Chambers that are up there and I know that Bilbo comes from a place where they live closer to the surface…and…obviously something is wrong so I will-"

"You think there is something wrong between Bilbo and I?" Calia opened her mouth to say something but Thorin continued over the top of her. "There is not."

"Of course not," Calia said mildly, her eyes flicking to the door.

"Why are you still in my mountain, Calia?" Thorin asked. "You lost me to Bilbo and yet you remain here."

Calia straightened in her seat. "I came here to offer my family's support of your reign and to help you while you work hard to reclaim the mountain."

"That is not why you came here."

Calia let out a deep breath. "I agree, I came hoping to rekindle our understanding but that is no longer an option."

"Of course it is not an option; Bilbo is a very suitable consort."

"I do not know him," Calia said. "However, he has done a great deal for the mountain and your dwarves. I am sure he shall be an excellent consort."

"He will be," Thorin said with a scowl. Bilbo would be an amazing consort if Thorin could only convince him to be more careful with himself and listen to Thorin more closely.

"With some work he will be great."

"Work?" Thorin repeated. "Bilbo does not need work."

"I meant," Calia backtracked. "That he does not yet know all about Dwarven culture."

"I am teaching him Khuzdul," Thorin said. "He is very good."

Calia shook her head. "He should not know Khuzdul, it is our sacred language."

"He will be my bondmate," Thorin said. "He is going to be helping to rule the great mountain of Erebor; of course he should know our language."

Calia looked at him like he was wrong, in a very similar fashion to how Bilbo had looked at him earlier and Thorin stood, folding his arms across his chest, and looked down upon Calia.

"You have proven that you do not know how to read the situation in front of you. I would prefer it if you did not comment on my relationship with Bilbo."

"I only came to ask if, since the dwarves are opening the lower and western passages faster than expected, you would like for me to take a small group of dwarves and start on the only section of the mountain left – the upper halls. You made your feelings for Bilbo quite clear when you kicked me out of your rooms. I do not want to know or comment on him."

"You do not like him."

"Of course I do not," Calia said. "He…I…," she stopped and stood as well, she was shorter than Thorin but it stopped him from towering over her. "I do not know him and I only wish you the best. If your answer is no I shall go back to working for your sister."

"Go," Thorin said and returned to his seat. He watched as she left the room and then turned to the door to look at the guard who was standing next to the opening. "Who is next?"

The guard looked behind him and then back to Throin with a slightly worried expression. "Griumma."

"Show her in," Thorin said and settled back to discuss the state of food within his mountain.

"Your majesty," Griumma said with a smile, dropping into a curtsy as she stepped into the chamber.

"Good morning, Griumma. Please have a seat."

She nodded and sat down across from him.

"How are the food stores dealing with sudden influx of dwarves?"

"Balin and Dís have organised the caravans that came with the last set of dwarves and Dís was very organised and purchased food over their journey at a number of the towns they passed through and as such we have a great store of food that will not perish immediately. I have organised several deals with the Men of Lake-town for their goods next season with the help of Bombur."

Thorin nodded. "Then we shall not starve before the end of winter?"

"We shall still have to ration until the Dale farms are able to produce but Bilbo Dragonthief," Thorin was proud to hear Bilbo's name being spoken by his dwarves. "Has told me that he believes the elves are using their magic to assist the forest in feeding us."

Thorin looked at Griumma sharply, he did not like the sound of elves working any kind of…magic around Bilbo or his dwarves' food.

"It is lucky that the forests surrounding our mountain feed the elves," Griumma continued blissfully unaware of the annoyance boiling in Thorin's belly.

"That elf has ulterior motives," Thorin said. "We should be careful of him."

"The food that Bilbo has been bringing us from the forests has been perfect, some of the best food I have ever cooked with."

"But are we sure that it is safe?"

"Of course it is," Griumma said offended. "I only cook with the very best food."

Thorin nodded. "You are the best head cook we have ever had but I do not trust that elf and Bilbo should not be down in the forest; it is not safe."

"Bilbo has been doing an excellent job of providing food for the mountain and he has trained all of the dwarves who travel with him to understand and collect the right foods. Nothing that has come to me is poisonous to dwarves and they have found nuts in the forest. I am impressed that Bilbo has taken control of the supply of fresh food especially now when things are so strained in the area and we run the constant risk of running out of fresh food without his help. He has said that the relationship he has formed with Legolas has ensured that he has found the best of the food."

"He has trained the dwarves, he does not need to keep going down there and he helped the Men already."

"He always comes back looking so happy," Griumma said with a smile. "He has told me of the garden he had in the Shire, it is such a shame he cannot have his own here."

"He chose to move into a mountain."

"Of course he did," Griumma let out a happy sigh. "It is so very sweet that he left his life in the Shire behind for you, Sire."

"Is there anything else of importance that you need to tell me," Thorin said sharply.

"No, Sire," Griumma said her voice hardening as she spoke. "I will keep working with Bilbo to ensure we do not run out of food."

"Bilbo is not in charge of the food and I would appreciate it if you would deal with Bombur as it is his responsibility."

"King Thorin," Griumma said her eyes narrowing at him. "With all due respect to Bombur, who is very good at negotiating agreements with farmers and shops, Bilbo is the one who actually goes out there and collects the food to ensure that we are able to eat. He is the one discovering new foods for us, he is the one forging the alliances with the Men of Dale and the elves to help us and he is the one who is bringing me food almost every day."

"And perhaps if you did not insist on his assistance then he would have more time for his other duties." Thorin was annoyed at her disrespect and the tone she used as though she knew more than he about what Bilbo was doing – about how much his actions meant to the mountain. "Bilbo has other responsibilities within this mountain."

"What responsibility could be more important than feeding your dwarves?" Griumma said.

"He does not need to be out there to collect the food, he has trained the other dwarves well and Kíli has been assisting, he should take the role over."

"I was unaware that Kíli had skill with farming."

Thorin stopped and frowned at her for a moment. "Do we have enough food to feed the dwarves in the mountain?"

"Yes."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Griumma looked at him for a moment and then stood and swept out of the room.

"King Thorin," a guard said as soon as she was gone. "Dwalin is here for his meeting."

"Send him in," Thorin said firmly.

"Why did Griumma look so angry?" Dwalin asked as soon as he was sitting.

"She has opinions where she should have none," Thorin said.

"You annoyed your head cook?" Dwalin asked. "That is not a wise move."

"This mountain is full of unwise moves and dwarves whose opinions do not matter and yet they keep sharing them."

"You and Bilbo had a fight?"

Thorin scowled at Dwalin. "We did not have a fight; he refused to listen to my worries about him going down to the forest with the elf."

Dwalin nodded slowly. "Very well, I need more money for a group of dwarves to travel to a town near Langwell for supplies that we cannot get here as the mountain is not yet ready to provide us with them."

"Then take it."

Dwalin opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head and stood. "Thank you, Sire."

/\/\/\

Dwalin's meeting was the only one all day that went at all well for Thorin, by the afternoon he was ready to find Dwalin again and pick a fight with the warrior dwarf until they could clash sword and hammer. Then maybe Thorin would stop thinking of Bilbo down in the forest.

/\/\/\

Dís walked into the meeting room and frowned at Thorin.

"Well," she started. "I do thoroughly enjoy seeing Calia upset but I do not enjoy consoling our head cook because you are a grumpy arse of a dwarf. What has upset you so?"

Thorin glared at her and Dís rolled her eyes; that had not worked in years. "You should let the past go."

"I have no reason to forgive Calia and I do not intend to."

"You did not even love her, it was a political match." Dís reminded him.

"But, for all of her many annoying faults, she was my friend and she _allowed_ him to use her to break our understanding."

"He was weak," Dís said, waving all thought of the dwarf who had broken his pledge to her away.

"It did allow you to convince Father that Kníli was a better match and you got two strong sons out of your match."

"And a husband who got himself killed with my brother because he, like all the dwarfish males in my life, could not say no to a fight."

Thorin's eyes softened and Dís felt that old ache that had filled her since Kníli's death but she pushed it aside as she should after all these long years.

"What did the hobbit do?"

Thorin scowled at her darkly. "Why do you think it is him?"

"No one else could make you so mightily angry."

"He is out in the forest, with that elf, collecting food."

Dís nodded and bit back the smile – she had a sneaking suspicion that the elf, Legolas, was not out there for Bilbo but that was not something to bring up now…or for a long while if it could be avoided. "As he has done since before I arrived at the mountain. As you said he has been doing all along to feed the dwarves that reside here."

"He injured himself; he should not be going out there again."

"He sprained his ankle," Dís said, shaking her head. "He did not fall off his pony and break his skull." Thorin looked at her with horror in his eyes and she sighed.

"He left after I told him not to!" Thorin said puffing his chest out.

Dís wanted to slap her brother sometimes.

"Thorin," she said as calmly as she could. "Why did you pick Bilbo?"

"What?" Thorin asked coming out of his glare to look at her with confusion.

"You have had dwarves make offers of courtship over the years, and that one Man, why did you decide to court Bilbo?" Dís explained more carefully.

Thorin stared at her. "I…he is…Bilbo."

Dís could not help but smile. "So, because he is smart?" Thorin nodded. "And dedicated, because he wants to help and will do what he needs to?" Thorin nodded.

"He is Bilbo," Thorin said again. "He is going to be a very good consort."

"Because?" Dís encouraged.

"He is smart, he has proven himself capable of being brave and strong, he has fed us when there was little food to eat and he saved my life."

Dís nodded. "And he was able to do all those things because he is capable and had proven that he can take care of himself?"

"Yes," Thorin said suspiciously.

"You cannot tell me you love him for those things," Dís rolled her eyes at his reaction. "I know you love him so stop looking like that. You cannot care for him because he is smart and strong and then complain because he is smart and strong and wishes to go out into the forest, with a band of dwarves who would protect him, so that he can feed your dwarves. He is doing all of this for you, he is trying to prove that he is a good match for you."

"He does not need to," Thorin said folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course not, however, he wants to help and unless you are going to allow him to move rocks and collect the picked clean bones of Smaug's meals," Thorin shook his head firmly. "Then he is going to use his skills to help you."

Thorin swore in Khuzdul and looked darkly at the floor.

"And," Dís continued to try and drive her point home. "Is he your subject or your chosen one?"

"Chosen one," Thorin said firmly.

"And think back, to Father and Mother, what would she have done if he ordered her to do something?"

"Ignored him and done it anyway."

"Because?" Dís prompted hoping she was not going to have to do all the work here herself.

"Because," Thorin said slowly. "The one time he did she told him that he was not her Prince but her bondmate and if he treated her like a subject then he could find himself a new bondmate."

Dís looked at Thorin expectantly.

"He just walked out; he refused to even speak to me."

"Did you talk to him or did you order him around?"

"I forbade him to go," Thorin said with his head high as though he was still trying to hold onto the belief he was right but Dís could see the truth in his eyes.

Thorin swore again and turned away.

"Where are you going?" she asked hiding her smile.

"I need to do some baking."

Dís laughed as she watched her brother stalk away. She knew Thorin, he meant well – he had lost so many loved ones, their brother, their mother and father, their grandfather, friends and acquaintances who died too soon. Thorin had grown more reclusive, more closed off to new acquaintances getting close to him. He had been protective of her, protective of Kíli and Fíli from the very moment they were born and he held them in his arms. The only thing that Dís found disappointing about her brother's choice in partner was that he would never have dwarflings of his own – he had been so very good with Kíli and Fíli, he had been so good with her when she was young. She wished he could have dwarflings of his own to care for; he deserved more love than he allowed himself.

She shook her head and decided to go down into the passages to check on Calia. She may no longer trust the other dwarf but she had proven to be a good worker and Dís hoped that Thorin's words had not encouraged her to leave yet.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assignment done (5 more to go before I graduate) and this took more time than intended but I'm happy with it and next chapter Bilbo and Thorin shall talk and it's possible that the interested parties might encourage them heavily to have a conversation where they talk about something beyond how pretty Thorin's eyes are and how lovely and soft Bilbo's hair is. Because that is totally what they talk about. Enjoy and pease let me know what you thought if you want to.


	34. Boundaries and Apologies

**/ / /** **Boundaries and Apologies \ \ \**

Bilbo pulled the last lemon from the tree and then turned to Gani. As he did so he caught sight of Kíli and Legolas through the trees, where they must have thought they were hidden, kissing against a tree. Bilbo smiled and decided to definitely have a chat with the dwarf on their way back to the castle.

"Gani," Bilbo said. "I need you to either go ahead or behind Kíli and I on the return journey."

Gani looked over his shoulder and then thought for a moment. "I shall ride behind in case of danger."

Bilbo rolled his eyes but took a deep breath rather than get annoyed at Gani. He decided to wait until he could vent to Thorin since that dwarf was the one who truly deserved it. "Very well."

As soon as Bilbo and Kíli were sitting on the back of their ponies Bilbo looked at the dwarf and smiled.

"What?" Kíli asked darting Bilbo glances as he steered his way out of the forest.

"I wanted to talk to you," Bilbo said with a smile, "about Legolas."

"What about Legolas?" Kíli asked defensively.

"I want to know what is going on with you," Bilbo said. "I know you have not told Thorin and your mother and I doubt Fíli will be very helpful so I wanted to see what the two of you have decided to do. I mean, obviously, you do not have to tell me anything but I just wanted to make sure that you were not going to get hurt."

Kíli stopped his horse and turned to look at Bilbo with a frown. "You are worried I might get hurt?"

"I do not know how elves do things," Bilbo said. "I do know that you like him – a lot, and I just wanted to make sure that he was going to treat you well."

Kíli began to laugh and Bilbo frowned at the strange reaction. "What?"

"Uncle Thorin would worry about me," Kíli said when he had finally got the laughing under control but he let his pony have enough lead to graze while they talked. "He would yell and fume and he would forbid me from seeing _the_ elf ever again. It would all be because he is worried and he does not trust elves but he would never come to me and say that he is worried. Fíli offered to gut Legolas like a fish and leave his innards to the birds but he would never tell me he only wants me to be happy though I know that to be true and Mum. Well, Mum would worry because she has lost so much, more than even Uncle Thorin I think, and she would be worried that he may take me away but no one would pull me aside and tell me that they cared about me and did not want me to be hurt because an elf toyed with me sexually."

Bilbo coloured bright red. "You are…I mean, already?"

Kíli laughed. "No, it appears elves are even more reluctant to have casual sex than most other beings…thank God for the male dwarves I have lain with or I would still be a virgin and nothing could be worse."

Bilbo felt his entire body heat and he looked down at the tight clutch he had on his reins. He reminded himself that he had Thorin and there was no rush and…there was no reason that there was anything at all wrong with waiting and then he remembered the look of joy on Thorin's face when he had learned that no one else had touched Bilbo as the dwarf would get to.

"You!" Kíli said loudly. "Still? Uncle Thorin is utterly useless. How can you have been living together all this time, and have been so obviously in love with one another without actually doing something, doing everything, I mean there is so much to do. If you ever want some tips I can-"

"No!" Bilbo said firmly. "I…we," Bilbo paused to straighten up. "What Thorin and I have and have not done is none of your business."

"Poor Uncle Thorin…poor you," Kíli said with a sympathetic look.

"Kíli," Bilbo said trying to bring the dwarf back to the topic. "I would really prefer to talk about you and Legolas, have you discussed the future?"

"I am not telling Uncle Thorin," Kíli said firmly. "Nothing you say will ever change my mind."

"I am not trying to make you tell Thorin," Bilbo said with an exasperated sigh. "I only wanted to see if Legolas had implied if he was interested in something more than meetings in the forest to steal kisses and feed the dwarves."

Kíli smiled evilly and pulled on the pony's reins and began moving through the forest again. "Oh yes, we have talked about more than just meeting in the forest." Kíli began to laugh and Bilbo knew that he must have missed something.

Bilbo sighed and followed along next to the dwarf.

As soon as the group of dwarves, and one hobbit, entered the first set of large keep doors three dwarves appeared in front of Bilbo.

"We shall take those off you," one said with a minute bow.

"It is been a long day," the next said and made a grab for one of the other food bags. "We will take them to Griumma and you can rest."

"Is this about Thorin?" Bilbo said sharply. "Has he had you watching me?"

The last dwarf looked down at the ground apologetically. "Bilbo Dragonthief, King Thorin has been in a terrible mood since this morning and we only hoped to…end it as soon as possible."

Bilbo smiled and dropped from the back of his pony. "This bag is for me but the rest need to go to Griumma."

The three dwarves looked at him with their relief painted firmly on their faces and Bilbo smiled back at them as he began to walk farther into the mountain.

/\/\/\

Thorin was still annoyed even as he measured and stirred; Bilbo should never have left the mountain when Thorin told him not to but he had his mother's voice, something he deliberately had not thought about in years. She had been a strong dwarf; she had been the only thing that had kept Thorin's dwarves together after Erebor fell. Grief and anger had been rife among the dwarves that survived and yet she had inspired everyone and kept them moving until the few who were left were able to find a place to live in the Blue Mountains. Those years had been hard and Thorin had followed his father on the quest for Moria knowing that it was a dangerous one…by the time Thorin and the dwarves who survived made it back to the Blue Mountains his mother was dead and Dís was standing in her place doing the best she could. That day was the one where Thorin swore to get Erebor back but to wait and focus on his subjects until the time was right. He had gone to the towns of Men to work and almost everything he earned was given to keep his makeshift home and all who resided there alive and happy. The years had passed until finally everything seemed to come into alignment and they were finally able to take back their home.

Drís, Thorin's mother, had been strong and had always been heavily involved in every aspect of the mountain. She had ridden out into battle at their father's side and had negotiated with envoys from several races. She was the best example of a Queen that dwarves had ever known – in the opinion of Durin's Folk. Thorin knew that Bilbo had a lot of live up to but in a number of ways he had already proven himself more than capable.

Something Dís said, about Bilbo wanting to prove himself to the dwarves in the mountain kept popping back into Thorin's head as he set the oven and worked the dough into the baking dish. Bilbo had proven himself on their journey – he had saved them from trolls and spiders and elves, he had come to stand between Thorin and a giant orc intent on killing the injured dwarf. Bilbo did not need to prove himself to Thorin, they would not have reclaimed the mountain and Thorin would be dead if it were not for the hobbit.

Thorin slammed the oven door and swore. He had been so busy trying to keep Bilbo safe he had forgotten that the hobbit had shown his independence, his ability, his fierce need to help again and again and yet Thorin had treated him as though he did not know those things. Thorin knew that was what Dís had been trying to tell him and he had understood that Bilbo did not appreciate being ordered around as though he were a subject but Thorin had not given much thought to why Bilbo had disliked it.

Thorin began to look through the kitchen, through the books in the bookcase but there was not a single mention of the recipe Bilbo used to make his scones and Thorin knew that his damper was not good enough to apologise for making Bilbo think that Thorin would not trust Bilbo to have his back in battle. Thorin thought about going and seeing Griumma but then he remembered their meeting earlier and while he believed she would do anything for Bilbo he did not like the idea of having anything heavy and wooden thrown at his head. He would go down and apologise tomorrow, explain that he should never have been rude to her, and hope she did not poison him.

Thorin looked around their chamber, he knew that Bilbo tidied the rooms but, at the moment with his ankle, they were a little messy…perhaps, if Thorin could not bake Bilbo scones he could at least do something more than his meagre damper to show the hobbit he was sorry. Thorin set to work, thinking of what he would say when Bilbo returned, with one eye on the oven and his ears trained on the door.

Before he was ready the handle of the door twisted and Thorin knew that Bilbo was back; after all, anyone else would knock.

"I am sorry," Thorin said as soon as the door opened in front of him.

Bilbo blinked at him for a moment.

"I should not have ordered you to stay. I do know you are capable enough to deal with any danger that may come into the forest but-"

Bilbo stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind him. He held a hand up stopping Thorin's words.

"I can take care of myself and I will not be ordered around like a subject because I am not your subject, I am your intended."

"I know."

"But I am also not leaving you and I do not want anyone else and you have nothing to worry about. I shall never cheat on you but that does not mean I will not have friends who are Men and elves or anyone else that is nice and proves themselves trustworthy."

Thorin did not like that, he wanted Bilbo to be happy here but he also wished the hobbit would spend less time out of the mountain.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, stepping closer again; the bag of food forgotten next to the door. "Do you truly believe that I would be interested in anyone when I have you?" Thorin said nothing. "Do I have to worry about you-"

Thorin stepped forward urgently and grabbed Bilbo's shoulders to pull him closer. "Never!"

Bilbo smiled up at him. "Excellent, so if you feel that firmly about us, why do you think I do not?"

"I," Thorin frowned down at Bilbo for a moment. "I had something I planned to say."

Bilbo smiled and pulled back. "Of course, I apologise, go on."

Thorin shook his head. "Would you like to sit down? I can make some tea."

Bilbo opened his mouth and then frowned at Thorin. "Now?"

Thorin nodded and bent to pick up the bag of fresh food and took it with him into the kitchen. He checked the damper and let out a happy sigh when he realised it was ready and then set to making tea and placing the hot food on a plate. He placed everything on a tray and then went out to put it in front of Bilbo. Thorin did not take the seat across from him and chose instead to stand in front of the fire and attempted to smile at Bilbo.

"I spoke to Dís today and she reminded me that I should not treat you as a subject and that you deserve my respect. But later, I realised that you may believe that I do not think you capable of facing any danger and coming back to me alive. I remember everything you did for me on our journey, when you had never been in situations like those before, and when you were terrified, and I wanted to tell you that if I ever ride out into battle I would want you by my side."

Thorin smiled, he knew that that would tell Bilbo everything he needed to know. Bilbo smiled at him weakly but with confusion in his eyes and Thorin sighed.

"I have a feeling," Bilbo said after a moment. "That everything you just said was your way of saying that you know I can deal with the dangers that may come from being out of the mountain?"

Thorin nodded and smiled.

"But I never want to ride into battle again," Bilbo said firmly. "I never want you to ride into battle either. I would much prefer it if we could grow old and grey in this mountain without any thought for battles or killing."

Thorin nodded. "Wise words, but I am afraid that we may not get that."

"I know," Bilbo said sadly and picked up his cup of tea. He looked up at Thorin sharply with a small smile. "You baked for me?"

Thorin nodded. "I wished to apologise."

"I forgive you," Bilbo said quietly. "But, you cannot treat me like that again."

Thorin nodded and took the seat across from Bilbo.

"I shall try," the dwarf said honestly. "Though I ask that you understand that I worry about your safety outside of my mountain."

"I have Gani with me and a number of other dwarves," Bilbo smiled at Thorin. "And though you hate him, I have Legolas who has proven himself a friend of the dwarves."

Thorin could not prevent the scowl that took over his face.

"The next time I leave to collect food," Bilbo said moving forward on the seat. "I ask that you come with me, we can eat lunch in the trees and you can speak to Legolas. I ask that you do me this favour and give Legolas a chance. Please."

"I shall make time to come and if he is as good an elf as you believe then I will try to develop a diplomatic relationship with him.

Bilbo smiled oddly and Thorin frowned at him before the hobbit beamed. "Thank you."

"Have some damper," Thorin said handing Bilbo a plate.

"You will support me going down to the forest to collect food and going to the farms to help?" Bilbo prompted even as he took the plate.

"I am not happy about you being out there," Thorin said, in truth it filled his stomach with displeasure but he knew that he could not force Bilbo to stay within the mountain even if he wished he could. "I do not like you being so far away from the safety of the mountain and I do not trust all the Men and elves you are dealing with but if you promise to return to me I shall be supportive."

Bilbo smiled and began to eat his damper. Thorin sat back and thought over what they had talked about and was happy except…

"You do not need to prove yourself to the dwarves."

"What?" Bilbo asked pulling the teacup from his lips.

"If you think you need to show them how good you are…you will be, as my consort, you do not."

"What?"

"You saved me and have fed my Kingdom, you gave us the knowledge we needed to end the reign of Smaug. You are Bilbo Dragonthief and you need to prove yourself to no one," Thorin finished firmly.

"I just want to help," Bilbo said quietly. "I cannot clean the halls as I do not have the strength of a dwarf and I cannot cook the food as Griumma has everything well in hand and your healers are quite good so they do not generally need my help though they like to talk to me occasionally about different treatments. I know farming, and plants and food, so I am helping in the way I can. If you care for me then I do not care what anyone else thinks."

Thorin felt the unease, that had settled around him like a vice this morning, lessen and he smiled at Bilbo before standing and yanking the hobbit to his feet so that he could kiss him. Bilbo smiled against his mouth and kissed back tasting of wild honey and smelling like the forest.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They obviously have more to talk about but I wanted to post this before I become a hermit for the next couple of weeks with uni.  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who has been so encouraging and lovely as I have been writing this. It is always appreciated so much.


	35. Conversations and Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *relieved sigh* I am so pleased I have this to post, I've been trying to find time for a while but I'm in a between assignment lull and it finally came to me...

**/ / /** **Conversations and Declarations \ \ \**

Bilbo pulled away from Thorin's lips and smiled up at the dwarf. "You know we will have to talk about this more?"

Thorin sighed and Bilbo felt his hot breath for a moment before the dwarf pulled farther away. "Of course."

"No," Bilbo said reaching out for Thorin again and pulling him closer. "Not now, later. Now, just kiss me."

Thorin frowned at Bilbo.

"I spent the whole day being mad at you," Bilbo said with a sigh. "I complained to Kíli and Fíli and Legolas and every dwarf I saw avoided me. I had a terrible day and I hated being mad at you."

Thorin looked like Bilbo had slapped him.

"I do not want to feel like this ever again and I wonder did you feel as terrible as I did?"

Thorin did not say anything but he bowed his head after nodding at Bilbo. "I am sorry for my actions, Bilbo. I only wish for you to be safe."

"I know but you have to understand that I never intend to leave you or to get hurt but I am not longer the hobbit that you found in my little hobbit-hole. I am more than I was then and it is because of you, because you gave me an opportunity to be more than I thought I would be, especially so late in my life. But, all I really wish to do now is to kiss you and eat this damper and then fall into a hot bath and go to bed with you."

Thorin looked up at Bilbo. "Are you not still mad?"

Bilbo smiled weakly. "I am tired and I believe that you will try to listen to me next time. I was so worried I would come back here and we would have to fight more."

"I did not give thought to how you may have felt," Thorin conceded. "I felt bad today and wish that it had not happened."

Bilbo smiled up at Thorin and pulled his head down. "That is why I forgave you."

"But you still want to talk."

"I want to discuss our plans together. I want to work out what expectations you have of me and I have of myself so that we do not fight like that again."

"I see," Thorin said. "And if we do not agree?"

"Then we shall have to keep talking until we do," Bilbo kissed Thorin's lips very gently and then pulled back. Thorin's head chased Bilbo's but the hobbit shook his head. "Unless you wish to allow a single fight to end our relationship then we will have to work things out."

Thorin nodded.

"Tomorrow," Bilbo said. "I feel as though I am covered in dust and bone tired."

"Then go and have a bath," Thorin said with a small smile. "I shall fix dinner."

Bilbo watched Thorin carefully for a few moments then he nodded and grabbed his cup of tea and a piece of damper before he turned for the bathroom.

Thorin watched Bilbo go with a worried twist of fear in his stomach. Thorin had been unsure what to expect when Bilbo came back – he hoped that Bilbo would forgive him but the tired way Bilbo had looked when he went to his bath made Thorin worry. Thorin had been a King-in-exile for a very long time and he had little choice but to accept things he did not wish to, the way he had felt then reminded him too much of the weary set to Bilbo's shoulders. He did not want Bilbo to feel like that ever and he had put that look on the hobbit's face. Thorin only wanted to fix it but he did not know how to stop himself from worrying about Bilbo and trying to protect him. Thorin had seen the duplicity of elves and he did not trust anyone who could claim shared blood with Thranduil; who had so betrayed Thorin and his people. Yet, Bilbo knew of the betrayal and continued to trust Legolas, even Kíli would speak in the defence of the elf.

Thorin bowed his head as he heard the water, drawn down from the icy top of the mountain and heated in the walls, stop. He could hear the noises of contentment from Bilbo as he relaxed into the bath. Thorin did not trust elves but he did trust Bilbo, had come to trust the hobbit through trial and battle and if _he_ trusted Legolas then Thorin could at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Thorin still did not like the way Bard of Dale took advantage of Bilbo's knowledge and good nature to work him in the fields like a labourer. But he knew, even that he may have to accept for his hobbit.

Thorin did not have the skills with cooking that Bilbo had however he was more than capable of cooking the small bit of meat that they had been given with some of the wild onions and vegetables that Bilbo had brought back with him. Thorin focused on chopping and the cooking, skills he had no choice but to pick up when he worked in the towns of Men while they were in exile. He had no skill with cooking and could never really tell what should go together. Bilbo's skill, Bombur's skill, and the amazing work of Griumma…who Thorin would have to apologise to, perhaps commission something new for her kitchens, he would discuss it with Dís in the morning. Their skills put Thorin's to shame and he loved to watch Bilbo cook for them. The task gave him something to focus on rather than worrying about Bilbo.

Thorin knew himself to be a hard dwarf, a creature of habit who expected those around him to do as they were told and he knew that those were not traits common to hobbits. He feared that one day he would drive Bilbo away by simply being himself.

Thorin thought about his sister, the fact that he had not responded when Bilbo said he loved Thorin, and the way his sister had looked at him when she had said it. Her expression had been full of pity and a touch of judgement and Thorin remembered the sadness in Bilbo's eyes when Thorin had not responded. Thorin knew it would end up pushing Bilbo away but he had not been able to force himself to say those words that he felt. Yet, he wished that he could say them so that Bilbo could feel the warmth that Thorin had when the hobbit had admitted to such wondrous feelings.

/\/\/\

Bilbo could feel the water around him cooling and he knew he should get out of the bath but he feared seeing the lost and hurt look on Thorin's face again. Bilbo did forgive Thorin, however…more than he wanted to hug the dwarf to him and offer to never leave the mountain again if only Thorin would never look like that again. More than he wanted to never see that look again, Bilbo wanted them to have a relationship that would last until his death. Bilbo knew he would pass first; hobbits did not live as long as dwarves and he wanted to spend all of his days from now until then with Thorin. He knew if that were to happen he would need to be able to go and help the Men so that he could sink his fingers into the soil and help things to grow, he would need to be a part of this great mountain finding its glory along with the town of Men at its base. Bilbo knew himself, he had been happy once to sit in his hobbit-hole and read and write and tend his garden but he knew that he would not be able to sit by and do nothing when so much needed to be done. So little needed doing in the Shire, so long as the Tooks were being told off and the garden was growing as it should, then, what else was there to do but to smoke a pipe?

A very small part, a part Bilbo ignored, missed that calm, safe life.

Bilbo finally pulled himself from the bath and dried his body. He looked at the long, wet curls on his head and ran his fingers through them. He could not hide here in the mountain when so much needed doing outside, where the dwarves were less comfortable, that could help the mountain. He needed to help the dwarves if he wanted to live out the rest of his days with them. First, he needed to make sure that Thorin understood that he was not leaving. Then he could work on them sorting out what Bilbo would and would not be doing in and out of the mountain. Bilbo remembered the fights his parents had – they loved one another dearly but were very different and instead of discussing things they had done what they wanted and fought about it later. Bilbo did not wish to have that relationship with Thorin because they would eventually come to dislike one another more than they loved one another and Bilbo did not like fighting with his dwarf.

Bilbo knew it was not much but he hoped that if he asked Thorin to re-braid his hair the dwarf would see that he was still committed, that even though Bilbo could not yet forget that they had fought that he would know that Bilbo had forgiven him.

The moment the bathroom door opened the smell of dinner hit Bilbo and he was suddenly so hungry that he wanted to eat directly out of the pot. Bilbo looked into the kitchen but Thorin was still working so Bilbo retreated to the seats before the fire so that he could dry his hair and eat some more of Thorin's damper to stave off the hunger.

"My food is not as bad as all that," Thorin said and Bilbo twisted to find him in the doorway to the kitchen carrying two bowls.

"I.." Bilbo swallowed his mouthful and then continued. "I am sure it will be good but I was hungry."

"I am not as good at this as you are," Thorin said putting the bowls down. "But, it is edible and hot."

"It smells amazing; my mouth was watering as soon as I got out of the bathroom."

Thorin smiled and did not say anything else as they began to eat.

Dinner was quiet and awkward. They would begin to say something and yet they would never quite finish it. Bilbo wanted to ask Thorin to braid his hair after dinner and Thorin tried to ask Bilbo about his day like he normally would but that would just bring everything back to their fight. Bilbo collected the dishes with a tight smile and took his time cleaning them while he boiled the kettle for another cup of tea. It was too early for them to go to sleep and yet Bilbo found himself more tired the longer they struggled to rediscover any comfort in one another's presence.

Bilbo went back out and handed Thorin a cup of tea.

"Would you please put my braids back in?" Bilbo said after the first hot sip.

"Yes," Thorin said too loudly and quickly as he sent Bilbo a relieved smile. "Now, or would you like your hair to dry more?"

Bilbo ran his hands through his hair to find the strands were still too damp. "It is too damp."

Thorin let out a sigh. "Perhaps, we could do some…reading?"

Bilbo nodded and stood to collect some of the Khuzdul books he had been learning to read with. He handed Thorin the book he had been reading lately and opened his own two, one in the language of Men and the other in Khuzdul. They read in silence but slowly they both relaxed in one another's company. It was not the same but it was better than it had been during dinner when there was an expectation of conversation.

Finally, Bilbo could barely keep his eyes open. "My hair is dry enough now."

Thorin looked at him for a moment. "Yes, but you would fall asleep before I had a chance to finish."

"Probably," Bilbo said stifling a yawn.

"Bed," Thorin said and he closed his book and put it on the table. Bilbo nodded and put his books down as well but he did not help Thorin secure the room instead he pulled his bedclothes on and watched as Thorin blew out the candles, changed, and slipped into bed. Bilbo would normally press close, right into Thorin's warmth which was comforting after the chill of the mountain but this time he hesitated.

"Come here," Thorin asked quietly and Bilbo moved swiftly over the space between them until he was curled into Thorin's side, one heavy, warm arm over Bilbo and the firm feel of Thorin next to him. Bilbo took a deep breath and felt like he could breathe for the first time since this morning.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Thorin asked quietly.

"I have to see Fíli but other than that I had planned to help you in any way I could. If you would prefer me to do something else…"

"No," Thorin said. "I have some meetings and I would appreciate your input."

"I would be honoured to," Bilbo said relieved that Thorin still wanted him involved – perhaps after a successful day they would be able to talk with more ease.

Thorin tightened his arm around Bilbo and was silent.

/\/\/\

"I do love you," Bilbo heard Thorin whisper against his hair later when he was simply enjoying the feel and heat of Thorin. Bilbo wondered if Thorin thought him asleep but he did not care, the last of that heavy weight in his chest lifted with the words and he had to respond.

Bilbo twisted his head and kissed the corner of Thorin's mouth. "I know. I love you, too."

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to the end of this story now, a couple more chapters and we should be done. Though I'm not finished with these two yet, have a ring to get rid of an a distant relative to adopt!


	36. Clearing The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is done! My StarTrek Big Bang is done! so I am attempting to get this going. Only a couple of more chapters but this is getting us a long way to there. Enjoy...

**/ / /** **Clearing The Air \ \ \**

Thorin woke to Bilbo's lips on his shoulder, then moving in along the line of his collar bone. Thorin remained still but ran his fingers down the dip of Bilbo's spine glad that the hobbit never slept with a shirt on.

"Bilbo," Thorin said and turned to meet Bilbo's mouth with his own.

**/ / /[Chapter 3 of 'Emotion In Motion' – Making Up Is Better With Love](../../678815/chapters/1552630) \ \ \ **

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo pulled himself away from Thorin to answer it, he returned moments later with two pieces of parchment in his hands.

"Who was at the door?" Thorin asked.

"Your sister," Bilbo said. "This is a list of people you should apologise to for your behaviour yesterday, and this," Bilbo looked at the longer list. "Is a list of topics we should discuss before leaving the room…"

"What is on it?"

"Bonding Ceremony, my responsibilities as the King's Consort, the upper Royal Chambers, whether I want to return to the Shire before the bonding ceremony. This is not all written in one hand."

Thorin took the piece of parchment. "Dís, Fíli and Kíli, and…Balin."

Bilbo climbed back into bed and looked at the list over Thorin's shoulder. "That elf, my plans in the forest and the Men's farms."

"I do believe," Thorin interrupted. "That they would prefer it if there were no more understandings."

Bilbo kissed Thorin. "I would prefer it if there were no more misunderstandings. I do not like to be angry with you. I much prefer to miss you terribly when I am out of the mountain and look forward to coming back to you."

Thorin threw the parchment over his shoulder and pulled Bilbo closer.

"They are going to lock us in here until we will admit to having discussed everything on the list." Bilbo informed him.

"Good."

"So, should we begin talking?" Bilbo asked even as Thorin's eyes darkened.

Later, they had both bathed and were sitting before the fire eating the meal that had been left outside of their room, Bilbo knew it was time.

"We should talk," Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded.

Bilbo found the list and put it on the table in front of them. "The bonding ceremony."

"You wished to wait for the last of your hobbit courting rituals to be complete."

"I think," Bilbo said. "That they wish to us to be sure that the bonding ceremony is what we both want."

Thorin took the quill that was on the table and wrote yes beneath his sister's writing. He held the quill out to Bilbo who beamed at him and wrote his own yes below Thorin's.

"Your responsibilities as my consort," Thorin said. "Are to sit in on council meetings, to be my advisor, to attend Open Courts, to help me in running this mountain. You will be expected to give me your opinion on all matters however you are never to openly disagree with me."

Bilbo laughed. "I have to give you my opinion but I cannot disagree with you?"

"You are not allowed to turn around and say – you are wrong. You can offer me other suggestions and make arguments against my decisions."

"But telling you that you are being silly and wrong is against your traditions?"

"Yes."

"And if I do?"

"I shall lose standing with the members of my council and any foreign dignitaries that are within my halls."

"It is that important?"

"I am the King."

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a long time. "It is not the hobbit way to hold our tongue with those we share our lives with even though we are polite beings. I do not think I could live a life with you where I could not tell you that I believe you to be wrong."

"Could you live a life with me where you are not allowed to tell me I am wrong in public if I learn to accept it in private?"

"Would you be able to learn?"

"I can try," Thorin said. "I was raised to be King. I was raised to believe that my word was always going to be right and that all others under my rule should accept what I decree."

"I cannot be your subject," Bilbo said. "That is what happened yesterday. I need you to accept that I am more than a subject and I need to be able to talk to you without you telling me what I have to do. I need you to listen to me."

Thorin nodded. "I agreed to try last night and I mean it today. We shall have to meet in the middle but I will do the best I can."

Bilbo reached out for Thorin and slid one of the King's braids between his fingers. "I am willing to accept us both doing the best we can."

"I do love you, Bilbo," Thorin said very quietly. "I will try to do what I can to keep you here for the rest of your days."

"I am pleased about that." Bilbo moved forward and kissed Thorin. Then Bilbo decided to change the topic. "Do I ride next to you into battle?"

"If you chose to."

"I…am scared."

"As is everyone who rides into battle and yet we do so to protect our dwarves and our mountain. I would prefer you to remain here where you can protect my dwarves in my absence."

"And where you will know I am safe?" Thorin did not say anything but Bilbo could see it in his eyes. "Do you think they will accept me?"

"You are Bilbo Dragonthief."

"And I am a hobbit."

"Who saved us all," Thorin said. "Do you not see how they follow you, how they listen to you already. They know you will be my Consort and they have already accepted you."

Bilbo let out a breath. "I want to have a hobbit wedding in the Shire when we return. Hobbits, as far as I know, have never married outside of our own race and they may not be as accepting as your dwarves have been, but it is important to me."

"Very well."

"I will wait until you are ready to leave Fíli in charge to go back," Bilbo said reminding Thorin of the promise he had already made.

Thorin nodded. "I do not like keeping you away from your home."

Bilbo smiled, just a little, and something in it made Thorin hopeful. "I am making a new one here with you…are we not?"

"Yes," Thorin said firmly. "We are making our own."

"And I am helping," Bilbo said. "In the ways I can. Down at the farms of Men and in the forest with _that_ elf."

Thorin scowled at Dís' list. "Why would Kíli insist on including _that_ elf on the list?"

Bilbo smiled. "Because, he is helping us and Kíli has seen him helping us."

Thorin scowled harder. "Why do you believe he is helping us?"

"From what he has told me," Bilbo began settling back down into his own seat. "The elves believe that we are good for this area. They are pleased that we stopped Smaug and that the Men are reclaiming their land. They are helping us because they believe that having the dwarves and Men in this land will be good for it."

"That does not sound like Thranduil."

Bilbo looked down at his hands. "I have never seen Thranduil, only Legolas and some of his elves. But…"

Thorin frowned when Bilbo drifted off.

"But, I think they are using their magic to encourage the forest to grow even during winter."

Thorin scowled harder.

"I have mentioned that before."

"I shall never be happy to be in debt to the elves."

"Legolas is not his father."

"He is an elf and they are all beings that tell half-truths and will happily stab you in the back when you are staring straight at them."

"Or," Bilbo said. "Thranduil is that type of elf and his son simply wants to help."

"Only until he grows bored with us."

Bilbo thought about the way that Kíli and Legolas had been looking at one another whenever they were in the forest and he had difficulty believing that Legolas would grow bored with the dwarf. "You promised to come with me when I go into the forest next time."

"I will, I trust you and I trust Kíli but I cannot promise to ever trust Legolas."

Bilbo beamed.

"What?"

"You called him Legolas."

"So?"

"That is a positive step up from _that_ elf."

Thorin nodded. "I will try."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to keep going down to the farms?"

"Yes."

Thorin closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and Bilbo decided to try and explain, really truly explain it all. It might hurt Thorin but he needed the dwarf to understand if he would ever agree to accept this part of Bilbo.

"I need to help."

"You help."

"No," Bilbo said. "There is nothing I can do within this mountain that cannot be done by anyone else."

"There are several things that no one else could do. You saved me from death."

"But, I cannot save people when no one is sick. Your healers are excellent and I cannot help in the kitchens or with reclaiming the mountain. But I can help in this way."

"You help me on the council and you help me by simply being here."

Bilbo just wanted to kiss him. He simply wanted to reach out and wrap himself around Thorin and be here with him. Thorin had never looked so vulnerable. However, if Bilbo did not take this opportunity that Dís had given him then he was not sure if he would ever get another chance. Bilbo knew he needed to take this chance for himself and he needed to explain it to Thorin for the dwarf's sake. Bilbo took a deep breath and reached out for Thorin's hand.

"What I need you to realise," Bilbo said and then took another deep, fortifying breath. "Going out there and helping makes it easier to live here under a mountain. I love you and I do not want to leave but it is strange to live here so far below the ground. And your dwarves do not like to be out there, not like I do. I want to help and I can do this. I love to be here with you but I miss the sunlight and I love to have my hands buried in dirt and be helping things to grow and to be feeding you all. That is the hobbit way, to help things to grow. By doing this, by helping the Men I can help you and I can get what I need as well."

Thorin narrowed his eyes and watched Bilbo carefully.

"I do not want anyone else and I would not change you or living in this mountain," Bilbo continued. "I never thought I would ever find someone that I would love. I am an older hobbit and I had resigned myself to living the rest of my days alone in my hobbit-hole with my books and my garden but then you and your quest and your company came and everything changed. Then I fell in love with you and I thought; what would a King, and a dwarf, want with me?"

"Bilbo."

"No," Bilbo said. "Just wait. I, I love you and I was never expecting this so I want you to know that I am here, in Erebor, for you. Not for anyone else so you do not need to worry about me leaving or changing my mind because that is not what hobbits do."

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his body and held him tightly. Then he began to speak into the soft skin of Bilbo's neck. "I never believed I would have another to share my reign. I named Fíli and Kíli as my heirs the moment they came of age because I knew I would never meet a dwarf that would give me what you have. I know you want me and it is my intention to bond with you, before every dwarf, Man, elf and hobbit who cares to know about it and-"

Bilbo stopped him with a kiss. "I accept."

"What?"

"Forget the cake and the traditions and everything else. I would very much like to marry you. Whenever you would like to have the bonding ceremony."

Thorin smiled broadly and shook his head. "Now that I know, I do not care to rush. I want to wait until your traditions are filled like mine have been."

Bilbo smiled and then poked Thorin on the shoulder. "You distracted me."

"I am sorry," Thorin said though he did not look it as he kissed Bilbo again.

"I need to help the Men of Dale because it helps me, just as much as it helps the Men and your dwarves. I want to do it because I enjoy it and I know that one day those farms shall feed Dale and Erebor and I will have been a part of it. I need to help because I know how. The Men have worked farms but there are not many of them and the farms of Lake-town also suffered damage during Smaug's last flight. I want to help them; I want to help them for you just as much as for them. The town of Dale is on your doorstep and it cannot hurt to have your dwarves, and I, helping them. And lastly, I want to do this so that your dwarves will see me helping, will know that I want to help them, and will accept me not for what I did against Smaug or on our journey but simply for the hobbit I am."

"That hobbit who journeyed with me was you."

"I wish that were true but I have never been that type of hobbit until you came into my life."

"And just as I changed you, so you have changed me." Thorin said. "So very much."

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and pulled the dwarf into a hug. Hard and warm. "I love you so much, Thorin. Can you understand why I need to help them and why I want to?"

Thorin nodded into his neck. "I understand that you need the sunlight and the earth and the plants to be happy. I would give you anything I could. In this I shall give you my support though I cannot promise to always find that easy. I want to protect the things that I love and I do not know how to protect you out there."

"Is that not why you have Gani and Kíli out there with me?"

"I do not trust anyone but myself to protect you."

Bilbo pulled back from Thorin only far enough so that he could look him in the eye. "Do you trust me to protect myself?"

"Yes."

Bilbo smiled. "Then I will be back here every night."

Thorin kissed Bilbo and pulled back completely. Bilbo settled back next to him again. He could not help but feel like that was Thorin's way of pulling away from him again. Bilbo wanted to reach out for him but Thorin had given way a lot today and he was worried that if he kept pushing Thorin would shut him out completely.

"More tea?" Bilbo asked and stood up with the teapot. He did not wait for a response simply headed to the kitchen. He slowly, meticulously, began preparing the tea leaves for steeping. He took his time before he had a teapot on the tray ready to take out to Thorin. The King was standing in front of the fireplace when Bilbo made it back out into the room. Bilbo set the tray on the table and Thorin turned around.

"When we go down to the forest will you also show me what you have done at the farms?"

Bilbo smiled, he felt like the weight that had been slowly settling over his heart for weeks was lifting. "I would love to."

Thorin smiled and there was a knock on the door.

"Emergency," Thorin said and his face dropped into his royal countenance. He strode to the door only to find Biorn standing on the other side.

"We wanted to give you both something," she said. "I hope I collected everything that is needed."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"They have asked a lot of you both today," Biorn said looking past Thorin to Bilbo. "I thought you might like to spend the rest of the evening with something else to enjoy."

Bilbo walked over and accepted the basket from her. He looked through the ingredients and looked up at Biorn in surprise. "How did you find some of these things? Are they not needed in the kitchen?"

"Bofur procured them for me," Biorn said. "They are for you, Bilbo, and our King. Enjoy." With that she turned and walked away.

"What is it?" Thorin asked turning around to look at Bilbo when the door was closed.

"Everything I need to make scones."

Thorin grinned. "Fíli chose well."

Bilbo laughed. "Come into the kitchen while I make them?"

Thorin nodded and collected their tea before he followed Bilbo into the kitchen.

"Here is what I do not understand," Bilbo said unpacking the ingredients. "I understand why we had to talk about everything else but what do the Upper Royal Chambers have to do with us?"

"They are an idea I had." Thorin admitted. "Though I had not intended to mention them for a time."

"Why?"

"They are closer to the top of the mountain and to the air," Thorin said twisting his teacup. "I thought you may like them better than these royal chambers. I thought they may make it easier to deal with life below the mountain."

"Why did not you want to mention them?" Bilbo carefully focussed on measuring everything and allowing Thorin to avoid looking at him while he spoke which was obviously what Thorin wanted.

"They cannot house my dwarves. I have decided not to send anyone up there until every room is cleared and the dwarves have their own chambers again."

"That seems most sensible."

"But, I know that you would be happier up there than you are in these rooms."

"I do not think I would be," Bilbo said. "If we got them when your dwarves are still attempting to find homes for themselves then I will not be happy there."

Thorin turned Bilbo around. "It would get you closer to the sun and to the air."

"But it will not help your dwarves get to their homes faster and that is why we are doing all of this. I want your dwarves settled and then we can talk about those chambers."

Thorin curled his hand around Bilbo's cheek. "Thank you."

"You do not need to thank me for that," Bilbo said twisting to kiss Thorin's palm. "But you can thank me for the scones later."

Thorin smirked at him. "I can do that."

"Good," Bilbo said. "Now kiss me and tell me why you are apologising to Griumma while I cook."

Thorin kissed him and watched Bilbo bake while he told him about the meeting with Griumma.

"You are going to have to apologise to her."

"I believe some toy for her kitchen should ensure she will not hold a grudge."

"Probably a good idea," Bilbo said. He smiled at Thorin as the dwarf opened the oven for him and he slid the first tray of scones into the oven. "I will find out what she needs or wants."

"Thank you, and if you could…"

"Put in a good word for you with her?"

Thorin sighed. "I should not ask. I am the King and I should not need you to put in a good word for me."

"No," Bilbo said with a smile. "However, and I mean this with true respect for you, Griumma is worth it."

"My mother always told me to ensure the respect of my head cook, my head of security, and the person in charge of writing the history of my reign."

"Good thing that Ori and Dwalin like you then."

"And I shall have Griumma's respect again."

"Good."

"Would you like to practise your Khuzdul?" Thorin asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "I have a while before the scones will be ready. I would like to be able to say something in Khuzdul next time I am at a council meeting."

"That would be appreciated by my council."

"Are you sure? Calia seemed quite annoyed that I knew Khuzdul."

"Calia has no bearing on what my council, or I, think and we want you to know all of our customs. It is your home now too. And you shall need to know our ways so that you can be my Consort."

"Then teach me everything you know."

"That is an awful lot to teach you," Thorin said with a smile. Bilbo returned it and sunk down next to Thorin.

**/ / /**


	37. Thorin's Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, so it's been two months. In that time I've started a new job/career and have been unable to find the time to write anything but the challenge fics I had committed to. Plus, back when I posted the last chapter Thorin was being a pain and refused to cooperate with this chapter (it was supposed to be from him POV) but I finally managed to sit down and write it so I really hope you've stuck with me and that you enjoy it. I'm hoping the next two chapters will not take so long to write. Enjoy…

**/ / /** **Thorin's Announcement \ \ \**

Three days after they discussed everything, Bilbo went down to the forest with Thorin on a pony next to him.

Dwalin and Fíli had decided to accompany them for security purposes but Bilbo had a feeling that Fíli just wanted to be able to make the day harder for his brother. Bilbo wanted to believe Fíli to be better than that but the dwarf had a downright gleeful look on his face when Thorin and Bilbo walked to the innermost doors. Bilbo could see the guards beyond Fíli and Dwalin watching Thorin and Bilbo walk over with worry in their eyes. He wished he was at the point where he would be able to smile at their worry but their fight was still too recent and Bilbo was not ready to relax.

Bilbo turned to see Kíli and Gani coming towards them with ponies enough for everyone. The rest of the dwarves that normally ventured into the forest with them had travelled earlier in the day. Thorin had had meetings early in the morning and they had waited until mid-morning to set out. Bilbo mounted his pony with a hand from Thorin rather than the box he normally used and allowed himself a moment to watch Thorin mount his own pony. He hoped today went well. He wanted nothing more than for Thorin to see Legolas as the ally he could be and perhaps pave the way for Thorin to one day accept the relationship that was developing between Kíli and Legolas.

All the dwarves turned to Thorin when he was mounted and the King took a deep breath before he nodded and urged his pony forward. The ride was slightly slower than Bilbo, and his group, normally rode but they had spent a long time out of the mountain and today was about showing off the work done by the dwarves to Thorin. After they went into the forest Bilbo planned to take Thorin and show him the progress made on the farms as well. Bilbo rode next to Thorin and pointed out the work that had been done to clear away some of the rubble from Dale and in cleaning up the city. Not much work had been done due to the continuing work on the farms and within the mountain but it would eventually be rebuilt. It was good to see that something had been done even if it was not moving as quickly as the Men would perhaps like in an ideal world.

There were a line of elves standing just inside of the forest's shade. Bilbo saw them and inclined his head. Legolas was the only one to react, a slight nod to tell Bilbo that the elves were waiting for them. Bilbo knew Kíli had been down in the forests since the last time Bilbo had visited. He assumed that Kíli and Legolas had discussed the visit. Bilbo prayed that it went well.

They rode the rest of the way to the line where bare land met forest at a slightly faster pace.

Bilbo was the first to dismount his pony. Sliding down to the ground with the confidence he had worked hard to gain around the ponies of Erebor. He walked his pony to the place where he regularly tied her up while he was gathering in the trees. The rest of the party followed him and Bilbo was amused to note that Thorin placed himself between Bilbo and the elves quite noticeably.

Thorin led the way to the Legolas and inclined his head. The elf returned the gesture and the group behind Legolas followed suit before stepping back.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain," Legolas said, in that tone that always seems to make the trees move without the aid of the wind. "It is an honour to meet with you again."

"Legolas Greenleaf," Thorin said, his own voice booming. "Your welcome to Mirkwood is appreciated by all dwarves of Erebor."

"This wood is the home of my elves but the trees here have cared for the races of this area since Aulë's time. It is as it should be for the forest to once again work with the dwarves, Men, and Elves of this land."

Bilbo smiled widely at Legolas from his place just behind Thorin and the elf's eyes twinkled when they met the hobbit's.

"It is your Elves we have to thank for assisting us," Bilbo said, stepping forward. "We would never have found our way nor so many good vegetables to eat if you had not been here to offer us so much assistance."

Legolas' lips twitched in the half smile that Bilbo had grown used to before he had seen the proper, full, grin that the Elf levelled on Kíli. "Thank you, Bilbo Dragonthief, we are honoured by your friendship."

Bilbo could feel the weight of Thorin's gaze on his head as he smiled and inclined his head to Legolas in thanks. Now that the formal part of the meeting was over Bilbo took a step forward.

"Come, Thorin," Bilbo said, catching the King's jacket sleeve for a moment before he pulled back. The hobbit assumed this would not be the right time to show affection; he was still attempting to work out when dwarves would be affection in public. Hobbits were much more open – they would show affection whenever the opportunity struck or whenever they felt like it. Dwarves had already proven to be a more secretive race than hobbits. Thorin's hand reached out and caught Bilbo's with a gentle squeeze before he let go and turned to the hobbit.

"I would appreciate seeing all that you have been doing within the forest."

Bilbo smiled and started to walk farther into the forest. Thorin walked next to Bilbo and the hobbit could feel the brush of Thorin's coat against his arm.

"When we come down to the forests the dwarves separate out into smaller groups," Bilbo said, walking the same path he normally took. "I have been teaching them all about the fruits, vegetables, and nuts that grow wild within these forests. We are being very careful not to pick too much of anything so that the wild plants can continue to germinate and regrow next season. We want to leave enough for the future as well. We are travelling farther into the forest all the time attempting to ensure that there is enough food for the animals, the Men, and the Elves. Legolas, and his elves, have been acting as our guides while we have been travelling through Mirkwood. Legolas, himself, has shown us edible plants that I had never seen before. Griumma has been quite pleased with the cooking suggestions that Drauchir," Bilbo paused to gesture to the dark haired elf next to Legolas, "has had. She said she has not seen some of the plants before either, but she tells me the dwarves are enjoying the food she has been able to make from them."

Bilbo paused when he felt Thorin's hand encircle his wrist. He realised with a start that he had been talking too much, that his chest was a little tight with worry. He took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Thorin. He stopped talking and continued to lead Thorin, and their party, through the forest. He took them to the patch of lemon trees where Bilbo liked to sit and eat his lunch. Sitting in the middle of the patch of trees was a large mat – Elfish fabric, and a spread of food. Two Elves stood silent and still at the other side of the natural clearing. They bowed their heads at Legolas and then faded back into the trees.

"To celebrate your visit, Thorin Oakenshield, into Mirkwood and the opportunity to rebuild relations between our races I invite you to partake in an Elfish feast collected from the very same woods in which you, and your dwarves, collect your food. Please, sit, Thorin, King Under the Mountain, as a guest of myself and my elves."

Bilbo watched Thorin who was staring at Legolas with wary eyes. Bilbo gently nudged Thorin's elbow. Thorin nodded, once, sharply and then he began walking towards the mat, he stopped at the edge and Bilbo followed him over. Legolas moved to stand on the other side and smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled encouragingly, hoping that Legolas would understand that the Elf was doing a very good job of winning over Kíli's uncle. Bilbo looked to Thorin but the dwarf was watching someone else, Bilbo followed his gaze until he saw Kíli walking around to the other side of the mat rather than near them. The black-haired dwarf did not walk all the way to Legolas but he obviously put himself between Thorin and Legolas. Bilbo smiled when he saw Fíli following at his brother's side.

Legolas was the first to sit down, dropping down onto his knees and gesturing for everyone to join him. Bilbo stepped onto the mat and sat down with his legs crossed. He knew that the dwarves would not be overly impressed by the spread of food; for the Elves of Mirkwood were as adamant about not eating meat as their Rivendell cousins. Bilbo had been eating the Elfish meals since they had been visiting the forests and he knew the food was good even if there was no meat.

"Legolas has been a great help to us," Bilbo said, when they had all taken a small helping of food. "It always surprises me what amazing things are growing in this forest given the other things we found within Mirkwood."

"There is a darkness in the forest that has been growing," Legolas said. "The Elves are watching over it closely."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, putting his plate down.

"Something dark is hiding within Middle Earth," Legolas said. "It is just whisper, rumour, and shadow at the moment. Elrond worries about it and so my Elves and I watch but we do not know what could be causing it."

"Darkness?" Thorin asked thoughtfully.

"You ended a great reign of darkness already," Legolas said. "The wisps of darkness could simply be the end of Smaug."

Bilbo turned to Kíli hoping that the dwarf would know to change the subject; the last thing that Bilbo needed was for Thorin to think there was another reason to keep him out of the forest.

"I have learned a lot about food from Legolas as well, Uncle," Kíli said. "He has even given me some excellent tips with the bow."

Thorin looked at Kíli with surprise. "You are excellent with the bow."

Kíli beamed at his uncle's praise and then he looked over at Legolas. "Thank you, Uncle. Legolas was taught differently and has made some suggestions I had never thought of before."

"As Kíli has enlightened me about his own technique," Legolas said. "Are you enjoying the nutbread? It is a particular speciality of my mother's mother."

"Your Nana made this?" Bilbo asked.

Legolas tilted his head. "Nana?"

Bilbo smiled. "That is what hobbits call their mother's mother."

"Then, yes, my Nana made this nutbread."

"I brought something for you as well," Bilbo said, tugging something from within his satchel. He handed it to Legolas who took it with a nod. The elf unwrapped the package and smiled at Bilbo as he showed the rest of the group the scones inside of the wrapping. "I made them with the very last of my ingredients."

Thorin made a displeased noise next to Bilbo and the hobbit smiled and turned to look at him.

"I kept enough for us," Bilbo said, at a whisper, smiling at Thorin.

Thorin returned the smile and the dwarf turned on Legolas. "Have the elves been weaving their magic over the forest to encourage it to grow during the winter?"

Bilbo sighed and turned to Legolas who looked as serene as he normally did. "We have been asking the forest to hold off on sinking into the normal hibernation of winter to help the Men and Dwarves. The forest will flourish now that Smaug is gone. Next year it shall rest in peace before waking for a new spring that will be the true start of another era in these lands."

Thorin nodded. "You do not remind me of your father at all."

Legolas stared back at Thorin but did not say anything.

"Legolas has been incredibly helpful ensuring that none of the dwarves get lost within the forest," Kíli said, looking at his uncle. "Not only has he been assisting us with the location of new fruits and vegetables his elves have helped us if the dwarves have wandered the wrong way in the forest."

Thorin turned to Kíli sharply. "They have been watching the dwarves? Spying on them?"

"If we wished to spy," Legolas said, calmly. "You would never know."

Bilbo dropped his head down with a sigh.

"We are not spying upon the dwarves," Legolas continued, his voice surprisingly open. "We are here to help the dwarves. I know you have history with my father and while he is my father and my leader I am here, in these woods, to ensure that the Dwarves of Erebor and the Men of Dale thrive here in these lands until the ending of this age."

Bilbo watched Thorin carefully and he saw just a twitch, barely noticeable, but he had made it his mission to learn the tiny indications of Thorin's mood as they could be seen on his face. Bilbo had a feeling that Thorin was somewhat pleased by Legolas' reaction.

The rest of their lunch passed quietly, discussing the variety of edible plants within the forest, the abundance that existed farther into the forest – far enough that it would require the dwarves to be out collecting overnight which would become more needed as winter dragged on into spring. The farms would take time to produce and even the farms of Lake-town would not be able to completely supply the mountain and her inhabitants. Erebor would need to rely on the forest for longer than they would like but Thorin was adamant that his dwarves were up to the challenge. As soon as they could start the fires and the mining they would be able to start carting some foodstuffs in to supplement the food they could get from the forest and the farms. As they finished Bilbo suggested that Kíli take his brother to collect food for the mountain. Legolas offered to accompany them and Bilbo agreed readily saying he would show Thorin around the forest with their guards.

Bilbo led Thorin through the forest, visiting some of the working parties as he explained to Thorin everything they had been doing. Afterwards, they left Kíli in the forest to oversee the dwarves that were working, not that they needed supervision, while the rest of the party remounted their ponies and rode to look at the work that had been done on the farms of Men. The Men were working on a farm far away from the ones that Bilbo took Thorin to, to show him the work his dwarves had been doing. Thorin grew more silent the longer they rode and Bilbo began to speak more to fill the silence. Bilbo could see Fíli turning to look at Thorin as well. It appeared that even the blond dwarf thought something was wrong.

The sun was fading into the west when Bilbo started back for the mountain. Thorin was still quiet – obviously thinking deeply about something and neither Bilbo nor Fíli, if his expression was anything go by, had any idea what he was thinking about. They rode quickly as they headed back to the mountain.

Bilbo followed Thorin back to their rooms silently, he watched the dwarf as he stopped to speak to Dís about the events that had occurred within the mountain while he had been gone. Thorin did not stop for long and Bilbo did not want to leave the King. After they left Dís, Thorin walked to their chamber and paused inside. He turned to look at Bilbo and smiled softly before he bent to kiss the hobbit passionately.

"I need to bath."

Bilbo nodded.

"Or would you prefer to go first?"

"No," Bilbo said, curling his hand around Thorin's jaw. "I will prepare something for dinner while you wash and then I will."

Thorin kissed Bilbo again and then strode into the bathroom. Bilbo let his eyes follow Thorin until the door closed behind him. The hobbit went into the kitchen and washed his hands before he set out making them something for dinner. He heard Thorin finish in the bathroom just as he slid the tray into the oven and left the kitchen to have his own bath. Thorin was quiet as they passed and Bilbo was not sure if he should ask the King what was wrong – the day seemed to have gone so well and yet now it seemed that a shadow had fallen over the dwarf.

When Bilbo came back from the bathroom – scrubbed clean from the ride and the dust from their day, to find Thorin at the fire adding another of the large stones that the dwarves used on their fires along with the wood they collected from around the mountain. Bilbo had never realised just how well the stones would hold heat. When they returned to the Shire he would have to tell some of the older hobbits about it – the ones that struggled with the coldness of winter. Thorin turned when he heard Bilbo walking into the room. Bilbo smiled and was somewhat surprised when the dwarf returned it with a wide smile.

"I got some bread from Griumma to go with what you put in the oven."

"It should be ready in a few minutes."

"I am also getting some mead from Bombur to go with our meal."

"You've been busy while I was in the bath."

Thorin smiled softly again. "I thought you may be hungry after a long day."

"It was a long day for you, too," Bilbo said. He walked over to Thorin and stood up on his toes so that he could kiss the dwarf. "Thank you. I will just go and check our dinner."

Bilbo walked towards the kitchen, he could hear Thorin following him to stand in the doorway, watching Bilbo, as he pulled their dinner out of the oven to check it. Bilbo stirred the food and pushed it back into the oven.

"It should not be long," Bilbo said turning to Thorin. The dwarf was watching him again in that serious way that worried Bilbo. "Thorin, you…today you got very quiet when we were riding at the farms. Did something that you saw today upset you? Was it Legolas? He-"

"It is not Legolas," Thorin said. "I believe you may be right that he is an ally to the dwarves of Erebor. The journey into the forest convinced me that we can continue on the path we are travelling. I may not trust elves but I will work with that Elf for as long as he proves to be helpful to us."

Bilbo smiled widely. "We can trust him but that is a better result than I ever expected to achieve in only one day."

"Both of my nephews speak of their confidence in him, as do you, and I do value your opinion along with those of my family and advisors. For as long as you are sure of him I will support your working relationship with him."

"You do not look happy about it."

"His father deserted his alliance with my Grandfather at our time of greatest need. I do not want to trust him."

"Then why?"

Thorin's face darkened and he looked down at the floor.

"If you do not trust him," Bilbo said, his heart sinking. "Then you need to be honest with me."

"You like him," Thorin said looking up. "You believe he wants to be a friend of Erebor."

"He has never given me a reason not to believe him."

"I know. His father's deception still weighs heavily upon my dwarves. We should have been the masters of this mountain the whole time. My dwarves, my family, should not have been forced to rely on the help of other Kingdoms, my father and his father should not have died in exile. My sister's husband should not have fallen in battle as he did. If Thranduil had not betrayed us we would have stood a chance of defeating Smaug all those years ago."

Bilbo nodded. "Then we would never have met," he said quietly and then shook his head. "Sorry, I know that Thranduil has proven himself to not be a friend to the dwarves of Erebor but I am proof, standing before you that the personality of the father does not always pass onto the son. My father would never have ventured so far from his own hearth and I believe that if I am capable of being a hobbit who goes on adventures then I should have the same faith in Legolas that Gandalf had in me."

Thorin's eyes softened and he took a step towards Bilbo. "And that is why I am trusting what you are telling me about him. I would believe in you from now until the end of my life and then further into the next life."

Bilbo took the steps between where he was standing and Thorin quickly. "I love you," he said as he threw his arms around Thorin and kissed him.

Thorin's thick arms surrounded him and yanked him closer until Bilbo was struggling to find some traction against the kitchen floor. Bilbo hitched his arm over Thorin's shoulder and used the dwarf to hold his body up as he tilted his head to kiss the dwarf more forcefully. Thorin spun them around until Bilbo's backside pressed into the bench. Bilbo's feet caught the floor just long enough for Bilbo to hop up onto the counter then he dragged Thorin into the space between his knees without allowing their lips to lose contact. Thorin's hand dropped down until his fingers slid under the fabric of Bilbo's shirt, running along the skin of Bilbo's back. Bilbo buried his fingers in Thorin's damp hair when there was a loud knock from the main room. Bilbo dragged himself away from Thorin and looked past him to the door.

"That will be Bombur with the mead," Thorin said, breathing heavily against Bilbo's cheek. "I should get it."

"And the meal will be ready," Bilbo said. "I will get us some." Thorin looked down at Bilbo's lips and Bilbo grinned at him. "Later…remember that for later."

Thorin kissed him again, quickly, and then pulled away to go and open the door. Bilbo took a few deep, slow breaths and then hopped off the bench top and smiled as he walked to the oven. He pulled the meal from within and continued to smile as he dished them both up a plate. He arranged some scones onto another plate with the cream he had managed to procure from Griumma earlier that morning. It would be their dessert but he did not want to have to come back into the kitchen for it. Thorin's hairy arm crossed into his line of sight and Bilbo twisted around to kiss the dwarf before Thorin walked away with the two plates. Bilbo followed him moments later with the scones and found two large mugs of mead and fresh bread sitting on the table before the fire. Bilbo did not take his normal seat across from Thorin but instead sat next to him on the long chair. The dwarf smiled at him and allowed his knee to rest against Bilbo's as they both ate.

After the hearty meal and scones Thorin took all of the plates into the kitchen and then tugged Bilbo over to the bed. He had remembered everything for later.

****/ / /[Chapter 4 of 'Emotion In Motion' – Worship](../../../678815/chapters/1914817) \ \ \ ** **

The next morning an Open Court was held. Before it started Thorin stood up.

"I went down to Mirkwood yesterday to see the work done by the dwarves of this mountain to collect our food and to help the Men of Dale rebuild their farms. Every dwarf who has gone down to Mirkwood or to the farms has been imperative to the development of our relationship with the Men of Dale and the Elves of Mirkwood. Thranduil crossed us at our time of need however his son has proven, through his willingness to help us, that he may be an ally as we go forward and once again make this mountain our home and seat."

There was a murmur of noise that swept the large chamber.

"This great project will once again make our dwarves, and our mountain, the shining centre of this area. The race that brings all races together to reclaim this wild land from the ravages placed upon it by the evil reign of Smaug. We may live under the mountain but all races shall know the might of Durin's line and know that Smaug would not have been defeated without us."

There was a great cheer from the crowd.

"However, it is not a dwarf who is leading the charge to work with other races but Bilbo Dragonthief. A hobbit who has chosen our race to be his new family, who has chosen our mountain to be his new home and has chosen me to be his intended."

Bilbo had to take a step back as the noise grew louder again and the dwarves turned to face him rather than Thorin. Bilbo froze. In front of him a sea of smiling, clapping, happy dwarves who were all looking at him like he was something more than he was. A large hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to look at Thorin who was standing next to him. Bilbo looked up at the dwarf to find his eyes bright with joy. Shining with the love that Bilbo had often felt, had seen in deed, but did not see shining so very brightly in Thorin's eyes as he did now.

"Yesterday," Thorin said, turning to the crowd and grinning at them as they grew silent at his booming voice. "Yesterday, I had the chance to see just how much work Bilbo had done for our mountain and our dwarves. He has not worked alone, however, as anyone who has seen the work done on the farms, or participated in the work that has been done in the forests and on the farms, knows he is the tip of the blade and the heat of the furnace that leads these projects. The dwarves who have been working are the pride of Durin's Folk and they have paved the way for our future. The leader of this work, the hobbit who has shown himself to be a mediator between races, a healer of Kings, and the one responsible for the food that we eat every day. He has proven himself to be a hobbit of great worth to us and all the other races that surround our mountain. For all of these reasons, Bilbo Dragonthief, one of the Baggins of Bag End, has proven that he is the perfect partner for me. He shall stand at my side for all the days of my reign and shall be an example of exactly what is expected of a Royal Consort of Erebor. His work and legacy will shine a light on all the generations of Durin's Folk that will prosper in this mountain due to the work we are doing, the work Bilbo and I will do for the future of Erebor."

The dwarves in the Great Hall started screaming their approval and Bilbo simply wanted to sit down as the sound overwhelmed him.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get a chance I will write something for 'Emotion in Motion' but I have a big bang I really should be working on. I just prefer working on this. Two more chapters to go.


	38. The Mark Of The Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic sections in this are flashbacks. Both sections run linearly but I'm being SECRETIVE so the flashbacks are giving some information on the big reveal of this chapter.

**/ / /** **The Mark Of The Hobbit \ \ \**

Three days after they went down to the forest to meet Legolas, Bilbo went to visit Bofur.

"Bilbo," Bofur said, happily when he opened his chamber door. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a favour to ask."

Bofur's eyes twinkled as he opened the door wider. "Come in and tell me all about it."

Bilbo walked in and looked around Bofur's chambers to make sure they were alone.

"My good lady Runbura is with her mother," Bofur said. "Would you like some tea?"

Bilbo held up the package in his hand. "I have some little sweet bread things from Griumma that I have never seen before."

"Sweet buns?"

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, I think that is what she called them."

"Oh, they are the very best thing. How did you get so far on Griumma's good side?"

"I keep her in food. Though, really she should be being nice to Legolas and his elves not to me. I have done so very little really and the elves have woven their magic on the forest for us. All I am doing is collecting the fruits of their labour."

Bofur made a face as though he could not understand Bilbo at all. "Dwarves know little of the foods that they can collect and eat that live within Mirkwood. Without you they would not have known what to do. I heard Thorin's speech at Open Court. Every dwarf in the mountain heard what he said and knows what you have done."

Bilbo looked down at his hands. "I just do not know that I deserve everything that was said about me."

Bofur used his elbow to shove at Bilbo's shoulder. "I know that you do."

Bilbo smiled at his friend and nodded. "That is not why I came here."

Bofur nodded. "Tea and then you can tell me all about your secret mission."

"Who said it was a mission?"

"The look in your eye," Bofur said. "It is the same one I remember from our journey from your hobbit-hole to the mountain."

Bilbo smiled and helped Bofur with the tea. Then they settled before Bofur's fire and the dwarf turned to look at Bilbo with an open, questioning face.

"Have you heard of the Mark of a Dwarf?"

Bofur's face twisted into a look of disbelief. "Have **I** , a dwarf of Erebor, heard of the Mark of a Dwarf?"

"Sorry," Bilbo said. "Of course you have. I am going to get one."

"Why?"

"Because I want Thorin to know I am serious about staying here."

"Have you ever had one?"

"No. will you help me?"

/\/\/\

_"Have you ever heard of the Mark of a Dwarf?" Fíli asked him quietly._

_"No," Bilbo said. "What is it?"_

_"It is an ancient rite, not one that most couples participate in anymore. It was a way for dwarves to make bonds that were perhaps…not acceptable to their families. At least, that was the original use for it. Now it is generally used when there is contention within a match or if a dwarf simply wants to be very clear about their intentions."_

_"Okay," Bilbo said. "That sounds about right. Tell me everything."_

/\/\/\

Two days after his meeting with Bofur; Bilbo, Bofur, Gani, and a party of dwarves left Erebor headed for the town of Lisraith, a town of Men, in the foothills of the Grey Mountains. Thorin was not pleased that Bilbo would be gone for days but he accepted that Bofur needed Bilbo's assistance and had sent Gani and Kíli along with him.

Thorin had looked confused when Kíli stood beside him to wave them off while Fíli rode out with the party but Biorn had gone to stand next to the King and told him how pleased she was that Fíli was travelling to the Kingdom of King Kilga to bring her back something. Bilbo had caught the smirk on Kíli's face but the dark-haired dwarf did a better job of hiding it from Thorin.

The journey to Lisraith took them two days, riding from the very first light of dawn to the last moments of dusk. They made it there a full day before they had told Thorin they would.

Bilbo immediately went out and located Häil the Nomad. They set to work on his mark immediately. By arriving early, Bilbo had enough time for the mark to be completed and for time to pass before they journeyed back towards Erebor.

The last thing Bilbo did before he left Lisraith was to visit the local baker and do a very poor deal for all of the ingredients he would need to make a number of batches of scones when he returned to Erebor. The Baker of Lisraith made more money that day than he would for the rest of the week but Bilbo had wanted the ingredients so he was more than happy to pay. He had never had any need for money even when he had been a hobbit. Now, thanks to his adventure, he had more money than he could use in a hundred lifetimes and he wanted to help others. Even if it was a baker who charged a visitor to the town extra because it was the middle of Winter.

"Do you have everything?" Bofur asked, picking up Bilbo's packages.

"I think so," Bilbo said. "I promise you a batch of scones when we get home."

Fíli cleared his throat loudly.

"I promise you all a batch of scones, each, as soon as we are home and everything is out in the open."

Fíli beamed at him before the dwarf helped him up onto the pony. "I am holding you to that, Uncle."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Fíli who laughed heartily. Bilbo blinked when he realised that the laugh sounded wrong without the echo of Kíli's deeper one.

"If we want to reach the best camping ground by night we need to begin," Bofur said.

Bilbo nodded and they started out. He noticed the way Gani rode close by his side as Bilbo controlled his pony with only one hand. They rode more gently on the journey to Erebor than they had when riding away from it. It took them three days to get back to the mountain.

Bilbo dismounted from his pony just outside of the outer doors and walked the pony to the guards in charge of the mountain mounts. Bilbo reached out for his bag but Gani made it there before him and grabbed the bags.

"I will bring them up for you," Gani said with a tight smile.

"Where is Thorin?" Bilbo asked one of the guards.

Another rushed forward and dipped his head when he stopped before Bilbo. "King Thorin is in a meeting with Balin. I can have him notified for your arrival."

"Oh no," Bilbo said with a smile. Thorin being busy fit with his plans very well. "I would not wish to disturb him."

The guard looked at one of the others and something strange passed over his face before he stepped back and nodded. "Of course, Master Baggins."

"Bilbo," Bilbo corrected – and not for the first time, though it was better than when they called him Bilbo Dragonthief.

The guard did not say a thing but Bilbo had a feeling he desperately wanted to go and tell Thorin that Bilbo had arrived back in the mountain. He would need to ask Kíli…no, Dís, how Thorin had been while he had been away. Though, his main focus right now was to keep his secret from Thorin until the next morning and the visit by Bard and the Men of Dale when Bilbo would reveal what he had done in front of all of the dwarves who would come out to watch the procession of Men and the official greetings. Dwarves, for being secluded happily in their mountains, did love to come out whenever anyone was visiting or anything at all was happening. Bilbo wanted to make his statement publically. Fíli had assured him that that was the dwarfish way and he wanted to do this for Thorin.

"I am going to go and bake some scones," Bilbo said. "I am sure Thorin will find me when he is no longer busy."

The dwarfish guard in front of him nodded though he still did not seem happy about it.

"I shall bring your belongings to your room," Gani said, before Bilbo could reach for anything. The guards who were standing with him saw the bandage on Bilbo's wrist at the same time and let out small noises.

"Nothing important," Bilbo said with a bright smile. "Just a little burn from around the campfire."

The guards looked at one another and Bilbo thought back to the last time he was injured and he looked at the guards with his firmest expression. "It is almost healed but I did not want to expose it to the dirt and dust of the journey. Neither of you will tell Thorin about this wound."

The guards looked at one another and then back at Bilbo; they grimaced as they nodded at him.

"Thank you," Bilbo said with a bright smile. He turned to Gani but the dwarf looked at him stubbornly so he accepted that he would not be allowed to carry any of his packages himself until his hand was completely healed. "I will see you soon, Gani."

Gani nodded at him and watched Bilbo walk away. He did not like leaving everything to the dwarves but he knew that Gani would never allow any of the dwarves to let him help so he would return to his rooms and have his first proper bath in days. He did not mind bathing in the rivers that they found along the journey but they were simply not the same as a proper hot bath.

Bilbo made his way through the mountain and towards his room smiling at the dwarves he found along the way. The first thing he did when he walked inside was to wash his face and hands and look at the chair before the fire longingly. The fire was burning and Bilbo still felt cold from the journey. He wanted to sink down into the soft chair and just get warm and have a little nap. Bilbo shook his head and turned away from the chair and the fire and went into the kitchen. He lit the fire in the oven and pulled out everything he already had that he would need for the scones.

Gani knocked on the door minutes later and Bilbo opened it surprised at how many things the dwarf was carrying.

"I brought all of the items for the farms as well."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, moving in to try and help the dwarf who shook his head and refused to let Bilbo take anything.

"You are welcome, but until that is completely healed I shall keep assisting you in this."

"It is fine."

Gani simply gave him a look.

"I do appreciate your help." Bilbo said, knowing he would not win this argument against Gani.

"I know you do, Master Baggins."

"Bilbo."

Gani's mouth quirked and he continued like Bilbo had not spoken. "Now where do you want what?"

Bilbo sighed. "The things for the farms in my old room and the food in the kitchen."

"I can do that," Gani said, going through and placing the satchels where they needed to be. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, go and relax. I will see you tomorrow, for the meeting."

Gani nodded and handed Bilbo the last bag. "That is for the King, apparently."

Bilbo frowned. "What is it?"

Gani shrugged. "Probably need to ask the King."

Bilbo grabbed the bag and pulled it over to him. He wanted to look inside but he nodded and dropped it next to the chair which Thorin normally used.

"Thank you, Gani. And for coming with me. I know it is technically your job but I appreciate it…and for keeping my secret."

"I am happy to," Gani said.

"Well, you can go whenever you are ready unless there is something else?"

"I will see you tomorrow, Bilbo. Have a good afternoon."

Bilbo smiled, glad that Gani would at least call him Bilbo in private. "And you as well. I shall see you tomorrow."

Gani left and Bilbo sighed. He wanted to make a batch of scones before he sank into the bath. He began measuring out the ingredients and mixing the first batch quickly. He added nothing to this mixture and then spooned it out onto a tray before sliding it into the oven over the flames. Bilbo went into their bathroom and began drawing his bath while the smell of freshly baked scones slowly spread through their chamber. He would need to make another batch, with cheese and herbs, but the plain ones would tide them over until after Bilbo's bath. When the water was the right temperature and the scones were ready he pulled them from the oven before he stripped off his clothes and sunk down into the water. When the heat had sunk into his bones and he felt utterly relaxed he unwound the bandage from around his wrist. He bathed his hand gently in a bowl of cooled water until it was clean and Bilbo could see it clearly. He sunk back into the water, his wrist out in the air as he closed his eyes and simply relaxed. He had missed a good bath, his good bath, the entire time he had been away. Now he only wanted Thorin to come back for a few sweet, and not so sweet, kisses. Bilbo thought about Thorin as he cleaned himself properly. Finally, the water had become cold and as much as Bilbo did not want to move he stood up and poured the rinsing water over himself. He found the largest, softest towel – which was meant for Thorin as he was the larger of the two of them, but Bilbo stole it more often than he left it for the dwarf. He bundled himself up in the towel and went out into the main room.

He would have sat down but he worried that if he did he may never stand again. He found some smallclothes and began mixing the second batch, a double batch, with cheese and herbs. The smells of the first batch were fading from the air as the second batch, sweeter smelling than the last, began to brown in the oven. When they were done and he had three on a plate before him with a layer of bright yellow butter on each he sunk down into the chair before the fire. He stretched out with his hair spread wide to dry in the heat thrown off the flames.

While it was drying he ate the scones and re-wrapped his wrist in a fresh bandage.

/\/\/\

Bilbo woke to the gentle stroke of a finger over the arch of his cheekbone. He smiled without opening his eyes. "Thorin."

"Aye," Thorin's voice was soft and Bilbo let his eyes drift open. "I was quite surprised to find a half-naked hobbit in my chambers when I returned to them."

Bilbo smiled. "A pleasant surprise I presume."

"Oh yes," Thorin said. "Most pleasant."

Bilbo smiled just before Thorin leaned down and kissed him soundly, firmly, with all the pent up loneliness and want from the time they had been apart. Bilbo reached up to slide his fingers into the curls covering Thorin's head and felt the rough pads of the dwarf's fingers slid down his arms until he was holding one of Bilbo's wrists. Then the dwarf pulled away.

"What is this?" Thorin asked, fingering the clean, white bandage around Bilbo's wrist.

"I burned myself on the journey."

Thorin's eyes darkened.

"It is not terribly bad however given that we were on the road when it happened I have been told to keep it bandaged until tomorrow night."

"I want to see it."

"Tomorrow night," Bilbo said tugging Thorin close again. "It is to stay covered until then, with the salve that should help it heal."

Thorin did not look pleased but he gave in to the pull of Bilbo's hands until he was kissing the hobbit again.

"When I was in Lisraith I was able to purchase enough ingredients to make scones." Bilbo said; a long while later when he pulled his lips from Thorin's. They felt plump and well used and Bilbo smiled at the sensation.

"You made me scones?"

"I made them for myself as well. And I shall be giving some to the dwarves who accompanied me on my journey."

"I do not think your scones should be shared with others," Thorin said.

"They all kept me safe while we were away. I think that deserves some reward."

Thorin smiled. "That does deserve a reward. Though perhaps not your scones."

"I have already promised them scones," Bilbo said kissing Thorin again.

He looked torn and Bilbo laughed and pushed him away. "Go and get some scones and I will find something to put on."

"Why?"

Bilbo smiled softly at the dwarf and pushing him away. "Very well, go and get some scones and I shall not find anything more to wear."

Thorin ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair. "You get cold; you should make sure you are warm enough."

"You shall simply have to keep me warm," Bilbo said, with a lazy smile.

Thorin nodded and left the room to bath quickly and then he came back to Bilbo with a plate of scones.

"Perhaps," Bilbo said, breaking the edge off one of Thorin's scones. "We should not eat so many scones."

"You have stopped having second breakfasts and elevenses because there is a shortage of food within the mountain but you think eating too many scones may be bad for us?"

"Not bad for us," Bilbo said. "I worry more that we will not have enough to make them for much longer. I purchased the ingredients from the baker in Lisraith while I was there."

Thorin sighed. "We shall all have to make sacrifices while the mountain is restored to its previous glory. I suppose your scones may be one of the more missed items I have to give up."

Bilbo laughed, quietly, and kissed Thorin.

They spent the rest of the evening together before the fire. Discussing the meetings that Thorin had held while Bilbo was away and the meeting tomorrow with Bard. Bilbo had completely forgotten about the package that Gani had delivered for the King.

As the mountain turned quiet around them they finally climbed into bed holding one another and sleeping.

/\/\/\

Bilbo woke to the feeling of lips pressed to the skin between his shoulder blades. He could feel the air cooling the skin above where Thorin had started at the nape of his neck.

"I have something for you," Thorin said.

"I do hope it has something to do with kissing me," Bilbo said, turning over and smiling at Thorin.

"No," Thorin said. "Though I do enjoy kissing you. I asked Fíli to purchase something for you while you were away."

"What?"

"A coat for today. A garment fine enough for the consort of the King. You are to stand by my side when we receive Bard today and as such I would want him to know you are one of Erebor's most important citizens."

Bilbo smiled and curled his hand into Thorin's hair to pull him down into a kiss. "You mean that you wish to show Bard that I am here in your bed and your life?"

Thorin had the good grace to drop his eyes from Bilbo's.

"Then I shall wear it with pride."

Thorin leaned forward to kiss Bilbo. Bilbo curled his arms over Thorin's shoulders and held the dwarf tight. Later, when Thorin pulled away it was because there was a knock on the door.

"Tell them to go away," Bilbo said, kissing Thorin's neck.

"It may be important, especially with the convoy coming today."

Bilbo nodded and pulled back from Thorin who pulled on sleeping clothes and went to the door. Dís was standing on the other side.

"We need to discuss some of the items before the meeting today."

Thorin nodded. "I shall dress and be with you shortly."

"Bilbo?" Dís asked, looking beyond her brother to the bed where Bilbo was still sitting.

Thorin turned and followed his sister's gaze. "Bilbo has just returned from a long journey. If he is not needed then he may wish to relax until the official welcoming."

Bilbo knew it was a question and he knew he could disagree with Thorin if he wanted to. Normally he would want to be in the meeting but today the time would definitely work in his favour.

"I would appreciate the extra time." Bilbo said, with a smile.

Dís nodded and stepped back. "I will be waiting for you, Thorin."

Thorin inclined his head to show he had heard her and closed the door.

"I think the package near your chair is what you asked Fíli to bring back with him." Bilbo said, pulling himself out of bed. He checked that his bandage was still secure and then walked over to Thorin.

"It is." Thorin broke the seal on the package and pulled something covered in waxed paper from within. "I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will."

Bilbo watched as Thorin opened the waxed paper and then pulled from within a dark, deep purple coat.

"This purple is a traditional colour for royal consorts in Dwarven courts. I asked my cousin Dáin to supply me with the material so that it could be made."

"How did you get this organised when the trip was so spontaneous?"

Thorin smiled at him. "The item was waiting for me to send a dwarf to collect it."

"Fortuitous timing."

"Yes." Thorin said, laying it out on the bed. "I should get dressed or Dís will be back."

"She will." Bilbo agreed with a smile.

Thorin walked towards Bilbo though, instead of towards the bathroom. Bilbo stepped forward to meet the dwarf, sliding his arms around Thorin's waist and lifting himself up onto his toes so that he could meet the King in a kiss.

"You should be out there preparing for your meeting." Bilbo murmured, long moments later, while he was catching his breath.

Thorin smiled and tugged Bilbo closer. "You were gone for too long."

Bilbo thrilled at the words almost as much as he did at the hold Thorin had on him.

There was another knock on the door and Bilbo smiled before he kissed Thorin again. He pulled back and stepped out of Thorin's arms. He walked towards the kitchen smiling all the way. He could hear Thorin walking into the bathroom to wash. Bilbo continued to smile while he pulled out scones and boiled water for tea. He was sitting before the fire sipping from his cup by the time Thorin came back out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Are you eating my scones?"

Bilbo laughed and nodded. "I am. There is one here for you and some tea. Breakfast is an important meal."

"It is," Thorin kissed Bilbo again and took a scone to the wardrobe pulling out his best clothes for the meeting.

Bilbo sipped his tea and watched Thorin, enjoying the way the dwarf moved. He could see that Thorin's royal blue coat complemented the colour of his own. Bilbo wanted to walk over and pull his own on now; he could not wait to stand next to Thorin out in the Great Hall. Bilbo took another sip of his tea and watched instead. His wrist ached slightly as he sat and watched.

The moment Thorin strode through the door, a last scone in his hand, Bilbo stood and pulled his own clothes out of the wardrobe. He went into the kitchen to make one last thing before he washed himself and dressed.

Bilbo heard the knock and adjusted Sting on his hip, he fiddled with the ring – slipping it on for a moment and disappearing before he tugged it off and tucked the gold band back into the drawer.

Gani was standing on the other side of the door. "Master Baggins, King Thorin sent me to collect you."

Bilbo nodded and checked one last time that everything was set and then followed Gani out of the room, pulling the door closed securely behind him.

"Are you ready, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo looked down at his wrist and nodded. "I am."

They walked through the mountain to the antechamber next to the Great Hall where Thorin was standing with Dís, Balin, Fíli, Kíli, and Biorn. The door closed behind him but only Thorin looked up from the table.

"Bilbo, come and check these crop projections," Thorin said. "You have spent the most time down at the farms."

Bilbo nodded and walked over to the table. He very carefully placed his hand down on the table to look down at the map of the proposed farms and the crops that they would be growing.

"What is this?" Thorin asked, catching Bilbo's fingers so that he could see Bilbo's wrist properly.

"I thought you would recognise it. Fíli called it the Mark of a Dwarf but I think of it as the Mark of the Hobbit."

"You…" Thorin pulled Bilbo with him. "You got a tattoo for me?"

"I wanted to do something from the dwarfish culture to prove to you that I am not going anywhere."

"Fíli told you about it?" Thorin asked, turning towards his nephew.

/\/\/\

_"You have seen Dwalin's tattoos." Fíli said. "They are not the same as Marks but they follow the same principle."_

_"So it is a tattoo?"_

_"It is, where Dwalin's map his conquests and battles yours would be a sign of your relationship with Thorin."_

_Bilbo looked down at the ground. "I do not understand."_

_Fíli opened his mouth and then closed it with a sigh. "It is a tattoo to show that you are committed to this relationship with Thorin."_

_"It sounds more like a mark of possession."_

_"It does not have to be a brand," Fíli explained carefully. "It is not a marking of ownership it is a marking of bonding, of acceptance."_

_"It does sound like a brand."_

_"No," Fíli said. "It is meant to signify your journey together as a couple."_

_"So having Thorin tattooed over my heart is not the basic idea?"_

_"I think Uncle Thorin would love that," Fíli said. "However, it is more about the things that drew you to this moment."_

_Bilbo nodded with his mind drifting to what he could do. "So, it is not to mark me as his but to explain why I want him?"_

_Fíli paused for a moment and thought. "Yes. I think so. As you know dwarf bonds are for life, not like the ones of Men, and the Mark was more about proving a claim to members of a family who were unsupportive or attempted to block the union. As such the mark chronicled the relationship between the two dwarves. As time passed the Mark became more fashionable and more couples used it. Since the fall of Erebor it has fallen out of favour. However, all dwarves will understand what this Mark means."_

_Bilbo was silent for several minutes, thinking about what Fíli had told him. Then he turned to the blond dwarf and smiled. "I think I know what it should be."_

_Fíli smiled. "Are you going to tell me about it?"_

_Bilbo shook his head. "You shall have to see it at the same time everyone else does."_

/\/\/\

Thorin held Bilbo's hand gently and twisted it around so that he could see the whole of the tattoo.

"We will be in the Hall," Dís said, and everyone walked out of the room, leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone.

"You got this for me?"

Bilbo shook his head. "If I understood what Fíli was telling me I think this would be for both of us."

Thorin nodded but he did not look up from Bilbo's wrist. The hobbit looked down at the Mark with a smile. On the back of his wrist was a small tattoo of Sting and Orcrist pointing in towards one another, their tips meeting. That was the only sign that there was anything on his hand at all but as Thorin twisted his arm around the swords mirrored on the fragile skin inside his wrist. Their tips meeting at the blue vein so prominent under the skin. Thorin's fingertip touched the place where the swords met and trailed the rest of the tattoo to the place where it ended between Bilbo's middle and ring fingers.

"Tell me about it," Thorin said, quietly.

"The swords are for the times we fought back to back…" Bilbo went on to explain the stylised, wispy red and blue and green sweeps of colour that represented the eagles' spread wings, which covered the join of wrist to palm for the eagles that saved both of them. A green circle below the matching points of the swords for his hobbit-hole door, with fourteen cross marks surrounding it for the rest of the company. Travelling up from the hilt of each sword were lines that ended at the webbing between his ring and middle fingers. The dragon just under the apex of Erebor, it is wings pointing down below it, an arrow sticking out of its chest with a small splash of colour in his claws for the Arkenstone. There was a small web of tunnels on one side of the wings to mark Bilbo's time alone in the goblin King's tunnels, and a small cluster of buildings, tall and majestic, on the other, that Bilbo had been so excited to see when he knew they were near the elves. Between the wings and the dragon was a swirling mass of the harsh lines of Khuzdul; words of orc, wolves, shapeshifter, Mirkwood, hobbit, dwarf, elf, and more from their journey all laid out on a pattern that made up the forest and the farms. All of the things that were now so important to him.

Bilbo did not explain the small ring of gold that sat in the middle of the goblin tunnels.

"I was not sure that it would come out so well. But Häil the Nomad is an artist. And what I need you to understand is that this is for you, because everything I put into this mark took me out of my hobbit-hole and brought me here to this mountain and shaped who I am. But you are the reason I am staying so this is a Mark of the Dwarf, as you know, but it is also a reminder to me of all that I am capable of. Which is also why I chose my right hand, for if I should need to use Sting again, this mark with hold the hilt just as my hand does, and I will remember everything that I can accomplish."

Thorin smiled at him widely.

"However," Bilbo said, twisting his hand around so that he was holding onto Thorin's. "It is also a reminder that I have chosen you, like you chose me, and I am not going anywhere."

Then Thorin kissed him.

/\/\/\

_Bilbo knocked on Fíli's door one evening._

_Biorn answered the door and welcomed him in. "I will make some tea."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Is this about the Mark?" Biorn questioned as she walked towards their kitchen._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have an idea?" Fíli asked, coming out into the main room pulling a crisp cream shirt over his head._

_"I have designed it," Bilbo said, laying out a piece of parchment. "This section will wrap around my wrist and this part will sit within my palm so that it is only visible when I chose for it to be."_

_Fíli looked at the design and smiled._

_"Can you check my Khuzdul?" Bilbo said somewhat nervously._

_"I do not think I need to," Fíli said. "Not if Uncle Thorin taught you. Though I will check it anyway."_

_"I am going to need to commission someone with skill."_

_Fíli nodded and looked down at the sketch. "You really will, if this is what you want. You will need to go to a town of Men, called Lisraith, it is in the foothills of the Grey Mountains. His name is Häil the Nomad. There is a rumour that his grandfather was a dwarf and his grandmother a Woman. He knows Khuzdul and he is apparently the best in all of Middle Earth."_

_Bilbo sat back into the chair properly and stared at the fire. "How on Earth am I going to convince Thorin that I need to go all the way there alone?"_

_Fíli laughed. "I do not know but he is not going to want you to leave."_

_"No."_

_"I will send word to Häil as soon as we know when we are going."_

_"So you know him?"_

_Fíli grinned. "Kíli and I got a mark when he came of age."_

_"Can I see it?"_

_Fíli smirked hard. "You really want to see my arse."_

_"Say no," Biorn called from the kitchen. "It is not a pretty sight."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I love you," Biorn said, and then came out with a plate of biscuits. "But you have a fairly furry backside."_

_Fíli's smile widened. "It is quite furry."_

_Bilbo looked at them both for a long moment and then shook his head._

/\/\/\

"We should go into the Great Hall," Thorin said, pulling away from Bilbo and tugging on his jacket.

"Yes," Bilbo said, a little breathlessly. "I did not realise the tattoo would garner such a response from you."

"You should have," Thorin said, tugging at Bilbo's waistcoat.

Bilbo tried to bite back his smile.

"It is a good thing I did not reveal it to you in the Great Hall then."

"I think that my dwarves would have understood."

"Perhaps," Bilbo said, unable to stop himself from looking down at the tattoo. "However, I think I prefer to do this in private."

Thorin reached down to grab Bilbo's hand, he trailed a finger down the length of the tattoo before he started walking out of the room, Bilbo at his side. They stopped just outside the doors.

Thorin turned to Bilbo. "Remember that you are my Royal Advisor as well."

"I do."

"And I need your help with everything today. You are Bard's friend and you know more of the farms than anyone else."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "I am here to help you."

"I am relying on that," Thorin said, turning for the door. He released Bilbo's hand with a nod and they walked into the Great Hall together. "And I love you."

Bilbo grinned broadly as he was dragged into the Great Hall, Thorin's words ringing in his ears.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part to go...it will definitely be finished by the time the next movie comes out.  
> I hope you enjoy...
> 
> I really wish I had the ability to draw because I would draw the Mark as it appears in my head.


	39. The Final Step

**/ / / The Final Step \ \ \**

Bilbo stepped into the Great Hall with his hand wrapped securely in Thorin's larger hand. He bit back his smile at the possessiveness that Thorin did not even try to hide – he had not thought, back in his hobbit-hole to be wanted, cherished, desired the way that Thorin did. Nor had he expected to feel the same; that he could reciprocate so much need, to want to spend all of his moments with a single other being as he did with Thorin.

The eyes of every dwarf in the Great Hall turned to them as soon as they walked into the chamber. He took a deep breath and smiled out at the crowds standing in front of him. Thorin raised his free hand and looked around the chamber quietening the noise of the crowd silently before he let go of Bilbo's hand. The hobbit could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he let his hand fall open and turned it towards the crowd. Bilbo could see a few of the dwarves at the front, the ones who could see them clearly, looking at them with confusion. Thorin should have stepped over towards his chair. They hadn't moved though. He saw the moment one of the dwarves saw his mark. The confusion, then the brightening understanding in her eyes, before she turned and whispered to the dwarf standing behind her. Then the next, and the next until the there was a rolling murmur running away from them.

Bilbo had known they would understand what he had done but he had been worried that they might not approve of him, a hobbit, doing something so tied to their own heritage but there was nothing but pleased approval on any of their faces. Bilbo smiled brightly, feeling the weight that had been on his shoulders lifting.

Thorin raised one hand into the air and the dwarves in front of them fell immediately silent.

"My dwarves," Thorin said loudly. "We come here today to meet with Bard of Dale. To cement the partnership between myself, and our mountain, with the Men who have traditionally thrived at its base."

There was a swell of supportive noise and Thorin held up a hand again to quieten them.

"At this time I call the stewards that stand guard at the mighty doors to Erebor, seat of the Heir of Durin, and ask them to open our halls to the Men of Dale."

The large doors at the opposite end of the Great Hall opened and Bilbo watched as the crowd of dwarves parted to allow the envoy of Men to walk into the hall. It was a larger group than normally visited. Today was the official agreement of the partnership that now existed between Erebor and Dale. Bilbo thought of Legolas who had done just as much for the dwarves as Bard had and wondered if Thorin would ever welcome him with the same open arms. Bilbo hoped so for Kíli's sake if for no other reason.

Thorin looked back at the chair beside his throne and Bilbo took the hint to stand before it, waiting for Thorin to sit before he sat himself.

The meeting with the Men of Dale swept past Bilbo quickly. Bard offered his gift to Thorin - a finely carved wooden box. Then he offered a smaller one to Bilbo, a chest for the end of his bed carved with the trees and plants of Mirkwood. It was smaller and less ornate than the one given to Thorin but Bilbo felt warm with joy and gratitude as he was presented with the chest.

"For the most beloved and wise consort of the King," Bard had said bowing low as Kirlin and Timlin presented the box to Bilbo.

Thorin beamed and slammed his hand down on the armrests of his throne. "You honour the dwarves of Erebor this day by gifting Bilbo Dragonthief with such a wonderful item."

Bilbo could feel his face heat as every dwarf in the large chamber began to stamp their feet in celebration. Bard beamed at Bilbo and the hobbit knew that he and the man were going to need to have a conversation the next time that Bilbo went down to help at the farms.

Thorin had then presented Bard with his own gift; a large plough made of metal for the farms.

"This shall be a great boon for our farms, Thorin Oakenshield. We thank you for your continued support of our reclamation of Dale. Without your support, and the great knowledge of your consort, Bilbo Dragonthief, we would not be as close to returning to our ancestral home."

After the public exchange of gifts Bard and his Men followed Thorin, Bilbo, and the dwarfish court into the royal meeting rooms where Thorin and Bard signed the formal agreement.

"Bilbo," Bard said, when everything was over and Fíli had placed a large pitcher of mead in the middle of the table.

The hobbit poured them both a large tankard and smiled up at the Man of Dale. "Yes, Bard?"

"What is that tattoo I see upon your wrist?"

Bilbo smiled brightly. "Thorin and I are to be bonded, or married, or whatever any other race of Middle Earth might choose to call it."

Bard smiled down at him and inclined his head. "That I know."

"When I recently travelled to the town of Lisraith I had the tattoo done."

Bard smiled. "Häil the Nomad?"

"You know of him?"

"He is my cousin."

Bilbo smiled brightly. "Of course he is."

"May I see?"

Bilbo nodded and held out his hand to Bard. The bowman took his hand and looked at the tattoo that stretched from wrist to fingers and smiled. "Something for all of your journey?"

"Yes."

"I wonder," Bard said, resting back in his chair. "If you got a tattoo, what did the good Dwarfen king get?"

Bilbo looked over at Thorin and shook his head. "Nothing." He did not add that he would not be surprised to one day strip off Thorin's shirt to find his own name tattooed over the dwarf's heart.

"Is that so?"

"He gave me a name and made me his consort."

"And you left your home."

Bilbo smiled and shook his head. "You are a very fine friend, Bard of Dale. Though, you have no reason to worry for me."

Bard tilted his head and smiled. "So long as you understand that you have friends in these lands."

Bilbo looked down the table to where Thorin was speaking deeply with Kirlin and nodded. "Your friendship means much to me, Bard."

Bard rested a heavy hand upon Bilbo's shoulder. "As yours does to me. When will you next be travelling to the farms? There is much I wish to show you."

"Next week," Bilbo promised. "I shall spend a few days with you to help if you could use it."

Bard nodded. "Yes, I would. Though I fear I cannot monopolise your time anymore now."

Bilbo looked around and caught the eye of the rest of the Men who all began moving over to talk with him.

They drank and talked until well after afternoon tea time and with a sad goodbye the Men stood to leave. Bilbo walked at Thorin's side as they returned to the Great Hall once again. He had expected there to be a procession of guards standing in the great, cavernous room but it appeared that every dwarf who had been there to welcome Bard had returned to watch him leave. Bard bowed to Thorin, who returned the gesture, and then to Bilbo, before he turned and strode through the hall and out of the mountain.

"He should return to his camp before night falls," Bilbo commented, watching as the doors closed once Bard departed and they were again secure within their mountain with three doors between them and the rest of Middle Earth.

"He will," Thorin confirmed. "He had planned to leave earlier than he did but your company, as always, was too tempting for the Men of Dale."

"We spoke of the farms."

"You spoke of the farms with the Men but I saw you speaking with Bard. What did he think of your Mark of the Hobbit?"

"He understood that it spoke of all the trials that took me from my hobbit-hole to your mountain."

"He is a good ally," Thorin said, eyes on Bilbo's wrist and the tattoo he now bore.

"He is." Bilbo paused and looked around the Great Hall and then back to Thorin. "Why are the dwarves not returning to their accommodations and the great eating halls? It is past the hour of working and yet they are still here."

Thorin turned and looked at the dwarves. The moment he looked at them Fíli, Kíli, and Dís stepped out from their places and came to stand with the rest of the dwarfish population.

"Dís?" Thorin asked, looking to his sister.

"We have something for you," Fíli said, standing before his uncle.

Thorin looked around the Great Hall and then looked at Bilbo.

"I know nothing of this," the hobbit offered.

Fíli smiled. "This is a present from the dwarves of your family, the dwarves who would not have a mountain to call home without you, Uncle, or a King to lead us without you, Bilbo Dragonthief."

Bilbo flushed at the name. "Fíli?"

The blond dwarf smiled at them both and behind him the dwarves parted until the only beings left were the dwarves that had travelled with them on their journey. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin.

"Do you know what is happening, Thorin?"

Thorin shook his head but Bilbo could tell, from the sparkle in his eyes, that he was beginning to understand what was occurring.

"Bilbo," Kíli said, standing next to his brother and bowing deep. "Would you accompany us?"

Bilbo frowned but he stood and walked to the dark-haired dwarf. "What is happening, Kíli?"

Kíli smiled broadly. "It is a surprise."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "Then lead on, my good Dwarfish Prince."

Kíli puffed out his chest and turned to walk. Bilbo knew Thorin was behind him, walking with Dís and Fíli. The dwarves closed rank behind them and swept along in their wake like leaves in a breeze.

Kíli took him to the other end of the room; to a wall that Bilbo had never spent much time contemplating. At one end of the Great Hall were the Gates of Erebor, and the other end lead down into the mountain. This side had a tall, intricately carved gate made of bronze-coloured metal and inlaid with gems. Kíli pushed the gate open and ushered Bilbo in before him. There was a large, circular room behind the gate and Bilbo imagined that once, long ago, it had held a large table and chairs for council business. The walls were intricately carved with the profiles of dwarves long dead.

"This," Thorin said, his voice quiet and gruff just behind Bilbo's ear. "This is the Council Chamber of the Summer Court."

"What?" Bilbo asked, twisting to look at Thorin.

"In the Summer months, when the mountain is covered in green, and the fires make every tunnel hot, the Royal Court moved to these halls, the Upper Halls."

Bilbo looked around. "These are the Upper Halls?"

"This is the very base of the Upper Halls."

"And there is more to see," Kíli said, wrapping his hand around Bilbo's wrist and grinning at him widely.

Bilbo allowed himself to be tugged through another large door and into a great room with winding shelves and balconies running up into the sky.

"The Library of Erebor," Ori said, suddenly appearing at Bilbo's elbow. "Largely untouched by Smaug, though not by bugs and spiders. It is a treasure thought lost as dragons have no love for books and knowledge."

Bilbo looked around the great room with interest. "A library?"

Thorin came to stand at Bilbo's other side. "Would you like to explore it?"

Bilbo turned around adn looked at the rest of their company which had swelled to include Calia, Griumma, and Gani. He had a feeling that this was not the extent of what they wished to show them.

"I will come back later," Bilbo said, smiling at Kíli.

"I will bring you on a tour," Ori offered.

"I would greatly appreciate that, Ori."

Kíli nodded and turned to leave the large library, heading for the stone stairs that were leading up into the mountain's peak. Bilbo saw passageways that lead from the stairs and yet they continued to climb slowly up in a sloping spiral higher into the mountain until they came to a final door, engraved as intricately as the door to Thorin's chambers.

"These are the Royal Chambers of my ancestor Durin IV."

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin. "He built these chambers?"

Thorin nodded, striding forward to push the doors open; revealing a large room. Bilbo walked into the room to find a large round table, brushed and cleaned to a gleaming green.

"It is the Table of Durin, made of jade in this very room."

Bilbo walked over and looked at the engravings on the table. "What are these?"

"Decorative."

Bilbo turned and looked at Thorin with surprise.

"It is a great maze," Dís said. "Our father told us of playing with semi-precious spheres and finding paths from beginning to end."

"Did you ever do that?" Bilbo asked, looking at them both.

Thorin shook his head. "Our mother cared not for being this close to the peak of our mountain and did not wish to spend the summer months here."

"I see."

"I have spent much time in the towns of Men and have grown to enjoy the fresher air that exists here," Thorin told Bilbo with a smile.

"I am not entirely sure I understand," Bilbo said quietly.

"These chambers are for you," Fíli explained. "Do you not feel the difference in the air? It is more like your hobbit-hole than any other place in the mountain."

"We have chambers deeper in the mountain," Bilbo said, looking at the dwarves in the chamber. "I thought these were being ignored until every other dwarf was relocated."

"As did I," Thorin said, walking deeper into the room and throwing open one door to reveal a sitting room. Bilbo followed behind him, noticing that these chambers were slightly bigger than the ones deeper in the mountain – though designed much the same. Thorin continued through another archway into the bedroom, a large four poster bed sat against one wall and the fire was lit, warming the whole room.

"You did this for us?" Thorin asked, turning to look at his sister.

"No," Dís explained. "Calia did this."

Thorin and Bilbo turned to look at the female dwarf who was standing towards the back of the gathered group.

She shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny. "I was once a great friend of your family and I broke that bond. I thought to return and mend it and that did not work for me so I wish to do something for you both. I suggested it to Dís who agreed that it would be a suitable project for dwarves who would be happy to help during their rest times."

"We had a great number of dwarves offering to assist," Dís said.

Bilbo looked between Dís and Calia and wondered if perhaps they had patched the issues caused long ago.

"I am leaving Erebor tomorrow," Calia said. "And I wished to leave in hope that one day you may allow me back."

Bilbo felt his chest tighten as he looked at Calia and understood as he had not before that she truly cared for Thorin. She may have hurt him, she may have lied to him, but she had obviously cared for Thorin and Dís and this was her final attempt to repair a rift that had existed for more than a hundred years. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin and hoped that the dwarf would welcome her back.

"We would welcome you, Calia," Thorin said. "You have helped my dwarves a great deal and we thank you."

Calia smiled but Bilbo noticed that she did not look at him. "I think you shall be very happy here in your reclaimed mountain."

"Yes," Thorin said, "I believe we shall."

He wrapped a warm arm around Bilbo's waist and looked at the dwarves in the room.

"Thank you, Calia," Bilbo said, wishing to ease her pain. He did not want to think of the pain he had felt when he thought he could not have Thorin. It was not something he would wish upon anyone.

She smiled at him but her eyes never met his. "You are welcome, Master Baggins."

"You should look around," Fíli said, slinging an arm over Kíli's shoulder. "Check our your new home."

"We're moving tonight?" Bilbo asked, looking up at Thorin.

"Calia came to me after Thorin was so rude to her at their meeting-" Dís started to explain before Thorin could respond.

"I apologised," Thorin interrupted to defend himself.

"And," Dís said, glaring at her brother, "she explained her idea. I agreed that with so many dwarves now within the mountain and work moving so quickly there were times when some dwarves were not needed. Given the bad mood Thorin was in that day."

Bilbo felt Thorin tense next to him.

"We wanted to ensure that Bilbo was quite happy in the mountain," Griumma said from her position next to Bombur.

Thorin laughed, the booming sound startled everyone and even Dís looked surprised.

"Brother?" Dís asked.

"I did not realise," he said, twisting to smile at them all before looking at Bilbo. "This is a present for you, and you alone, Bilbo."

Bilbo flushed and shook his head. "No, it cannot be."

"He is quite right," Dís said. "Calia reminded us that you come from a place that lives under very nice, green hills rather than deep within a mountain and we thought that perhaps you would appreciate this."

"But I live with Thorin," Bilbo said, confused.

"And they wished for you to know that you are wanted within the mountain without me," Thorin said.

Bilbo did not think it was possible for that to have been Calia's plan and when he looked around the room she was gone. "So, I could leave Thorin down in his chambers and take these all as my own and you would still want me to stay?"

Thorin tightened his hold on Bilbo.

"Exactly," Fíli agreed.

"We would expect it," Kíli continued.

"At least occasionally when he is being very hard to deal with," Fíli finished smiling serenely at them both.

"I think I would prefer to be up here with him," Bilbo said, smiling at the brothers.

"I do not believe that you are the only one to have suffered a head wound, brother," Kíli said, shaking his head. "For our burglar appears to be nonsensical."

"And I believe we just had two volunteers to clean the great fires," Thorin said with a smile.

Fíli and Kíli looked at one another and groaned.

"We shall leave you here to grow comfortable in your new home," Fíli offered, stepping back.

"First," Thorin said, "I must go down and thank the dwarves who assisted in this task."

"As is right," Dís said.

The dwarves all nodded and turned from the room. Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and stopped him before he could leave the room.

"Yes, Bilbo?"

"In our rooms, I have a Violet Petal Cake. I made it this morning. When we have thanked the dwarves could we bring it up here?"

"We will move immediately," Thorin said, eyes bright.

Bilbo smiled and tugged the dwarf down into a heated kiss. "Then, when we are settled…perhaps you would care to lay with me as completely as a hobbit and dwarf could ever lie together."

Thorin responded by pressing Bilbo into the wall and stealing his breath, lips pressed to lips. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and held him tight, licking his way into the dwarf's mouth. Bilbo pushed at the material of Thorin's jacket and the dwarf caught his wrists. Thorin pulled back and breathed roughly against Bilbo for a moment, his eyes promising heat later in the night.

"We need to go down," he said, grabbing Bilbo's hand.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed, holding Thorin's hand tight as they walked back to the Great Hall.

"This is an impressive gift they have given you."

Bilbo shook his head. "Us, this will be a wonderful home for us."

Thorin nodded. "It will."

The dwarves were all facing the entry to the Upper Halls when Thorin and Bilbo walked through the gates. Bilbo smiled and let his hand go slack, expecting Thorin to release him but the dwarf kept holding tight as he smiled at his subjects.

"Tomorrow morning, at first light of day, we will be sending the crows of Erebor to every dwarf stronghold, inviting them to our mountain next Durin's Day for the bonding ceremony between myself and Bilbo Dragonthief."

The dwarves began stamping, their feet making a great, pounding noise that rose and grew through the Hall. Bilbo expected it to fade but it continued to grow until Bilbo thought it would never end.

"It is a very important moment for dwarves," Thorin told him, smiling down at Bilbo. Then the dwarf leaned down and did something that Bilbo never, ever, thought that he would do in front of any dwarves. Thorin kissed Bilbo, sweetly, a slow press of lips but Bilbo's chest exploded with emotion and the sound in the room grew as Thorin pulled back.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, not even able to hear himself.

Thorin smiled down at him.

Bilbo looked out at the dwarves and felt his neck and cheeks flush hot and red.

A few minutes later the noise died down but Bilbo was still embarrassed – overheated at their focus.

"Should I not have done that?" Thorin asked him quietly.

Bilbo smiled. "No, I was simply surprised. I did not think you would be so open."

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo again. The hobbit smiled into the kiss and returned it happily.

"We would also like to thank the dwarves who assisted in opening up the Upper Halls," Bilbo said, smiling out at them. "It means so much to me that I can live in this mountain and yet still in a place that feels more like my home in the Shire. I have wanted nothing since I left my home but to help Thorin and his company and then return to my hobbit-hole. It means so much to me that you gave your time to help me feel more at home here in this mountain where I intend to spend the rest of my days."

"And we thank you for your work feeding us," a dwarf called out from somewhere to the right.

"And for saving our King," another dwarf called.

"And for stealing from a dragon."

"And facing giant spiders," Gimli called out.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, overwhelmed.

Later, in their chambers Bilbo was still trying to understand what had happened in the Great Hall.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said, walking into the room that had been Bilbo's. "You have been so quiet."

"I did not expect their reaction."

Thorin sat on the bed and looked down at his hands. Bilbo sat next to him and tried to work out how to explain the overwhelming feeling of acceptance and the terror that came with that. Bilbo was a simple hobbit who had agreed to go on an adventure. He had faced large spiders and elves, and he had healed Thorin but he was not special and he did not think he could ever live up to the expectations that Thorin's dwarves had for him. He simply did not know how to explain that to Thorin.

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. Bilbo rested his head down into Thorin's shoulder and sighed.

"I do not think you should worry so," Thorin said. Bilbo twisted around to look at the dwarf and felt his heart beat faster when he saw how uncomfortable Thorin looked. "Today proved that you are respected in my mountain."

"Would they respect the hobbit I truly am?"

"Is that not who they have seen?"

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I never thought that I would be a hobbit to live in a dwarfish mountain."

"Are you planning to leave this mountain or to stop helping the Men, befriending the elves, or counselling me?"

"No."

"Then you are the hobbit they respect."

Bilbo twisted and kissed Thorin. "You are a truly wondrous dwarf."

"And we have much to do before we can settle in our new dwellings."

"Right!" Bilbo said, kissing him again and standing. "Have you packed your clothes?"

"Yes, and the scones."

Bilbo laughed.

"Then I left Fíli and Kíli to pack the kitchen."

"All that is left is this room," Bilbo said, pulling out the container of material that was left over from their quilt. "Are we taking any of the furniture?"

"Anything you wish to take," Thorin offered, moving to the drawers and pulling them open.

"I would like to take the bookcase and those drawers," Bilbo said, looking around his old room – he would have no use for the bed in their new home. "Will we be warm enough in the Upper Halls? I remember you saying that the dwarves did not reside there in Winter. If you are to be uncomfortable in those rooms…"

Thorin shook his head. "We shall be most comfortable there. Dwarves know more ways to warm a mountain than Men or hobbits have ever known."

Bilbo smiled at Thorin; charmed by the superiority of dwarves even though he knew that no one race was better than any other.

"What is this?" Thorin asked, bending to pick something out of the drawer. When he straightened he was holding the ring. The gold band small in his fingers.

Bilbo reached out and snatched it back. "Nothing."

Thorin frowned down at him.

"It is nothing but a gold band." Bilbo said.

"Then why did you snatch it so?" Thorin asked, staring at Bilbo with confusion.

Bilbo's hand closed tightly around the ring in his hand. "It is precious to me."

Thorin looked at him questioningly. "Did it come from the Shire?"

"No," Bilbo said, tucking the ring securely into his pocket. "I found it in the goblin caves when we were separated."

"I see, and yet you hide it?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I do not know why I hid it, it is something I found on my journey to give me strength."

Thorin nodded and stood. "I shall organise Gani to find dwarves to move the furniture."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, looking through every nook and cranny to be sure that he had everything before he carried it all through to the sitting room and the pile that Thorin had started. Moments later there were a procession of dwarves, picking up crate and box, bookcases and drawers, along with all of the possessions that Bilbo and Thorin had accumulated. Bilbo trailed behind, carrying a bundle filled with his clothes as they walked from the Royal Chambers below up through the Great Hall and to the Royal Chambers of the Upper Halls.

"What will become of the rooms we had," Bilbo asked, as they directed everything to be left within the sitting room.

"We're taking them," Biorn said. "At least, that is what Thorin said that we should do."

Bilbo smiled. "It is only right that you should have them."

"We will have no use for them," Thorin offered. "We shall remain in these chambers throughout the year."

"Yes," Bilbo agreed.

"Then I will have chambers to myself again," Kíli said.

"And you are excited at the possibility?" Bilbo asked, smirking at Kíli.

Kíli flushed. "I simply believe a bonded pair should not share their quarters with his brother."

"As do I," Fíli said, clapping a hand to Kíli's shoulder. "Though I also hope that the chambers may not be lonely for too long."

Kíli twisted and punched his brother in the stomach. "If there is nothing else, Uncle…Uncles, we shall leave you to enjoy the cake that Uncle clutched close during the long walk up from your previous rooms."

Bilbo smiled – Thorin had held the container with the Violet Petal Cake as though it were the last batch of scones that they would ever again be able to eat.

"I simply did not wish to allow it to fall," Thorin defended, looking down at his nephews.

"Of course," Fíli said.

Thorin shook his head. "You may both leave."

"And our thanks go with all of you," Bilbo told the dwarves standing in the room, bowing his head to them.

The dwarves all bowed their heads in response and slipped from the room as quietly as dwarves were able. Bilbo stepped to Thorin who wrapped his hands around Bilbo's elbows and pulled the hobbit in. Just as Thorin's lips began to brush Bilbo's there was a cough from the doorway. Bilbo pulled away and looked around Thorin to see Fíli and Kíli standing at the door.

"Yes?" Thorin demanded harshly.

"We apologise, Uncle, we were unaware you could not keep your hands off our favourite Halfling."

Bilbo shook his head at them and caught Kíli's eyes, lifting one eyebrow in defiance.

Kíli swallowed noticeably and elbowed his brother. "Biorn organised a fire in the bathroom and Griumma left dinner in the kitchen."

"Thank them for us," Bilbo said, walking from Thorin and towards the door. "We shall see you tomorrow."

Fíli and Kíli ducked from the room before he made it there. Bilbo looked at the intricate lock before him and frowned.

"It is a simple matter," Thorin said, twisting a lever. He pressed himself to Bilbo's back while the many tumblers and bolts before them began to move. "A simple lock on this side, on the other it is unbreakable."

"Then we are finally alone."

"We have dinner and cake."

"What shall we do first?"

"You may decide, Master Baggins of Bag-End."

"No," Bilbo said, turning and kissing Thorin softly. "Bilbo Baggins of Erebor."

Thorin growled, collected Bilbo to him, and kissed him fiercely.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little epilogue by the end of the weekend that is also part of the last chapter of Emotion in Motion. It's written but needs an edit and should be done by next week.
> 
> Hands up if you never expected me to finish...  
> I've been trying to write this chapter since the last one was posted. But I struggled with it for some reason - I couldn't work out exactly what the main event should be and then I started the Middle Earth marathon and it came to me. Most of it I knew about but it needed something big to tie it all together and finally I realised it had to be the Upper Halls.
> 
> But it's done and I really, really hope you all like it. Thank you for the massive support while I tried to get it done and to everyone who reviewed or favourited. Thank you!


	40. Epilogue

**///Epilogue\\\\\ Taken from Emotion in Motion - Chapter 5 -[For The First Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678815/chapters/8511391)**

"Thorin," Bilbo said, running his fingers through the grey-streaked hair of his dwarf.

"Bilbo," Thorin responded, turning his head to press a kiss to Bilbo's wrist.

"You like my new name, Thorin?"

Thorin smiled, his face splitting into a wide grin as he stole a kiss from Bilbo's lips. "I do."

"I shall remember that for the future."

Thorin pulled away and made a face as the material of his smallclothes pulled at his skin.

"Bath first, perhaps?" Bilbo suggested.

Thorin smiled. "You have not seen the bath in these rooms. We shall bath together."

"Is that wise?" Bilbo asked, smiling up at Thorin knowingly.

"No, it is not. But I do not wish to let you go."

"Very well," Bilbo said, standing up. "We shall bath and eat and then you may take me to bed."

Thorin nodded and walked them through to the bathroom where a large, bone white bath took up the length of one wall. It was already filled with water, steam rising from the top and curling into the air before them.

"Biorn was a wonderful addition to our family," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo and walking over to the bath. He stripped down and turned to Bilbo, smiling over his shoulder, before he stepped up and into the large tub.

Bilbo immediately walked over and threw off his jacket when he heard the moan Thorin let out when he was submersed in the water. Thorin watched avidly as Bilbo undressed and then held out a hand towards him. Bilbo slipped down into the hot water and felt it sink into his bones.

"This is amazing," Bilbo said, resting back against Thorin's chest.

"Aye, nothing quite like a hot bath."

Bilbo personally thought it was the relaxation of an orgasm on top of the hot water but he did not care as Thorin wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Later, Thorin looked down at Bilbo's wrinkled finger tips and reached for the soap, rubbing his hands together and then all over Bilbo – startling the hobbit from the light doze he had slipped into.

"What?" Bilbo said, twisting to look at Thorin.

"You were sleeping a little, my Bilbo."

"In the bath, that is not safe."

"I would not allow any harm to come to you," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo yawned and turned fully to kiss Thorin firmly. "I know that."

"I shall have to keep my eye on you in the future as well."

Bilbo smiled and took the soap from Thorin, returning the favour and rubbing soapy hands through the springy hair on the dwarf's chest, long his long arms, and the span of his smooth, scar-marked back. Thorin returned to cleansing Bilbo's skin, allowing his hands to slip below the surface of the water and catch against Bilbo's soft middle.

"How is this water still hot?" Bilbo asked, pressing into Thorin's hands.

"Fire stones," Thorin explained, washing his hobbit thoroughly.

"I see," Bilbo half-moaned, setting himself to returning the favour.

A few minutes later, Bilbo closed his eyes as Thorin poured rinsing water over the hobbit's head and then did the same to himself. Bilbo stepped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a large towel before he threw another one around the dwarf's body. He rubbed at Thorin's skin with a wide smile. Thorin's stomach growled under Bilbo's hand and the hobbit smiled up at his intended.

"I think we should eat before anything else, Thorin."

Thorin nodded and kissed Bilbo on the mouth and then on each cheek. "Then I shall lay you upon our bed and I will take whatever innocence you have left."

"And your innocence?"

"You shall have tomorrow."

Bilbo smiled and took Thorin's hand to walk them both through their warm chambers and into the kitchen – much larger than the one they had had deeper in the mountain.

"Once," Thorin explained, "all dwarves within this mountain ate together every evening in the Great Hall. As the mountain grew so too did the need for dwarves to live more within their chambers. This is one of the first chambers carved from the mountain when my forebears changed their ways of living."

"It is more like the kitchen of a hobbit-hole."

"I know."

Bilbo smiled and pulled the food that Griumma had left for them from the oven. He scooped them both out a large plate and handed them to Thorin before he collected a knife, extra utensils, and his Violet Petal Cake. He went to join Thorin before the fire and sat close by his side as they ate dinner. As soon as Bilbo put down his fork Thorin slipped the plate from his hands.

"Are you in a rush, Thorin?"

"Yes," Thorin said. "For I have waited for this cake for many long moons and I have waited to have you since the moment I saw you. I wish to eat your cake – ask you to bond with me formally, and then take you to bed."

Bilbo flushed at the thought and stood immediately to collect his cake.

"My Grandmother taught me to make a cake very similar to this when I was but a hobbitling," Bilbo explained. "As I grew I changed the recipe a little until it became the one you are about to eat. With this change it became the very best cake I have made. I knew, upon the first time I tasted it, that I could not make the cake again until I had a hobbit…a dwarf…who I would ask to marry me and share my hobbit-hole for the remainder of our lives. You understand, of course, that that is you and I will never love another. I shall never make this cake for another as I have made it for you and no matter how much you love my scones, and I know you do, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, the fact is that this cake is a true expression of the fact that I am now yours in heart, body, and spirit and I ask you to pledge me your heart for me to keep forever, your body for me to pleasure and take pleasure in, and your spirit for when we leave this land for the next I shall still wait for you and love you past death. With this cake, and my words, I make this unbreakable pledge to you. Do you accept all that I offer you, Thorin, son of Thráin?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo with soft eyes – his face slack with something that made Bilbo's chest ache.

"Thorin?"

"I pledge you my axe," Thorin said, gripping Bilbo's hands tightly. "I pledge my sword and my hammer. I pledge my life, my crown, and my honour to you, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End. I shall mine my mountain to anoint you with jewels and metals and every coin of gold that comes to rest upon my hand will be yours to share. I am yours in heart, body, and spirit as you have asked me, Bilbo, son of Bungo and Bella. All the riches that shall ever be mine to claim will be yours to have and I shall lie with no other, as I shall love no other. When my body has turned to stone and rests within my mountain it shall be you that holds my heart and my eternal love. For all of the days of dwarves you shall be mine as I am yours."

Bilbo swallowed deeply and lunged forward to press his mouth to Thorin's in a hungry, open mouth kiss. His teeth clashed against Thorin's but he did not pull back only moved to press tighter into the dwarf. A dwarf who was not soft and did not weave pretty words but who had twisted every hope that Bilbo had ever had for love into one speech. Thorin's hands were soothing on Bilbo's body, pulling the kiss down from something furious and hard until it was a soft press of lips to lips and Bilbo was able to remember himself and the cake that was waiting for them. He pulled his mouth away from Thorin's and panted as he pressed himself into the chair instead.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"That was perfect and I accept," Bilbo said, blushing.

"Then cut me a piece of cake so that I may eat it and in all the ways of hobbit and dwarf we can claim one another."

Bilbo nodded and cut into the cake – a piece for each of them. Thorin took it and Bilbo watched as the dwarf cut into the piece, lifted it to his lips, and tasted the cake. He held his breath while Thorin ate the very first bite of cake and moaned his pleasure. Bilbo couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face as Thorin immediately went back for another bite.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled at him brightly and bit into his own piece of cake, savouring the flavour he had perfected so long ago. He had made the cake a number of times – for himself – planting half of it in his garden in an old hobbit tradition and ensuring that when he finally met Thorin he would have a cake to make that was worthy of him. He, himself, did not so much care if he ate the cake or not but he could feel something shift within him as he watched Thorin savour his slice. All their courting was now behind them and no matter that they were waiting to marry, or bond, until Durin's Day came again they were now pledged to one another and nothing would come between them.

Thorin stopped eating and looked at Bilbo. "You do not enjoy it?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I love you, Thorin, and I now feel comforted that nothing will ever come between us and our future."

Thorin nodded. "We are pledged."

"Finish your cake," Bilbo said, setting his plate on the table. "I am going to make our bed."

"I will help."

"No," Bilbo said, pressing a hand on Thorin's cheek. "Let me do this for you, it is the hobbit way to make a home comfortable and this shall be our home."

Thorin nodded and rested back, allowing Bilbo to make their bed with fresh, clean sheets, and finally he threw a spare quilt over the blankets. Bilbo walked to their bags and searched through until he located their sleeping clothes and took them, and a vial he had purchased when he obtain his mark, to the drawers next to their bed. Just as Bilbo was standing to survey the work done Thorin stepped up behind him and pressed his chest to Bilbo's back.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, reaching back to hold onto the dwarf.

"My Bilbo," Thorin said, pressing kisses along the line of Bilbo's neck, biting at the spot behind Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo moaned for Thorin and tightened his hold. "Will you mark me tonight, Thorin."

"Yes, your body will show the marks that are normally invisible to everyone, the marks that make me yours."

"And me yours," Bilbo finished, pulling away so that he could climb onto the bed.

He turned around and held out a hand for Thorin, asking the dwarf into the bed.

**///And we are completely done - how sad...\\\\\**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the scones may have been usurped...


End file.
